Danger isn't a Game
by Eternity In Seconds
Summary: Cammie Morgan's life has slowly started to come apart. A new enemy is after her and the school she loves. As new and old faces are coming back into her life, Cammie needs to make a big decision between what she knows and what she doesn't. Before time's up. Editing In Progress. Post-Don't Judge A Girl
1. Normality and Classes

**(14/02/2013) G'Day everybody! I am the author and I have finally been allowed back into my account after being locked out for a year and a half (at least). I started writing this here FanFic four years ago (I was very young, back then) and I've decided that it isn't the best thing out there. So, I'm **_**cleaning it up**_**. ****Revising, editing and the like****. It is a slow process, but it makes me feel better. Thanks!**

A/N: Hi! I have always wanted to write my own story. Every time a read a book my mind starts a story that relates to it, or carries it on. For ages now, I've had a ship full of ideas that include; Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz, the Gallagher Girls and our fav Blackthrone Boys (Zach especially!). If you guys actually enjoy the story, I'll stay with Ally's idea. I WILL put the Circle of Cavan in. I WILL put some Z/C, B/G, L/J and M/OC in my story (But there won't be a lot. SORRY). And if I can manage it will be COMPLETELY Cammie POV! I will write this story to the end, no matter if people Hate it or Love it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own: The Gallagher Academy, Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, Mr Solomon, Josh or any Characters that Ally Carter created.

I WISH I owned Zach though.

My Gallagher Girls Story – Danger isn't a Game

Chapter 1 Normality and Classes  
**Note: Combined first two original chapters into one.**

* * *

Cammie's POV

Beautiful: That was the only word I could find, in any of the fourteen different languages I knew, that could describe Gallagher in winter. The trees were dotted with the buds of new leaves and flowers. Some had even started to face the day already.

I cleared the stained glass that my breath had fogged up. It was so peaceful, tranquil and quiet. Well for the most part. The squeals and scream's from the grand hall were drifting up to me, as the seventh graders greeted their friends. The aromas from the kitchen told me that the Welcome-Back dinner was about to begin in less than two hours.

If you have a level 6 clearance then by now, you should know the secret of my school. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women isn't what it seems. It's a school alright- But for spies.

Heaving a sigh, I uncurled from my position in the window seat where I had managed to disappear to for the last three hours. Smoothing out any crinkles in my skirt and took a deep breath. Entering the Great Hall, I avoided eye contact with any of the other girls sitting around the tables.

I took my seat by my friends and gathered that:

1: There were a lot of interesting winter vacation stories (Apparently, Courtney Bauer had gone on a assignment for the CIA with her father to catch a group of rouge terrorists in an unknown location. They had captured them with only a silk scarf, a couple of poisoned tick-tacks and a pair of headphones).

2: The seventh graders were rumoured to be going on a pop quiz to Roseville to tail a group of tourists.

3: Tina Walters was gossiping about 38 different rumours (and counting [And by this time next week, only a quarter would be found true]).

4: One of my room-mates and best, best friend ever, Rebecca Baxter, had told half of the Junior class about our trip to London and how we had gotten to see the Queen's secret service work to keep the a) Tourists b) Crazed Psychopaths and/or would-be terrorists out while the queen had her daily afternoon tea.

I turned to find one of my other room-mates and best friends, Elizabeth Sutton, looking even paler and skinner then last semester, hurriedly writing notes on what Bex was saying.

Bex had been in London for weeks with me, but her cappuccino-coloured skin seemed even darker and her caramel coloured eyes seemed to glow. She looked like a cross between an Egyptian Goddess and Cleopatra.

"Cammie, is Bex actually telling the truth?" Liz's southern accent broke into my thoughts. She seemed shorter than last time as well. But then again, everyone's been telling me that I've grown a lot over break. I gave her a small smile and held back a laugh. Liz was the kind of girl that liked the facts first hand, then checked and ran through a computer database to be approved. But then again, that was just the way someone acts when they have an IQ bigger than Einstein's (plus Bex can be way, _way_ over dramatic when she wants to be).

I nodded my head in response to the question while trying to keep my laughter in. Over break I had become more observant and had: 1. Kept in shape, by continually fighting Bex (and surprisingly winning against Bex) 2. Practiced reading facial experiences and physical movement (for future references) 3. Practiced lying – facial expression, voice level control, physical movement and pupil dilatation (it's harder to do then say).

I felt a slight rush of air. I turned to find my last room-mate/Best Friend had sat down next to me. She was still as perfect as usual. No pimples, blemishes, freckles or disfiguring marks of any kind. The only difference I could find was that her arm was out of her sling; the last reminder of Boston was gone.

Macey McHenry smiled slightly at me. We both shared a memory that would never leave. A memory that had been my drive to stay vigilant, alert and in shape over break; a memory that had changed us both for ever.

"Hey," Macey spoke first, "how was London Cammie?" I had to smile at Macey McHenry, Senators daughter and best under-cover spy I'd ever seen in action.

"It was great Mace. How was your break?" Her pretty face darkened.

"14 days on a boat with my mother, the senator," keeping up her vow to never say her father's name, Macey continued, "Mr and Mrs Winters and Preston. Gee, it was just so dandy!"

I laughed at the sarcasm and face she made at Prestons name. I knew that their secret relationship was better than no relationship at all, but when you're a McHenry… when you're a McHenry, a secret relationship is not an easy one to keep (secret, I mean). But Macey was the best actor in the world. She knew that I knew about her SBF (Secret Boy Friend), but still she clung to the cover till the end (Preston isn't that bad though). Then again Tina Walters was sitting two seats away from us.

As we laughed about it, the big wooden-oak doors to the Hall opened, our teachers walked in smiling like nothing was wrong.

We waited in silence as we watched the doors, waiting for our last 4 teachers to come in. Finally after what seemed a decade (it was 4 minutes, 18 seconds) Professor Buckingham entered, Mr Smith following close behind her - his new face would still be considered hot (his nose was slightly bigger, eyebrows smaller and a small mole featured on his far right check). While my fellow classmates memorised Mr Smith's new face (he's one of the world's most paranoid agents and insists on getting a new face every semester… which helps with his Countries of the World, or COW classes), my eyes moved towards the door again. I waited for my mum and Joe Solomon, the hottest teacher at Gallagher Academy, and my Covert Ops teacher, to enter.

When they did, they were the picture of calm - as if last semester didn't happen. Even though it did and had.

My mum took her spot behind the podium and everyone stood at the same time. Even the seventh years knew what to do as their Head Mistress took her place. We were in sync, a well oiled-machine designed to discover secrets and not get killed in the act.

We recited the 'pledge' and took our seats. Mum stayed standing. Gripping the podium she engaged every girl in the room. Her eyes stayed a fraction of a second longer on Macey and I before moving off.

"Welcome back to another exciting year at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. This semester will bring many changes to your lives. Last semester is in the past. But we mustn't forget past experiences. We need to set our eyes to future experiences. Embrace what is to come. Forge friendships and strengthen old ones."

My face was expressionless (see: PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT) but inside I wanted out. She was talking to everyone, but she had worked it perfectly to send a message to Bex, Liz, Macey and I.

"As sisters we will face many hardships, changes and challenges in the years to come. But for now, we should enjoy the food before us," Bex's stomach growled and she winked at me, "and prepare ourselves for an exciting first day!"

We took that as a hint and dove into the food. I didn't realise how much I had missed the gourmet food our Chef cooked. Tina had started another six rumours (centring on the late arrival of my mum and Mr Solomon) and I could tell her mind was processing more. I grinned at the normality of Gallagher girls.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Bex staring at me. I turned and gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded forcibly and started attacking her food.

Bex would always be Bex, no matter what the situation.

* * *

That night, I slept soundly for the first time in weeks. The Academy made its usual sounds and I felt at home.

"Oh Cammie darling, it's time to wake up!" Bex's accent leaked through on the word _darling_.

I rolled over and grumbled for her to go away. I heard laughter coming from Liz. I tensed up. This is never a good sign.

"Cammie, get up now or so help me I'll pour this bucket of cold water all over you!" I peaked out through my eyelashes and saw the bucket.

"I'm up, I'm up," I exclaimed. Bex grinned evilly.

"I thought you might be Cammie."

Classes were normal. Mr Fib's arm was covered in gauze (apparently he had some trouble with a Flamethrower prototype. He couldn't remember which Lipstick shade was real). So whenever he bumped it, he'd screw his eyes up and lose his 'train-of-thought' (Liz's words, not mine).

"So Bex, did you actually _meet_ the Queen of England? Or was it just her personal guard?" Liz questioned.

Bex shot me a pleading look. I shrugged and continued grinning broadly. Bex sighed. "No Liz. Cammie and I did not see the Queen. We just met her personal guard."

Liz nodded as if she had suspected that much (she probably did) and crossed off something in her notebook. I looked over her shoulder.

"So my only question is: what is the notebook for?" Liz let lose her famous "Liz Glare," it was supposed to be intimidating. But we knew her too well to find it that way.

"It's filled with all the gossip and rumours Tina has spread," she shrugged, "I'm just splitting the Fact from Fiction." I smiled.

Same old Liz.

Bex and I turned to head down the concealed corridor underneath the Grand Staircase and stood before the gilded-steel mirror. At the end of our first sophomore semester we had been given the choice of doing one of two things. 1. Take a safe life behind a desk in the CIA headquarters or 2. Take a life in the field; where day in day out you risked your lives.

Bex and I had chosen the later option and since then, I had been thrown at more obstacles and challenges then most of my sisters. Even more then Bex Baxter: first non-American Gallagher Girl to ever walk our halls.

The Mirror came to life and we didn't blink or do anything to confuse the scanner as it confirmed our identities. The doors slide open and I heard Bex mumble "We're in."

I laughed at her and she grinned. Her perfectly straight and blindingly white teeth flashed (not really. But her teeth actually are really WHITE). As the elevator started it's descend to Sublevel Two, I wondered what Joe Solomon had planned for us this semester.

Thoughts of tailing a Level 4 CIA agent left my head as the door opened into the familiar stone walls and ceiling. As we walked passed the familiar doors (that could/would never be opened), I smiled. If this was Sublevel Two, what would Sublevel Three hold for us?

Bex and I took our seats and waited for Mr Solomon to enter. One thing that still shocked Gallagher Girls was that Joe Solomon worked on his own time. We had gotten used to Mr Solomon rocking up to class with 30 minutes left. But this time, just as Kim and Tina took there seats, Mr Solomon came into the room.

"Trust Ms. Lee. Define it," Never a hello, always straight to the topic.

"The trait of believing in the honesty and reliability of others," Kim sounded like she was reading straight from the dictionary.

Solomon nodded. "Trust ladies, it's not something we find in our line of business." He looked over every single one of us, as if he was trying to send an individual message to every girl in the room.

"I'm not being pessimistic. I'm being honest. We go by what others have told us, not always what we know ourselves. It's the only flaw in our lives. For most people trust comes easily. They go by what they have seen and heard. Not by their gut instincts."

Everyone was watching him intently now. I was frozen to my chair as one thought passed through my mind. _Zach_.

"Sometimes people betray your trust in the hopes of helping you. Trust isn't all good, nor is it all bad either. Ladies, what I'm saying isn't hard to understand. But for most spies, it's the one thing between life and death. An enemy can send in an 'anonymous' tip to agencies everywhere. Then the agency has to decide whether or not to trust it."

He leaned back against the desk behind him. I took in every thing about him: his body language, his eyes and his facial expressions as he looked at us.

"Trust is something most spies take for granted. In our line of work, we need to trust our team mates, or 'partners' if we have them. They're our lifeline. They are the ones who should be aiding us throughout a mission. They are the ones who could get us out of a life and death situation. They are the ones who decide whether we die or not," he stood up.

"Ladies, the other girls at Gallagher can help you with this problem. You get to know them - you do certain exercises and tests with them _for a reason_. It's to build up the _trust -," _he put an extra edge to the word, "– the trust that you will need out there, in the field. You need to be able to trust the people who are giving you the information you need and the ability to place your life in their hands out in the field. That extra trust might just save your _life_."

Mr Solomon stood and walked out of class. My internal clock told me he hadn't been talking for long. But it felt like an eternity to me. Zach had said he wasn't all bad or all good either. He had asked me to trust him on more than one occasion. I'd agreed every single time.

But still, I knew something wasn't right about him. I wanted to ask him so many questions. Most of them centred around one thing: The Circle of Cavan.


	2. Strikes

(Original) A/N: Hi. Look I'm really sorry it's taken so long but on Christmas Day my computer crashed! I lost Chapters 4, 5 and 6. I think this is slightly better though! Usually I'm the type that writes the original and when asked to change or re-write it never seems as good, but TA DA!

I hope you enjoy! Also I'm sorry for the second Chapter problems. It was a sign that a greater prob. was on its way!

I have a Poll up and would appreciate it if you guys would vote!

Disclaimer: The Amazing Ally Carter owns everything (Except for moustache guy and grandma questioner).

* * *

**Title: Danger Isn't A Game**  
**Author:** Secret Agent 006  
**Rating:** T-ish M? Language… and a definite M later for… descriptive scenes and gore  
**Pairings:** Read On to find out  
**Summary: **Cammie Morgans life has slowly started to come apart. A new enemy is after her and the school she loves. As new and old faces are coming back into her life, Cammie needs to make a big decision between what she knows and what she doesn't. Before time's up.  
**Authors Note:**

**Originally published circa 2009/ early 2010 (as Chapter 3: Strikes)  
Updated and edited 14/12/2013**

**Disclaimer:** Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion (?) own everything

* * *

Chapter 2: Strikes

Cammie POV

The past two semesters at Gallagher have given me a new perspective on the world. For a long time, everyone at Gallagher had thought we were the only school for spies in the world. Tina had always claimed that there was another school like Gallagher out there. But for Boys. Everyone thought that it wasn't true. This belief was law up until Mr. Solomon took the sophomore class on an assignment to the Mall.

Mr Solomon had set us up. No one knew though. Except for me… and Bex… and Macey… and Liz. All because of one little, basic 'mission' to look around my mother's Head Mistress office.

I'd discovered a picture, hidden underneath her desk. At first it had seemed pretty innocent… except for the fact that Mr. Solomon was in it with my dad. I'd nearly been caught, but mum had believed my '_I-don't-feel-well ploy'_ and I'd managed to get out alive. On my way out, Mr Solomon had bumped into me. He was holding a file labelled 'Blackthorn.'

Our mission to the mall had been clear: get to the ruby slipper exhibit by 5. Pretty simple really (did I mention we had to lose a tail before we got there?). Not so much. Everywhere Bex and I looked, we saw someone suspicious. We noticed everyone, except for two innocent looking boys.

_Strike 1._

I meet one of the boys again in an elevator, were we had offered me candy and started an innocuous conversation. He asked where I was going in such a hurry, I told him.

_Strike 2._

He wanted to escort me there, I didn't let him. I thought I had lost him; I actually wasn't looking out for him. That was my third and final strike.

He was a Blackthorn Boy. His name was Zachary Goode.

Soon after I was seeing him regularly (more like avoiding him regularly). Blackthorn was staying at Gallagher for a 'converge.'

But the biggest change was last semester. Before my junior year had even started, I was staying with Macey as her father campaigned around America. I hadn't even seen my room when it happened. Her itinerary said that she had to be on the roof. We went to the roof with Preston Winters, her not-yet SBF. We were attacked. I still remember in perfect clarity what was going on that day. I remember seeing Zach in his disguise. I remember exactly how I got Preston off the roof. I remember the attackers didn't even care. I remember them pointing to Macey and I, and saying _Get her_.

The Circle of Cavan was Gillian Gallagher's oldest enemy. Ioseph Cavan was responsible for the first attempted assassination of President Lincoln. Everyone thought that the Circle had died with him. They were all wrong.

On that roof, Macey broke her arm, I received a concussion and the Circle announced its return to the world. Everyone though they were after Macey McHenry, last descendant of Gillian Gallagher. They were wrong. That day when the woman pointed to us and cried _Get her_, she didn't mean Macey. She meant me; plain old Cameron Morgan.

For the rest of Semester, Macey always seemed to be in danger. She had even received an ex-Gallagher girl as a bodyguard: Abigail Cameron.

My Aunt Abby had finally come back to mum and me, but as one of my Best Friends protectors.

Mr. Solomon had the CoveOps class go to rallies where Macey would be; to observe and watch how her secret service did it, their job. Not to be her protectors, but to watch her protectors failing.

Bex, Liz and I broke out of Gallagher more times than we can count, always to watch out for Macey while her father campaigned.

That's when I saw him for the first time since he had _kissed me _(YES! HE actually KISSED ME!). Zach.

I'd been seeing him everywhere (well I didn't actually see him. I just knew that he was watching). So many questions roared through my mind every time he looked at me. But he always disappeared before I could ask. Like a shadow when the clouds block out the sun.

We were attacked on Macey's last trip. I had gone outside for one minute, so Zach could talk to me.

They came out of nowhere in a dark van. Macey, Bex and Liz had just come outside. I didn't know that these people where after me, and not her. But Zach seemed to. He told me to stop running away from him. I didn't listen. Macey was in _danger_. I had to help her.

I heard the gun shot before I saw it. And then I heard the scream. Then I was attacked by the Circle. Everything was a blur. But I do remember two things. 1) My Aunt Abby had been shot; taking a bullet for Macey McHenry and 2) The man who attacked me stopped when he saw Zach and said one word. He said: _**You**_.

I've thought about that night a lot since then - especially when I was in London with Bex. That's the reason why I was putting myself in physical danger when I fought Bex – so I could be ready if they ever came back for me or my sisters.

Bex, Liz, Macey and I were heading to P &E (did I mention Macey's been bumped up into junior P & E?) when Professor Buckingham stopped us.

"Where do you think you are going, Ms. Morgan?" Her stance was too tight. Buckingham's hands were on her hips, questioning me.

"To P & E?" I said it like a question. Giving me the evil eye, she looked at my friends.

"You as well girls… where do you think you're going?" Liz looked dumbfounded (like when she finds a system she can't crack); Bex looked annoyed (example: when I beat her in a kick-boxing) and Macey looked cool and collected while examining her nails.

"Professor Buckingham, we're going to be late for class," Liz sounded hysterical (anything that could jeopardise or flaw her perfect report would make her hysterical).

"Oh no," Buckingham continued, "Head Mistress Morgan wants to see all four of you in her office now, Ms. Sutton." Liz's eyes widened in fear and her mouth dropped open in a little 'o'.

Elizabeth Sutton never gets called to an office unless it's to receive either praise and/or an award.

Buckingham pointed her finger back towards the building. "Go on shoo," Macey looked annoyed now.

I quickly grabbed my friends and made them follow me towards the school.

"Cammie, what's going on?" Liz sounded scared to death at just asking the question.

"Do I look like I know?" I snapped at her. She fell silent as we climbed the staircase to my mother's office. I stole some quick glances around the Hall of History, before stopping in front of the door. Bex knocked once on the polished wood and almost immediately it opened.

Mum was sitting behind her desk as Mr. Solomon ushered us into the four seats in front of her. No one spoke a word. The silence was eerie.

"Girls, the CIA want to take you in for a debriefing on some certain subjects," mum sounded hesitant, she shot a look at Solomon before continuing. "Macey and Cammie even more so." Mr Solomon finished for her. "On the Circle of Cavan. You'll leave immediately after you've changed."

I froze. I didn't want to tell them about what happened in Boston. I didn't want to tell them about… about Zach.


	3. Debrief

**(Original)**

A/N: Hi. Look I'm really sorry it's taken so long but on Christmas Day my computer crashed! I lost Chapters 4, 5 and 6. I think this is slightly better though! Usually I'm the type that writes the original and when asked to change or re-write it never seems as good, but TA DA!

I hope you enjoy! Also I'm sorry for the second Chapter problems. It was a sign that a greater prob. was on its way!

I have a Poll up and would appreciate it if you guys would vote!

Disclaimer: The Amazing Ally Carter owns everything (Except for moustache guy and grandma questioner).

* * *

**Title: Danger Isn't A Game**  
**Author:** Secret Agent 006  
**Rating:** T-ish M? Languag… and a definite M later for… descriptive scenes and gore  
**Pairings:** Read On to find out  
**Summary: **Cammie Morgans life has slowly started to come apart. A new enemy is after her and the school she loves. As new and old faces are coming back into her life, Cammie needs to make a big decision between what she knows and what she doesn't. Before time's up.  
**Authors Note:**

**Originally published circa 2009/ early 2010 (as Chapter 4: Debrief)  
Updated and edited 14/12/2013**

**Disclaimer:** Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion (?) own everything

* * *

Chapter 3: Debrief

Cammie's POV

We slowly made our way upstairs. My mind was churning over all the different sort of questions that I might be asked as I was doing my debriefing session with whatever unbiased CIA agents were selected. More importantly though, all the facts and statements I could give without talking about Macey and me.

Macey decided to take over our uniform choices. No creased skirts and/or tops for us (apparently she takes separate pieces of all our uniforms and keeps them in perfect condition… _just in case_ something like this happens). Macey checked and re-checked our appearance. After she had dubbed us 'worthy' (to be seen in public, that is) we made our way downstairs.

I was starting to worry. Would they ask about Aunt Abby? Did they already know about the Circle of Cavan?

I didn't really notice the sounds coming from other classes, or smell the wafting aromas from the kitchen. I was entirely focused on the Debrief. When I saw the Helicopter, perched soundlessly on our backporch, memories I'd tried so hard to forget flashed across my mind: _another Helicopter ride, another place; another 'copter as it moved across the Boston skies..._

"Cammie," Bex shook my shoulder, "hurry up would you!"

Good 'ld Bex.

Shaking my head for added affect, I boarded the chopper and buckled in. Sliding into the open window seat up the front of the chopper, I lay my head back and sighed.

Macey had claimed a window seat at the back, looking as cool and collected as a cucumber. Liz sat across the row from her, being Liz, and Bex … looked like Bex as she bounced up and down in her seat, excited and roaring to go. Opening my eyes a fraction, I noticed Liz had started nervously fidgeting with the edge of her skirt. Hiding a smile I looked out the window. Feeling the familiar movement as the chopper took off, I watched as the town of Roseville passed beneath me. Thoughts of my ex-boyfriend, Josh, crossed my mind and I sighed agin. He was probably at school in calculus class, struggling to understand what going on, and Dee-Dee was most likely having Cheerleading practice and being bright and bubbly.

Mr. Solomon sat at the front of the chopper and for once he wasn't questioning us on anything. He was as silent as us. Solomon was another mystery. He had been Best Friends with my Dad, gone to Blackthorn with him, and was now teaching at Gallagher – but, because he was a really hot guy, no one really minded… plus he knew his stuff when it came to being one of us.

Zach was a different thing all together. The way people reacted to him (people being Mr. Solomon, Mum and Aunt Abby – especially Abby) confused me. So many secret 'looks' between Mum and Mr. Solomon had happened while Blackthorn was at Gallagher. It had been like there was a glass door between me and them; I could grasp what was going on, but couldn't hear what was being said. Abby had hinted at me to stay away from him. Actually she'd told me straight up. It was on the train after a Winters-McHenry thing.

That night I'd lived a personal nightmare - a black slinky dress, stupidly high heels and a black long-haired wig had been my 'genius' disguise, courtesy of Rebecca Baxter. I'd seen a crazy, white-haired man, who'd also been at Boston, suspiciously tailing the Winters-McHenry party. Followed said crazy man to a meeting with Joe Solomon.

Then, I'd discovered that Macey McHenry's secret boyfriend was Preston Winters.

I'd infiltrated a highly secured train and slipped past CIA operatives (wearing a slinky black dress, stupidly high heels and a long black wig). Aunt Abby had discovered me, watching a no-longer crazy-haired _boy_ parachute into the darkness.

I'd asked Abby why she was a ghost: _"Haven't you learned yet Cam? There are some things you don't want to know."_

Then, she had pleaded with me. My strong-willed Aunt actually pleaded with me: _"Stay away from that boy Cam." _I'd replied smartly: _"He's from Blackthorn we know him."_ Then Abby had very darkly intoned the question that had haunted and confused me: _"Do you?"_

Do I?

The air shifted next to me. Turning to my left I saw Macey sitting down. She didn't look like a cucumber anymore. Her blue eyes were open to me; confusion, frustration and… fear? I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow (I love doing that!).

"Cam, I don't have a good feeling about this," Macey started straight away. "I… I won't know what to say. I'll give something away. I'll…. I'll blow everything. I'm scared Cam. What if I stuff up? Or if I start babbling about _everything_! I might give away too much about Blackthorn or… or… the other thing – the other things," then she looked at me - Macey McHenry, senators daughter – she looked at me with such a hopeless look that I wanted to hug her tightly and never let go.

"Macey, you will not stuff everything up!" I put extra emphasis on each word, "all you have to do is answer the questions they ask. All you have to do, Mace, is tell the truth."

As a second thought: "Because sometimes, Macey McHenry, it's better to tell the truth," I breathed deeply "… but not the whole truth." I looked at her and something else I'd though off. "You have never stuffed anything up and won't start today."

_But I do._

My whole life I've stuffed things up. I stuffed up with Josh. He was my first date, boyfriend, kiss… and he was a civilian. There are reasons and rules as to why we don't mix with the civilians and I broke them all! He was the other type of person in the world. He didn't know about Gallagher. He was open and honest with me and I was a cover story. I lied to him about everything and he believed me so easily.

Zach was another failure in my favour. I was the Josh in this case. I believed bits of him so easily - the lies he'd told, I believed so easily. And the whole time, he knew everything about me. Like I had about Josh. I didn't even know Zach's favourite colour! I still don't know Zach's favourite colour! I trusted him too easily and the one time I didn't trust him, guess what? I nearly stuffed up!

I couldn't keep Macey safe. She broke her arm because the Circle was after me, not her: she was just 'in the way.' I risked her life thinking that I was protecting her from them, when really I was putting her, Bex and Liz in danger.

My ghost of an Aunt got shot because I wasn't fast enough. Everything I do gets stuffed up somehow in the end.

I sighed and turned back to Macey. Her mouth was open slightly. Bex was now behind me and Liz had her hand on my knee. I gasped. I'd said everything out loud! They had heard everything.

"Cam…" Liz started.

"You do not stuff everything up," Bex finished blandly.

I looked at my friends. They cared; they knew something wasn't right. But they supported me. They trusted me to do what was right.

"But guys," Bex shot me a dirty look which I ignored. "I seriously do! I have stuffed up everything I've ever touched or done. Mum trusted me and I've repaid her how? By spying and disobeying her every chance I get!"

I looked at my friends. Liz started the rebuttal: "You're a _spy_ Cammie! Spying is what you do!"

Bex nodded in agreement.

"What about Josh then? And Zach?" I paused, "Macey?"

They were quiet then. A small voice answered me.

"That's just fate Cammie. You can't stop that," I looked at Macey and she looked at me.

"Fate hates me then," a smile broke on her face. Bex and Liz laughed.

"Stuff happens to all of us. It just means that something big is about to happen," Liz added.

I laughed, "It's going to be something gigantic then. It's been building up for years."

Macey laughed this time. "No matter what Cam, in the end fates gonna apologise," Macey looked at me, blue eyes unwavering.

They were right (about Fate that is). But I was still worried: what if there's more bad stuff to happen? What if when it's worked out there isn't a Happy Ending? What if there isn't even an ending, just a continual stream of bad things?

The chopper shuddered to a halt. I unbuckled my seat belt and waited for Mr. Solomon. He finally arrived with four blind-folds. Obediently, I took the one offered and tied it around my head.

Guided by Mr. Solomon's quiet voice, we safely made it to our elevator. I touched the surface of the elevator. Steel. My hand grew hot on top of the steel surface. A quiet _bing!_ sounded and Mr. Solomon directed us into the elevator.

Covertly, I touch the two walls next to me as we climbed lower beneath the entrance. Mr. Solomon told us when we passed the body scan and the biohazard detectors. I was timing the ride down, _4 minutes 23 seconds. 4 24. _We stopped suddenly and I took off my blindfold. My eye's adjusted quickly and I was greeted with the familiar CIA seel. Behind me, three girls sucked in air at the sight. I kept my face in neutral trying to hide my smile.

The screen above the elevator flashed our names. I missed Mr. Solomon's, but I saw Macey, Bex and Liz's appear. Flashing back the screen showed: SAINT SEBASTIN CONFESSIONAL.

Bex was slightly jittery, Liz seemed nervous (the _if-I-said-Boo!-she-would-jump_ nervous). Macey was slightly off colour. Nothing much had changed.

Mr. Solomon led us down a complex series of corridors that led to our questioning rooms.

When we reached the sterilised rooms, he turned and left. Nice of him.

We were ushered to different rooms and I was seated at a stainless steel table. The polygraph machine sat on the table and the screen hung to the left hand side of me. Finally, two agents walked in. The seemed normal (as normal as two seasoned operatives could).

My two 'interrogators' had finally set up the TruthMaster5029.

They sat in front of me and started immediately.

"What's your name?" The man with a really bad moustache asked - it was one that curled up at the ends of his mouth.

"Cameron Ann Morgan."

"Do you attend the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women?"

"Yes."

This was basic protocol. The debrief continued like this for ages (Not really. 9 minutes 38 seconds). He asked me more pretty basic questions, I answered truthfully. Then the first meaningful question appeared.

"Did you spend time with Macey Elaine McHenry in Boston?"

"Yes."

"Were you on the roof when Macey Elaine McHenry was attacked?"

"Yes." They didn't know.

"Did you or did you not push Preston Ronald Felix Winters off said roof?"

"I did."

"Can you tell us everything about the attack in detail," it wasn't a question. I told them everything about the attack: blow by blow, block by block. Just not about the ring.

"Did you follow Macey Elaine McHenry on her father's campaign trail?

"Yes," they were finally getting there.

He looked at the big screen to my right. The TruthMaster hummed happily.

My other interrogator - a tall, thin woman with an eagle like face and greying hair tied sharply away from her forehead in a bun - finally spoke.

"While tailing Macey Elaine McHenry did you come by any people of interest?"

Zach, on numerous occasions, but we knew him – or. Knew of him - so…

"No." Not a lie.

He was finally getting to the part I didn't want to talk about. Soon moustache-man would ask if I saw any of the 'alleged' attackers while tailing Macey.

"Did you see any of the alleged attackers or anyone of importance while tailing Macey Elaine McHenry while her father campaigned?"

And there it was the question that had two answers. Did I see any alleged attackers? No. Did I see anyone of importance? Yes. I saw Zach. On more than one occasion.

"Ms. Morgan," I came back to myself, "Did you or did you not…"

"No. No I didn't."

I looked at the screen and waited and waited. Finally it showed that I wasn't lying. Ha! I'd just tricked a lie detector. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

He started again while the woman shot me a side-ways glance.

"When attacked in Boston did you recognise any of your attackers?"

The ring flashed across my mind.

"No," again it wasn't actually a lie.

The woman shot me another side-ways glance. This one showed me her suspicion.

"Do you know any information about the alleged group of attackers?"

I paused before answering, "No. I know nothing of importance."

It was the best I could come up with. All I knew was that it was founded by the first assassin of President Lincoln. All I knew was that they were back- and after me.

"Do you have any idea on the subject as to why they targeted Macey Elaine McHenry?"

I bit back a smile, "No."

"Did you or did you not come by or see your attackers again?"

"Not really, no?"

The man asked the next question, "During the drive by shooting outside the Winters-McHenry watch party did you recognise any of your attackers?"

Finally the question I'd been waiting for. Had I? Yes, A man from Boston. Also Zach showed up.

"Ms. Morgan, during…" the woman tried to start again.

"Yes!"

I froze. That wasn't supposed to happen.

The man sat up a little straighter. "Who and what were they doing?"

The answer came immediately. "They were in the van; I remember seeing them on the roof… in Boston."

I waited for the man to question me again, but it was the woman who asked. "Was there anyone else who was there that night besides yourself, Ms McHenry and the attackers?"

"Yes. Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and the agent that was shot," I breathed deeply as I remembered Macey's scream as Aunt Abby dropped to the ground.

The woman noticed, "Was there anyone else Ms. Morgan?" she never took her eyes off the screen.

"No," it wasn't a complete lie, I guess. There hadn't been anyone else really; I'd basically mentioned them all. Except Zach, that is.

"Was it one of the alleged Attackers from Boston?"

The woman looked intently at the screen.

"Yes," moustache man's eye's widened behind his thick glasses.

"Is there anyone else who witnessed or might have any more information about the alleged group of attackers and why they attacked you and Ms. McHenry?"

Zach.

"No."

I turned to the screen to see if I was lying. It came back clear. But then again I don't know for a fact that Zach knew anything. The woman sighed heavily.

"Have you seen anyone else of interest or from Boston since?"

"No."

To be honest I had a feeling during my time in London that I was being watched. But it could have been a nosey tourist or something along those lines.

The woman sighed, "You may go Ms. Morgan."

My internal clock told me that it had taken an hour 57minutes and 12seconds. When I came out from my interrogation my friends were all standing up and looking sick to their stomachs – except Bex, that is. She still looked normal. Mr. Solomon was back and as soon as I came out he turned and left. We followed like lost puppies. I walked slowly and used the reflective glass and steel to look behind me.

My interrogators, three other men and one other woman had their heads closely together. At the same time they all seemed to turn and look at our retreating figures.

"Cam?" Bex whispered my name. I hadn't realised I'd stopped. I tore my eyes away from the reflection and looked at her; my bold and dangerously beautiful best friend ever.

"Was it Bloody Brilliant?"

"No not really," I said honestly. She smiled knowingly.

"Let's go home." I smiled at her. Home. A safe place.

Too bad I didn't know how drastically that would change and along with it my life.

* * *

A/N: Done! Longest Chapter yet! Please tell me your thoughts of this and if you have any ideas or theories. I'd love to hear them!

Anyway, I left a couple of BIG hints there for the plot, if you can spot them I'd rather you PM me than write it in a review or something!

Also, I would like to apologise again for my computer crashing! Have a safe holiday for those in Aus!

-Agent 006


	4. Roseville Test

(Original) A/N: I left a BIG PLOT HINT in Chapter 4 (Early I know but still, try and work it out… It has a double meaning + only one person will really know what I mean and probably find the hint…).

Anyway, I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. I've gotten a good many Author/Story Alerts, Author/Story Favs and I thank you guys a lot for that. I'm trying to read works of yours so I can gather what you like in a story and what you think will happen, so I'm not repeating used ideas and/or really common theories!

I don't mind the low reviews, but still, I would like your feed-back in some way so I know if I should stop writing altogether or continuing.

I'm going to say this again: it isn't going to have much "romance" but there will be Zammie, Brant, Lonas or what-ever you guys like to call it.

Now I'm done! DRUM ROLL PLEASE! CHAPTER 5!

Disclaimer: I've pensioned getting the rights for the Gallagher Girls but it's not happening. (For now) It still belongs to the amazing Ally Carter!

* * *

**Title: Danger Isn't A Game**  
**Author:** Secret Agent 006  
**Rating:** T-ish M? Language… and a definite M later for… descriptive scenes and gore  
**Pairings:** Read On to find out  
**Summary: **Cammie Morgans life has slowly started to come apart. A new enemy is after her and the school she loves. As new and old faces are coming back into her life, Cammie needs to make a big decision between what she knows and what she doesn't. Before time's up.  
**Authors Note:**

**Originally published circa 2010 (as Chapter 5: Roseville)  
Updated and edited 14/12/2013**

**Disclaimer:** Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion (?) own everything

* * *

Chapter 4: Roseville Test

Cammie POV

We seem to be running out of things to talk about. Bex was way quieter than usual (actually, she didn't say anything at all). My curiosity was boiling over. What had been said in their debriefs? Had they noticed the strange way the "inquisitors" had whispered like a bunch of school girls?

My worry for Macey took over my judgment. Unbuckling my seat-belt, I walked towards her. Sitting down next to her, an eerily quiet silence took over.

"Did they grill you hard?" I asked in such a 'Bexy' way I laughed. Macey chimed in too, but it didn't sound the same.

"I guess it was alright. But they asked a lot about you and the 'alleged attackers.' It was the strangest thing ever," Macey looked me over. "Did they grill you hard?"

I shrugged, "No more than usual."

She frowned, "You were in their for two hours Cam," I was? How had I gotten that wrong? "We were starting to get worried. Solomon was in and out about five times in the last hour."

Solomon? "So what they ask you about and did you lie?" Macey's eyes bore into mine.

"I sort of lied… once I guess. But the machine came up blank about it." I left it there; she didn't need to know what I lied about. I'd tell her later. Macey took it well. It became quiet again.

"Who got out first?" I quietly asked.

"Liz and Bex where released 58 seconds after each other apparently. They were in for about 3 quarters of an hour," Macey paused. "I got an hour worth of pointless questions that gave them nothing to work with."

I laughed. Macey was back in action!

The rest of the trip was quiet (but in a good way this time). Liz seemed to be thinking the whole time (surprise, surprise) and Bex looked a bit paler than usual. I couldn't help the sigh that broke through my lips as I saw the familiar Gallagher Grounds. It felt good to be home.

Linking arms with Bex and Macey (Liz linked arms with Macey) we got out of the chopper. It was dinner and rumour has it that our Chef was cooking a French themed meal. But there were a lot of other rumours going round too.

1) Macey, Liz, Bex and I had been taken on a rouge terrorist mission with Mr. Solomon.

2) Macey and I had been kidnapped by a bunch of suicide bombers. Bex and Liz had left on a mission with Solomon to get us back.

3) I had snuck out to go see one Roseville boy and Macey, Liz and Bex had tried to stop me.

One day the CIA is going to rest in the hands of Tina Walters… luckily today is not that day. Tina started on us straight away.

"Hey Cam, did you or didn't you go see your ex-boyfriend tonight?" I stared at her for a while.

"Um… no. You see he's my _ex-boyfriend_ so why would I?" I answered with a question. That was really stupid of me.

"Because you and Zach had a terrible fight which led to you breaking up and now you're seeing Josh to get back at him."

My mouth opened up a bit. I couldn't think of a thing to say except: "Since when where Zach Goode and I going out?" I'm a genius.

"I understand Cammie. I understand," I could just imagine her doing an _Evil Laugh_ right about now. She already had the evil smile going for her.

"You don't want anyone to know about you and Zach do you?" Tina shrieked and skipped off. Dang it!

Someone cleared their throat next to me. I looked at my best friends, grimaced and placed my head on the table.

"This day gets better and better, doesn't it Cammie."

"Sorry Cam didn't catch that?" Macey voice mirrored the smirk on her lips.

"Never mind, I'm going to bed." Getting up I headed for the door. I could hear everyone on the junior table whispering now.

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

I was shaking. It felt like an Earth quake. Maybe it is an Earth quake?

"Cammie!" Wait, it's just Bex. I rolled over in my bed and hid my head under the pillow.

I heard a _tsk, tsk_ from behind me. "Now, now Cammie: the Early Worm catches the Bird!"

"That's the early _bird_ catches the _worm_, genius," I love Liz sometimes.

"Get up right now Cameron Morgan, or so help me I'll…" She whispered a stream of directions to me. Without another word I was up.

Bex nodded, "That's what I thought." Evil little spy.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I looked awful. Quickly splashing some water on my face, I got dressed and attacked my hair.

Someone sighed behind me, "You're hopeless Cammie." Macey took the brush and attacked it instead.

"I can't help it if it has a mind of its own!"

* * *

Bex and I were sitting in Sub-Level 2 with the rest of the Junior CoveOps class. Mr. Solomon still hadn't arrived yet. I heard a thump as Bex beat Mick Morrison in an arm wrestling match.

"Cammie, psst," I sighed.

"What Anna?"

"Did you and Zach..."

Immediately I responded to her unfinished question. "I am not going nor will I ever go out with Zach Goode, Anna."

I turned and Anna looked stung. "I was going to say, have you heard from Zach or any of the Blackthorn Boys lately?" I felt really guilty after that. I'd slammed Anna for no reason.

"Not lately, no." Lately was true, as an afterthought, "Why?"

Anna looked embarrassed, "Just wondering is all." I hid a smile. Good old Anna.

I heard a door open and looked up. Mr. Solomon was carrying a box of com units.

"Hurry up ladies. We're going to Roseville."

Note to self: New. Best. Day. Ever.

Wordlessly I took the first com unit I saw and attached to my blazer. Bex was doing the same and looking excited. So did everyone else, for that matter, but still, I wasn't yet.

"Today ladies, you will be tailing a classmate of my choice," Oh you've got to be joking… "If you are even glanced at once you're out. The coms are for safety use only. Long story short ladies: you see something suspicious you call in and we go back to Gallagher."

At least he's thinking about our safety.

Not. He's thinking about the Circle.

"Split into two groups and one by one I will send you out blindfolded. On my word you take the blind fold off and find your tail or tailer," he looked at us one by one, "got it?"

We nodded in synchronisation and split into the two groups. Mr. Solomon handed us the blindfolds and we tied them securely around our heads. I felt a tap on my shoulder and exited the van. I had to keep on walking till he said the word and then the game would begin.

* * *

Over the coms I heard the occasional 'ouch' or 'off,' sometimes a swear-word or two. I laughed; my sisters where bashing themselves up before they had even started.

"Ok ladies," Mr. Solomon's soft voice came over the comms, "ready, set and begin." I snapped my blindfold off and did what I did best. Hide in plain sight. The slip of paper in my hand had two words on it in Mr. Solomon's careful hand writing.

Rebecca Baxter.

Great, I was tailing Bex. It shouldn't be too bad. It was starting to rain softly, which isn't the best thing ever because people tend to go indoors or put up umbrellas. Both I couldn't do at this moment in time. My Gallagher uniform stood out as well. Oh, Solomon was good.

Luckily, no one cared about the rain at this time so I could go on. Slipping of my blazer and tying it around my waist, I set off. I used very basic tricks; looking in reflective surfaces, veering off the path suddenly, going in one building and coming out another within minutes of each other.

I had to make sure I lost my tail as well as tailing Bex. Finally I caught something in the corner of my eye. Tina. I slipped into an alley and waited. Tina strolled passed and without a noise, I followed her.

Tapping her on the shoulder I spoke into my coms, "Paparazzi is caught." Tina spun around eye's wide.

"Good Job, Chameleon," Solomon complimented. Tina was still in shock.

"But I… you were and I was…" I shrugged my shoulders and used a basic apology.

"It's my job, T."

Smiling, I slid into a crowd of passing men and women. Some had umbrellas up and others where just letting themselves become drenched. I stayed with them until I caught sight of someone in the corner of my eye. Bex.

Smiling, I edged my way closer to her, trying to blend into the pavement and the passing people behind me. I was, after all, a pavement artist. My stomach growled at me. _Feed me you loser_! It seemed to say. I caught sight of a hotdog vendor heading undercover.

"Excuse me sir, can I have one?" It was a rhetorical question, but I had to act polite. Nodding gingerly, he handed me one.

"Dollar fifty," He told me gruffly. I was actually pretty happy; he hadn't noticed my school uniform yet. I smiled and handed over the money 'shyly.' It was always fun to play certain covers. He took it hungrily and stuffed it in his apron. I thanked him and headed after my best friend ever.

Over my coms I heard my sisters being caught. "Cadet had compromised Chica."

I heard that Duchess had caught her assigned tail. I think it was Anna.

I had finished my hotdog before I caught sight of her. She was in front of this cute little diner, sitting on the bench as if she was tired. Clever Bex. From that position she could see anyone coming from the left, right, front or behind. I stayed with the big group of Starbucks coffee cups and used it as my cover.

They were headed for the little diner. I continued on the far side of them so Bex wouldn't see me. I even entered the diner (_La Petite Auberge_).

Finally deciding that it was safe to venture out, I deliberately 'tripped' out of the doorway (which successfully hide me behind wall of bodies) and attempting grace, I walked out. Bex hadn't seen me yet.

I smugly tapped her on the shoulder as I passed by and stated clearly into my coms: "Duchess has been compromised!" I added a sing-song lilt to it. Bex turned her head slowly and I waved at her. She grimaced at me, but smiled.

"Nice one Cam," with that Bex was off to the van. If you hadn't been compromised yet, you where to stay until Solomon called you in.

Whistling a tune, I walked past the gazebo where I had shared my first kiss with Josh. Sighing, I went and sat down, out of the rain, under the gazebo roof. The stone we had used to pass messages was still exactly in the same spot, looking sad and lonely (if that was possible for a stone).

I turned my head up and closed my eyes. It was surprisingly peaceful here. It would have stayed that way if I hadn't heard the branch snap. My eye's opened and without realising it I was on my feet. Scanning the area around me I watched for the faintest movement. It was London all over again. I felt tense and wound-up.

My fists had formed balls and I was positioned defensively in case of an attack. Finally I saw movement. I lunged at it and slammed into something hard. Pinning it beneath me, I quickly glanced a human figure lying there. Their face was in the shadow, but I knew who they were. Cavan.

I was tossed off; rolling into a crouch I swung my legs round and caught them on the ankle. They tumbled and I saw my opportunity. I danced away quickly. It was smart of me, whoever they were, they had high training.

They lunged at me with a punch. I smoothly blocked with my right elbow and swung with my own hand towards their gut. It hit home. They gasped and tried for another hit. I was two steps ahead though.

I kicked them in the ribs and then swung a punch at their face. They blocked and I felt a knock at the back of my head. Light's danced before my eyes. Blinking I got to my feet. But they had gone.

I let out a frustrated breath and kicked the bush next to me. Remembering my coms, I used them. "Chameleon calling in. I have been attacked by an unknown party. No damage, but they got away." I winced at the last part.

"Chameleon, come to the van immediately," Mr. Solomon still sounded calm, but I could tell that he was worried.

"Copy that."

I started towards the van, using more techniques to make sure I wasn't followed. They didn't attempt to tail at the van, all my sisters where there, watching the doorway where I entered.

"Congratulations Ms. Morgan. You are the winner of this game." Solomon spoke in his usual soft voice, but I felt his eyes scanning my body for any injuries that I might have attained. Besides the killer headache, I was fine.

I nodded in understanding and went to sit by Bex. She looked sick.

"OhmygoddnessCammieareyoualri ght!Iheardabouttheattackovercoms andiwassoworriediwishthatiha dbeentheretohelpyou!" I stared at her opened mouth.

"Can you say all that again? I only caught my name," I asked.

Bex took a deep breath and started again. "Oh my gosh! Cammie, are you alright? I heard about the attack over coms and I feel really bad that I wasn't there to help you out!" I don't think that's what she said the first time, but oh well.

"I'm fine Bex really! I got the better out of that fight," she seemed too visible relax a bit. I could tell she was still worried though.

On arrival to dinner that night, the whole school knew about my attack. There were plenty of different versions, but still everyone knew.

"Cammie!" Liz screeched my name. I winced and looked at her. Raising an eyebrow she began.

"I heard all about it. Are you sure you're alright? Did you hurt anything? Did you get the nurse to check you out?" Her questions seemed to never end. Shaking my head, I told her I was fine.

Macey didn't ask too many questions. She looked me over, assessing the damaged, shrugged and said: "Nice work there Cammie."

I could have hugged her right then and there (I didn't though).

My mum stood up to the podium and gripped it. She had everyones attention.

"Today in Roseville, one of your classmates was attacked," did I imagine everyone look at me? "And the teachers have decided that for the time being, no one will leave the school grounds for any reason what's so ever," my sisters groaned. "Therefore, any out of grounds assignments have been cancelled and rescheduled for later this semester." With that my mum sat down. The Hall returned to humming noise.

After eating Macey, Liz, Bex and I walked out and headed for our room.

Macey spoke first, "Was it the Circle of Cavan?" She asked me.

"Yes."

* * *

(Original) A/N: Dum, Dum, DA! I hope you guys liked it. (I'm trying to make them longer and longer as I go).

Anyway, I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it too! I loved writing the attack scene – The Circle is back! From here on you'll see some un-familiar faces appear and I'm really hoping that you enjoy the new character (s) I have created.

Tina Walters – Paparazzi

Mick Morrison – Cadet (Because she acts like one around Mr. Solomon and could become a great one)

Eva Alvarez – Chica

I need help with Kim Lee, Courtney Bauer and Anna Fetterman's codenames or whatever you would like to call them. If you have any ideas what so ever tell me and I'll decide which would work best with their a) Personality b) My plans for their future c) Ingenuity. So please help me out!

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.

-Agent 006


	5. Ro Test (Unedited from here)

A/N: Hi Everyone. So as a Recap:

I left a BIG PLOT HINT in Chapter 4 (Early I know but still, try and work it out…… It has a double meaning + only one person will really know what I mean and probably find the hint……).

Any way, I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. I've gotten a good many Author/Story Alerts Author/Story Favs and I thank you guys a lot for that. I'm trying to read works of your's so I can gather what you like in a story and what you think will happen so I'm not repeating used ideas and/or really common theories!!!!

I don't mind the low reviews but still I would like your feed-back in some-way so I know if I should stop writing altogether or continuing.

I'm going to say this again: it isn't going to have much "romance" but there will be Zammie, Brant, Jiz or what-ever you guys like to call it.

Now I'm done! DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 5!!!!

Disclaimer: I've pensioned getting the rights for the Gallagher Girls but it's not happening. (For now) It still belongs to the amazing Ally Carter!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Roseville Test

Cammie POV

We seem to be running out of things to talk about. Bex was way quieter then usual (Actually she didn't say anything at all). My curiosity was boiling over. What had been said in their De-briefs? Had they noticed the strange way the "inquisitors" had whispered like a bunch of school girls?

My worry for Macey took over my judgment. Unbuckling my seat-belt I walked towards her. Sitting down an eerily quiet silence took over.

"Did they grill you hard?" I asked in such a 'Bexy' way I laughed. Macey chimed in too, but it didn't sound the same.

"I guess it was alright. But they asked a lot about you and the 'alleged attackers.' It was the strangest thing ever," Macey looked me over. "Did they grill you hard?"

I shrugged, "No more than usual."

She frowned, "You where in their for two hours Cam," I was? "We where started to get worried. Solomon was in and out about five times in the last hour."

Solomon? "So what they ask you about and did you lie?" Macey eye's bore into mine.

"I sort of lied once I guess. But the machine came up blank about it." I left it there; she didn't need to know what I lied about. I'd tell her later. Macey took it well. It became quiet again.

"Who got out first?" I quietly asked. "Liz and Bex where released 58 seconds after each other apparently. They were in for about 3 quarters of an hour," Macey paused. "I got an hour worth of pointless questions that gave them nothing to work with."

I laughed. Macey was back in action!

* * *

The rest of the trip was quiet (but in a good way this time). Liz seemed to be thinking the whole time (surprise, surprise) and Bex looked a bit paler than usual. I couldn't help a sigh break through my lips as I saw the familiar Gallagher Grounds. It felt good to be home.

Linking arms with Bex and Macey (Liz linked arms with Macey) we got out of the chopper. It was dinner and rumour has it that our Chef was cooking a French themed meal. But there were a lot of other rumours going round too.

1; Macey, Liz, Bex and I had been taken on a rouge terrorist mission with Mr. Solomon.

2; Macey and I had been kidnapped by a bunch of suicide bombers. Bex and Liz had left on a mission with Solomon to get us back.

3; I had snuck out to go see one Roseville boy and Macey, Liz and Bex had tried to stop me.

One day the CIA is going to rest in the hands of Tina Walters, luckily today wasn't it. Tina started on us straight away.

"Hey Cam, did yo or didn't you go see your ex-boyfriend tonight?" I stared at her for awhile.

"Um, No. You see he's my _ex-boyfriend_ so why would I?" I answered with a question. That was really stupid of me.

"Because you and Zach had a terrible fight which led to you breaking up and now you're seeing Josh to get back at him."

My mouth opened up a bit. I couldn't think of a thing to say except: "Since when where Zach Goode and I going out??" I'm a genius.

"I understand Cammie. I understand," I could just imagine her doing an Evil laugh right about now. She already had the evil smile going for her.

"You don't want anyone to now about you and Zach do you?" Tina shrieked and skipped off. Dang it!

Someone cleared their throat next to me. I looked at my Best friends, grimaced and placed my head on the table.

"This day gets better and better doesn't Cammie."

"Sorry Cam didn't catch that?" Macey voice mirrored the smirk on her lips.

"Never mind, I'm going to bed." Getting up I headed for the door. I could hear everyone on the junior table whispering now.

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

I was shaking. It felt like an Earth quake. Maybe it is an Earth quake?

"Cammie!" Wait, it's just Bex. I rolled over in my bed and hid my head under the pillow.

I heard a tisk, tisk from behind me. "Now, now Cammie: The Early Worm catches the Bird!!!"

"That's the early _bird_ catches the _worm_, genius," I love Liz sometimes.

"Get up right now Cameron Morgan, or so help me I'll…" She whispered a stream of directions to me. With out a word I was up.

Bex nodded, "That's what I thought." Evil little spy.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I looked awful. Quickly splashing some water on my face I got dressed and attacked my hair.

Someone sighed behind me, "You're hopeless Cammie." Macey took the brush and attacked it instead.

"I can't help it if it has a mind of its own!"

* * *

Bex and I where sitting in Sub-Level 2 with the rest of the Junior CoveOps class. Mr. Solomon still hadn't arrived yet. I heard a thump as Bex bet Mick Morrison in an arm wrestling match.

"Cammie, psst," I sighed. "What Anna?"

"Did you and Zach..." immediately I responded. "I am not going or ever will go out with Zach Goode, Anna."

I turned and Anna looked stung. "I was going to say, have you heard from Zach or any of the Blackthrone Boys lately?" I felt really guilty after that. I'd slammed Anna for no reason.

"Not lately, no." Lately was true, as an after thought, "Why?"

Anna looked embarrassed, "Just wondering is all." I hid a smile. Good old Anna.

I heard a door open and looked up. Mr. Solomon was carrying a box of com units.

"Hurry up ladies. We're going to Roseville."

Note to self: New. Best. Day. Ever.

Wordlessly I took the first com unit I saw and attached to my blazer. Bex was doing the same and looking excited. So did everyone else for that matter but still, I wasn't.

"Today, ladies you will be tailing a classmate of my choice," Oh you've got to be joking… "If you are even glanced at once you're out. The coms are for safety use only."

"Long story short ladies: you see something suspicious you call in and we go back to Gallagher." At least he's thinking about our safety. Not. He's thinking about the Circle.

"Split into two groups and one by one I will send you out blindfolded. On my word you take the blind fold off and find your tail or tailer," he looked at us one by one, "got it?"

We nodded in synchronisation and split into the two groups. Mr. Solomon handed us the blindfolds and we tied them securely 'round our heads. I felt a tap on my shoulder and exited the van. I had to keep on walking till he said the word and then the game would begin.

Over the coms I heard the occasional 'ouch' or 'off,' sometimes a swear-word or two. I laughed, my sisters where bashing them-selves up before they had even started.

"Ok ladies," Mr. Solomon's soft voice came over the comms, "ready, set and begin." I snapped my blindfold off and did what I did best. Hid in plain site. The slip of paper in my hand had two words on it in Mr. Solomon's careful hand writing.

Rebecca Baxter.

Great, I was tailing Bex. It shouldn't be too bad. It was starting too rain softly which isn't the best thing: either people go indoors or put up umbrellas. Both I couldn't do at this moment in time. My Gallagher uniform stood out as well. Oh, Solomon was good.

Luckily, no one cared about the rain at this time so I could go on. Slipping of my blazer and tying it around my waist I set off. I used very basic tricks, looking in reflective surfaces, veering off the path suddenly, going in one building and coming out another within minutes of each other.

I had to make sure I lost my tail as well as tailing Bex. Finally I caught something in the corner of my eye. Tina. I slipped into an alley and waited. Tina strolled passed and without a noise I followed her.

Tapping her on the shoulder I spoke into my coms, "Paparazzi is caught." Tina spun around eye's wide.

"Good Job, Chameleon," Solomon complimented. Tina was still in shock.

"But I…… You were and I was…" I shrugged my shoulders and used a basic apology.

"It's my job T."

Smiling I slid into a crowd of passing men and women. Some had umbrellas up and others where just letting themselves become drenched. I stayed with them until I caught sight of someone in the corner of my eye. Bex.

Smiling, I edged my way closer to her, trying to blend into the pavement and the passing people behind me. I was after all, a pavement artist. My stomach growled at me. Feed me you loser. It seemed to say. I caught sight of a hotdog vendor heading undercover.

"Excuse me sir, can I have one?" It was a rhetorical question, but I had to act polite. Nodding gingerly, he handed me one.

"Dollar fifty," He told me gruffly, I was actually pretty happy, he hadn't noticed my school uniform yet. I smiled and handed over the money 'shyly.' It was always fun to play certain covers. He took it hungrily and stuffed it in his apron. I thanked him and headed after my best friend ever.

Over my coms I heard my sisters being caught. "Cadet had compromised Chica." I heard that Duchess had caught her assigned tail. I think it was Anna.

* * *

I had finished my hotdog before I caught site of her. She was in front of this cute little diner, sitting on the bench as if she was tired. Clever Bex. From that position she could see anyone coming from the left, right, front or behind. I stayed with the big group of starbucks coffee cups and used it as my cover.

They where headed for the little diner I continued on the far side of them so Bex wouldn't see me. I even entered the diner (La Petite Auberge).

Finally deciding that it was safe to venture out a stood from my corner window and attempting grace, I walked out. Bex hadn't seen me yet. I'd used some exiting diner's as my cover.

I smugly tapped her on the shoulder as I passed by and stated clearly into my coms: "Duchess has been compromised!" I added a sing-song lilt to it. Bex turned her head slowly and I waved at her. She grimaced at me, but smiled.

"Nice one Cam," with that Bex was off to the van. If you hadn't been compromised yet you where to stay until Solomon called you in.

Whistling a tune, I walked passed the gazebo where I had shared my first kiss with Josh. Sighing I went and sat down, out of the rain, under the gazebo roof. The stone we had used to pass messages was still there looking sad and lonely (if that was possible).

I turned my head up and closed my eyes. It was surprisingly peaceful here. It would have stayed that way if I hadn't heard the branch snap. My eye's opened and with-out realising it I was on my feet. Scanning the area around me I watched for the faintest movement. It was London all over again. I felt tense and wound-up.

My fists had formed balls and I was positioned defensively in case of an attack. Finally I saw movement. I lunged at it and slammed into something hard. Pinning it beneath me, I quickly glanced a human figure lying there. Their face was in the shadow, but I knew who they where. Cavan.

I was tossed off, rolling into a crouch a swung my legs round and caught them ob the ankle. They tumbled and I saw my opportunity. I danced away quickly. It was smart of me, who ever they where, they had high training.

They lunged at me with a punch I smoothly blocked with my right elbow and swung my own hit towards their gut. It hit home. They gasped and tried for another hit. I was two steps ahead though.

I kicked them in the ribs and then swung a punch at their face. They blocked and I felt a knock at the back of my head. Light's danced before my eyes. Blinking I got to my feet. But they had gone.

I let out a frustrated breath and kicked the bush next to me. Remembering my coms, I used them. "Chameleon calling in. I have been attacked by an un-known party. No damage, but they got away," I winced at the last part.

"Chameleon, come to the van immediately," Mr. Solomon still sounded calm, but I could tell that he was worried.

"Copy that." I started towards the van, using more techniques to make sure I wasn't followed. They didn't attempt to tail me.

Arriving at the van, all my sisters where their. "Congratulations Ms. Morgan. You are the winner of this game." Solomon spoke in his usual soft voice, but I felt his eyes locating any injuries that I might have attained. Beside the killer headache, I was fine.

I nodded in understanding and went to sit by Bex. She looked sick.

I stared at her opened mouthed as she rattled out the longest sentence ever recorded.

"Can you say all that again I only caught my name," I asked.

Bex took a deep breath and started again. "Oh my gosh! Cammie, are you alright? I heard about the attack over coms and I feel really bad that I wasn't there to help you out!" I don't think that's what she said the first time, but oh well.

"I'm fine Bex really! I got the better out of that fight," she seemed too visible relax a bit. I could tell she was still worried though.

On arrival to dinner that night the whole school knew about my attack. There where plenty of different versions, but still everyone knew.

"Cammie!" Liz screeched my name. I winced and looked at her. Raising an eyebrow she began.

"I heard all about it. Are you sure you're alright? Did you hurt anything? Did you get the nurse to check you out?" Her questions seemed to never end. Shaking my head I told her I was fine.

Macey didn't ask too many questions. She looked me over, assessing the damaged shrugged and said "Nice work their Cammie."

I could have hugged her right then and there (I didn't though).

My mum stood up to the podium and gripped it. She had everyone attention.

"Today in Roseville, one of your classmates was attacked," did I imagine everyone look at me? "And the teachers have decided that for the time being, no one will leave the school grounds for any reason what's soever, " my sisters groaned. "There fore, any out of grounds assignments have been cancelled and re-scheduled for later this semester." With that my mum sat down.

After eating Macey, Liz, Bex and I walked out and headed for our room.

Macey spoke first, "Was it the Circle of Cavan?" She asked me.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: Dum, Dum, DA!!!!!!! I hope you guys liked it. (I'm trying to make them longer and longer as I go).

Any way, I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it too! I loved writing the attack scene – The Circle is back! From here on you'll see some un-familiar faces appear and I'm really hoping that you enjoy the new character (s) I have created.

Tina Walters – Paparazzi

Mick Morrison – Cadet (Because she acts like one around Mr. Solomon and could become a great one)

Eva Alvarez – Chica

I need help with Kim Lee, Courtney Bauer and Anna Fetterman's codenames or what ever you would like to call them. If you have any ideas what so ever tell me and I'll decide which would work best with their a) Personality b) My plans for their future c) Ingenuity. So please help me out!!!!!

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.

I am planning to (after this Chapter) release one chapter every week because of School and so on (But that might Change on how many I get done in one week).

-Agent 006


	6. Lockdown

A/N: I haven't got many code-names yet, but it's still open for suggestions. I have a good idea for Anna Fetterman in case you need help: Think something along the lines of "Kitty" – Because even though she gave her-self a blood nose opening a can of Pringles she still knows how to spy. Kitty – It looks cute but they have CLAWS!!!!! (I don't actually want to use Kitty unless you guys actually like it any way so….)

DiaG is getting progressively longer with each chapter! I hope you guys like the longer Chapters. I figure you get more a) detail and b) Action/Adventure/Denial/Romance etc. (Yes their WILL be SOME Romance!)

So I've also got the official Summary for Only the Good Spy Young (Gallagher Book the Fourth, in case you've been under a rock/looked in a chest in Tahiti/NOT paying attention.

I myself think this is going to be the BEST ONE YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The cover is cool too).

I'm going on now so let's begin.

Disclaimer: Ally still owns everything 'cause she's FANTASTIC and COOL and what-ever else you can describe her with.

* * *

Chapter 6: "Lockdown"

Cammie POV

After my mum's announcement, no one was really talking to me. I mean sure they where talking about me, but not having an actual conversation to my face (except Macey, Liz and Bex).

Bex was still feeling guilty about not being there for me. I didn't know what to say anymore, I was becoming more of a shadow each day. Girls would stare at me with either awe or frustration/anger. But to be honest, I was glad that the school was in 'Lockdown.' It meant nothing could get in or out.

It was also bad. If there was a traitor in our midst then they had corned me. I had sworn not to use the secret passage-ways, so my inherited 'talents' became my only sanctuary for the moment. It was a scary fact: even my own friends where having trouble seeing me.

Macey had become really quiet, but whenever I had the guts to ask, we'd be surrounded on all sides by our peers. We where heading to Lunch when I finally got her. Slipping a hand over her mouth, I yanked her into an abounded corridor.

She tried to flip me, but I was ready. Countering her attempted flip I turned her to face me.

"Macey," she wouldn't met my eye's, "what's going on with you." I enunciated each word as clearly as I could.

"Nothing…" I shook her to show I wasn't in the mood for playtime. She looked angry.

"Oh come one Cam! It's not that hard to work out! You where always there for me: in Boston and during the campaign and the one time I could repay I was stuck here," she gestured around us, "Because I'm in a freshman CoveOps class! How do you think I feel Cammie?"

She tugged at her hair and turned her back on me. I forced my hands to my sides (I didn't want her to think me delusional because I hit my palm to my forehead, did I?) and tried to think of a reply.

"Macey, I broke rules to do that. And I was actually putting you in more danger." It was the best I could think of, but it had the added effect I wanted. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You're right Cammie," she turned to me and quickly wiped away a tear, "it was too hard for me to get out. You had it handled and I'm just being stupid." She laughed shakily.

I gave her a quick hug and we started towards the old barn for P&E.

* * *

"Ough!" Bex exclaimed as I flipped her onto the mat. We where going over everything we had learnt and perfecting what we could. So far I was beating Bex. I felt my legs leave for underneath me as she did I crouched-kick. Quickly I rolled into my own crouch.

"So tell me again what happened when you where attacked?" Bex demanded as she lunged for me. I was pinned. I tried wiggling my arms. It worked to some effect.

"I've already told you," I had her pinned now, "everything I remember."

Bex didn't seem to believe me. Sighing I let her up and we started again.

"Please Cammie! Just one more time!" pleaded Bex. I rolled my eyes: she acted so much like Grant sometimes that it wasn't funny. I launched into the blow-by-bow details again and Bex decided to act it out.

Beside us I heard Tina squeal as Anna knocked her flat. "Nice one Anna!" I called over my shoulder.

"Thanks Cam!" She called back as Tina got to her feet. Eva and Courtney where doing more of a dance to my left and Mick was murdering Kim (it looked like it any way).

I loved P&E!

"Bex, can we move to the punching bag now?" I asked as I made my way towards it without waiting for a reply.

"Sure Cammie, why not?" Her accent came through with the heavy sarcasm. A shrill whistle sounded behind us.

"Nice work to day girls! Go have showers and proceed to your next classes." Mick saluted (yes actual salutage) and we made our way to school.

"Hey Cammie, I never got a chance to ask. Did you see Josh at all while in Roseville?" Bex asked curiously. I stoped. I hadn't seen him for once. Why was I suddenly nervous?

"Did you?" I countered. Bex nodded, "Yeah, actually I did." She looked at me slyly.

"He asked if you where in town too," I spat out the water I'd been downing.

"He spoke to you?" I nearly yelled. She nodded grinning now.

"Yep," she replied popping the 'p.' I shook my head, Bex now choses to share this piece of information with me? Meanie.

The freshman where staring at me again. It was getting annoying. I hated being stared at; it made me feel un-spy like. I felt the need to melt into the wall behind me. My (relatively) normal life was coming back and people where staring at me! It was dang annoying.

I wanted to use a flying punch on them (Bex's creation).

Mum had been avoiding me lately. She seemed to fell me coming then leave suddenly. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. My friends and I had done a bit of recon last Sunday, but nothing really unusual came up.

LIST OF THINGS, I, CAMMIE MORGAN HAVE DISCOVERED WHILE SPYING ON MY MOTHER:

1. She seemed to be really stressed out lately.

2. She had received a whole stack of reports and suspicious looking files and had spent the last two weeks reading them non-stop, whiling biting her lip (A tell-tail sign that she was nervous and/or worried about said reports.

3. She and Mr. Solomon had had lots of whispered meetings together ever since my attack two and a half weeks ago. (Mostly about said reports and files)

It was strange to see my mum acting this way about reports and files.

Bex thought they where about the Circle of Cavan and where there hid-out was. Liz thought it was something along the lines of damage control or something like that, (because of the attack). Macey just thought that these files where about a new security plan to stop the Circle of Cavan getting into Gallagher.

I wanted to go with Liz, it sounded the safest and lest threatening. But Bex's seemed a bit more realistic (minus the hide-out part). I hated secrets that I didn't know about and it killed me that mum was keeping this one from me.

I sighed; Macey looked me over and raised an eye-brow – her left one- which is never a good sign.

"I think Cammie needs some cheering up!" she sang. Bex sat upright and Liz squealed. No!

"Make Over!" They screamed in union. I tried to run, I really did, but they where too quick. They had all morning (morning classes where cancelled after Mr. Smith had an accident including a prototype weapon of some sort).

They yanked me into the closest chair; Bex locked the door and went to Macey's bedside table. Dumping all the contents on her bed, she sifted through them. Liz came into the room with a straightener, curler and crimper. This is never a good sign.

Bex was shifting through the make-up that completely covered her bed. 2 bad signs. Macey was staring at me and moving my head left and right. The third and final bad sign. They where going to attack.

"Cammie, Go take a hot shower. If you're in there for more than five minutes, I will come in and get you myself," she pointed to the bathroom door, "any questions?" it was rhetorical, but still…

"Why?" She gave me an I-am-not-afraid-to-kill-you- look and I rushed to the bathroom. I scrubbed my face and my body using every body-product I could find that Macey would approve of; with two minutes to spare I jumped out and got changed.

On entry I froze. "Don't You DARE!"

* * *

Two hours later they where done (Yes, I sat through two hours of torture). I had been poked and prodded to no end and finally Macey said I was "acceptable." Just acceptable – it hurt my feelings sure, but this was Macey McHenry we're talking about so I took it as a complement.

Bex and I where on our way to CoveOps after lunch had finished (we'd left early, girls where starting to stare again).

"So any way, Mick had me in a headlock, but I twisted her am to the perfect angle for a little leverage in my direction and swept my legs under her feet. She landed below me so I turned and pinned her. She was so," she stretched the word so out, "not happy about that and I was all 'Not my fault Morrison what you weren't ready for it!' It was the coolest…" she stopped short.

"You're not listening are you Cammie," I nodded absent-mildly and turned to face the scanner. A piece of paper had been taped to it, written in Mr. Solomon's neat hand-writing.

Girls,

Go get changed into basic clothes and met me by the Barn, twenty minutes after Lunch ends. I'll be waiting. Do not keep me waiting, we must leave immediately. You have another assignment ladies and punctuation is a key with my assignments. It will help you in your future assignments. Our transport leaves exactly, 12.50pm and will not wait for anyone.

I'd hurry, Ladies, your time is running out.

Solomon.

I heard Bex mumble something like excellent. I looked at her, and turned around running back up the staircase to our room. I pulled on my favourite blue, dark-rinse skinny jeans and a basic Grey and white off-the shoulder top (it's only off the shoulder because it's a size to big) that had been carefully laid out for me.

I shot Bex a questioning look and noticed that some clothes had been laid out for her too. I shrugged and pulled on the first shoes I grabbed and my favourite black zip up hoodie. We rush back down stairs.

"Eleven minutes fifty-two seconds," I called to Bex. We made it to a black-hawk (I know; a Black-Hawk!) and stood in front of Solomon.

"With Eight-minutes to spare, nice work girls," he stated and shooed us into the Hawk (Not really he just did a noddy-thinging with his head).

"I see you got the clothes I laid out for you," a voice called to us from the right hand side. It was Macey and…… Liz?

"What are you guys doing here?" I couldn't help exclaiming at the same time as Bex. Macey gave us a duh look and ignored the question.

"We're going on this thing too!" Liz answered excitedly. I elbowed Bex before she could speak and twirled with my cap.

"How did you know about it Mace? Before we did I mean," I asked, faking boredom. She shrugged and looked up from her magazine (I know – it was a Cosmo at that).

"Mr. what's-his-face told me during my last class and Liz was told before Re-search and Development. You guys probably missed each-other by a minute or two," she replied, just as bored as I was (pretending) to be.

Mick, Eva, Kim and Anna had arrived now and brain-storming what was going on. With two minutes left to spare, Courtney and Tina turned up, wearing make-up off all things (if Solomon noticed he didn't ask about it).

"Okay then ladies, you're all here now, so could you please buckle up and I'll explain what's going on," we did it immediately and the hawk took off.

It was quiet for five-minutes nineteen seconds before Mr. Solomon spoke again.

"Now if you remember during a trip to Roseville, I gave you the task of tailing a classmate and then seeing who could survive the longest with –out getting caught or discovered. Ms. Morgan came out on-top," yeah, after being attacked by a member of the Circle of Cavan, "and successfully caught out three of you." He looked at Tina, Bex and Mick.

"You all did extremely well, but now I'm taking it up a notch or two."

I froze. Would we have to tail an all-star CIA agent disguised and under-cover as a civilian? Or would we have to discover an All-star CIA/FBI agent tailing us?

Everyone was buzzing with talk and Mr. Solomon was just waiting, a half-smile forming on his lips. Tina and Eva where in a heated discussion over it and it was getting more intense by the second (four actually). I sat back and quietly waited for the din to die-down; Mr. Solomon nodded his approval to me and cleared his throat.

Silence erupted over the 10 fully trained operatives in the hawk. Tina was bouncing in her seat with expectation, while Bex just looked down-right dangerous.

"Thank you ladies, now back to what I was saying. To Ms. Walters's thoughts," Tina looked scared, "No, we are not going to tail any CIA operatives or FBI agents. No, we are not going to kidnap a CIA or FBI agent and no," he smiled this time," I will not be taking my shirt off at any point while you girls are being a spy."

Tina blushed madly. I tried not to crack up laughing at Tina's (almost) deer-in-the-headlights facial expression.

I coughed politely, to egg Mr. Solomon on.

"Today ladies, you will be tested. In my hand," he showed as his hand, "I have 10 files, one for each of you. Beside me," he nodded to a box on his left hand side. "I have disguises."

Bex opened the box; it was filled with wigs, fake noses and contact lenses.

"I am now handing you your files and I want you to open them." I took mine and followed directions. It was filled with lay-outs and ID cards. I took a closer look at the one of the lay-out plans. I heard a demented gasp escape my mouth and Mr. Solomon chuckled.

"As Ms. Morgan has already discovered, your designated area is the Mall." The girls around me looked at their folders more closely, then at the ID cards (none of which had pictures).

"The ID cards are for extra help. When you need to access an off-limits area you can simply swipe the cards and get in. But the cards are for certain areas within the Mall. In these situations, I would choose a different option." He looked at everyone one of us individually.

"Just like in Roseville, you will be tailing a target and some of you might be tailed by an operative too," Oh, Solomon was good. Last time it was just us escaping a tail (which only Anna passed), but now it would be both. Liz looked sick to the stomach and Macey looked slightly flustered.

"Ms. Sutton will only have to look out for a tail, other then that, she will be your 'informant." He turned to Liz, who looked slightly better.

"Ms. McHenry," he looked over her, "this is your chance to join the junior class in CoveOps. As well as all you're other classes. Try your best."

Macey looked half excited and half sick.

"Ladies, I want you to take a bag and a wig or two. If you feel the need, some contacts too and get changed into your covers." I grabbed a page-boy bag and a short blonde wig (as well as a black one which I put on over the top of my newly curled-hair and slid my cap over the top) and placed some royal blue contacts over my usually blue-grey eyes (I had my dad's eyes).

Macey looked murderously at me (hey she said that she had used a special cream thing that kept my curls in place). Wearing a long blonde wig and a big pair of thick glasses (as well as a fake nose with fake freckles and pimples on it) she looked nothing like my friend (and girl who was stopped in the middle of the street and asked to be a model).

Bex was putting padding in her bra, so I looked her over. She was wearing muddy-green coloured contact lenses and a fake nose. She was making her skin look slightly less dark (Mission: Impossible.) My class-mates where changing before my eyes as they got into a deep cover.

I laughed at Anna: She looked like a Goth with black hair, really dark eye-liner and spiked cuffs on her wrists. It wasn't Anna at all. It was the complete opposite.

Everyone was doing the same as me. Something tapped my arm and I took the box of coms-units Mr. Solomon was offering me. Digging inside I found a pair of dark, aviator sunnies and a (fake) mobile. I slipped on a coms unit and checked it out. It was working fine.

I turned to Solomon and waited for more directions. But he seemed to have said everything he wanted too.

"Sir," Tina asked shakily, he looked at her curiously. She gulped and started again.

"Sir, you haven't told us who we are tailing yet?" She asked. I turned to him expectantly.

All he did was open the hawk's doors, slip us a bit of paper and say: "You, ladies, are tailing Blackthrone."

You've got to be joking.

* * *

A/N: I sort of left a cliffy! Which Blackthrone is Cammie tailing? Try and guess guys. You'll guess Zach and you'll be wrong!!!!! Well, you might not be even though I just told you straight up and said it won't. But any-way! I'm going to have so much fun writing the next Chapter!!

If you do have any ideas please tell me. I really might need them next Chapter and everything. I hope you guys are enjoying it. You might finally get some Zammie, Brant, Jiz and Macey/OC!!!

The chapters are finally getting close to the length I want them!!!!!!!!

I will answer what the whole file thing is about and it's going to be GOOD!!!!!!!

Please tell me your ideas and theories on everything! (And if you might know the spoiler I left in the other Chapter!!!!!!!)

-Agent 006


	7. Tailing Boys

A/N: Before I start, I would like to thank volleyballover123 for her feed-back with the code-names. Anna Fetterman will now be tiger! It is the complete opposite of what you would associate with her that it's completely PERFECT!!!

I realise that America had school now if I'm right and would like to apologise in advance if my updates become out of whack. You might discover me updating at 1 am.

Because I still need call-signs or code-names. I'm either going to use a) their name or b) a completely random thing that might have nothing to do with them. So sorry!!!

Most of you guessed that they would get their "men" only half of you are RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!

Any who, here is Chapter the Seventh!!

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all!!!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Tailing Boys

Cammie POV

I've never wanted to run and hide. But on occasions, I choose to hide from my problems. I wanted to hide now. The Blackthrone Boys we knew where good. Freaky Good, if I'm being honest, I think their better then us. I stole a look at Bex. She looked ecstatic, Macey looked cucumber-ish again and Liz looked relatively happy.

We where all out of the hawk by now and Mr. Solomon was starting to close the doors.

"Oh and girls, don't lose that bit of paper," on that cheery note the hawk took-off. I looked at my sisters, Tina spoke first.

"I call Zach Goode!" I tried not to groan (she'd get the wrong idea) and Tina looked at me.

"Is that alright with you Cammie?" I wanted to slap her. Not because I like Zach, but because of the way she's using this 'fact' against me.

I plastered a big-fake smile on my face, "No problem T. Take who ever you want!" She looked smugly at Eva and Kim.

"Wait," we looked at Liz, "Who where tailing is on this bit of paper." Tina looked shocked.

"How do you know that Liz?" Courtney asked her.

"Because it says on the bit of paper," Liz showed us her bit of paper and sure enough written in Mr. Solomon neat hand-writing was a name.

Jonas Andrews.

Codename – Genius.

So she was tailing Jonas. Tina looked thankfully up at the sky and rushed to open her bit of paper. Macey and Bex got theirs open next.

"This is not happening. Why me!!" I heard Bex mumble; I shot her a look and glanced at her paper.

Zachary Goode.

Codename – Shadowed

"Good luck with that Bex!" I stated cheerily. Shooting me a dirty look, she turned towards Macey.

"Who've you got their Mace?" Macey just shrugged and mumbled something under her breath. I could pick out the first few words, without a second though I started laughing. "Say that again Macey," Be asked while I laughed.

"It's Grant Newman. His codenames Romeo," I laughed even harder. Romeo, he's really full of himself huh?

Bex spun towards me and actually snarled, "Who've you got then, Cammie," I knew she didn't mean it. I mean I'd be acting like that too, if I realised I had the best Blackthrone Boy as my target.

I shrugged and opened my envelope; the name on it wasn't familiar to me. "Someone called Alexander Iver." I showed them my slip of paper.

Alexander Iver.

Codename – Double Sided

"Know him?" I asked them, both shaking their head, I looked at the second piece of paper I had. It had a sentence on it:

There are no Kings and Queens roaming the halls any longer.

-4pm to 5.30pm

"It's where we have to tail the boys too!" I exclaimed, "The Smithsonian Castle!" I added in case they didn't get it.

"Time!" I yelled out to my classmates. Courtney replied first.

"One-twenty eight and thirty eight seconds en-counting," I looked to my sisters. "Did you get pictures of your target?" I asked; nine nod's in answer.

"Then let's get started and even the tally."

* * *

"Paparazzi to Bookworm," Tina spoke over her comms, "I have eyeball on target." Tina rattled of some sites and Liz replied.

"Ok you are eight-hundred and sixty-two metres away from the castle. Keep on target and stay in contact,

I breathed a sigh, six of my sisters had eyeball on their targets. Bex, Courtney, Liz and I where still looking for ours. I laughed to myself; Bex has some major problems with her target; one being that he's a better spy then us and that he's just good.

Macey had Grant cornered within ten minutes of being in the field (Apparently Romeo was trying to talk up some girls that weren't Juliet, if you know what I mean). I was hanging around the National History museum.

It was a bit nerve-racking. This time 'round Bex wasn't with me. But still, I wasn't being tailed; I was the tailer (first I had to find him though).

"Bookworm come in, Bookworm come in," Anna sounded worried.

"Bookworm here, what's the prob Tiger Cub?" Liz asked I was staying near her for now; she was positioned cleverly inside a little coffee place with her laptop out, acting like a student who needed an assignment finished.

"Cadet and Chica have a tail." I egged closer to Liz's position, to here more about Mick and Eva.

"What do they look like?" Liz asked anxiously.

"He's at least 5 '9, lean-muscular build, with light brown hair," I pictured Mr. Iver in my head. He's the tail.

"I think he's Blackthrone."

"Could Job Paparazzi," Solomon's voice came over the comms, "I did warn you that you might be tailed too."

He closed off after that. Tina told Liz her position and I was off towards them.

"Chica this is Chameleon come in," No reply from Eva just static. "Cadet?" more static. Then I realised what had happened. They'd been caught and now they had to 'resign.'

It was like in Roseville: if you couldn't shake your tail, you where out. Two down, eight to go. I quickly told my sisters what I had discovered. As I walked to Mick and Eva last location, I was spotting my sisters doing their thing.

"I'll have a bottle of water thanks," I heard a deep voice ask. I used the reflection in the window closest to me to get a picture. It was him.

He started walking away; I gave him fifty metres or so then went after him.

"I have eyeball on my target, Bookworm." I used my comms and then asked another question, "Duchess you there?"

Her reply was instant, "What is it Chameleon?"

"You seen your Blackthrone Boy yet?" I questioned as I 'tied' the lace on my shoe (I was wearing ballet flats though) and waited for a reply.

"Negative Chameleon," I sighed but then she spoke again, "wait, Yes…… yes I have eyeball on my target Bookworm."

She'd actually found Zachary Goode. Now it was just Courtney and Liz.

"Supermodel, you there?" I spoke in my comms. Static.

"Bookworm, I think Supermodel's been caught," Liz sighed and verbalised my thoughts.

"Three down, Seven to go."

I continued my tail. The clock was inching towards three-thirty now. We had two hours until it was game-over.

* * *

As I was walking two other boys joined 'Alexander.' Eva and Mick's tails! I couldn't believe my luck. I stopped to get a bottle of water and took off my cap and let my 'hair' fall down around my shoulders.

_The smallest change can be the biggest difference_. My dad's old saying echoed in my head as I sipped my water slowly and with meaning.

"I have Chica and Cadets tails Bookworm, we're near the National Gallery of Art" I heard Liz sigh and type something on the computer, "You're doing well Chameleon."

They sat down in a little coffee shop. I entered one of the other side of the lot. I pretended to text something on the phone I was using. It was fifteen too four.

As if they knew my thoughts, they stood up and exited the shop. I waited awhile and stood up. I moved my bag from my left to right side: Small changes – Big Differences.

They walked past the air and Space museum. I went in, only to come out another door five minutes later. They where using plenty of counter-surveillance techniques. It was considerably easier for me to keep them in my sights, while having them not see me.

They where nearly at the castle and it was basically five to four (Three Fifty four and fifty-nine seconds). It would take five minutes to get in the castle so they'd basically be perfectly punctional.

At three fifty-nine and fifty-six seconds they entered a big entertaining hall of some kind. It was beautiful – some stained glass windows and other decorations dotted tables here and there.

As the clock hit four, Mr. Solomon stood up from the chair he'd been sitting on. I turned and left.

"Well done Gentleman, except for the fact that you still have your tail." I could fell their eyes on the back of my head as I exited.

"She's good Solomon. I'd like to meet her someday," one of the boys spoke.

"Maybe one-day Alex, you might get your wish. Maybe one day," so my original tail wanted to meet me one day? That was nice I guess, to bad it would never happen.

I walked out and called in with Liz, "Successful tail result Bookworm. How are Duchess, Paparazzi, Peacock and Tiger-Cub going?" Liz's reply was awkward and it seemed distant.

"Peacock was successful, but has now been compromised," Macey isn't going to be happy, "Paparazzi is still going and so's Duchess. But no word from Tiger Cub at the moment." I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Stay on your toes Chameleon. They could be anywhere," I knew what she meant of course so I started on the counter-surveillance.

I felt like someone had been watching me, like in London and Roseville. It was so awkward that I decided to change disguises. I took of my contacts (it felt really good. Those things are itchy!) and placed my blonde wig on. Slipping off Macey's jacket, I placed it in my bag and adjusted the top and pulled on my hoddie instead. I took out some 'make-up' and took away what freckles I did have (I have a good amount to).

Satisfied with my appearance, I took the second door out of the bathroom. It had gotten exceptionally busy in the last few minutes (probably with last minute school assignments).

* * *

I blended in well; Liz had been cut off from me. It was just me, Bex and Tina. Anna had most likely been tailed for too long and was now with the other Gallagher Girls. I hadn't been watching where I was going and slammed into someone.

"Ough," I landed on my butt, real nice Cammie.

"Are you alright?" a nervous voice asked me, I looked up and saw a boy. A really cute boy. I nodded dumbly. He had shaggy blonde hair, nicely darkened skin and was wearing a nice t-shirt and jeans (they hugged his butt in al the right places too). He was about 5'12 (maybe 6 feet plus) and had a lean-muscle build (in other words: he was HOT!).

"Here let me help you," he offered his hand (I took it) and lifted me up with hardly any trouble. My head reached just above his shoulders. I mean, I'm somewhere between 5'6 to 5'8 so my thoughts where probably right.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't see you there," I suddenly blushed furiously. A cute boy didn't see me right in front of him! I wasn't sure to take it as a compliment or an insult (insult).

"It's fine. Happens all the time, I'm not that noticeable," opps a daisy.

He laughed, "you sure about that?" he asked. I blushed again.

"I should go. My parents will be waiting for me," he nodded in understanding.

"Really am sorry 'bout that," he called after me. I smiled slightly.

He seemed nice enough. Except his eyes, they were really un-nerving. It was the colour – such a fascinating green. Wait, green?

"Bookworm this is Chameleon. How is Duchess doing with her tail?" I asked.

"She was caught Chameleon. It's just you and m..." something screeched on Liz's end.

"Bookworm, what's going on?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly.

"I've been compromised. It's just you now. Get us through this Chameleon." She was cut off then. Bex had lost Zach? She'd last called in around four twenty-eight. It was four thirty-one now. She'd only just been compromised around the time I slammed into that hot boy…

The boy's eyes had been a cross between an emerald and a lime-green colour. They'd had flecks of gold in them. Just like Zach.

I still had fifty-seven minutes eighteen seconds until the dead line. Why not (attempt) to tail Zach Goode?

1: Because he seemed to know me better than anyone else.

2: He seemed to be a perfect spy.

3: he probably had a disguise, other than the blonde wig.

In my favour, I had a relatively even chance though

1: He hadn't realised it was me when we slammed into each other

2; I had other disguises

3: I was Cammie the 'Chameleon' Morgan, The Pavement Artist.

But … if I was caught, there goes Gallagher's only chance. I exhaled a frustrated breath and slipped my cap on and turning about-face. This better work.

I caught site of the blonde-wig and upped my pace, keeping it looking natural. I spotted a coffee shop, slipping in I took of the blonde Dee-Dee wig and let my still (fantastic) curls fall down, framing my face. My hair was longer then normal - it fell about 12centimeters past my shoulders. Taking off my Jacket, I fixed my shirt (again) and switched the bag around. Adding a straighter nose and hazel contacts, I looked different.

For cover purposes only, I bought another bottle of water and a small cinnamon roll. Cover set, I started covertly searching for Zach. I spun around, as if in awe and took in every-face around me. Noticing some shop windows on the far side of the quad, I walked towards them and used there reflective glass to help my search.

I noticed a mop of dark-brown, nearly black hair, I focused on the figure and realised that like me, Zach had swapped disguises. Keeping a careful eye on everyone, too make sure that no one was tailing me; I started walking along the shop windows.

A little girl was crying to my right, I went to her and patted her back. "What happened sweetie?" I used my gentlest voice possible. It worked like a charm.

"I lost my mummy!" she sobbed/wailed. I knew where the girls mother was, I'd noticed them on my 'site-seeing tour.'

I carefully scanned the surrounding area. Spotting the girls mother and Zach, our eyes met for a second and then moved on. I pointed in the general direction of her mother.

"Is she over there Cassie?" I asked, using the name on her bracelet for added effect. Her eyes scanned the area and spotted her mother almost instantly.

"There she is!" Cassie screeched. Her mother heard and came rushing over.

"Cassie! Oh Cassie," her mother exclaimed. Mother and daughter hugged for a minute or so, then the mother turned to me.

"Thank you so, very much young lady. I was about to have a heart-attack just looking for her!" She put her grey eyes on my hazel ones.

"How much can I ever thank you…" she stopped, "Cammie." I answered truthfully.

"Thank you Cammie," and with that, they left.

I looked around and saw Zach was a good three-hundred meters in front of me. Picking my pace up, I started the tail. He was using the most effective and basic counter-surveillance movements, but I still found it hard to stay out of his site. He was just so random and controlled with every one of his movements.

He walked with a graceful-lop, while I tripped and stumbled my way after him (My excuse? Nerves, definitely nerves). The clock had inched its way past five, I hadn't realised that we'd been on the complete opposite side to the Castle.

I knew from experience, that the closer to a destination you got, the more on-guard you became. I was hoping that Zach was the same. He bent down and tied his shoelace and slowly got back into a standing position, as if he where in pain. It was a good movement; he could use the extra time to scan the area.

I put a bit more space between us as we moved closer. My curls bounced, annoyingly with every step. The castle came in my sight line and I retook the space between us. He turned suddenly around to face his back.

I froze by the window I was standing by, never a good thing to do. I turned to look in the window, just as I felt his eyes sweep the area I was standing in. I waited for a minute or so (2minutes 2seconds) and turned round, he had started walking again. I breathed a sigh of relief and covering the distance between us.

A hundred and fifty metres… hundred and ten…Ninety. At seventy-five I slowed my pace and maintained the distance between us. He entered the castle and a started to run towards it, pretending to look at my 'watch' as if I were late for something.

Lucky me, he was only just entering the room before the hall. All the tour groups where in there, so I had a good cover. Slipping into a group a made my way towards him, until there where barely ten meters between us.

He did one last check and went inside. I followed and waited in the doorway for a moment. Moving along the glass covered artefacts or what-ever they where I pretended to look at them. It was five twenty-five.

Zach walked to the middle of the room and sat down. I saw Mr. Solomon walk in via the other door. I took this as my exit. Walking towards the doors I slowed down and listened intently to their conversation.

"Mr. Solomon," Zach greeted.

"Hi there Zach, so I hear you caught three Gallagher Girls. Macey McHenry and Tina Fetterman included." Zach interrupted.

"Four sir," show-off.

"Well did you manage to tail Ms. Morgan again?" Solomon asked airily and casually at the same time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach frown at something.

"No sir, I thought Alex had her tailed though?" He asked, just as calmly. I smiled, he had Courtney.

"Well, Well then. It seems you've successfully tailed and caught four Gallagher Girls, while managing to stay under the radar yourself Mr. Goode," Solomon sounded pleasantly happy.

"So it seems sir," Zach replied.

"Really, then who's that by the door, Mr. Goode?" I saw Zach turn slowly and carefully towards my position by the door. Without turning round, I raised a hand in recognision.

"Too bad Blackthrone Boy, you where so close, but I was just closer."

"Your friends are in the room to your left Ms. Morgan," with that I turned and walked to my friends. I found them all sitting in a circular room.

"Cammie!!!!!!" Bex, Macey and Liz shouted.

"Hey guys!" I replied coolly, as if I was disappointed.

"Did they catch you too Cam?" Tina asked. I shook my head.

"Nah. I just spent the whole afternoon tailing Zach though. Let's just say it's really tiring," I heard Bex gasp.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Bloody Brilliant."

* * *

A/N: Finished. I hope you guys liked that. It was SO much fun to write!!!!!!

So to clear things up:

CODENAMES:

Tina – Paparazzi

Kim – Doe

Courtney – Supermodel

Anna – Tiger Cub

Mick – Cadet

Eva – Chica

Grant – Romeo

Jonas – Genius

Zach – Shadowed

I hope you like them. I am open for any changes or ideas though. But these are what I came up with. You met some new Blackthrone Boys!!!! Isn't it exciting!!!

Please tell me your thoughts on the codenames and will see what happens.

-Agent 006

PS: That was the longest Chapter Yet! In case you didn't know!


	8. London

A/N: ……

Wow. You guys are amazing!!! I loved one comment by Gallagher101gal!

I was worried about you guys liking Alex (He doesn't like to be called Alexander); he will be in further Chapters!!!!!!! (Hint, HINT!!!).

Someone PM'ed me and asked what Alex looked like so here it is: He's 6feet, lean-muscle, messy light-brown hair with blonde/gold streaks and Azure coloured eyes (it's a really deep and awesome colour) with flecks of sky-blue in them. He is very outgoing but in a shy way (It's confusing, but lets say once you get to know him he's very open) and his level of spy talent can rival Zach's!!!! In other words he's supposed to be HOT (like early Brad Pitt)!!!

Any-way, I'm going to be mean and write this Chapter a couple of weeks early. Cammie and Bex are in London. I want to get this out of my mind. It's been begging me to write since Chapter 1!

It just explains some bits and pieces; also it was relatively fun to write! (On the bad side: through out the whole process, I was plotting and outlining Chapters 9 and 10!!!!!!! I really want to write Chapter 9 so this Chapter might not be as long as previous ones.

So I hope you guys don't mind, But any way - - - --

PRESENTING CHAPTER 8

Disclaimer: The Wonderfully talented Ally Carter owns everything but ALEX!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 8: London

Cammie POV

My eyes opened a fraction and then I saw the light. It stung my tired eyes and it nearly caused me to cry. The light was beautiful: gold, Amber, Aureolin, Lemon, Maize and Yellows all fused to make the most beautiful colour ever.

"Mum!!!!" Bex wailed from her queen sized bed (with a lavender coloured canopy). I heard Mrs. Baxter sigh in response to her daughter's whining.

"Now, now, Rebecca: don't give me your attitude on such a beautiful day!" I saw Mrs. Baxter gesture to the balcony. Annabelle Baxter is as beautiful as Bex, but in a whole different way: She had long Blonde hair, the most gorgeous coloured Blue-eyes ever, pale and smooth skin. She could be a Supermodel. The only similarities between them are their height and the fact that their both slim and spies.

Also there attitude is similar: they're both stubborn with each other. It was like seeing fire and ice collide when Mrs. Baxter and Bex fought. Mr. Baxter would just sigh and tell his wife that she was worse then that demented-physic in Chile. Mrs. Baxter seemed to stop then.

"Good morning Mrs. Baxter," I yawned. Mrs. Baxter flashed he 100megawatt smile on me.

"Cammie, please call me Annabelle. Mrs. Baxter makes me feel old!" she was one good-looking oldie then. Mr… Annabelle had a French lilt to her normally British accent (apparently after spending just over a year in Paris, tracking down an internationally feared suicide/terrorist bomber it happens).

"Now hurry girls, Abe's making pancakes for breakfast today!!" Bex was out the door in a flash. No one could turn down Abe Baxter's pancakes. Even Macey (or so I'm told).

"Morning Girls!" Abe greeted us cheerfully. I took the offered plate and scarfed down the four pancakes immediately. I waited for Bex to finish hers before leaving to take a shower (Grandma Morgan would me proud).

"Ok Cammie. So today you'll be wearing you're black skinny jeans; that really cute lavender three-quarter sleeved top with the round neckline; my just below the knee black boots – no heal though – and a total awesome black trench coat I bought you the other day," Bex gave me an expectant look and I wordlessly hunted down the previously said items.

"Can we practice later tonight then Bex?" I asked, while throwing a seven-inch leopard print pump over my shoulder. Bex sighed behind me.

"What is with you and all this practicing Cammie? It's really driving me up the wall!" her British accent was at its strongest.

I shrugged, "just being prepared, is all." Bex eyed me and started hunting down her 'look.' Between Bex and Macey, I'll never be able to pick my own clothes 'till after we graduate.

Slipping into the bathroom, I pulled on my 'look' and did my own hair (I really didn't care if Bex gave me her evil stare. I need to have some control in my life).

Annabelle called us from the first storey of their 3 storey house (About the bottom level – yeah, no one knew about it). I ran down the stairs and stood at attention. It took Bex another ten minutes to join us.

She looked incredible! Bex was wearing a simple above knee skirt with two slits on either side. Under it she wore a pair of black tights with black ballet flats. With a baby blue one-shouldered top and a black trench coat like mine (only hers was leather. The really flexible and warmish kind) hanging over one arm: she looked amazing, sophisticated and totally ready to see the London sites.

Annabelle nodded her approval and shut the door behind us. Slipping into the backseat of their Aston Martin, I couldn't help bouncing in my seat. This was going to be a good day.

* * *

Bex had finally agreed to exit the Chanel store. She was a force of nature when it came to shopping. It was a cool, crisp day and a light layer of snow covered everything. Everyone seemed to be wearing dark sunglasses (probably to cover there eyes up after a night of partying).

It was officially a new year and Bex insisted we start in style – therefore I needed new clothes. Not her, me. I was already carrying two bags of clothing (75% which was actually her purchases).

My jacket was keeping me warm, but I still shivered.

"Are you seriously cold Cammie?" Bex asked, astonishment leaking into her tone. I pulled my trench up around me. It wasn't because I was cold… something just didn't feel right.

"No, My imagination I guess," I answered truthfully. We kept on walking. Soon after I felt it again, that same feeling that I was being… watched.

"Bex, I think whee being watched," I looked at her, Bex's face froze but she kept the beat of her footsteps, never missing.

"Are you sure Cammie? It could just be some nosey tourist, or a boy, or something like that!" Bex tried to convey her strength to me, but I noticed her voice change. I stopped walking and looked at her.

She sighed; my friends seem to do that a lot. "Cammie, it's most definitely a tourist. So just drop it ok!" she sounded annoyed at my paranoia.

I nodded and started walking again. After awhile I forgot about the 'tourist' who had been staring at us.

* * *

"Oh," Bex squealed, "Look Cammie, it's a viewing deck! We should go up and look. I bet you could see the Bridge and Big Ben, even through the snow!" Her enthusiasm was contagious. We ran into the little shop and rushed to the stairs.

Bex made it up first and grabbed the better viewer. I took the second-best, before some other tourist came and grabbed it. Bex had been right: the bridge looked amazing and so did Big Ben. I was laughing at some unsuspecting tourist who I had caught trying to enter a shop that was closed when Bex tugged my jacket sleeve.

"Cam, you have to look at this," she offered her 'viewer' and I looked. A man wearing a black jeans and a black sweater was asking a vendor something. The vendor pointed up in our general direction. When the man turned, I couldn't help gasping.

I'd seen him as we came out of Chanel: he'd been the nosey tourist – and he was walking towards our building. Four other men dressed similarly met up with him. They spoke shortly and made their way towards our building.

"Bex..." I didn't need to finish, my stomach was knotting itself with nerves. Bex said a very bad word (actually a string of them): In Farsi.

Nodding at me, she made her way towards the door. She found a lose chair and braced it against the door. We where being tailed.

They knew who we were and they where after us. I quickly looked around on the bare roof, trying to find a way off. It was too much like Boston – just minus the helicopter. Bex followed my lead and walked along the edge of the roof.

"Cam, it's a good three storey jump. It'd be too dangerous and risky," a bang echoed on the door. I spun and noticed the roof, jogging to the edge I judged the distance as a meter and a half.

I shot a look at Bex, "We have too. It's our only chance," she nodded and joined me at the west side of the roof. Linking hands, we took two steps back and sprinted towards the edge.

We jumped as one, never missing a beat and never breaking hands. I glanced the alley below us. Behind us I heard a crash. They'd gotten through.

My right foot touched down second's in front of Bex's. We landed smoothly and slowed our pace till we stopped. Bex let go first and looked around the roof again. I quickly tried the door. Locked.

"There they are!" A gruff voice shouted behind me. I turned, they where making there way towards the edge of the roof.

"Cammie!" Bex screamed my name: I started running. I shot three looks behind me, when I reached Bex she took up pace with me.

I suddenly felt like James Bond in my trench coat and the way I was jumping from roof to roof. Stop it Cammie! I scolded myself, you're in a dangerous position here and all you could think off is how you look like James Bond!

Finally looking in front, I saw the next jump it was closer then the other. I ran harder, pumping my arms. I took the leap and landed smoothly, never breaking pace with my run, or Bex, we made towards the next gap.

The men where making up the distance wit their sheer speed (and longer limbs), Bex and I started harder. We made two more successful jumps and gained some ground.

The space between the buildings was gradually becoming bigger and Bex was started to lead in front of me. I started pumping harder and took her over. I made the next leap at top speed and slipped a little on the icy roof. Bex's landing was as smooth as cats, just as agile too.

Bex and I had gained at least a good three-hundred metres on them, but there was one problem: we where running out of buildings. More shouts echoed from behind us as we ran.

"We only need the one on the right! Shot the other one!" My blood froze in my veins. Bex was in even more danger then I was. I turned to face her as we ran. She hadn't noticed what I had heard.

We made the next jump and I risked a glance behind us. The shortest of the five had drawn a gun and was aiming.

"Bex!" my voice sounded shrill even to my own ears. Bex turned around, just as the man let lose his first shot. Bex veered left and the bullet shot harmlessly in between us, I grabbed her arm and forced her to run in front of me. Hopefully his would work for the time being.

Bex jumped and I heard the familiar sound as another bullet was aimed and fired. This one missed my arm by centimetres and Bex's by less. I looked back again. Three men held guns now. I forced Bex further in front of me and made her pick up the pace so I could too.

The chase was getting worse, I heard another bullet being fired and I forced both Bex and I to a crouching run. It worked well and then we made the next jump.

Bex stumbled in front of me and did a complete army roll to her feet, I had nearly landed on her.

"Cammie, Run next to me! This isn't working anymore!" we jumped in synch and landed together like a well-oiled machine. The men had gathered ground during our duck-and-roll.

The tallest of the five was leading the group by a good ten metres. We jumped again and continued running.

Bex forced an arm out in front of me, causing me to stop. I gave her an irritated look.

"We ran out of roof Cammie," Bex pointed to the end of the building. I looked behind us. Six hundred metres and closing in. I gathered my surroundings and walked to the end of the roof. I nearly shouted in happiness. It was a fire-escape!

"Bex! We need to go now!!!!" I pushed her down first and looked behind us. Four hundred meters between us.

The gun cracked as another bullet was fired; I ducked down and started my climb down the fire escape. Bex had just touched bottom and I decided to jump down to save time.

I landed on the balls of my feet and stumbled forward. Bex helped me up and we started to run up the alley. The men had reached the edge now and had started firing bullets down in a frenzy. I felt one graze my upper arm: the coat took the full effect.

The men had started making there way down the fire escape now. The shorter one continued firing from the roof as his team-mates had started climbing down.

Bex dragged my arm to her left and we started running down the busy street. As we pushed through the crowds people began yelling and shoving at us.

"What are you girls doing? I'm trying to get to work her you…" he said a string of bad words. I kept running, Bex had started apologising for our rudeness as we made our way through the crowd of men and women wearing business suits. It was getting harder to move so we slowed to a walking pace.

I kept glancing nervously into the reflection of the shop windows as we moved further into London. We had agreed to met Abe and Annabelle at a cute little restaurant at five past one. We still had at least half an hour till they would get worried.

Bex seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Cammie what are we going to do," I had to admit; if I wanted anyone of my friends with me right now it would be Rebecca Amelia Laura Baxter: she was always so level headed and had the most training to deal with a situation like this.

"Bex, I really don't know!" I dry-sobbed to her. I was angry: it was my fault that my best-friend in the whole idea world was in danger of dying.

"Bex, I think it's the Circle of Cavan. It's the only logical explanation to all this," she nodded in agreement with me and picked up the pace.

We'd left our shipping bags in a locker we had rented. We'd get them later and hopefully not run into anyone, let's call them 'subjects.'

I kept looking nervously behind me (if you count looking into every single reflective surface in range…) and I tried to re-arrange my facial expression into one of a carefree teen.

I spoke to Bex with a strong British accent and she picked it up.

"So Rebecca, can go inside that shop and look around?" I used her full name fro added effect.

"Of course we can Cameron!! Why do you need to ask! Shopping is my passion after all!" she let a really annoying giggle pass her lips. It reminded me of Dee Dee.

It was a dress-up shop. As I opened the door a bell chimed, a petite lady greeted us.

"Hello girls, can I help you with anything?" she had a faint Chinese accent. I shock my head and scanned the overhead signs. Finding the one I needed, I pulled Bex away from the scented candles.

"Excuse me Cammie! I was looking at that!" she put on her best snotty voice and I growled at her. Bex finally noticed where we were heading and nodded in agreement.

The wig section had a larger variety then I had originally thought. The more popular wig colours seemed to be black and blonde. I quickly grabbed a black one, while Bex grabbed a black (it looked great with her skin colour) and we put them on.

The woman looked at us curiously, but didn't comment.

"Just these two thanks," I handed over some money and dragged Bex out the store just as two men entered. I ignored them and kept my eyes forward as we passed them.

Bex stifled a sound as she passed and I tugged a bit harder then normal. As soon as we got out we started an athletic fast walk away. When I thought we where a good distance away I started on Bex.

"What happened? You almost gave us away!" I kept my voice low and waited for her to reply.

"Cammie, in one of there ears, I saw a comm. unit, it had an insignia on it. You pulled me away before I good memorise it!" She sounded annoyed, but I guess she couldn't understand. I'd seen that as well – but I had also caught a good look at the insignia engraved on it.

"It was the Circle of Cavan's call sign, Bex. That's why I wanted to get out." Bex gasped and started babbling an apology to me. I shook her off and made our way across the street to a small coffee shop.

Bex seemed to need a really hot-chocolate (see I can tell these things about my best friends) and all I wanted was a nice and hot jam filled-cinnamon muffin. I bought what we wanted and started to Bex's table at the far end of the shop.

It was a good vantage point; we had an excellent view of the surrounding shop/door and a great escape route to the girl's bathroom. I blew on my muffin a tore a bit of the top off. Bex had already consumed half her hot-chocolate and was drinking the rest of it slowly.

Outside the door, a police-officer was walking while twirling his baton around obviously bored. He hadn't been there before, so I guessed he was starting his shift.

* * *

"Bex, have you noticed anyone else tailing us during my stay in London?" I'd been itching to ask this question.

Bex shook her head, "No, but honestly I didn't really notice the big-goons tailing us either," I already knew that. Her surprise when she'd found them was honest. But still, they couldn't be that could. I'd only just spotted them myself. They must have had disguises throughout the rest of my trip.

I popped another piece of my muffin into my mouth, and chewed thoughtfully. How did they know I was here in London? How did they know which of the two Gallagher Girls they'd been tailing to shot at? It was giving me a headache.

"You done yet Cammie?" Bex asked, I ate the last bit of muffin and got up. We walked out of the coffee shop and the policeman nodded at us. I blushed for goodness-knows-what reason and kept walking.

Bex nudged me – Hard – in the ribs, "Someone has a Crush on Cammie the Chameleon!!!" I shoved her playfully.

"Just because I have a Secret Boyfriend and you don't," I whined nasally (Bex hates it when I do that).

Rolling her eyes we kept walking. I had toned done my paranoia, so now I could focus on finding anymore tails. Bex was taking front and I was taking back. She pinched me on the elbow - the sign we had agreed on.

I slowly turned to look in the direction her eyes where and found it. Three of the five guys who had tailed us on the roof. Keeping my face in a smile and steadying my breath, I acted like nothing was wrong.

We still had our wigs on and now we had our shopping bags as a cover. Bex grabbed my arm and 'dragged' me toward a string of shops on the other side of the busy street. In the distance I heard Big Ben chime, indicating that it was one o'clock. We had to meet Bex's parent sin less then five-minutes.

I thought it safe now to take off our wigs, since we had lost the tail. I gestured for Bex to follow me into a bathroom. Ditching the wigs in the bin, Bex fluffed up her hair and strutted out of the bathroom. I laughed quietly and followed.

The restaurant was about three blocks away, so we turned in that general direction and started walking.

I saw the restaurant sign and nearly bolted towards it. I would of too, until I felt the hairs on the top of my neck fly upward. I spun around and saw the other two men basically jogging towards us.

"Bex! They found us!" I cried out. She spun around too and seeing them grabbed my arm and forced me to run. It was working fine, till she slammed into someone.

"What's the matter girls? You seem nervous?" A deep voice asked, it was the police officer (probably making his rounds).

I spun around to watch the two men. They saw us with the officer and abruptly stopped. We had a star off. My blue-grey eyes bore into his sunglasses. The shorter of the two (he was still pretty tall though) was listening as the taller one spoke to him. He shook his head in a mix of anger and frustration.

I kept staring; he seemed to hesitate and then turned around and ran after his partner. I let lose the breath I had been holding.

I turned; Bex was explaining to the man our 'problem.'

"Two big scary-looking guys where following us and we just got really scared!" I had only caught the last sentence of her speech.

"We realise it was stupid now," the man looked at me, "I mean, he could of just been heading in the same general direction as us or something." The man nodded in understanding, never taking his eyes off of me.

"We're really sorry to distract you from your job. It was just our over creative imaginations," my lie came smoothly and through out it I made sure to demolish all the signs that could give me away.

"It's alright girls. Always come see one of us, if anything ever happens like this. It's what where here for!' he replied as if we where ordinary British teenagers.

Grabbing Bex's coat I pulled her towards the restaurant, "Thank you! We are really sorry!" I called to him again.

As we entered the shop, I still felt the man's gaze on my retreating figure. Why didn't he just leave?

"Hey mum! Hey dad!" Bex greeted enthusiastically, her parents ushered us over.

I quickly whispered in her ear, "We never talk about this. To anyone, do you understand?" She nodded and kept up her perfect charade of a happy and excited daughter.

I placed on a mask of my own, completely erasing any worry or fear in my eyes and face.

"So how was your day girl's?" Abe asked us. Bex shrugged and I answered.

"Nothing to exciting," yeah – just nerve racking and life-threatening. He took the answer in his stride and started examining the menu. Bex had already chosen and was telling her mum about our purchases.

I took up my menu and scrolled through the list.

How did they know I was in London?

* * *

A/N: Whew! That was a toughie! There's a bit of an Easter egg hidden in there somewhere, I hope some of you can find it.

That was Cammie's adventure in London!!!! I'm now starting of to type up Chapter Nine, so I plan to have it out by today, maybe tomorrow at the latest and I' m certain that you guys will love it. It's gong to be an interesting Chapter.

Chapter Preview:

Chapter 9: Losing Normality.

There you go!!! I hope you enjoyed that!!!!!!

It's a semi-cliffy but still you can get where it's going to go.

Have any of you recognised the agents yet? Oh well, you will eventually.

-Agent 006

PS: New Official Longest Chapter!!!


	9. Losing Normality

A/N: Ok Guys. Now that Chapter 8 is out of the way – I CAN FINALLY START CHAPTER 9!!!!

I'm really excited about this….. Actually, more excited about Chapter 10 – it's more the ending of Chapter 9 I'm excited about.

So as a side note – People with out accounts can now REVIEW or whatever. I just was thinking about when I didn't have an account, how I was always angry that I couldn't show my respect when I came across a great story.

I'm guessing that not everyone reads the Author Notes (I don't blame you) but still sometimes they can be IMPORTANT like this for a matter:

Did anyone figure out that the Police-officer wasn't actually a Police-officer, but was really Zachary Goode - I didn't think you guys would, because you didn't read my end of Chapter Authors note!

Sorry, I'm just really excited about the end of this Chapter!!!!

Disclaimer: A.C owns all. (Now go read the CHAPTER!)

* * *

Chapter 9: Losing Normality

Cammie POV

The ride home was quiet. I had explained my expedition twice now, once to Macey, Liz and Bex, a second time for Mick, Eva and Courtney (Plus Tina). After that, my sister's where quiet. I could tell they where upset about been 'retired' from the field. I didn't say anything though, I didn't want to seem like I was gloating.

Tina has never been more annoyed at me. It wasn't my fault that Zach caught her. I mean so what if I then tailed him successfully (much to his embarrassment). Tina was the one who actually wanted to tail him in the first place.

* * *

We arrived and Mr. Solomon directed us to Sub Level 2, Liz looked awestruck and Macey looked excited. Solomon went off to check something in another room and we took our seats in the classroom.

Mr. Solomon came back and started to set something up (it was a projector; it took DVD's, Video and Internet coverage).

Finally Mr. Solomon came to the front and started talking.

"Today, ladies, I once again asked you to do something only fifty people in the world could do. Yu girls did extremely well and two of you actually managed to keep going on the tail, until they where caught,' he smiled at Macey. My heart soared – she was now one of us! (Officially, that is).

"So before I start my official 'speech' if you will, we need to congratulate Ms. McHenry for passing her test," my classmates and I cheered and clapped, "Ms. McHenry will now be taking part in all of your junior classes." Bex and I crushed her into a hug.

Mr. Solomon raised a hand and we fell silent, "Now then, during your time in the Smithsonian, I was monitoring your every move and actions via the security cameras and satellite," I gulped. Not good.

"I was able to see your every mistake and mis-step, action and the re-action towards it," he paused and surveyed the room, "overall; I was impressed by the way you girls handled your individual situations." I let out a happy gasp.

"First I would like to focus our attention on the Blackthorne Boys that you girls tailed." The screen flashed and ten pictures appeared on it. I picked out Grant, Jonas and Zach immediately.

"Ms. Walters, which one of these boys was your personal assignment?" Solomon looked expectantly at her.

"Simone Connors," she replied. I looked at his picture: brown hair, brown eyes, tanned, tall and really muscular – he was cute enough and looked like he could take down a rabid lion without getting a scratch.

"Was he hard to pin down?" Solomon started the questioning. Tina replied and was backed up by the footage on screen.

"Ms. Morrison, Your tail was…" Mick replied instantly.

"Damien Iskander, codename Tool-Belt," he looked like Anna's long-lost brother (or second cousin, twice removed) and was rather on the skinny side.

"Ms. Lee?" Kim scanned the faces on screen and pointed to a Black-haired, blue-eyed, golden skinned and pretty tall guy (he'd be about 6'1 at least). I recognised him form my adventures with Alexander.

"Him, William Reads sir," then she answered the questions Mr. Solomon had been asking, "A hard tail at first – he blended in well with the crowds and was extremely good at hiding any comm. link answers he might have been answering. He seemed to be extremely confident in what he did. I was caught before I had a chance too successfully finish tailing him." Solomon nodded along with what she said and moved on straight away to look at the progress on the screen.

I saw Kim on the screen tailing William; a tall shape appeared behind her. Kim didn't notice. She touched the side of her hair as if straightening it out and then walked toward the castle looking down-cast. The boy, walked away looking relatively normal.

"Ms. Bauer and Ms. Fetterman," Anna went first.

"Xavier Outen-Walls, codename Ghost," she paused and pointed him out, "he was a tricky tail. I caught him easily enough, but it was staying on him that caused the problem. I guess he's not ghost for nothing."

I glanced at the screen, sure enough he seemed to melt into the background and appear moments later in a completely different spot. "I was caught trying to find him in the Museum of National History. Zach Goode appeared out of no-where and tapped me on the shoulder," So Zach had caught Tina, Eva, Macey and Mick. My tail Alexander had apparently caught Anna and Courtney before I had reached him.

"My tail was Julian 'Caesar' Matthews; Caesar being his codename. I caught him within half an hour of setting out," Courtney paused, "I was the first to be caught. I was being careful, he came from the shadows on my left," the screen said the same thing.

"Ms. McHenry, please start explaining," Macey nodded and started talking to the room.

"Grant Newman, codename: Romeo," half the girls seemed to giggle, "he was caught within the first five minutes or so and I tailed him till the Castle. I tried to keep an eye out, but I was caught by one Mr. Goode," Macey finished on the same note she started on.

"Alverez?" Solomon asked Eva.

"Michael Church, codename Cheetah. He was fast enough to be one. I had a struggle to catch him at first but once I did I stayed on him," I noticed Michael was another of the Boys that met up with Alexander.

Solomon nodded, hiding a smile at the cheetah comment and turned to Liz. She kept it simple and included how she and Jonas caught each other at the same time.

"Ms. Sutton and Mr. Andrews where both classified as 'retired,' it was an interesting way to catch him Ms. Sutton, by using yourself as bait," Liz blushed and nodded.

Finally it was Bex's turn, "I was assigned Zachary Goode. His codename is Shadowed," she paused and examined her nails, "it took me half the time to pin him down. I caught site of my attempted tail. It was Ghost. I doubled back and caught him then returned to my tail with 'Shadowed.' I lost site of him four times, I guess that's because he caught sight of Eva, Mick, Tina and Macey," she gave them apologising looks then continued.

"He led me on some kind of wild goose chase. Eventually I lost him again as he entered a huge crowd of civilians. That's when I was caught out by whoever caught me," she shrugged. "He's good."

The girls around me nodded in agreement and finally all their eyes turned to me. "So here comes the saviour's story!" Tina stated acidly (she'll get over it once she has a new rumour).

"Alexander Iver. Code name Double Sided. Alexander seemed to know what he was doing. It took me a good amount of my time to discover him," I glanced at the screen it showed me finding Alexander, "After I did find him, I stayed close to him and gave myself a good advantage distance. From what I saw he only slipped once: When he let William and Julian walk with him on there final move towards the castle. I kept on all three and made sure to keep a greater distance then normal: the more tails, the harder it becomes."

"Very good Ms. Morgan," Mr. Solomon spoke, so suddenly and without need that I nearly jumped.

"After I left the castle, after successfully tailing the three Blackthorne Boys, I decided to keep an ear out for any other boys that had either lost or out-smarted their tails. This led me towards the American-Indian museum.

"On my way there, I accidentally rammed into a guy about our age or a year older," the screen played out the whole accident, Bex started talking but I stopped her with my hand. We where walking away from each other then my tiny self stopped.

"I noticed something familiar about the guy I slammed into," yeah his eyes, "and I quickly talked to Liz about it. She had told me that Bex had been caught and that Zach Goode was still in the field. I put too and too together and discovered I had just run into Zach. I went to a bathroom and changed my wig, contacts, nose so that he wouldn't recognise me again. After a lengthy tail, I had him in the Castle."

None of my sisters had used there other disguises. That probably was what stopped me form being caught. I took in the look on the girls faces. Tina still resembled a sad elephant. Everyone lese seemed impressed… even Solomon.

"I must say, that you passed that with flying colours Ms. Morgan. I will deduct though, from your near run-in with becoming part of the 'captured' club. Now ladies, today you where tested on the basis of past experiences and lessons. Only one of you actually used the most important surveillance and counter-surveillance technic: Changing covers. It could have saved more then half of you from ending up where you did."

My classmates looked down and examined the stone floor. Mr. Solomon waited a few moments and continued his… rant?

"Ladies, some of you where tricked into pretty advanced traps for what time the 'Blackthorne Boys' had to devise there covers. Ms. Baxter suffered from one of these well laid-out traps. Ladies, today I asked you to put all your prior knowledge into tailing this group of boy-spies."

He seemed to sigh, "And you showed me, that even that's getting too advanced for you. Ladies, you need to learn how to go by gut instinct. I bet half of you felt something wrong, or had the hair on the back of your neck stand on end – and ignore it completely."

"You need to learn how to tune these gut-feelings and bodily warnings to higher standards. In the field, they can sometimes mean the reason between getting caught and being free. So, for the next of the semester, I'll try and give you normal lessons and try and help you individually tune these feelings to higher standards."

He looked at every girl in the room, squarely in the eye. "I'll try and help you become the best spy you can be."

He walked out of the classroom, film still rolling. My internal clock told me it was six-thirty, but like all the other girls in the room, I stayed and watched the film roll. It was focusing on Macey's tail now.

I watched the screen, barley blinking. Tina slipping in and out of large groups of people; Anna, trying to scan the crowd covertly while tying a lose shoelace; Eva and Courtney eating ice-cream and scanning the crowd, then walking toward their tails; Macey, using the reflection of a shop window to watch Grant flirt with a group of girls; Bex, perfectly tailing Zach, then watching him slip into a shadow and disappear; Me walking into a bathroom as a Brunette then coming out as a Blonde and starting to follow a boy.

The film ran down and the room abruptly became dark. Bex and I where the last two left.

"Cammie, You where amazing. Never losing your tail, perfectly disappearing into plain sight," she gestured to the screen, "Slamming into an enemy agent and not even getting caught."

I nodded, "It was nothing really, I just stayed in…" She caught me off.

"Nothing! That was not nothing Cammie," he was standing now, "I couldn't even keep sight of my target, let alone successfully tail them! Yet you seemed to breeze through one surveillance technic to another. You picked up on what Tina was saying and found your target! You tailed, the un- tailable. You…" she was staring at me now.

"You found a shadow in the dark. You, Cammie Morgan, became invisible before everyone's eyes," she stopped her rant and looked down.

"Bex are you alright?" I was seriously worried. This wasn't my friend Bex. She never freaked at anything.

"Cammie, in London you would have had everything in control. I just became an added package," Bex seemed even quieter in the dark, desolated Sub Level.

"Bex, it wasn't your fault! You where only shot at, because of me! It was nothing like what you think. It wasn't because they thought you where the weaker spy – it was because they only needed me," I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked ahead at the blank screen.

Bex touched my arm, "How about we both take the blame Cammie? It'll be easier then ripping ourselves apart," Bex reasoned with me. I nodded at her.

"I love you sometimes Bex! You're like a real sister to me!!!" She laughed and got out of her chair.

"Let's go eat!!" She cried out, I agreed and soon enough we where sitting at a big table, eating everything eatable in sight.

* * *

The days passed slowly after that. Everyone seemed to be waiting for Mr. Solomon to drag us out into the sleet for another test. Bex, Macey and I were just trying to get through Liz's freak outs.

"Ok, so I've finished the thousand word essay for Professor Buckingham. I've completed the extra credit counter-fit money written work for Mr. Smith and nearly written that new program for Re-search and Development."

Macey opened her mouth to ask a question, but Liz was off again.

"Bex, did you get around to doing the proper ways to use tea-spoons for lethal surprise attacks in a French setting for Madame Dabney? I've only gotten about thirty-two pages out and I can't remember what she said about the table-clothes that could become effective when the tea-spoon attack is used?"

I love Liz, I really do, but sometimes she gets to wound up over little things like this. Madame Dabney only wanted three pages, yet Liz was doing thirty plus? It was crazy, I decided to save Bex's skin, but she'd already started on Macey.

"Now Macey, did you hand in your last sophomore level tests for Countries of the World? You better off, because otherwise it will reflect badly on your mark and report results. You need to be able to safely come into the junior classes knowing everything that we have studied already and if you don't…" she was babbling now.

I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and spoke calmly to her.

"Now, Liz, take a couple of deep breaths. Of course Macey remembered to give in her written work; she really wants to take the same classes as us. Bex has done the three," I put extra emphasis on three, "pages Madame Dabney wanted on the Tea-spoon attacking methods and uses. The new program for R&D isn't supposed to be due in until Friday morning, so take your time and go over the existing program you've written and take your time to write the rest."

Liz's breathing was now even and steady, so I carefully took my arm away and sat back down. Bex seemed really relieved and Macey looked like she was going to faint (I can't blame her. When Liz freaks out, everyone gets scared for their lives).

Happy with my work, I went back to re-writing Professor Buckingham's paper. Buckingham's the best teacher ever, but I really wish she didn't give us so much extra work. The diagram I'd completed for Mr. Smith was sitting on the table to my left and Macey was busy duct-taping something together for hers. The library was extremely warm, but soon we would have to go outside for P&E. Even though their was a Hurricane roaring outside (It could have been one too – the rain was coming down so hard that you could even hear it in the Sub level 2 classroom and the wind had taking out two trees already) I honestly couldn't wait till P&E. I was having a two-on-one fight with Mick and Bex today (Anna was going against Eva and Liz, and then it was Macey against Courtney and Tina.).

My internal clock told me there was five minutes left of free period before P&E, so I gathered my work and headed up to our room. So far there had been no thunder; just lightning (Liz can become even more hyped up when she hears big noises after a spazz-out).

"Cammie, I'm picking out your training gear today," Macey informed me at our door. I rolled my eyes and opened my drawer. Macey scanned and sifted through the contents and finally decided on; leggings, a muscle top and sneakers (thank goodness for that).

I made my way down the twisting staircases and big oak doors. Gallagher was an old building, but it still had kept so many secrets from the generations of Gallagher Girls that had walked her halls.

I opened the door and was immediately assaulted with rain, wind and hail. I pulled my hoddie up over my pony-tail and rushed through to the Barn.

I started doing some warm-up stretches as my classmates came into the cold barn dripping wet and soon enough, we where in our groups and waiting for the signal to start.

"Good luck Cammie," Bex and Mick chorused together. Usually I would be scared in this situation, but I'd spent so much time training that I felt more confident then normal. A shrill whistle sounded and without waiting Mick lunged for me.

I backed out of her tackle and she rolled into another standing position. Bex threw a nice right-hook towards my face, ducking I swiped her legs out from under her. So we begin our dance tonight.

It was a flurry of blows and hits between the three of us, Bex accidentally punched Mick in the stomach when she had been intending to hit my un-defended right-side.

Bex and Mick began to time there blows to match the others next strike. I felt Mick's fist collide with my stomach, sending me backwards. I used my les and propelled myself off the ground before they could start again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mr. Solomon watching our fight, to the right of him, but hidden deep in shadows. Mr. Webber, our P&E instructor was too his left.

I used this to help me concentrate – mum would see me at my best. Bex swung a punch; I blocked with my left elbow and used my free right fist to hit her on the side. Then I used my right hand to catch Mick's incoming fist. I twisted and then dropped to a crouch and kicked her legs out from under her.

I didn't see Bex's foot till it connected with my upper-torso. It hit hard and my body jarred itself. I pulled back one or two steps and quickly drew a deep breath. Bex and Mick did the same. I stood still and waited for the next punch.

Mick's right foot came from my left, while Bex's left foot came at my right. I jumped backwards and hoped for the best, luckily enough it worked. There feet collided and it sent them spinning down to the ground.

They quickly untangled themselves and lunged at the same time. It caught me off guard and was thrown back. I landed in a heap on the floor (with an added grunt for effect). In P&E we're taught to hit spots that stun, not knock each other out: where taught pressure points round the body and the exact way how to hit a persons nose so it goes back into there head.

In P&E we're taught how to fight without killing, or doing great bodily harm to our opponent. Even though I knew all that, I still thought that I had broken a rib (or two) from their tackle. As I hit the ground all the air rushed out of my lungs. Winded.

I wiggled my way out of there hold and quickly stood up to asses the damage. No broken bones. On that cheery note, I bought both fist in front of my face in a 'boxing stance.' I waited for Bex and Mick to get up.

Mr. Webber's whistle blew and our match came to an end.

"Nice show Ms. Morgan. Very well done," he noticed me massaging my ribs, "nothing broken, no blood either. You'll be fine!" His booming voice sounded like the thunder that had started outside. I'd forgotten all about the rain and wind… and hail.

I winced as I sat down on a bench. I took a swig of my bottled water and poured a little on my head. No one else was inside the barn. I picked up my jacket and headed outside.

* * *

The rain was still pelting the Earth, and the wind howled and raged all around me. But it still felt peaceful and calm. I pulled my lose hair away from my face and turned it up to face the sky, as I walked towards Gallagher. It felt good on my aching side.

Lightning flashed then some thunder sounded. It was getting louder and more out of control. I had finally reached the doors now. I gathered myself up and ran up the stairs to my room. On my way up, I passed Macey, Bex and Liz.

"Nice going Cammie, you only just scraped it up at the end there," Bex gave me a wink and laughed.

"We'll save you a seat Cammie," Macey and Liz assured me. I nodded, great fully and took the steps two at a time.

I took a quick shower and blow-dried my hair out. I pulled on my skirt, three-quarter sleeved school top, jumper and my blazer. It felt good to be warm. My hair was slightly curly now, but I couldn't be bothered to do anything with it.

As I walked down the familiar hallways, the biggest boom of thunder yet came from outside. It shook the walls and the wind and rain picked up dramatically. I smelt the food and rushed down the stairs, thankfully I wasn't the last one to come. Groups of girls where still making there way to the hall.

I scanned the crowds and heard Bex's familiar laugh. I took a seat next to Macey and across from Bex and Liz. No one had started to eat yet. My stomach growled in hunger and Macey shushed it.

I noticed my mum heading for the podium and gave my full attention to her. The rest of the girls followed suit. Mum waited until not a sound was being made and flashed us a smile.

"Thank you ladies, now I'll try not to keep you from your warm meals for long, but I do have an announcement to make," she had our total attention. "A couple of weeks ago, the junior CoveOps class took part in an assignment. This 'Pop Quiz' took them to Roseville where they had to tail there fellow sisters. It was going smoothly and according to plan up until one of our own was assaulted."

I felt all the eyes turn to me. I kept my face blank and my attention towards mum, she nodded towards me and started again.

"After this, problem, I made sure that no one was allowed outside these hallow halls for any reason what's soever. Up until four days ago, this order was being followed to the point. But last Friday, the junior class went to the Smithsonian," a buzz echoed around, but mum didn't seem to notice, "here they where told to tail a group of operatives and attempt to not become tailed themselves. It was a challenge for every single one of the girls."

"Overall, it was a successful trip," she glanced at Mr. Solomon who nodded in return.

"For weeks now, I and your teachers have been conferencing and planning new ways to keep Gallagher Academy safe. After the Roseville Incident, we came to a unanimous decision that Gallagher Academy needs to have some extra help in achieving the level of protection needed. We have great secrets that are hidden here in our halls and many different secrets within secrets that we protect as Gallagher Girls."

My mother paused and surveyed the girls sitting on the many tables. "So until we can receive this, extra protection. I have called in some help for the time being."

As mum spoke the huge oak doors opened behind us and a familiar figure stood waiting behind them.

"Hi Girls," Aunt Abby didn't seem any different from the last time I had seen her. Sure her skin had darkened and the sling was gone, but she still seemed… ghostly.

"It's like we've never met before, Rachel!" Abby had walked up to stand behind mum and was greeting my professors (and Mr. Solomon).

"Agent Cameron has agreed to help us get through this next period until we have the protection needed. She will help out with the CoveOps classes and the new classes that are being introduced later this week." This caused a huge uproar among the Gallagher girls in the hall at the moment.

We had never just had a 'new class' added! Never (well from what we know and have been told anyway). My mum waited patiently with Aunt Abby beside her until we had settled into the normal silence that appeared when mum was behind the podium.

Mum gripped the podium, "Also helping out until we no longer need them are some old friends of the Gallagher Academy."

I spun around as the big oak doors opened for the second time. Only this time, a group of people entered. A group of boys.

"The Blackthorne Academy for Boys will be staying another semester at Gallagher Academy."

My mum went and sat back down, but not one of my sisters began eating. A bunch of boys had just sat down at our tables. As if they always came here.

I couldn't help my eyes as they scanned the crowd, with me hoping for dear life that one certain boy hadn't returned. Unfortunately my eyes found the familiar tousle of black hair sitting down with Grant and Jonas.

Zach Goode was back.

* * *

A/N: I think I deserve to have a good bit of evil laughter here. So excuse me as I take part in it.

It fells great to have that off my chest now. I think I can finally take a well earned break and just stop writing for a couple of days (maybe even a week – I honestly don't mind).

Now seeing this I don't get what the fuss was about: I mean, so what if the Blackthorne Boys are back? Big Whoopee there.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy that terrible Chapter. Sorry about making such a Big fuss over nothing! Can't help that can I?

And yes, before I get all the questions about it: Alex is at Gallagher. But then again so are Michael and Julian and Damien and Simone and Willem and Xavier. So is Dr. Steve, in case you're wondering.

So anyway, I'm taking a well earned break now, because that is the New Official Longest Chapter.

Happy Reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Agent 006

(SUCKERS!)


	10. New Class

A/N: So I just saw Avatar and I must say, in my opinion…. Best Movie Ever!!!!!!!!!

As an Author sometimes I receive flames and to be honest it puts me in a mindset where I really don't want to write anymore. So if this Chapter doesn't seem as good then I'm sorry – I have been receiving Flames and I would like to say these few things:

1 – If you really don't enjoy Danger isn't a Game then I'm sorry

2-If you hate it then; why do you keep reading?? Just so you can verbally bash me for any a) mistakes and/or b) similar ideas being used?

3 – It is my first story so depending on the outcome it might be my only one.

4- If you have heard the saying "If you can't say something nice, then don't say anything at all!

Also about number 2: With so many stories being written, you will find similarities and familiar plot-lines. It just happens!

But I promise you this guy: I'm certain that my major plot-line will be original and new! I actually have a friend on FanFic who I ran certain ideas by to make sure that I'm not re-using ideas. Most of you respect this person as an Author, so you can trust me when I say that she likes my major plot ideas and has read my story and compared it to others!

If you guys would prefer it, I'll tell everyone all of my twists and plot-lines that lead up to the end of my story, so that you can decide whether or not I'm taking everyone else's ideas. I mean sure it would wreck it or everyone else – but at least you'd know if it was original or not!

We're trying to be Ally Carter in a way. So this is what we think she might write and/or might do in our personal POV's. My London scene was only added because I have read the Blurb for Only the Good Spy Young and it mentioned a London attack! So if you didn't like it then, I'm really sorry!

Ok, that's all I'm going to say for now.

Disclaimer: The fantastic Ally Carter owns everything Gallagher Academy related.

* * *

Chapter 10: New Class

Cammie POV.

Time was moving slowly at Gallagher. All my classmates where flirting with the Blackthorne Boys, even though that particular boy caught them out at the Smithsonian. Bex seemed furious all the time (because of Grants 'girlfriends.') and Liz was becoming even more freaked out.

Jonas was in her Re-search and Development class and she was constantly trying to out-smart him, or something along those lines. Macey and I seemed to be moving with the coming and going-tides.

We'd had non-stop rain for the past three days and now my temper was starting to boil over with my friends, and classmates, constant… boy-freak outs.

* * *

"Did you see what Grant was doing with Courtney today?" Bex slammed her books down on our library table. I shook my head.

"Grant was flirting with her! Courtney and Grant where flirting! Can you honestly believe that?" If we where in a cartoon, steam would be pouring out of her ears. Macey seemed both scared and bored.

"Bex honey, are you sure that it wasn't the other way 'round. I mean Courtney has been flirting with a bunch of the junior and senior boys lately," it was a fair question, but it seemed to add to Bex's melt-down.

"Exactly! Doesn't Courtney know that she'll be branded," Bex said a group of colourful words in Danish. I laughed at her then. This so isn't like Bex to get all wound up over a guy.

"What's the matter Bexy-Boo, do you have a crush on Grant?" Macey and I started to laugh even harder when her face started turning red.

Her mouth closed and opened eight times before she finally answered. "Of course I don't have a crush on Grant. What in the world would give you that idea?" she had started to shout and the librarian shushed us.

"Could have fooled me there Bex, with the way you've been acting lately," Macey had a smirk plastered on her face. Bex seemed to become quiet after that and sat down nicely with us. It was fine until Liz came barging through the doors.

"I hate Jonas Andrews! He thinks himself so smart and sophisticated! It drives me up the wall," her arms where waving wildly around and she hit a freshman behind the head (Liz didn't apologise, or seem to notice what she had done).

"Liz. What have I told you about this," Macey groaned, "Jonas has an IQ of 178 for crying out loud!"

"My IQ is 177!" Liz shot back, then realising the problem with that she tried to start a new debate, "He's a huge suck up! He's always handing in well over the expected required work. Doing all the extra-credit work and blah, blah, blah!" Liz yanked out a chair (hard) and literally forced her way into it.

"Liz, you do that too. Jonas is just like you, but in a male form," I placed a reassuring hand on her arm as her shoulders slumped.

"I know that. I just hate it that he seems better then me!" Liz amazed me sometimes – never actually competitive for the right reasons, but always competitive over the wrong ones.

* * *

"Hey, are you Cameron Morgan?" a deep voice asked from behind me. We where waiting for MR. Solomon to show up for CoveOps class.

I turned around and saw Alexander for the first time. "Cammie Morgan and you're Alexander Iver, right?" I knew already, but it was the polite thing to say.

"I prefer Alex, but yeah that be me. I was just coming over to compliment you on how you tailed me the other week. It was brilliant, I didn't see you once the whole time," he winced a bit.

"That's me for you; Cammie the Chameleon. Thanks though, it actually took me ages to find you though," He seemed to be really nice. I offered the seat next to me and he took it, still looking at me.

I stretched my hands out on top of the table and clasped hands, "So… I didn't see you last time Blackthorne were here, what's up with that?" He laughed.

"Only a select few could come. This time round though, it seems that more are welcome."

He was taller then I remember and had darker coloured hair then I thought. Why I was noticing this, I didn't know, but still he did and I was anyway. We started taking about ourselves and I found that we had some things in common. He liked the same bands as I did (and ice-cream), plus he was my age.

"My favourite quote, hmm, I'd have to say this one: To see the world in a grain of sand, and heaven in a wildflower. To hold infinity in the palm of your hand and…" We finished together, "eternity in an hour."

I gaped at him, "You know Blake?" He seemed just as shocked as I was. He nodded, speechlessly.

"My mum taught some of his works to me before she died. It's the last connection I have of her," his face fell and he looked away.

"Both my parents taught me. But when dad died, mum stopped teaching me altogether. I guess it's too much of a reminder for us," he looked back at me and patted my shoulder. The gesture caught me off guard.

A door slammed behind us and Zach and a boy called William walked in. Zach looked frustrated and William seemed to be annoyed. They sat down at the very back and started talking quietly between themselves.

I sat in silence with Alex, he seemed to be thinking about something (his brow was furrowed). I waited for my friends and Mr. Solomon to walk in. Instead I got Abby.

"Look guys, there's been a change of plans. You have to go up stairs, get changed into work out clothes and meet up in the Culture classroom. You have roughly nine minutes and counting, so shoo."

* * *

Seven minutes, eighteen seconds left I was standing with Macey, Bex and Liz and watching as all the tables where pushed to the far side of the room. A group of chair and a long table had been set up in front of the wall. The room seemed to be huge. Solomon was giving direction as to where the twenty chairs where supposed to be going.

"Do you guys know what is going on?" I hissed at them. They all shook their heads.

"We haven't been told a thing Cammie. Solomon just told us to get changed and meet him here," A group of boys walked in. I waved to Alex and he waved back. I heard Macey's eyebrow raise (well I would of if it made a sound) and turned around to my friends smirking faces.

"What?" I asked innocently. Liz giggled and Bex shrugged, smirk still in place.

"Who's he Cammie? New friend you didn't tell us about?" Macey spoke in a normal tone, but her eyebrow was still raised.

"I don't like him that way, Mace," I stated, dryly and without feeling. I hate it when they do this!

"I think he has other ideas," she nodded to Alex (who was making his way towards Macey and I).

"Any idea about what's going on here Cammie?" he asked, happily. I shrugged, ponytails bouncing slightly.

"Just as in the dark as you are Alex," I replied. Macey nudged me, hard, in the ribs and I excused myself. Alex just kept on smiling and walked back towards his friends.

"What do you want Macey," I scowled – stupid lousy, un-trusting Macey.

"Who is that?" she seemed to be pointing at a guy.

"Oh, that's Simone Connors. Nice guy, bit of a dork though," I looked at him, "like what you see or something Macey?"

She scowled but kept on staring, "Not him, you reject. That guy with Zach," I spun to face that direction. Sure enough Zach was there talking with William.

"Who, William?" I asked her. She nodded at me.

"He's a friend of Zach's, obviously, also with Grant and Jonas. Both of which, in case you're wondering, are with Bex and Liz," Macey didn't seem remotely interested in Bex and Liz talking with there Blackthorne crushes. She was going over William.

"Ok so, he's 6'2 at the tallest, Blonde, brown-eyed and has even and white teeth. Seems to be a spy and has to be a friend of our old acquittance, Zachary Goode," she nodded at some un-said question.

"Nice butt too. All together, I'm liking what I see." NO way. Macey McHenry likes someone? (That someone isn't Preston Winters either!).

"Don't you have a secret Boyfriend Ms. McHenry?" I asked, smugly. She shook her head.

"Broke up over break - anyway, back to the topic, I'm going to talk to him," I smiled at her, "and your coming with me when I do."

"Absolutely not Macey!" I yelled at her. Everyone looked at us: Even Zach, who still had a funny look on his face. Macey grabbed my elbow and dragged me across the room into a corner.

"You are Cammie. For two reasons, Number 1 – because you need to face Zach. You can't go on avoiding him!" ouch.

"Number 2 because I need the support; you wouldn't let down one of your best friends, would you Cammie," she gave me something resembling puppy-dog eyes and I caved (with some regret).

"Fine Macey, you win. But I'm not going to kiss anyone while you talk to William. Also, you can not dress me up before hand."

She was about to rebut me, but my favourite teacher ever Mr. Solomon interrupted her.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman, please take a seat. For the next couple of weeks, every Thursday you will be spending the entire afternoon, from after lunch till dinner, working on a special subject. It hasn't been included in the curriculum since your head-mistress was a girl at Gallagher," Mum nodded along with him.

Madame Dabney and Aunt Abby where carrying a bunch of tubs. Abby opened hers first and inside was a bunch of masks: full face marks. They resembled the masks used by the Chinese theatre. Each had been decorated in a different manor.

"These classes will be dedicated to physical and weaponry fighting. You will not have mats, any real rules and will be allowed to use technics banned in the P&E combat classes against your classmates. You will also be taking part in a 'ring fight.' This particular competition is pretty basic; Get your opponents ring before they get yours."

"Although, when these ring competitions are in play, there is a ten second pin rule. But I'll explain more about that later on. For now watch and observe as Agent Cameron and Head-mistress Morgan take part in an exhibition match."

My mum and Aunt had been placed in the gap between the tables and us. My mum wore a mask decorated in red, pink, orange, yellow, gold and silver swirls, patterns and shapes. Over her right eye was a silver star surrounded by red. A yellow circle had been drawn around the left-eye of the mask.

Abby's was less decorative; a simple green mask that was surrounded by arrow- like silver lines.

Abby and mum, took a crouching position and started a stare off. They had started moving in opposite directions and circling each-other, waiting for the other to charge or lunge first. My impatient aunt made the first move.

Faking a lunge toward mums left, she aimed a blow at her right rib. Mum parried and then the started a planned out system of movements. Blow by blow, lunge by lunge, jab by jab, no matter what they tried my mum and aunt where to evenly matched.

Abby landed a blow on mum's left-check. A gasp ripped through my lips, but then I remembered the mask. There wasn't even a dint. Mu took the chance and hit Abby square in the chest. Abby only lost a foots worth of ground before she had started on mum.

Mr. Solomon rung a bell and abruptly they stood up and whipped of their masks like nothing had happened. Mums check was fine.

"I haven't had that much fun in ages Abby!" mum laughed.

"Well Rachel, we where always a tough match in school. Although I always seemed to win in the end," she shrugged at mum's furious face.

"You did not Abigale! I remember it as: me winning, then you, then me and so on like that!"

They glared at each other, and then hugged.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please come and select a mask from the boxes," The boys where first there (Bex was close though), my and Abby pulled aside Macey and I.

"Macey, take my mask. It will make me happy," Abby pouted for effect and Macey slid on the mask. Mum handed hers to me and hugged me.

"This mask is lucky, Cam. Wear it with pride," mum whispered in my ear and slipped something into my hand. It was a ring.

The ring was made of gold. If it was real gold, then it had been curved to form three hearts, one after another, in a line on top of the band.

"That was my ring Cammie. It was pretty hard to separate us when I was in a fight," mum smiled at me and walked off to sit behind the table. Abby was pining something up on a board.

"Agent Cameron is now pinning up the draws for fighting. It'll be one on one and starts of as a girl and boy draw. As you progress, you'll start to fight the opposite sex. The final, if possible, will hopefully be a girl on boy match. If it isn't then it won't be as fun."

I walked toward the draw and ran my finger down the girls list. First round was me versus Anna, Alex versus Xavier, Tina and Mick then finally Grant against Jonas. I winced at the mental picture of Grant punching Jonas; it just wasn't right in my mind (like the mental picture of me beating the filling out of Anna Fetterman! I mean the girl gave herself a blood nose opening a box of Pringles).

Bex joined me at the list, "You got that one in the bag Cammie. Actually, you'll have most of them in the bag ever since you've been doing that extra training," Bex complimented and I felt slightly better. I scanned the second round and found Zach's name against Simone's.

Macey pulled me away from the sheet of paper, towards Zach, Grant, Jonas, William and Alex.

"Macey, why now! I'm not even properly dressed!" Macey looked me over, "this is about me Cammie! Who cares what you look like," for once I wasn't happy about the fact that Macey didn't mind my outfit.

"Hey there Guys! How have you been?" Macey sounded extremely happy and Macey-like. I just attempted to meld into the background.

"Hey there McHenry! Long time no see!" Grant held his arms open for a hug.

"Shouldn't you be off finding your Juliet, Romeo?" It was classical Macey. The guys laughed so hard at Grants face.

"That hurt Macey. That hurt a lot. I'm just trying to be nice to you and this is how you repay me?" Grant was using an injured look and a pathetic voice.

"I'm so sorry Grant! I didn't realise how much that meant to you. Let me make it up for you: I'll let you talk to Bex the British Bombshell and not beat you up or tail you anymore!" Alex, William and Jonas cracked up again.

Macey pretended to recognise William and Alex for the first time.

"On my gosh, I'm so sorry for being so rude! I'm Macey McHenry and you guys are..." she pretended to have no idea.

"Will Reads and this is Alex Iver," Will answered for both of them and flashed some pearly whites at Macey.

"Hey there Cammie," Alex greeted me (the only one, mind you).

"Hey Alex, Grant, Jonas, Will and…" I become on guard, "Zach. How have you guys been lately? Like Mace said, long time no see," I tried to direct the question to all of them, even Zach.

Grant launched into a day by day account of how he'd been, while Jonas just added to what he said. Will and Macey were absorbed in there own private world, so that left me, Alex and Zach.

Alex seemed relaxed and was listening to Grant go on, while looking at me. Zach seemed to be torn between something. His face was a mask and he wasn't giving much away. Alex seemed to not notice Zach's disturbed Auror though.

"So then I was going through our stuff and I found his collection of playboy magazines hidden under his mattress! Grant had forgotten all about them!" I looked at Grant, mouth open.

"Can't wait to tell Bex about this," Grant become nervous.

"Ah, don't worry about Jonas. I was holding them for Xavier. I don't read playboys or anything," I laughed at him.

Alex joined me.

"So Cammie, what's been going on with your life?" Grant asked.

"Well, I went to Boston with Macey, followed Macey along her fathers campaign trail. Went to London with Bex, came back, went to Roseville and the tailed Alex through the National mall. So nothing much really," Zach looked at me now, green eyes boring into me. I felt a slight breathlessness as I met his gaze.

"Oh, yeah! You tailed Alex, Simone, Jules and Zach!" he turned to Zach, "Dude what happened to you. You've never been caught before."

Zach still looked at me, "I guess the Chameleon isn't just a codename," his answer was simple and it was slightly like a compliment. But for some reason, it still hurt.

Macey noticed the change of conversation and came to my rescue, "Well it was nice catching up with you guys! Nice meeting you Will," she flashed her meg-watt smile at him.

I waved, awkwardly, "See you," Alex waved back.

"Talk to you later Cam!" My eyes flashed to Zach – but he was gone already.

* * *

"Will is seriously my freaking Knight in Shinning Armour! He's perfect!" Macey was going on about Will and his smile again.

Bex and Liz where listening, enthralled.

"Did Grant say anything about me Cammie?" Bex asked. I shrugged.

"It came up in conversation, but nothing you know like: Bex is my life. If she dies, then I too, shall die," Bex looked momentarily crushed, but perked up again.

"So did you talk to Zach?" Liz asked me. Bex turned her full attention on me and Macey closed her eyes.

"Not really. The tail thing came up and he told everyone that maybe I really am a Chameleon. We didn't actually have a conversation or anything if that's what you mean," Bex looked confused and Liz looked sad.

"Sorry Cammie. But Zach's Zach I suppose," Liz seemed to be crushed for me.

"You don't have to apologise on Zach's behalf Liz. And I'm not upset about it," Macey decided to pitch in her word now.

"Yeah, and besides, Alex was extremely nice to her." I sighed as Bex and Liz squealed. They acted like two year olds when ever boys came up.

"Can we get some sleep eventually guys? We have classes tomorrow and besides, Mr. Solomon might spring a pop quiz on us and we'd be too tired to perform," Bex rolled her eyes at me, but got into bed.

Liz turned out the light, Macey waited on my bed a bit longer.

"You seriously alright Cammie?" her voice was streaked with worry.

"Of course Macey. Zach Goode can't put me down," but he had. He was avoiding me and it was putting me down. I was really annoyed at him.

* * *

A/N: There you guys go. One new Chapter. Cammie's life is starting to get complicated now and Mr. Goode isn't helping.

I hope you like it guys, It was interesting to write up and I think that even though it's not the new longest Chapter or anything, it's still pretty good.

I hope you enjoy and please NO Flames.

-Agent 006


	11. Laying Bugs

A/N: Ok Guys – I'm BACK!!!

Sorry about the long update.

The thing is: School starts soon and I'm trying to get into the habit of updating once a week (So that when I do get projects – I'll have time to write those before my next update is due). I'm really enjoying this story (expect for the one nasty flame). And I really hope that you guys are enjoying it to.

There is some slight Cammie and Zach action (I mean really slight). So in this story expect lots of Zammie through the awkward conversations that are going on.

And to clear something up: Have you guys read/watched Pride and Prejudice? You know the Mr Darcy and Lizzie relationship how they have awkward conversations and lots of heated conversations – The Zammie relationship is like that in a way.

So HERE IT IS, CHAPTER 11!!!!

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns this amazing series but I own Alex!

* * *

Chapter 11: Laying Bugs

Cammie POV

As a Gallagher Girl/Spy in training I do lots of things that I'm not necessarily proud or happy about. What Bex and Macey made me do is one of those things.

"Cammie, we have to place more bugs! It's the only way will find out why Zach was at the Winters-McHenry watch party!" Bex was pleading me with her eyes; Macey just got the bag packed with Bugs and Camera's (Why Camera's? We don't nee to see them getting… I don't even want to think about it).

If I agreed they would leave me alone, if I didn't they would torture me with more make-overs. This is a win-win situation for them whatever way I chose. "Fine, I'll do it, but no cameras in there bathrooms!"

Liz made a face at me and finished wiring the cameras and bugs to here Mac. She wasn't freaking out as much anymore, so it was much more peaceful in the Library. Bex was flirting with the other Blackthorne Boys (while Grant was in the room).

RESULTS OF REBECCA BAXTER FLIRTING WITH ALL THE BLACKTHORNE BOYS:

All the Boys seemed to be in Love with her.

The whole junior class hated her, because they couldn't get the attention of the Boys

Three boys had asked her to marry them

Grant was becoming jealous

I have to admit, when the first boy proposed to Bex, Grant was in the room. Later that day, during P&E Grant paired up with him. He slugged the guy – two black-eyes, one bruised chin and a twisted ankle later, the guy was sent to the infirmary, apologising to Grant about something. It wasn't a pretty sight to behold.

Macey and I got into a very serious conversation, that questioned what we knew (or thought we knew) about the Blackthorne Boys. If this was the true Grant Newman, then he and Bex where going to be like Bread and Butter (or ice-cream and bananas, or anything that matches perfectly with something else). Macey decided that Bex needed to grab him while he's hot (figure of speech and her actual words), because soon, Tina or Mick might become his knew and improved British Bombshell.

Macey was still trying to get to know Will. I have never seen he so wound up over a guy. Apparently Will has never done drugs, smoked, drink excessively, had plastic surgery or lost his virginity (that's Macey's guess from other research results).

Liz and I where just trying to get our work done (well Liz was competing against Jonas for top of the Class, whether he knew it or not). I was the only normal one out of my friends and it scared me slightly to see them actin this way about a bunch of _guys._

All of my other sisters were to far gone as well (even Anna). It was worse then last time. It was a terrible thing to watch. They plucked, waxed, shaved, prodded, experimented and did slightly disturbing things to themselves to get a guys attention. So I was just quietly and carefully sliding my way in the shadows avoiding the melt downs and freak-attacks that these girls had.

My idea of what my sisters and I where was going down the toilet. Here we where a bunch of girl spies, highly trained and exceptionally 'brilliant' in our areas of preference. It was a nightmare. I couldn't get any sleep because these girls wanted to be up at five in the morning to get ready for school. I tried not to bring up that they have seen us in P&E, for fear of giving them all heart attacks.

* * *

The ventilation shaft was opened and waiting for us to crawl through. I knew the shaft passageways better then anyone in the school, so Macey helped me in first. It had become covered in dust, spider-webs and was slightly harder to navigate through.

Liz swore that something was crawling up her leg twice and Bex had started to avoid all the webs. Macey and I just ignored the stuff and kept on crawling.

The Boys where staying in the east-wing again. Bex had sweet talked a basic room guide from Damien Iskander and Liz had gotten a new blueprint and marked off what Bex told her.

Will, Alex and a boy called Julian where in the first room to the left and Grant, Jonas and Zach occupied the room at the far end of the hallway. I explained that to reach there room, we actually had to get out of the vent and make our way on foot to plant the bugs - but all the other rooms where accessible by the vent.

The boys were out doing another one of there bonding sessions so we could plant the bugs freely. We lightly and quietly slithered out of the vent one-by-one. Liz stayed inside and monitored the camera's we had placed outside the east-wings door.

Macey tackled the right hand side, Bex the left so I was left with bugging the room at the end of the hallway. It was messier than two semesters ago, so thankfully I could deduce which stuffed belonged to which boy. Once again, the closet was full of new uniforms and new casual clothes. It could give me no idea on what the liked.

It was basic stuff: lots of jeans (a couple of Levi's included), t-shirts (plain coloured no insignias or band tee's), jackets, a couple of hoddie's, sweats and runners. It was extremely annoying, but I still placed trackers on every scrap of cloth.

Three beds; three desks and three drawers took up the space and I set to work on scanning every single draw. I could tell which desk was Jonas's and which bed was Grants (Jonas had a really cramped, yet organised desk and Grants bed was un-made), Zach's stuff was plain and gave away nothing about his life or him.

I let lose an angry breathe and took out Macey's digital camera. I took picture of every aspect that could be important for future references. I placed a camera on the wooden door frame outside the bedroom and two on either side of the inside frame. The bugs went everywhere – under beds, inside draws and the closet; I placed a special chip of Liz's design on every-computer (so we could monitor what they did once the PC had been started up).

I un-screwed the cap that covered the light and placed three camera's on the inside and re-screwed the cap. I nodded my head at the room around me – it looked it exactly the same as before. I was about to leave when out of the corner of my eye I saw something flash. Carefully making my way towards the direction of the flash, I was caught of guard by what I found.

A glossy-picture lay on the bedside table; it showed a picture three people. There was a seemingly tall, tanned handsome man with his arm around the slim shoulders of an outstandingly beautiful woman with curly chestnut-auburn hair that fell to her shoulders – she and the tall man had there arms around a little boy, about six –years old and missing one of his front teeth. They seemed so happy, frozen in that one picture.

I took a closer look – around me. It was Zach's bed, so this must be Zach's picture. I studied the picture again and memorised the man and woman. The man was exactly like Zach; from the eyes to the messy way he did his hair (which was the same colour as Zach's). The woman was tall, pale, slim and strong built; she had the most adoring and ecstatically happy smile on her face. Her green eye's glowed brightly – Zach's eyes.

My breathe caught as I studied the young Zach with his two missing teeth. There was something different about him; I couldn't put my finger to it though. I heard a short whistle echo from down the hallway and took a picture of the photo.

I exited the room and made sur the door was exactly the way it had been before I arrived. I bolted up to the open shaft and raised both my arms over my head; Macey and Bex took one each and hoisted me up.

* * *

I inserted the cord into my laptop and waited as it scanned the camera's memory. It beeped and I scanned the pictures. Finding the one I wanted, I selected it and copied it onto my system. Once that was done, I deleted it from the camera's memory.

I sighed and removed the cord from the slot in my computer. Chucking the Camera to Liz, I opened the picture I'd copied. The smiling faces made my heart flutter – so different. What is so different about him?

"Cammie," I shut the quickly exited the picture, "We have a visual on the subjects."

I got up and plonked myself down on Liz's bed with Macey and Bex.

Liz opened the channel from the camera's I planted and we where greeted by a burst of sound and visual image.

"Dude, I'm seriously getting sick of these 'bonding' sessions Steve forces us to do," Grant exclaimed as he jumped onto the bed that Jonas was perched on. He yelped and swatted Grant's shoulder.

"For Heavens sake! Be careful Grant! What I have on this computer is more important then your entire life!" Grant pouted at him - Jonas scowled right back.

"Grant, just cut it out. Jonas is actually doing something unlike you who likes to sit around and read playboys," Zach's voice was faint as he called out from somewhere of camera.

"Aw, come on Z. I'm just having a bit of fun! You should try it yourself someday!" Finally Zach entered the camera's visual range.

I gasped and hid my blushing face behind a silk leopard print pillow. Bex howled and Liz giggled at me.

"Cammie, at least he's not naked for goodness –sakes!" Macey exclaimed. I shook my head behind the pillow. It was ripped from my hands by Macey who through it across the room.

"BUT… He's just in a freaking towel!" I yelped/screamed. My face grew even redder as Liz, Macey and Bex over looked me. Macey laughed first. Bex howled again, Liz giggled and Macey cackled at me. Liz was so far gone that she fell of her bed.

I shot them a truly poisonous look (or the best poisonous look I could give) and stared at the screen. Grant and Jonas where bickering and thankfully Zach had gone to change.

"Look Grant, Being a spy isn't about fun! You need to focus and always be observed by your assignment, not distracted by Miranda Kerr or Jennifer Hawkins." He came back on screen in his 'work-out' clothes as Macey and Bex call them

"I know dude, I seriously do understand that. But life needs to be Fun at some point! Even Jonas gets to play video games!" Jonas nodded absently as his fingers hit the keys in a fast sequence.

Zach sighed and sat down in the big, comfy window chair and ran a hand through his hair. There was something different. What was it?

"Hurry up and change, we have that mask thing now," Grant nodded and went to the bathroom; Jonas closed his laptop and waited by the door.

"We better get ready to," Liz stated sadly. I quickly pulled on my mini-shorts, a sports bar and a tank top and walked outside. This should be fun.

* * *

My sparring match with Anna has been the fastest so far. Grant defeated Jonas (without killing him), Mick defeated Tina and Alex bested Xavier. Bex and Kim where circling each other to my left, Courtney had just pinned Eva to my right and Michael had just gotten Julian, sorry, Jules's ring right in front of me.

Simone was now putting on his mask and waiting for his opponent.

"Got it!" Bex cried out, I turned to see her holding up Kim's ring. Kim seemed visibly in pain (I guess from the way Bex had pinned her arm behind her back).

"Good Job, Ms Baxter. If you will, write your name on his slip of paper and go sit down next to Ms. Morgan," Bex did what he said and dropped Kim's ring on a rounded-silver dish with all the other rings that had been 'attained.'

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Goode," I spun to the front and saw Zach in facing Simone. He held his mask in one hand and a jumper in the other.

"Where can I put this?" He raised the jumper up slightly. Solomon nodded to the chair beside me. I froze. Zach made his way over to me. Bending over, he dropped the jacket on the chair and avoided looking at me. I couldn't help staring at him.

Mr. Solomon raised a hand up above his head and Zach slipped his mask on. It had been painted a deep-blue colour and decorated with silver swirls, lines and shapes. Between his eyes, a quarter-moon had been painted on in white. It was so graceful, and it screamed elegance and superiority – perfect for him.

Solomon looked them both over and lowered his arm. _Begin. _It was a blur of movements and within seconds Zach had the first pin, he nearly had the ring of to, but it flew out of his hands and then he and Simone started the fight towards it. Simone attempted to pin Zach, but was flipped of so he grabbed on of his legs, successfully tripping him up.

Zach feel hard and a chorus of ooh's escaped the spectators lips (i.e. my classmates and some teachers) it didn't even stop him. Commando rolling, he was up and had the ring again.

"Here you go sir," he threw the ring to Mr. Solomon and wrote his name on a slip of paper.

"Sit down next to Ms. McHenry," Macey must have won while I wasn't watching. Opps.

Finally the fights where done and Mr. Solomon stepped up in front of us.

"Congratulations on a wonderful First Round! From what we have seen," Madame Dabney, Steve and Aunt Abby nodded from behind the 'judging table.'

"We would like to see Ms. Baxter and Mr. Newman have a five or so minute spar," Bex smiled and Grant grinned, "We would also like to see Ms. Morgan and Mr. Goode have a quick match as well."

I nodded not really listening, then I realised what he had just said.

"Wait, Me and Zach?" I sounded like a moron, but still I was in a slight shook. Me and Zach? Me and Zach? Me, _Cammie Morgan_ against him, _Zachary Goode_?

"Yes Ms. Morgan, but not for this competition, just as a show and tell," what he said made no sense, but I still managed to get up. I re-did my hair in a tighter bun and slipped my mask on. Out of my eye slits I saw him give me one last… confused… maybe angry, look.

* * *

Solomon told Macey to start our sparring match, so he could sit down. Macey walked up and stood between us. She gave me a look and raised her hand.

Macey looked at Zach, then me again and finally lowered her hand. From behind me I heard Grant and Bex grunting as they hit each other – most of our classmates where watching them.

I kept my gaze locked on Zach's and tried to focus all my attention on this one thing, blocking everything else out. Zach was down in a crouch that mirrored mine and had started moving to the left.

I didn't actually see him move till he had me pinned. His blinding speed gave him a huge advantage. It felt like hitting a wall (as it came crashing down). His body felt odd against mine. I started to worm my way out of the pin then finally flipped him so he was pinned.

Realising how we were positioned, I immediately got of him and backed-up into my corner and held both my fists up. Zach stood slowly, his mask was turned in my direction, and I could almost feel his gaze on me. He started making his way towards me with his hands by his sides. Wrong.

I took the opportunity and swung my right fist at him, in a blur his hand had caught mine. I tried again, but with my left fist. Catching that too, I then kneed him in the stomach. It worked well enough, his grip loosened and I pulled my fists free.

I saw his right hand move and I went to block the punch with my elbow, at the last moment he pulled back and I felt his left fist hit just below my ribs. Dad's voice began to echo inside my head: _Keep them focused on one thing, and then use something else for the attack._

It hurt, but not that badly. I pretended to catch my breath and used that moment to kick out at him. He was ready. Zach caught my foot and I felt my other foot go out beneath me. I pulled him down with me.

We tumbled and seconds before we landed he twisted position. I landed on my back with a thump and I felt Zach's body hit mine moments later. The air in my lungs came out in a rush. I lay there, gasping for breathe as Zach tried to un-tangle our legs.

We where so closely pressed together, that I could feel his chest heave ever so slightly as he tried to catch his breath. His T-shirt was starting to become sticky; at least I presented some form of a challenge for him. I turned my face up slightly and looked at his mask. His gaze was down at our tangled legs.

I started to worm my arms out from under him; he felt the moment and turned his masked gaze on me. Fro some strangely, foreign reason, my breathe caught. My efforts for worming out faded into the back of my mind as I met his covered gaze with my own. I saw his strange coloured green eyes flash beneath the mask.

We where statues, in a rush I remembered how I got into this position with him – I also remembered that the whole junior class was watching us. I evened out me breathing and continued worming my arms out, Zach went back to untangling his legs from mine.

Arms now free, I flipped us over so I was on top. My hair had come out of its bun and felt sticky against my collar. It feel to one side and I finished un-tangling our legs. I felt his hands clasp around my wrists. He jerked us up into a sitting position.

He loosened one of his hands and placed both my wrists in his left-handed grip. His right hand searched for my mothers – my ring. I curled my hands into a fist and tried to stand. He jerked me back down and started again.

I heard the distinct sound of Mr. Solomon clearing his throat and I realised our fight was over. Zach stood up and I remained seated staring up at him through my mask. He held out a hand to me, I took it and he helped me up.

"That was an interesting match. Mr. Goode and Ms. Morgan seemed to be very evenly matched," Solomon was talking to the class. He turned around and faced us, "I've never seen you fight that way Ms. Morgan, except when you are against Ms. Baxter. Was Mr. Goode a challenge for you?"

I heard Tina giggle and I realised why. We had stayed locked together, Zach on top of me. "Yes it was Mr. Solomon, in more ways then one at some stages."

Mr. Solomon nodded and turned to Zach (who was avoiding looking at me). "How was that for you Mr. Goode? Challenging enough?"

Zach nodded, "She's very good at getting out of pins and other situations resembling them."

Solomon smiled slightly and turned around to face the class again, "That's the end ladies and gentlemen. Please go and have something to eat, the next round pairings will be up early next week or next lesson."

Everyone got up to leave, my mask was still on. I didn't want to take it off, I didn't know wether or not I was blushing or really red in the face. Zach still had his on; he slid his off and finally turned to face me. I removed my mask so I could breathe properly.

It was quiet for what felt like hours before he spoke.

"You're good, Gallagher Girl. I can't wait to see you against Bex," he said it so casually, but I could tell he was just as un-comfortable as me.

"Thank you. You're really good to…Zach," it was the first time I had said his name to his face (to be honest this is the first conversation we'd had). Heat flooded my cheeks; hopefully I was red in the face already.

He nodded his head and a small smile crept to his face, "Thanks."

Mentally I found myself comparing him to the little boy in the photo, trying to discover what was so different about him. Besides the obvious, I still couldn't put my finger to it.

"Cammie, are you coming or not?" Macey and Bex called from outside, they walked in, saw me and Zach, then backed out of the room. That was embarrassing.

"Your friends are looking for you and mine will be looking for me," he didn't sound normal, "So I better go."

He raised a hand (awkwardly) the turned around and walked out, I was left there standing (awkwardly) alone, I felt terribly embarrassed (and awkward).

I sighed angrily and stamped my foot like a two-year old. Why did he, Zachary Goode, have this strange effect on me? Everyone time I talk to him, it's so extremely awkward! But when I talk to the other boys, Alex mainly, why is it never like this?

I sighed, at least I had Alex. He was always so open and talkative to me. It felt, normal talking to him - Like we weren't spies who knew secrets that others couldn't even think (or comprehend) about.

* * *

I made my way outside and was bombarded with questions as soon as I entered the hall.

"Cammie, what was that about?"

"What in the world, where you and Zachary Goode talking about after the fight ended?"

"It took you guys ages to un-pin your selves, why the heck did it take so long?"

I held up both hands and there was instant quiet. I looked around the table; Tina was ages away and Zach was at the other end to us (On a different table).

"Zach and I were just talking about the fight. He said I was good, and then I said he was good too. It was nothing along the lines or even on the same page to what you're thinking about Liz."

"It was kinda hard to un-tangle our legs after we fell," and I didn't want him to get off me, "It wasn't anything else," for him.

Macey and Bex looked visibly disappointed at my answer.

"But still, Cammie, you guys where fighting for thirteen minutes straight and it didn't look like you were stopping anytime soon," Liz's little speech stumped me. Thirteen minutes? It felt like five.

I shrugged innocently, stuff can happen.

"Ale didn't look a bit happy at any point after Solomon called you two up to fight, it was quiet funny actually," I tuned into the conversation again.

"Alex wasn't happy? Why in the world wouldn't he be Happy?" Macey rolled her eyes and my own silly question's answer came to me.

I laughed (the no-way-you're-joking laugh), "He doesn't like me that way guys. You're just looking into things way to much!" But even to me it sounded false.

"He's my friend! I'm not going to risk losing that because he might like me more then I like him!" Bex shrugged at me, but continued smiling into her soup. I looked at Liz and she nodded in understanding. Macey on the other hand…

"It's Zach isn't it?" She demanded/asked me. I looked at her, confused.

"You don't want to go out with Alex because of what happened with Josh and Zach." I gaped at her.

"Zach and I never went out," it was a stupid thing to say, it gave Macey a perfect opportunity to play her ace.

"So he kissed you, then continued to follow you through the senator's campaign trail because he didn't like you at all?" Macey raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

"We are friends. Friends look out for each other Macey. Like the way I looked after you during your fathers campaign trail, or are you saying I did that because I love you more then a friend?" I raised my less-perfect eyebrow right back at her.

"No, I'm saying you followed me because you love me like a sister," stupid Macey, always knowing what to say.

I sighed defeated, "Ok, I do love you like a sister. But Zach does not like me that way and never has…" I stopped, "or will."

"But the question I'm asking Cam, is do you like him?" Macey got up and left the table. The hall was barley full now and only a couple of boys where left (including Zach, Grant and Jonas…. Alex too and Will).

* * *

Do I like Zach? I got up and left the hall. I stole a look back at Zach. He was always so serious, not like in the photo, he was carefree and happy there. I stopped half-way up the stairs.

That was the difference! He was never happy anymore, or at least as genially happy like in the photo. He was always so serious and never actually showed his feelings. As I got to our room, one question took place over all the others (even Macey's).

Was that little Boy gone for ever?

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys are happy! You got yourselves some Zammie action!!!!! (Sorta)

The two people in the photo are Zach's birth parents. Picture Zach's mum as a cross between: Angelina Jolie/Jennifer Aniston/Miranda Kerr/Jennifer Hawkins (She's EXTREAMLY PRETTY). His dad is a cross between George Clooney/Brad Pitt/Orlando Bloom/Johnny Depp (He's a GOOD LOOKING GUY).

I just wanted to give Cammie some knowledge into Zach's past, so she could think of him in a different light. He (Zach) does have a soft side where he was happy! Because Cammie's really only seen the dark/cocky side of him, this is something completely out of left field for her.

Once again I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. It's now the new, new LONGEST CHAPTER!!

-Agent 006


	12. Frustration

A/N: Thank You so much!

The remainder of my story is dedicated to all those you have lost friends, family and loved ones during the Haiti Earthquakes – My heart goes out to you and I hope that you can stay strong and enjoy the rest of your lives.

I would like to say a few words to three very special readers: Gallagher101gal, Twilight113 and Bubble. Gum. Green = YOU GUYS ARE SO BLOODY BRILLIANT!!!! You have stuck with this story since the beginning and your reviews/PM have been wonderfully supportive and helpful!!!!

BTW I also have a poll up that I think you guys should check out. In Danger isn't a Game who should Cammie end up with?

Zachary Goode b) Alexander Iver or c) Someone else entirely.

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything about this fantastic school (except Alex).

* * *

Chapter 12: Frustration

Cammie POV

"Guess what, Guess what, Guess what!?" Macey shouted at us, as she came bolting into our room in a whirlwind of squealing and giggling.

Macey's screeching made Bex fall of the big plush chair in the corner of our room and land with a thump on the floor.

I heard Liz's computer beep in protest as her fingers came slamming down on the keys, after the minor heart-attack given to her by none other the Macey McHenry (the cool and calmest person I know). I sat up a bit straighter on the window seat and cocked an eyebrow.

"Will asked me to go out with him next time we visit Roseville!" I couldn't help my mouth falling open (slightly); usually Bex re-acted this way when guys asked her out.

"No way! Macey this is awesome!" Liz shrieked, bouncing up and down in her seat (I swear that recently my friends have acted so differently to what I knew of them -  
Note; Re-search and find the possible way they where drugged).

"It's not awesome Liz - It's Bloody Brilliant!" That was Bex all over, but still not the Bex I knew and loved.

"Bloody Brilliant doesn't explain it either, but its close enough!" Macey propelled herself onto my perfectly made bed and collapsed in a giggling fit.

I couldn't believe it– Macey Elaine McHenry was giggling about a boy! That is such a Tina thing to do! My friends giggled together for another four minutes before Macey took control.

"Ok ladies Tina-time is over. It's time to get down to business," Thank the Heavens! Macey's back!

Liz hurriedly retrieved her squealing laptop and set it down on my bed and clicked on the link to the 'boy-camera'.

I leant over and quietly whispered in Macey's ear: "Congratulations Mace. But next time, act normal – you almost gave me a heart-attack," Mace grinned and hugged me, side on.

Will and Alex had joined Grant, Zach and Jonas in their room. The boys looked shocked (I couldn't actually tell if Zach was though).

"No freaking way! Macey McHenry would never go out with you, even if you were the last guy in the world!" Grant was shaking his head in wonder and disbelief.

"What you bribe her with man?" Alex asked his face completely serious. Will just shrugged his shoulders and turned to Zach.

"You believe me don't you Z?" He asked. I quickly searched the room for the photo – it was gone.

Zach nodded, "Of course I believe you Will. It does sound completely bogus, but I know Macey and I know you." Macey blushed beside me and Liz giggled at her.

"Thank you Zachary Goode!" Will flourished a hand in his direction and Zach smirked as Grant stared, dumbly at Will.

"You bloody genius!" the guys laughed at his and even I chuckled under my breath. Macey smirked at Grant and crossed her arms in pride.

"Back to the topic please gentlemen," Jonas sounded so serious, "Zach – it's been days and you still haven't answered my two questions: How did a Cammie Morgan actually come close to betting you in that exhibition match or what-ever it was you guys where doing?"

The breath caught in my throat– Alex seemed to tense on the other side of the room and Grant rolled his eyes.

"Zoom, Liz, Zoom in on them!" Macey whispered, as if they could hear us. Liz did what she was told and zoomed in on Grant, Jonas and Zach.

"Taken by surprise?" Zach said it like a question and Jonas let out a frustrated breath.

"You had her pinned down- twice!" Jonas looked shocked and Grant finished it off for him.

"Seriously dude – You, Alex, Will and I are like our best chances at winning! Since Alex will most likely knock Will out – sorry dude, but it's true and you know it – and you are so going to kill me, it'll then be you and Alex. You guys will then have to go against Bex and Cammie, maybe Macey."

"But Zach, if it comes down to you and Cammie, something's gotta be done! We can't lose to a school of Girls for crying out loud!" Grant's speech made sense (to the surprise of Macey, Bex, Liz and I) it would most likely come down to me and Bex against Alex and Zach.

"Grant, that has got to be the smartest thing I've heard come out of your mouth in a long time," Jonas was as shocked as us.

"Well, to be a spy you need to have brains – I just don't like to use mine unless I have too."

I laughed at Grant's serious face. Bex gaped at the screen, Macey and Liz had started to make strange faces at her to get her attention.

"Any-way," Alex distracted Jonas and Grant, "He's got a point Zach, you might have to go up against Cammie again in the Grand-Final," Zach looked at Alex for the first time and glared.

"Does that mean I win against you to get there Iver? Or does that mean something else?" Alex shrugged at him.

"Neither, it means that I'll most likely go against Cammie and she'll have the honours of knocking me flat. That girl has a natural talent and it will kill me one-day," Alex smiled at Zach showing even, white teeth.

"Cammie's a great girl. I'd like to spend a bit more time with her. If I do, it would help get some inside info on her fighting style," I blushed and Macey turned on me, both eyebrows raised.

"Do what you want Iver, I really couldn't care that much."

"He's lying," Liz exclaimed, "look at his body language – it's gone protective and tense."

"You're right Liz," Macey congratulated. I slipped of the bed and went to my laptop. I opened the picture and looked at the happy-little boy; so similar, yet so different.

* * *

"Truth and Honesty," Bex yawned at my side and Macey sat at attention on my other. Behind me, I could hear the rustling as Tina, Eva, Courtney and Kim passed notes.

"-is as hard to find in our lives as Trust ladies and gentlemen – so when you find it, hold tight and don't let go," Mr. Solomon had been doing a lot of this lately, randomly saying cryptic comments during lessons and when he passed us in the hall ways. I always listened, but Bex had started to lose interest in what he said.

"Ms. Walters, kindly tell me – without looking behind or around you, roughly how many books are in this room," Tina sat upright and carefully though through her answer.

"Three-hundred and thirty-eight?" She was hesitant as she answered.

"Correct Ms. Walters, but you hesitated. Now how long did it take you to find this answer?" Mr. Solomon leaned against the desk behind him and crossed his arms, lazily.

"A couple of seconds sir, but I tried to re-check them and make sure they where right," I was impressed by this answer (so was everyone, not including Zach and surprisingly Alex).

"Mr. Iver and Mr. Goode, can you two tell me if that is the right thing to do," I twisted my neck so I could look at them (they where sitting on opposite ends of the table).

"It's wrong," the stated in sync. Mr. Solomon nodded and waited for more.

"Well sir, in the open field if you are in a life or death situation and hesitated to do something," Alex started, but trailed off.

"It can be the difference between survival and death," Zach finished obviously bored, but he still looked and spoke to Solomon with respect.

"Very good gentlemen, that is exactly right," Tina seemed to be choosing between anger and embarrassment.

I once again found myself wondering where Zach, and now Alex, learnt all this stuff to begin with.

* * *

Macey, Bex and I had started to make our way to our room. We had about ten minutes to get changed for our next class (It was another one of the mask-lessons). Liz had already changed and was down in the Culture room now, warming up and stretching.

"Oh Cammie, darling," Bex purred, "Macey and I are dressing you today."

I felt my face go red, "This is about the conversation we heard isn't it?" I demanded.

Bex nodded and Macey shrugged innocently, "You're making a big deal out of nothing Cameron Morgan."

I glanced around the room quickly, "No leopard/zebra prints or alligator/snake skins. Fake or real."

I hated them, I truly did. Macey threw me some black mini shorts at the same time that Bex had decided to chuck me; a pair of runners, some socks, a sports bar and two tank tops (one white, the other grey).

The runners hit my head with a loud and deep thud.

"Hurry up Cammie, we don't have long!" Bex called out to me from the bathroom. I childishly mimicked her under my breath. Done, I grabbed my oldest and warmest hoddie and started for the door.

"Hurry Bex, we don't have long!" I called over my shoulder. I heard Bex grumble something behind me and I shot her my best and most innocent smile. Poking her tongue out at me, Bex pranced out of the room in the snobbiest way possible.

* * *

"Ms. Morgan and Ms. Morrison on this mat," Solomon was pointing to a mat that had been laid out and Mick was up and over there already. Rubbing my head I joined her over there.

"Ms. Baxter and Ms. Bauer here, Ms. McHenry you are sitting out this round." Bex plonked herself on the mat next to mine and started stretching near me.

"So Cammie, is it going to be you and Zach or you and Alex?" Bex whispered as we both did a groin stretch. I shrugged and looked out over the crowd (the sophomores were watching us today).

"I don't know Bex – I don't get told who wins or who loses, does 'I can't tell the future' mean anything to you?" Bex poked her tongue out at me and we laughed.

"Ladies, please take your mask's and put them on. Alright – you know the rules ladies so stick to them. One," Solomon started the count down.

"Two." I balled up my fists and raised them in front of my face. Mick decided to wait until the last moment. Busted.

"Begin."

Mick lunged at me. I quickly grabbed her left arm and I threw her behind me, her back was now turned to me I took the chance and kicked her. Mick lost her balance momentarily and was soon facing me again.

Mick had two advantages on me: height and weight (not being mean or anything). She was at least a head taller then me, this made her heavier too. I didn't know wether or not she was stronger, but I was most definitely faster.

Mick lunged again, I side stepped and gave her a karate-chop. I didn't notice Mick's leg swing, but it did. Her foot clipped my right ankle and I started to tumble. Regaining my balance in the knick of time, I spun around, only to see her fist coming at my face - fast.

If I can duck in time, her fists trajectory will over balance her and that could be a great opening for me. I waited and at the last minute ducked. Just as I planned, Mick totally lost her balance and followed her fist.

I used my foot and pushed her forwards, Mick fell hard. I jumped on her and struggled to find her ring hand. Mick had managed to get it wedged under her body.

I attempted to turn her slightly, but it ended up being a full turn. I was still pinning her, but instead of sitting on her back I was perched on her stomach. I found the hand and grabbed it. Using my knee to pin her other wrist I started to wrestle with her, after what seemed an age I slipped the silver ring off her finger.

"Morgan defeats Morrison," Mace was standing off to the side and umpiring our match. I smiled at her and jumped up. Macey grinned at me and gave me a hug.

"Sit down Ms. Morgan and have a drink, round 3 will be coming up soon." Madam Dabney smiled down at me.

"Baxter defeats Alvarez," Liz announced from Bex's mat. Bex gracefully got up and then helped Eva up.

"You did really well Eva, just watch your left side and don't keep it as open next time," Eva nodded to Bex and limped off the mat, rubbing her hip.

"What you do to her Bex? She looks half-dead!" I joked. Bex laughed at me and sat down.

"It's Grant against Alex and Zach against that Michael dude," Liz informed us.

"Macey will be going next… against Will!" I glanced at Macey; she seemed a cross between super-happy and frustrated beyond measure as she watched Will warm-up and stretch.

"This is going to be very memorable, don't you think Ms. Baxter?" I used one of my best English accents. Bex gave me a face, but joined in anyway.

"Why of course it will be Ms. Morgan. Maybe afterwards we can go and have a spot of tea and some crumpets in honour of the occasion, hmm?" Rebecca Baxter serves and scores. Her British accent had been at its thickest and most realistic tone.

"My dear Ms. Baxter, dare I say that that is a perfectly superb idea?" Bex attempted to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. I smiled, hugely at her and she started to laugh.

"Thank you ladies now time for round 3 – Zachary Goode against Michael Church on mat 2. Grant Newman and Alexander Iver on mat 3. On my count, gentlemen, you will begin," Mr. Solomon waited patiently for the boys to get ready. Alex and Grant looked extremely determined; while Zach looked extremely bored (he probably wanted to be somewhere else entirely).

Zach's mask was on already and he was waiting patiently for Michael (that's what he prefers to be called - not Mike, or Mikey or M Dog). Grant and Alex had already started watching each other and swaying in a ready positioned. When Solomon decided that everyone was ready he counted them in.

"On my mark gentlemen. 3……2…… 1."

As soon as 1 left his lips all the boys where off like bullets.

Unlike the girls, the boys didn't wait out each other. The boys seemed to enjoy pummelling each other to a pile of mush. Grant and Alex had gone for the other at the same time, the crowd (including me) let out a long oh. They smacked into each other hard and sent the other flying. Grant managed to roll out of it, Alex actually landed on his feet (then he fell backwards).

Grant and Alex where using pure force on each other trying to weaken their opponent. It focused on punch, kick, knee, punch, punch (groan), kick, kick and more kneeing and more groaning. I couldn't help but wonder at their stupidity.

Over on Zach's mat it seemed more thought-out and planned. Zach was forcing Michael to do certain movements that would eventually lead to Zach's advantage. Zach was forcing Michael back into a corner and Michael was finally realising what Zach was actually doing o him. A bit late there mate.

Michael threw himself at Zach and knocked him down. Zach did a really cool looking twisty thing that forced Michael under him. Show off.

I could just tell that beneath the mask Zach's eyes where scanning Michael, trying to find the ring. I saw a glitter of colour and found that Zach had found the ring already.

"How do you do that Zach?" Michael exclaimed. Zach's reply was simple and said in the I-am-just-better-then-you-are tone (not really, but that's what I imagine). "I just did it Michael."

Someone groaned from the other mat. I turned around with everyone else, slowly taking my eyes off Zach. Alex was sitting on top of Grant, whose arms and legs had been forced behind his back (he looked like a goat that had just been caught).

Alex made a triumphed sound and got off Grant. I could just picture Grants face behind the mask (it was the funniest thing I'd seen all day – pictured, all day).

Zach walked over to Grant, brushing shoulders with Alex as he made his way. He stood over Grant and shook his head. Hands crossed over his chest, Zach bent down and started talking to Grant.

"What happened over here Grant? Did Iver actually manage to bet you?" I once again noted the way which Zach spoke Alex's name (or last name). It reeked of old conflict and suppressed emotion.

"Give me a break man! Seriously one minute I had _him_ pinned and the next thing I know, he had me pinned pretty tightly. I tried to elbow him off, but he just grabbed my arms, then my legs, and held them above my body. The little smartie pants then smartly slipped my ring of my hand, in such a stuck-up and smart way that I wanted to punch the smart look off his face!" Grant, now finished his venting, turned to Zach's smirking face.

"What!" He yelled.

"You said 'smart' four times in one sentence Grant. I'm definitely getting you a dictionary for your Birthday," Grant looked murderous, but realising that Zach was just joking, gave him a mock punch and cracked a smile.

"If I ever get the chance to have my life again, with the same friends and everything – I am going to make sure that you die an early and painful death. Or, I'll just hire a hit-man to take you out so I wouldn't have to put up with this," Grant and Zach stared at each other for a minute then melted. Grant smiled and laughed, while Zach just smiled (it barley classified as a smile, but still, it changed his face completely).

"That my friend is why I shall make sure that you have a good collection of magazines and pictures that include a wide variety of super and/or underwear models," Grant grinned at the mental picture he obviously had thought off.

"When you want to be, you can be a great guy Zachary," Zach frowned at the use of his first name. He clapped Grant on the shoulder and offered his hand. Grant accepted and hoisted himself up.

"Nice job Alex, you got me. But it won't happen again, I assure you," it sounded so completely out of place coming form Grants mouth.

"I'll be ready Grant, don't you worry 'bout that!" Alex laughed.

* * *

Mr. Solomon cleared his throat and silence engulfed the room. He smiled and gestured for us to take a seat in front of him.

"I have in my hand the results of the fights and next round's pairings. But first of all, I would appreciate it if Ms. McHenry and Mr. Reads would start their fight," Macey and Will graciously stood up and walked to the middle mat.

"Ms. Morgan and Mr. Iver are going to umpire," I stood up and took the offered whistle, as well as a black and white cap. Alex did the same and we made our way to the mats.

"After you Ms. Morgan," Alex bowed and I couldn't help blushing. I went and stood between Macey and Will, raising my arm above my head I looked them both over.

"On my count, you guys will begin," They nodded, not even taking their eyes off of each other.

"One, two, three!" I lowered my hand and did a backwards run out of the 'ring.'

Macey took the first lunge and took Will completely off guard. He landed on the ground and Macey's body followed. She was already searching for his ring as she sat on him. Will slid a hand up her arm and twisted it. Macey looked extremely shocked by the sudden contact and lost concentration. He pushed her off and was standing in a perfect positioned to throw the first punch.

Macey scrambled up and blocked his swing, returning it with one of her own. I followed the edge of the mat and watched their every move. Not paying attention, I slammed into Alex. He grabbed the tops of my arms and steadied me.

"Wow there Cammie," he spoke softly and with a gentleness I had never heard in his voice before. I smiled at him and turned my attention back to the match.

"Thanks Alex," He laughed quietly behind me and finally released my arms. He started circling Macey and Will.

Macey seemed to be tiring and so did Will. They both seemed to become more aware of what the other was doing and where they were on the mat. Macey was blocking Will's continuos fist and had started to back up.

Planting her feet firmly on the mat, Macey lifted a knee. It connected with his knee and sent Will backwards a couple of paces. Macey took the advantage and sent a punch towards him. When Macey's fist made contact with Will's mask, I heard the crunch as the mask took the blow. I sent a look to Mr. Solomon who made a gesture back. Punch is allowed.

I nodded and focused on them again. I heard some students rooting for Macey and others for Will. They seem to be getting into this. I looked up and met Alex's gaze, he smirked at me. Nice friend you got there, his eyes seemed to say. I nodded and smiled.

"Come on McHenry, your punch was a bit weak," Will joked to Macey. He seemed to be stalling (or trying to distract her).

Macey replied with, "At least I don't hit like a girl Reads!" The crowd laughed at their verbal bashes. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It had been ten minutes since they started fighting. Alex was doing then same as me.

Finally the upper hand was awarded. Will lunged at Macey and at the last moment changed tactics and kicked her. Macey was taken by surprise and Will jumped her. Grabbing her hands he yanked them behind her, in doing so Will forced Macey to her knees. The crowd became eerily silent.

"I'm really sorry if this hurts Macey," I heard Will whisper.

Will swept his right foot under Macey's knees. Macey fell down and Will was on top of her, successfully keeping her pinned. Will found Macey's ring hand and started twisting the rose gold ring of her finger.

"William Reads is the winner!" Alex announced to the crowd of onlookers. Will stood up and made his way to the 'judging table.' He placed the ring onto the silver dish that held all the other losing rings.

I knelt beside Macey and helped her to her knees.

"You ok Mace? I could tell that it was a hard match for you… and Will," Macey smiled, surprisingly brightly, at me.

"I'm ok. It was a really hard fight and I nearly had him twice! Can you believe that Cammie – twice!" Macey seemed happy enough by this little piece of information.

"I heard what he said to you, before he knocked you flat. It was really sweet and caring of him!" I measured her facial expression carefully as I spoke. Macey's 5000 mega-watt smile appeared and her checks flushed with colour.

"I know! Can you believe it! Even after I punched him in the face as well!" Macey stated.

"That was a sweet punch Mace, I think he was shocked by it," Macey nodded along with me. I grinned at her and Macey blushed a deeper shade of red.

I helped her up and we made our way towards the seats.

"Thank you for joining us ladies," Mr. Solomon paused for a moment, considering something, "Next week we will officially start the preliminary finals. After we have completed them, I will explain the next step. The Grand Final will be held the week after that and the whole lesson will be dedicated towards it. So, to our winners, prepare for anything and everything. You are in for a bumpy ride."

"Macey you are Amazing!!!" Liz decided after we had finished packing up the mats. Bex nodded in agreement.

"It's nothing guys! It was just a little sparring match," Macey replied, acting bored. I hid a smile and left them arguing over how good Macey was. I went back to my Chair to collect my water bottle and Jacket. Macey, Bex and Liz hadn't stopped arguing.

My water bottle and jacket weren't alone; Alex was sitting in the chair next to them.

"There you are Cammie!" he stood up and fiddled with the edge of his shirt, "I just wanted to say, that I think you're fighting skills are amazing!" I blushed and he continued without noticing.

"I honestly can't wait to see you with a weapon."

"Aw, Alex that's really nice of you to say that," best I could come up with? Yes. Worst thing I could have come up with? No.

"So, I hear that Roseville is on next weeks agenda. Think you could show me round town?" I smiled up at him (he was so tall).

"Sure thing Alex, it won't be a problem. Why me though? I mean, Tina seems to like showing you Gallagher Academy and its surroundings and the other guys have been there before," I teased him. Alex blushed and I tried not to laugh at his obvious discomfort.

"I didn't mean anything like that… it's just that you seem to know your way around Roseville, way better then Tina does," I knew he was coming up with an excuse. I didn't mind, spending a day with Alex wouldn't be so bad.

"Meet you at the front doors before we leave," he smiled down at me.

"Thanks Cammie, I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Alex cried over his shoulder as he ran for the door. I waved good-bye and went back to collecting my belongings. Done, I turned around to leave.

* * *

At the door I met a familiar face.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy," Zach was leaning against the wall.

"So you're Alex's official tour guide?" Always straight to the point with this guy! I hugged my bottle, protectively.

"Yes I am actually. Even though it's none of your business," I couldn't help sounding hurt or protective. Zach un-hitched himself from the wall and I was once again shocked and mildly intimidated by his height.

"Stay away from Iver, Cammie," it was the first time he had said my actual name his entire stay at Gallagher and it sent a thrill up my spine to hear it. What is up with that!

"Why should I Zach?" I shot back."Why do you hate him so much anyway?" I exclaimed in frustration to him.

"Because I know him Cammie! You don't know anything about him, but I do!" He yelled right back. We had managed to become very close now, and the gap was de-creasing.

"Tell me what I don't know then Zach! Just tell me what you hate so much about him and why I shouldn't talk to him!" my frustration was building up fast.

"How about I just let your precious," venom leaked in the word,"Alex tell you more about it, then!" Zach and I were face to face now and I could see his unguarded face – Frustration and… Anger, perhaps, were the most dominating expressions there.

His close proximity bought out a really odd response from me. His right hand was on the wall, to the side of my head and we both seemed to be breathing heavily. My frustration was at overload and I was stupid enough to reply.

"Maybe I will let him tell me. Since I plan to spend time with him," Zach's mask was back in place almost immediately after I spoke. His hand left the wall and his eyes searched mine.

"Fine then, I hope you'll be able to tell when he lies to you," with that he slipped into the shadows and was gone.

I slumped against the wall, defeated. Since when could he tell me what to do? I have my own life and I can do what I want with it! But the little voice inside my head always defied what I wanted to think and know.

_Zach's trust is a precious thing and when he doesn't like someone there is always a perfectly logical explanation_. No, He's just jealous and self-centred and filled with pride. That's what he is: Proud and un-trustworthy.

_But he's Zach. He saved your life, Cammie_. That's not a good enough excuse! He could have done that out of guilt or for his reputation.

_Right, so he followed you through Boston, Washington and nearly ever state in America for no reason at all._

I didn't realise I could be so sarcastic, and mean to myself. Zach wasn't trustworthy and Alex was. Zach wasn't truthful like Alex. Zach wasn't…

_It could all be an act, just like Zach says. Zach probably has a good reason not to trust him._

That reason could be something completely irrelevant to me! What goes on between Alex and I is just that, between Alex and I! Zach has no right to tell me what to do! My frustration was overruling the rational part of my brain.

_Cammie, one thing remains the same no matter what you say: You don't know anything about Alex. You know Zach_.

Did I actually know Zachary Goode?

* * *

A/N: So, I left a semi-cliffy. Nothing terribly bad, once you think of it.

I'm sorry for anyone who finds this last part confusing. Cammie's Self Conscious is trying to get her to agree with Zach, while the rest of Cammie's… mind ( I hope that isn't even more confusing- Is saying that Zach is being ridiculous and that he is being rude, self-centred and melodramatic.

OFFICIALLY THE NEW, NEW LONGEST CHAPTER!

Anyway, if you want to review even anonymous reviewers can review.

-Agent 006


	13. Three Boys

A/N: Sorry for disappearing!  
The remainder of this story is dedicated to the survivors and ones who have lost loved, cherished and dear ones in the Haiti Earthquakes.

For those who have enjoyed this story, I want to thank you! Your reviews and PM's have been inspirational for me!

My school has started back and I have already received: 3 assignment, 3 evil glares from my BF and 3 (What is with 3!!!) homework assignments from 3 different classes! This Chapter was inspired by the number 3! (Sort of).

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all – don't try and take it from her!

* * *

Chapter 13: 3 Boys

Cammie POV

I was running – I don't know why I started to run, I just needed some space and time to think away from all population.

I listened to the rhythmic pounding of my feet as I sprinted away from the crowded halls and ever constant stream of questions. The pounding had dulled as I hit the damp grass, but my stride never broke. I looked behind me as I sprinted and watched as the academy grew smaller and smaller, towering walls had started to fade.

I turned back around and picked up my pace. The row of oaks, willows and old trees was growing closer as I ran. That was my destination; the darkened path of gravel that twisted among those tall, majestic trees. I reached the first tree and never slowed, I ran along the path – going further and deeper then was really needed.

I started to slow my pace and stopped in a grove of twisted ash trees. I looked around, as far as my eyes could see – trees surrounded me from every direction. I noticed a great oak – taller and fatter then the others and made my way towards it. The limbs twisted and turned around each other.

I grabbed a lower branch and hoisted myself up; I searched for another branch and started my climb towards the top. The branches held and I felt the twigs scrape against my bare arms and legs. The others would be settling down to dinner by now.

I bothered a big bird and it gave me a questioning look before flapping its wings and flying towards the next tree. I smiled slightly and tested my next branch; it was double the size of my leg. I kept my gaze directed up. Branches started to spread out and stopped climbing, no longer able to go further. I balanced myself and sat down.

The view was extraordinary, to my immediate front was more of the forest, to my right was Gallagher in all its glory and on my left was Roseville. The town seemed so peaceful and un-threatening. I closed my eyes and nestled myself against the smooth bark.

_Did I actually know Zachary Goode?_

_The question rattled around my head as I slumped into my room. Macey, Liz and Bex looked up at me expectantly._

"_I talked to Zach," I started. Macey nodded and Bex bounced up and down in her seat._

"_What he say Cammie? You have to tell us!" Liz exclaimed, seizing her furious typing, the laptop keys looked worn and brittle from her constant assaults…_

"_Cammie, we really don't have the time to wait…" Liz trailed off for me and I snapped out of my ramble._

"_Zach and I talked and things got pretty heated when Alex's name was brought up," Liz opened her mouth, but Macey's hand had successfully covered it already. _

"_He doesn't like Alex that much," Bex snorted and mumbled no duh._

"_He asked me," demanded would be a better word to use, "to re-think my 'feelings' for Alex."_

"_Zach thinks you have feelings for…" Bex's question was stopped by Macey's other hand._

"_I guess he must…" _

I opened my eyes and watched the sun edge closer to the horizon. Tomorrow was the Roseville trip. I was still showing Alex around town and he was acting like a little kid at Christmas. Zach was giving me an even colder shoulder (I swear it's more like an 'ice' shoulder).

Tina had somehow heard about the argument between me and Zach. Tina had also decided to tell everyone about it.

"I heard about the fight you and Zach had over his new girlfriend Cammie – I'm really sorry!" Courtney stated in Culture and Assimilation.

"Oh my God! Zach is such a pig! As if you would cheat on him with a civilian! He is so over re-acting about nothing!" Eva announced during lunch.

"Don't worry Cam, if he really loves you, Zach will realise that you should go out and not 'just be friends.' I saw that kiss he gave you Cam; no boy kisses a girl like that and just wants to be friends!" Kim's advice was the best I'd received yet (better even, then the freshman who said that I should tie Zach up to a moving train and threaten to leave him tied up unless he told me the truth about his feelings).

No one had figured, or even guessed that the 'break-up' was about a boy called Alexander Iver. I told Macey, Bex and Liz about it and their feed-back wasn't anymore helpful then the freshman's.

"_Cammie, all you need to do is tell Zach the truth about how you feel! That there is nothing between you and Alex, but you want to have something with him!" Liz told me. Bex shock her head in disagreement._

"_No, Cammie needs to tell Alex to back off and leave her alone! That he has better chances with Courtney. Because, seriously, Courtney appreciates his stomach way too much when the boys have to go out and have their bonding sessions with Dr. Steve!" Bex snapped back._

"_No, Cammie needs to stay friends with Alex! Who actually wants to leave a friend behind, just because some guy wants her too?" Liz snapped back._

"_Guys!" Macey yelled at them, "Cammie needs to do what-ever she can to keep Alex as a friend and get Zach to leave her alone!" Macey concluded. Bex and Liz nodded stiffly – but I could tell the good vs. evil – sorry- Zach vs. Alex debate was going to be brought up again._

I sighed, I had the best friends in the world – but they just seemed to be… more into working out my life then me!

Before stupid me, stupidly decided to go out with a stupid boy – a stupid civilian boy – stupid things didn't happen to me and probably never would have! Stupid, stupid Cammie!!!

I stopped my rant – did I just say stupid seven times in one sentence? What is happening to me!  
STUPID BOYS!

I started my climb down the huge tree, bracing myself for what to expect when I got back to school.

* * *

My foot had started to tape furiously as I waited in front of the huge doors. The grip on my crossed arms tightened and I started to bounce on the balls of my feet.

"Over here Cammie!" Alex waved his left arm madly above his head. I smiled slightly.

"Alexander, Alexander, Alexander! Don't you remember yesterday's lesson? A punctional spy is a living spy," I pretended to be disappointed by his punctuality and let the smirk I'd been holding in, creep onto my face.

He laughed along with my joke and we started walking towards town. "You know, when you smirk like that it reminds me of Zach Goode," I stopped smirking abruptly.

"I didn't realise the similarity," I plastered on my fake smile. Alex nodded, smiling slightly.

"So, Ms. Morgan – What can I expect to see today on this fine tour you're giving?" He bowed his head slightly at the end of his question.

I frowned, "Oh Alex, I'm really sorry but I can't give you a tour today," Alex's smile dropped instantly to one of hurt.

"Why?" He asked, "Because I don't give tours to late-jerks who think that they're better then me," I started sprinting away from him, laughing.

"Oh, you're so dead Morgan!" He yelled at me, sprinting towards me.

I laughed and started down the huge hill, my speed picked up and I felt like I was flying. Alex was catching up to me; I glanced back at him and poked my tongue out. He smiled and ran even faster. I turned back around and ran along the flat grass at the bottom of the hill. I heard his pounding foot-steps behind me getting ever closer.

"To slow Morgan, way to slow," Alex pushed on ahead of me and I slowed down. He was so fast!

When I finally reached him, he didn't even seem puffed. I gaped at him and he shrugged.

"I'm just better then you Cammie," I scowled and pushed past him.

"Ah, don't take it like that Cammie! I didn't mean to bet you, it just happened!" He called after me, I ignored him and kept walking, but he cut me off.

"Come on Cammie – it was just a joke," he looked into my eyes.

"Show off," I mumbled. He laughed down at me and started to push me towards a little coffee-shop. I let out a sound of protest, declaring that I could walk for myself – he ignored me.

"I'm buying you a muffin and some coffee, before we start the tour – and you're not paying for anything," He knew me too well. I crossed my arms and continued scowling to the thin air in front of my face.

I plopped down into a free booth and continued my 'tantrum.' When Alex came back with our coffee, he started to shake his head in wonder and amusement.

"So touchy," He spoke quietly to himself.

"Am not!" I snapped – all this did was cause him to grin. I rolled my eyes and sipped my strawberry-milkshake.

"I remembered that you liked them better then coffee," he observed to me. I nodded in enthusiasm and continued sipping. He slid me a cinnamon bun. He'd also remembered that it was my favourite (besides a coffee scroll).

* * *

"So," he stretched out the syllable and looked over to me.

"So," I mimicked.

"When does the Roseville Tour start and when's the first gift shop?" I laughed at him.

"Will start on the more packed side of town and move south-west to the not-so packed," He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged the don't-worry-I-know-what-I'm-doing-here version (or so I hoped).

I got up out of my seat and Alex followed suit, he paid for everything and even held he door open for me. I smiled graciously at him and he crossed his eyes at me. I laughed.

"Cammie?" There goes my day. I tried to act like I didn't here, but my name was called again.

"Cammie? Is that really you?" I tensed my shoulders up and kept walking, but Alex stopped me.

"Hey Cammie, someone's calling out for you," I looked at Alex, who was waving to the one person I didn't want to see. He looked at me and noticed my tense shoulders.

"Are you alright Cammie?" I didn't have time to answer him.

"Oh my gosh, it really is you Cammie!" correction – the two people I really didn't want to see besides Zach.

"Hey Dee-Dee, Hey Josh. How are you guys?" Dee-Dee seemed even more blonde and paler then last time. Josh looked hotter then the last time – wait did I just say my ex looked _hotter_?

"We're great thanks Cammie, but how are you?" Josh's voice sounded deeper, and he looked taller, broader in the shoulders and darker. His blonde eyes seemed to be deeper and darker, while his blonde hair had taken a darker tint to it.

"I'm really well thanks Josh! School's been great and my friends and I are having a blast! How is school going for you guys?" his eyes seemed to darken at the mention of my school. In Roseville, Gallagher Girls had a reputation of being stuck-up, rich, snobby, air-headed teenaged girls.

"School has been excellent Cammie! Josh and I even got into a few advanced classes, didn't we Josh?" Dee-Dee hadn't seemed to notice the awkward vibes that Josh, Alex and I had been giving off.

"Who are your friends Cammie?" Alex asked politely, Dee-Dee and Josh finally took notice of Alex and so did I to be honest! I'd completely forgotten about him.

"Oh Alex, these are some old friends Josh and Dee-Dee. Josh and Dee-Dee this is Alex Iver. His school is bunking at Gallagher for awhile," Alex flashed a brilliant smile to Dee-Dee and nodded to Josh. Josh didn't seem too happy about meeting Alex.

"You Cammie's new boyfriend then?" He demanded. I was taken aback slightly.

"No, Alex and I are just really good friends! We haven't known each other long enough for anything else," I jumped in before Alex could. Alex nodded along with my answer as if it was completely true (which it was).

Josh seemed to brighten a little – I hoped Alex and Dee-Dee wouldn't notice. I'm pretty sure Alex did, but Dee-Dee was completely out of it.

"Yeah! Hey, Cammie are you still going out with that other guy? Yo know, the one with the dark-brown hair and green eyes?" Dee-Dee said it innocently enough.

"Who are you talking about Dee-Dee?" I played dumb, Josh's face seemed to darken again and even Alex didn't look as happy as he had before.

"Oh don't be silly Cammie!" Dee-Dee giggled, "I'm talking about him, silly!" A spun around to the direction Dee-Dee was pointing.

Jonas, Grant and, to my horror, Zach.

Alex said a very bad word – in Thai.

"Hi!" Dee-Dee waved to Zach, Grant and Jonas and they started to walk over.

"Hey Cammie, long time no see!" Grant shouted to me as he ran over. I couldn't help melting a bit. I wasn't ready for the bone-crushing hug he drew me into.

"Have you seen Bex around lately?" He whispered in my ear. I tried not to giggle, "No."

He let me go then. Jonas had joined us now, his face flushed red and Zach kept a slightly slow walking pace.

"Dee-Dee, Josh these are my other friends – Grant, Jonas and… Zach," I plastered another fake smile onto my face.

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance," Jonas stated, shaking hands with Dee-Dee. 5 spies and 2 civilians then got into a very boring conversation.

Grant pinched Jonas in the rib.

"OUCH!" Jonas yelled at him, Grant smiled broadly and nodded to the little jewellery shop across the street.

"Jonas and I have to go now. I need some new belly-button rings and Jonas has the best taste in the world," Grant actually bowed and pulled Jonas towards the store – and Bex and Liz.

3 spies and 2 civilians: One ex-boyfriend, one close-friend and a mysterious boy. Best. Day. Ever.

"Does he actually have a belly-button piercing?" I heard Dee-Dee whisper to Josh. Josh paid absolutely no attention towards her and continued to stare at me.

"Don't worry about it Dee-Dee, Grant doesn't actually have a piercing there or any other place for that matter," Dee-Dee seemed visibly happier.

I was twiddling my thumbs as Dee-Dee started to question Zach about how he was. Zach was very civil about his answers.

"So how are you Jimmy?" I tried not to groan at Zach's inability to remember Jim-Josh's name (Ask Macey about that).

"It's Josh," Josh replied, defensively and very annoyed. Zach nodded, as if he was starting to remember.

"I'm good thanks Rick," I stopped my twiddling – Rick? Zach only smiled at him and turned to face Alex.

"So Iver, how do you like the town so far?" the question sounded like it should have been an insult.

"Great thanks Rick," Dee-Dee's eyes had started to move from Alex to me, to Josh, to me and then to Zach.

I saw something flash in Zach's eyes and I felt his mask fall into place (if that doesn't make sense, it doesn't to me either – but I seriously _felt _his mask at it fell into place).

"Short term-memory loss Iver? You should probably get that checked out by someone," I heard Josh snort. I tried not to look at him or Zach or Alex, so I focused on Dee-Dee thinking of a way to sort this out.

"So, Jimmy," Josh's face flared up as soon as Zach spoke the word Jimmy. I decided this was the time to step in.

"Dee-Dee, I love that necklace you're wearing," I tried to keep my voice even. It was a pretty necklace – with a rose-shaped ruby that attached to a 'stem' of tiny emeralds (obviously all fake).

Dee-Dee brightened up, "Really? I love it to! It was given to me as a Christmas present from Josh," Dee-Dee's eyes widened and Josh looked extremely un-happy.

"Really! That was extremely sweet of you Josh!" I flattered him. He shuffled his feet un-comfortably. From beside me, Alex spoke up.

"You should probably finish my tour Cammie, before we have to go back to school," I smiled at him – Thank You Alex!

I nodded and channelled Dee-Dee, "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about the tour! We better get moving – see you Dee-Dee, Josh," I turned to Zach.

"I'm going to find Grant before he gets a tattoo," he stated, seriously.

"Nice meeting you Dee-Dee," he shock her hand and started off toward the jewellery store. I smiled at Josh and Dee-Dee. Alex took my hand and started tugging me toward the other side of the street. I waved to Josh and Dee-Dee – the former who seemed hurt, sad and angry.

I sighed and looked at Alex, who was looking at me waiting for answers.

* * *

"I used to go out with Josh for awhile – but it wasn't working, so I broke it off," I finally told him, half an hour later. Alex nodded along with my every word.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" Alex asked. I looked at him surprised.

"Why would you say that Al?" He shrugged and the subject was dropped. Actually, I didn't feel a thing the whole time we talked. I smiled to myself – I didn't have feelings for him anymore! My heart string didn't shudder or jump, my eyes didn't constantly turn to seek his out either!

"I'm absolutely certain that the Josh situation is completely gone!" I announced, happily. Alex seemed to relax a little.

"Hey, you can let go of my hand now, you know Al," He didn't seem to hear me.

"Alex, you can let go now – Zach, Josh and Dee-Dee are gone," I told him more forcefully. He seemed to hesitate before obliging.

* * *

"Did you see that?" I laughed to Alex. He nodded at me, unable to speak from laughing so hard. I bent over and braced myself against a green park-bench and used my free hand to wipe my eyes. Alex grabbed my shoulder and did the same.

I had finally stopped laughing and turned to look at Alex, his face was the brightest red. I looked at him and he looked at me. Without a word we started laughing again.

"That poor woman didn't know what hit her!" Alex choked out, I patted him on the back, still laughing at the poor woman Alex had conned me into pranking.

"When you jumped out from in the bush wearing a were-wolf mask?" I giggled to him; he nodded and added a bit of his own.

"And when you took her scarf off and tied it around the tree?" I laughed even harder. Alex had been amazed at my ability to do something like that, without getting caught. I sat down on the bench and held my stomach. It had started to hurt from so much laughing.

"Oh my God Cammie! I haven't had that much fun in a long time!" He sighed to me, I nodded in agreement.

"Me either! Thanks for conning me into doing it with you," He nodded and held out the bag full of sour worms and I took a couple and started to chew. We sat in silence for what felt like hours, watching the sun dip over the horizon and the little children playing on the playground.

"We should better get back to Gallagher," I told him standing up and brushing myself off.

"Wait," he pulled me back down on to the seat and I looked at him, inquisitively.

"One more joke?" he asked me, waggling his eyebrows. I pretended to think about it, and then nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok so you see those boys over there? I'm going to creep into the bushed and start moaning and groaning. I'll move from one bush to another, after awhile, I'll give a howl and then you creep up behind them and yell. Got it?" I nodded and turned to look at the boys. It was Dylan.

"Alex," I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "I know these guys – they tried to attack Anna Fetterman," his jaw locked, "there names are Dylan, Simo, Aaron, Arty and Benjamin…" I trailed off and he seemed to get the plan immediately. Winking at me, he started towards the bushes.

I listened carefully. The moans started first, then the groaning.

"What the," he let of a string of bad words – some I'd never even say – even in Farsi, Russian or Romanian.

I heard a high pitched shriek come from the complete opposite direction of the moans and groans. The boys spun around to face the line of bushes. I heard a deep wailing voice start speaking. Alex was asking them about Anna.

After another minute or two, I heard the howl and I started creeping up towards them. I stood behind Dylan and whispered in his ear.

"Boo," He spun around, fist swinging, but I was already in the bushes. I waited for the boys to turn around.

"Boo!" I screamed. They started running and I started laughing. Alex came up behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"We can go now Cammie," I nodded and we started walking toward the road that would take us to Gallagher.

* * *

"I loved what you did to poor old Dylan," Alex acknowledged, I blushed slightly and kept on walking.

"Thank you for saying that stuff about Anna, Alex. It was extremely sweet of you and I really appreciate it."

I swear that Alex blushed a little at the compliment.

"So, Tomorrow's the big day, huh Cammie?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yep! Bex and I get to fight for the right to party!" Alex gave me a quizzical look.

"Do you even have a sense of humour?" he laughed at that.

"I guess not. But seriously Cammie tomorrow is going to be tough on you, Bex, Will, Zach and I.  
I mean one of us gets a 'pardon' and the rest have to get their butt kicked or be the one to kick some butt!" I laughed slightly at the way he phrased the butt-kicking.

"I guess so, but still It's not like it really matters that much – it's just a fight after all," Alex shock his head.

"Don't you know Cammie?" I shock my head.

"We get to use weapons tomorrow," I gaped at him.

"Seriously?" I demanded, he nodded, his head bobbing furiously up and down.

"That is big," I said, stupidly.

He smirked, I slapped his arm.

"Ok young lady – that is the final straw! You need to know to keep your hands and feet to yourself," I let out a cry of protest, but he caught me so off guard that it came half-heartedly.

"Put me down Alexander!" I screeched to him. He jerked me around his shoulders even more. I started lashing out (mostly thumping his back).

"I'm not a damsel in distress!" I cried out.

"Now, now Cameron – if this is the only way to teach you some manners then so be it!" He flourished an arm in the air. I thumped his back (hard) one more time for effect. I could just picture him rolling his eyes.

He finally lowered me down once we came in sight of the Academy. It had been bathed red, orange, saffron and purple in the sunsets last light.

"Pretty amazing huh?" I asked him as I tried to de-wrinkle my shirt. He nodded, never taking his eyes of the school.

We walked slowly towards the school. The kitchen smells wafted down the hill to me, from the open door: The last strugglers just arriving from town.

I turned around to face Alex and started walking backwards.

"So how did you like Roseville Mr. Iver?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

"Oh, I've seen better every-day,-small-out-of-contact-with-the-outside-world towns. But on a scale of one to ten I'd give it an eight and a half," I gaped at him and laughed slightly in shock.

"What?" he questioned me, innocently.

"You are so full of yourself!" I exclaimed, Alex nodded at me and replied seriously and gravely:

"Yes Cammie. This is the real me – see I try to hide the real me on a daily basis so I can make friends and actually fit in. When I was a young boy no children would ever hang-out with and it has been branded into my psych and will stay with me for the rest of my life."

"My goodness Alex why didn't you tell me! I really shouldn't be talking with you then! For, it may damage you even more!" He looked me over and laughed.

"So, you don't make friends easily?" I asked seriously, he smirked.

"That my dear friends, was a very well crafted lie and I can't believe you actually believed it!" I slapped him, playfully and he grinned.

"I always seem to make friends no matter the town or country – it's the case of keeping them and trusting them that gets me confused and agitated," I murmured my agreement.

We walked in silence and soon enough I was mounting the first stone step to the big oak doors. I would have taken the next step, if Alex hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"I had a great time today Cammie," I told me.

"So did I Alex, it was fun," I smiled at him and turned to move, but he stopped me again.

"I really like spending time with you in general Cammie - I'd actually like to spend more time with you. So I was wondering if you want to go out with me?"

* * *

A/N: TA DA!!!!! Sorry about the long wait guys! But I got hit with an idea for a Twilight story based around Alice/jasper and I've been mapping it out for my next story. I've also been swamped with Homework and assignments.

I'm also writing a novel of my own so I've been alternating with Homework, Assignments, Novel writing and Danger isn't a Game.

I hope you enjoy the story – this Chapter wasn't as long as I would have liked, but it feels right leaving it here!

Read and Review!  
-Agent 006


	14. Just a Girl

A/N: HI!

Thank You for all of your support and feed-back! The range of answers to Alex's million dollar question seemed to tilt more towards one side (Ok it was basically A 1 against 10, 000 vote).

So…. anyway…… Guess What?

Guess!

I know you WANT too. Guess!

COME ON GUESS ALREADY!!!!!!!

Ok, Ok – Stop your begging I'll tell you… AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Insert evil laughter here and a diabolical hand movement and sitting position!

SO go on – Read the Chapter to find out the Answer!

Disclaimer: Ally Carter Owns this and that and Zach Goode (Gosh I HATE her!).

* * *

Chapter 14: Just a Girl.

Cammie POV

I blinked – once, twice, three times - stunned into absolute silence. This must be a dream. No way did Alex Iver just ask me out! It… we… just friends! I'd told everyone that we are just friends!

"What?" Alex's eyes seemed to darken slightly. Opps.

"If you hate me that much Cammie, all you have to do is say so," Alex's eyes tried to grab mine, but I tried to avoid the contact.

I opened my mouth slightly then closed it. I tried again, "It's not that Alex."

"Then what is it?" Alex seemed stuck half way between anger, frustration and disappointment.

I spoke my answer to quickly, slurring parts together: "Alex, I don't need another Boyfriend at the moment! You're my closet guy-friend and I don't want that to change! I enjoy doing what we do as friends and I'm certain that if we tried to go things as more then that – I wouldn't enjoy it! Believe me when I say that you are one of the nicest guys I've met in a long time!"

"Alex," I tried again, speaking softly and with purpose, like a mother does to a child after a loved one has been in an accident, "I like you a lot Alex – I really and truly do – but I'm just not ready to have a relationship with anyone. I just need time to organise my life. I need a friend Alex and I had hoped that would be you."

"What I'm trying to say Alex… What if it didn't work out between you and me? Would we ever be able to go back to being friends? I don't want to risk losing your friendship. I may be being extremely selfish about it, but it's the truth and I hope that you can forgive me for saying," I looked him in the eyes, "No."

Alex seemed to understand what my speech meant to me.

"Oh, Cammie," I brushed a piece of stray hair away from my face, "You are one of the most caring and unselfish people in the world. I am being to forward – I haven't known you for long," I nodded madly, "But I might ask again… can you forgive me if I do?" I smiled at him.

"Of course I can! Friends?" I held out a hand to him. He smiled and took it in his.

"Friends," his face showed signs of a debate; I wondered what he could be debating.

"Can I just see one thing?" He asked, curiosity over took me and I nodded.

I wasn't excepting what happened next. Alex moved with such smooth and fast movements that I wasn't ready. One minute I'm looking at him – the next he has a hand on my shoulder, another one cupping my face and his lips pressed against mine.

My reaction was even a surprise to me. I froze, letting him kiss me. He didn't push me or urge into anything and that felt good to me. My right hand moved to his hair and I started to run my fingers through it. My other arm circled around his neck and I started to kiss him back.

My mind was screaming at me to stop this before he got the wrong idea.

_Cammie! Stop this stupid thing now_! My conscious screamed at me.

Why should I? I haven't been kissed liked this since… never! Let me enjoy one thing in my totally stupid life! _Cammie…_

No! No one has cared for me like this in such a long time! It feels right to be doing this!

_It shouldn't! Didn't you just turn him down a minute ago! By doing this you're hurting Alex even more then you mean too. By doing this stupid thing, you're giving him too much hope! You don't care for him ion the way he does for you! Don't destroy the friendship you worked so hard to get!_

He actually likes me though! Not the cover story or the record version! The real me!

_Would the real Cammie do this to someone? Does the real Cammie play with a kind and caring friend's feelings for her? Because she likes the way it feels? Does the real Cammie have feelings for Alex, or does she kiss him because she was turned down by another boy just like him?_

This has absolutely nothing to do with Zach Goode!

_Who said anything about Zach Goode?_

It… it was implied! Who else could it be but Zach!

_Whatever you think Cammie, whatever you think…_

It doesn't have anything to do with Zach!

_Are you sure about that Cammie…_

"Alex stop," I pulled away from him and checked my internal clock. We had been kissing for less then ten seconds.

"I'm sorry Alex! I shouldn't have done that to you! I completely understand if you never want to see me again after this!" I finally stopped backing away from him. Twelve feet seemed to be enough space between us.

"Cammie, I don't hate you. No more then I ever did actually. I guess I caught you by surprise kissing you and all," He seemed to be flushed slightly – from my excellent kissing or from embarrassment I didn't know.

I nodded stiffly at him and smiled a small smile. He started climbing the steps to the big oak doors and smiled to me before going inside.

Three boys had kissed me in the past two and one quarter years. Why me? I'm just an average girl.

I slid down the stone wall and tried to soothe my irregular breathing and calm my frazzled senses. What was happening to me?

* * *

"Are you ready to rumble?" Alex asked me jokingly. I made a Bex-worthy face and thought about it.

"Are you ready to get your butt kicked by a girl or two?" He nodded enthusiastically and I slapped his shoulder.

"See you later then!" He called after my retreating figure. I sighed, long and softly. It had been two days since the kiss and Alex hadn't seemed any different. But a little private re-search on my side of things showed a new cockiness when it was him and the other guys.

"Cammie, come on! Liz wants to get some bug-talk in before the semi-finals!" Bex called down to me from the top of the stone steps. CoveOps had been quiet lately – Mr. Solomon was making us do 'theory' work.

I gathered my stuff in my arms and rushed towards the stairs to join Bex.

"Finally!" She cried out to no one in particular. I glanced at her and she sighed.

"I was just about to push forty when you finally showed up," for effect, she glanced into one of the reflective surfaces around us and turned her face left and right, checking for wrinkles. I shoved her into the wall and laughed.

"Shut it Rebecca!"

* * *

"Ok guys - we should have audio and visual……now!" Liz hit a number of keys on her laptop and soon we saw some boy-cam footage.

"What's your problem Alex?" Grant asked he and Jonas seemed to be talking with Alex and Will. Alex smirked knowingly and Will laughed to himself.

"Nothing much grant ol' boy, just had a good day is all," Alex lent against the bed's headboard, hands behind his head. I quickly checked the date the footage had been taken – March 3rd, the day of the Roseville trip.

"Ah, come on Alex – tell us," Grant whined/demanded (it was funny how he could do that so well).

"My personal business little boy – if I told you, you might blurt it to someone else," Alex taunted him, Will laughed even harder.

"Do you know what he's talking about Cammie?" Liz asked me, I shrugged and avoided eye contact with her or anyone else.

I still hadn't told them about Alex kissing me (and me kissing him back). They would just get into a huge fight over it and it would end in an all out slap fight.

"Does it have something to do with Zach?" Jonas questioned, sitting up a bit straighter. Will stopped laughing and waited expectantly for Alex's answer.

"It doesn't anymore and I have no intention of making him part of it," he said it nicely enough.

Grant swept it off and got back to the subject.

"Come on Al! You can tell us, we are spies after all!" Will and Alex snorted in union. Grant crossed his arms and went of screen.

"Oh, I'm sorry Grant; did I hurt your feelings?" Alex asked him. I heard a string of insults come from the corner.

Liz had started to exit the footage when another voice spoke up from off screen, "What's going on here ladies?"

"Nothing much Z, just Alex being a secretive snob," Jonas answered for both himself and Grant.

Zach entered the cameras line of sight. He didn't look extremely happy and he was… dusty?

"We should go Will," Alex stood up from the chair he'd been occupying and started for the door.

"What's the rush Iver? Don't want to share?" Zach's eyes narrowed and flickered to a darker green then normal.

"What's the big secret Iver?" Zach thought about what he said, "What did you do?" He sounded so dark and angry.

Alex went to the defensive, "I didn't do anything that made anyone unhappy Zach – so leave it be," Alex had a glint in his eyes that frightened me.

"What did you do?" Zach's voice dropped to an emotionless tone.

"Nothing that you would care about – now leave it be." He jerked his head to Will and left the room, Will gestured his apologises with his hands and followed.

"Turn it off Liz – we need to get ready," Macey's voice seemed louder then normal in out little room. Liz nodded and shut the laptop, Bex tapped my shoulder.

"I want you to wear a pair of mini-shorts and some kind of tank top – preferably white or grey," I nodded and rummaged through my drawers, finding what I needed to kick some boy butt.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your assigned seats," the last few girls (who had been flirting with the guys) sat down looking slightly flushed, "Today, five students will be competing in what we hope, will be the most exciting fights you will ever see."

"In the limited time we have two girls and three boys will compete against each other; testing wits, skills and most importantly: show casing their ability to survive. They will be marked, for a word, by four judges," Solomon gestured to the adults positioned behind the long table, "Head Mistress Morgan, yours truly, Dr Steve and Agent Cameron."

Abby wiggled three fingers, "Hey guys. You ready for this?" We all nodded.

"Students, can we please have Ms. Morgan, Ms. Baxter, Mr. Iver, Mr. Reads and Mr. Goode up the front," I walked up and stood to Solomon's right hand side along with Bex.

Mum appeared behind Zach and placed two hands on his shoulders, "These matches will work in one way: Ms. Morgan and Ms Baxter will compete against Mr. Iver and Mr. Goode. Mr. Reads has already competed against Ms. McHenry, so he'll have a pardon for these first fights. From the three remaining competitors, based on previous marks – we will determine who goes straight to the final, the other two will fight and the winner will enter the last fight."

Mum smiled reassuringly towards each of us, "Good – luck."

Solomon took over, "First round, Baxter against Goode, Morgan against Iver," my train of though stopped. Far out!

I went over to the mat and place my mask on. Alex did the same, "let the best man win," I smiled, even though he wouldn't see.

"Let the best woman win," I swung the punch at his gut and it struck home. Alex doubled over and I backed up a couple of paces. His masked face looked at me, "Cheap skate."

I heard the air rush before I saw his leg move, his foot hit the back of my knee and I tumbled backwards, rolling out of it I was on my feet and had blocked his next hit.

It was a flurry of punches, one after the other. Alex seemed to be gathering momentum with every swing. It was becoming relatively painful to block his punches. I added a kick to the mess of flying punches and he caught my leg with his left hand. Twisting, I was facing away from him now. His hand came down on the back of my knee and I winced. The air hissed through my teeth and I was pinned with Alex perched on top of my back.

"Just because I kissed you, doesn't mean you have to go easy on me Cammie," that hit hard. I jerked around and he fell of my back and I was perched on him. He did a fancy backward somersault and I went flying. My hands took the full force of my fall and I felt my wrists jar. I was on my feet in no time.

Ready for whatever else he had, I balled my fists in front of my face, like a boxer would, and bounced on the balls of my feet. Alex took his time. Then his fist hit. Crack.

My mask went flying and I tumbled to the ground, I rolled twice and was on my stomach. I felt my lip swelling. His punch had connected with the edge of my mask and since his punch was coming upwards, so did my mask.

I looked at him, shock imamate on my face. Alex hadn't seemed to notice. I saw him rushing towards me and scrambled to my feet. I ducked as his next punch was thrown. I heard the whoosh as it flew past my face and felt the air as it cut the air.

The opening was perfect - I punched him in the stomach and kicked his knee. Alex fell gracefully and I pounced like a wild animal. I grabbed his left hand and tugged the ring off cleanly. I held it up so our umpires (Jules and Courtney) could see.

"Morgan wins!" Courtney yelled to all the waiting girls. I lay on the floor for a minute.

"Nice going Cammie!" Macey cried out. She hoisted me upright and I welcomed the extra help. My jaw hurt and so did my check. I asked Macey how I looked and she replied awfully cheerfully.

"You look great! I mean besides the swollen lip and the cut on your check – you look terrific!" I stared at her, dumbly. Her eyes questioned me.

"Thanks Mace. Thanks a lot." Macey smiled again and dumped me on a chair. Zach and Bex had finished before Alex and I had.

Bex looked beat-up and extremely tired. When she saw me she smiled Zach was tense and unhappy about something.

"Congratulations Ms. Morgan and Mr. Goode. For next round, we have decided that Mr. Reads and Ms. Morgan will fight. Mr. Goode gets a pardon," Will looked unhappy about that result. I took the mat and so did he.

* * *

My mask was back on and I had changed my ring to another finger. I was tired and so was he. I nodded my head to him and took up a ready pose.

Will was more tactics then fight and he was working my predicament to his advantage. My fall had hurt my right wrist and I was sure that my lip was still bleeding. When he swung, it was towards my face. I caught the punch with my left hand and swung with my right. He mirrored the tactic I had used.

I attempted to use my foot and take his legs from under him, but he was ready for it.

I twisted his wrist and used the perfect positioning between us to toss him over my shoulder.

_Use your opponents weight against them_, my fathers voice echoed around my head and I listened to it's every words. _Swing right, knee to the groin, swift kick to his unguarded left hand side. Twist him round and kick him in the back!_

Will was becoming slower and slower. The time had come for the big finale. I kneed him in the lower back, twisted his body so that he was on all fours and slipped the ring off his finger.

"Congratulations Ms. Morgan, you and Mr. Goode get to fight against each other." Solomon's voice sounded so pleasant that I almost felt better – almost.

"You have ten minutes respite Ms Morgan – Mr. Goode, you shall have a warm-up match against Ms. McHenry," Macey smiled happily and pranced to the mat. I grabbed my bottle of water and chugged down half of it at once. I was breathing heavily so I focused on evening it up.

While Zach was fighting I watched and took down some notes. He favoured his right hand, he was placing more pressure on his left leg, ring was on his left hand. I re adjusted mine and fixed up my hair.

"Bex can I borrow that compact for a minute?" Bex shut the compact with a snap and handed it to me. I glanced in the mirror and closed it again. The cut was worse then I thought- longer and deeper then normal (his ring must have grazed it). My lip was swollen and a bruise was starting to from on my left shoulder.

I grimaced and Bex started laughing.

"First time I've ever seen you distressed by a slight bruise!" I stuck my tongue out at her and faced Mr. Solomon.

"Ms. Morgan now that you're ready and Mr. Goode is warmed up we shall begin," Mr. Solomon waited while we took to our separate corners. I slipped my mask on quickly, not wanting him to see my nervous face. Zach waited before slipping his on and when he did he had his trade-mark smirk firmly in place on his lips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen – here are the rules: Rule number 1- You may use any object you find in this room against the opponent you face. Rule 2 – Anything goes."

"On three," I tensed. "One…," Zach followed my lead and bent down, "Two…," My breathing become irregular as what Mr. Solomon had said sunk in. "Three."

Neither one of us moved, Zach's mask was turned towards me and his ring was glinting in the lap light behind him. It cast an un-earthly glow to his body. I was becoming impatient and I knew that this was the worst feeling a spy could get. It meant nervousness and mistakes.

Zach's left hand twitched - threatening me. I saw his hand move and I was ready. My arm came up and his fist slammed into my stomach. I doubled over – he'd already gotten the upper hand by simply switching hands!

I decided to act up the stomach pain, like I hoped he took a small step towards me. My legs flew out, clipping his rib cage. Zach let out a muffled noise as my fist came swiftly towards his face. His hand was a blur as it moved to catch my fist. My eyes widened in shock as it connected with his open palm. His fingers curled around my hand.

He twisted it and I tried not to gasp. His grip was like iron, I kicked out with my foot. He wasn't ready for it and in surprise he dropped my hand. I danced backwards, away from him and tried to rethink my situation.

He was stronger and faster then I (that was a definite yes). But I was more light-footed and smaller – I could use that to duck and out step him. Nodding to myself, I ran forward. As expected, his fist came flying towards me.

Ducking, I twisted under him and moved around his body. His back was too me now. I lunged at him, tackling Zach to the ground. I quickly searched for his hand. The hand I needed was under his body!

Zach seemed to know that I was pausing and flipped us. My back was against the floor and Zach was crouched next to me. I quickly moved my body the way I had seen a break-dancer do and was on my feet in less then a minute.

Zach cursed in Italian and tried to kick my legs out from under me. I jumped over them and waited for the next attack. He was smarter then that though. Instead of jumping to his feet and locking antlers with me, he tackled my legs.

I feel hard and fast, landing with a thud on the mat. Zach sat on my stomach and grabbed both my wrists. He brought them up past my head (thank god I had waxed just before coming down to fight!). I curled my hand into a fist and started struggling against his hands.

"Stop moving Gallagher Girl!" I heard him groan under his breath.

"Never going to happen, Blackthorne Boy," my right hand broke free. Not needing another thought, I punched him in the nose. I knew that it wouldn't cause any damage to him. Zach let go of my other wrist and I wormed my way out from under him.

"Is this revenge for something Blackthorne? Trying to get back at me for tailing you through the Mall?" my patronizing was coming from the nerves inside me. I was in a boxing stance again, bouncing on my feet.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't Gallagher Girl. It could be for a different type of revenge altogether," I glared at him.

"Shut up Zach, before I shut you up myself," I knew he was smiling behind his mask.

"Just try."

He tackled me again, pinning me under him. His body was lying on top of mine and my hands had no use. I thought quickly. He felt hot and sticky. His chest heaved with every breath he took. _Anything goes…_

I'm really going to regret this. Twisting my leg out from under him, I hooked it round his waist. It was low, I know, but it was the only thing I could think of! Zach stopped abruptly and his mask turned to face mine. I saw a hint of green through the eyes slits.

I smiled up at him and heaved with all my might. We turned together. I landed on top of him, but his hands had become pinned under his body. I cursed (nothing terrible) in Swahili.

"All that hard work for nothing, hey Gallagher Girl?" I wanted to slap him, I really would of too. Instead I got off him and waited for him to stand up so I could try and pin him again.

His punches came quickly and they seemed to blur together. One punch connected with my jaw, sending me to my knees. I was facing Tina's chair, her scarf was on the floor at her feet.

"Are you going to do anything, or have you quit?" I struck out like a snake and yanked the scarf around like a whip. I only just heard Tina's cry of outrage. I twirled it around, expertly and flicked my wrist. It struck out quickly and clipped Zach's upper arm. I tried again, this time it successfully tightened around his arm.

I yanked on the end I held, pulling him towards me. The unexpected jolt sent Zach tumbling to his stomach. I pounced on him and sat on his back, struggling to catch hold of one of his arms. My teeth gritted together. Zach tossed me off his back and I landed on my butt. I shock my head and jumped to my feet.

We circled each other and occasionally one of us twitched forward, testing the other reflexes. It was turning into a game of cat and mouse.

"You've gotten good Gallagher Girl," Zach commented as he struck out with his foot. I swiped it away and lashed out with my fist.

"Thanks Blackthorne Boy," Zach nodded and then the silence came back.

We had been getting closer and closer together and soon there was less then 3 feet between us. I tried to tackle him, but Zach pushed against me and ended up forcing me to the ground.

"Just give me the ring and this can all be over," he was teasing me. I looked at him and for the first time realised how close we had become. His chest was pressed against mine and our breathing had become to speed. Zach seemed to have realised what I had – he was staring at me.

Our gazes locked and my breathing hitched, the scarf was now in my hands. I twisted it around my wrist. I was about to do something else extremely low. I slipped my hand behind his head and brought my other one up to meet it. I twirled the scarf around my other wrist. Zach seemed to get what was happening.

"Don't you dare…" too late. I used the scarf to force him off me. His back was too the floor and I was straddling him. It felt extremely uncomfortable, in front of all my classmates and friends. I pushed that though to the back of my mind and started searching for his ring. I used my thighs to keep his legs pinned together and held both his hands in one of mine.

I felt something hot run down beneath my mask. It started to drip out the end of it. I glanced at it – blood. The cut on my face must have started to bled again. I finally found the ring. At the last moment he twisted his finger and the ring went flying across the room. I swore and started scrambling towards it (crawling actually).

Finally having the warm and slightly damp metal in my hand, I turned around to him and gasped.

"Missing something?" He opened his left hand to reveal my ring. I showed him his and started playing with it – "Want this? Come and get it," I slipped it in to one of my fingers absently and swung at him.

Zach ducked and the momentum made me off balanced. He pinned me in a second and I started struggling against him. It did nothing but make me tired.

"Come on, that can't be the best you've got?" his voice was soft and muffled behind the mask, but I heard him with perfect clarity. I turned slightly to the left. His mask was next to my ear. I looked at him, stiffly.

I felt my ring hot against the bare patch of skin on my stomach (the shirt was riding up a bit). My left leg was free; I twisted it around his waist and used my other one to knee him in the shin. Flipping us, I used my last bit of energy to slip of the ring, holding it up high.

"Cameron Morgan wins!" I collapsed against Zach, tired and exhausted.

I looked down at his masked face. It was turned up towards me, I was still straddling him. I slipped off and sat crossed legged on the floor besides him, catching my breath. I ripped my mask off and the fresh air stung the open cut on my face.

Zach sat up besides me. His mask was turned to face my face and I raised my eyes to meet his. His chest heaved and so did mine.

"Are you alright Cammie?" I nodded at him, subconsciously raising my hand to touch the cut on my face. He broke our silent stare first, turning his attention to his ring. I glanced down at it and started blushing madly. I had put it on my ring finger. I slipped it off and handed it to him.

"You take it," he handed it back to me.

I wanted to look him in the face, but he wouldn't take the mask off.

"I'm sorry Zach," I whispered to him. His mask tilted to the left.

"Why should you be sorry – you haven't done anything wrong," I only raised my shoulders. I wasn't even sure what I was sorry about; it had just felt right to say.

"Well done Ms. Morgan," Solomon broke the world Zach and I had been in with four simple words.

* * *

"Why are you so amazing Cammie?" Courtney and Eva shrieked to me after dinner. My cut had been cleaned up and I had a brace on my wrist.

"Yeaah Cammie! How did you bet Zach?" Mick questioned.

"For the second time too?" Anna acknowledged. I shrugged to them.

"I'm just practising and doing what I've been taught to do."

* * *

I couldn't sleep – My mind was going over so many different things; the picture, Alex and Zach's hate for each other and that kiss for some.

Zach's ring was still on my finger. I twirled it round my finger and sat upright in bed. Climbing out, I carefully tiptoed out of the room and into the hall way. The statue of Gillian Gallagher and a young girl glistened in the moonlight.

I tugged on Gillian's outstretched hand. The wall behind the statue slid open and I creped inside on of the oldest passageways in the Academy. I brushed aside the cobwebs and dust that covered the old wood and metal door. I pulled on the bronze handle and entered the top of the tower.

One of the windows had fallen out and now the big hole in it's placed gave me a beautiful view of the moonlight grounds. I sat down in the old chair and closed my eyes. So peaceful.

Before I drifted off to sleep, the little boy and his parents was illuminated in the dark corner of my mind.

* * *

_The field was the most beautiful, vivacious colour of green. The trees and bushes echoed the glades serenity. Roses, lilies, tulips, poppies, daisies and orchids dotted the ground. I lay on my back, staring at the most beautiful sunrise._

_I closed my eyes and sighed in content. The trickling of the river and the rustling of the leaves in the tree's added to the glads soothing effect. _

_My white, sleeveless dress echoed a style from a hundred years ago. This place was as timeless as the heaven. _

_As the glad faded away, a melody from a forgotten memory started echoing._

* * *

A/N: Did you like? I liked the dream and the fight and the kiss and nearly everything about this chapter!

So what I wanted you to guess about before is this: I need you're help.

Would you prefer for me to continue this as one story? Or would you like me to break it into two, maybe three parts?

Before you kill me about letting Alex kiss Cammie – please just don't! It needed to happen!

Anyway, read and review!

-Agent 006

Post Script: Did you like the Dream at the end? This is the New LONGEST CHAPTER!


	15. Gifts

A/N: Hi Everyone, it's me again (No S**t Sherlock).

I'm really sorry bout the long update, but I do have a reason – school work. Homework. Assignments. Memorising a script for Drama. State Athletics all of last weekend. Sport all of this weekend (27-28).

Also, I have had a problem getting out this next chapter. Not writers-block exactly…..

Ok ladies and any gentlemen out there – So I know how I want my story to go, I knew exactly what I wanted to put in this chapter and everything I wanted said – I was just having a problem about how to write it out. See I have a huge – in a way- plot twist that will be coming up soon, and I wanted to write something that leads up to it without giving much away. So that was my problem.

Disclaimer: Roses are Red; violets are blue – blah, blah, blah I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Chapter 15: Gifts

Cammie POV

_The field was the most beautiful, vivacious colour of green. The trees and bushes echoed the glades serenity. Roses, lilies, tulips, poppies, daisies and orchids dotted the ground. I lay on my back, staring at the most beautiful sunrise._

_I closed my eyes and sighed in content. The trickling of the river and the rustling of the leaves in the tree's added to the glades soothing effect. _

_My white, sleeveless dress echoed a style from a hundred years ago. This place was as timeless as the heaven. _

_As the glad faded away, a melody from a forgotten memory started echoing._

I woke with a start and started to shiver violently. Why is it so cold? I opened one of my eyes and looked around me. Opps. I had fallen asleep in the tower room and at some time during the night it had started to drizzle.

I looked over my wet shorts and tank top – Note: Get new PJ's.

I glanced one more time out the hole in the wall and entered the secret passage. I wasn't really paying too much attention to where I was going, but I knew these passageways like the back of my hand.

I put an ear to the wall and listened. Not a sound could be heard behind the wall. I quietly slipped out of the passageway and tip-toed to my room. Luckily, no one was up yet otherwise it would have been a really awkward conversation. Twice on my adventure, I thought that I heard footsteps behind me but no one was there. When I finally reached my room, I was slightly on edge. I glance at the glowing numbers on Bex's iPod dock told me it was just past six. I decided that an early breakfast was in order so I quietly had a steaming hot shower and got dressed. The only sounds in our room seemed to be the deep breathing of Liz, Bex and Macey (plus Bex's light snoring and the whistling of air as it went past Macey's diamond nose stud).

I tried not to giggle as I passed Macey's bed – she had become tangled in her bed sheets and was spread out like a starfish on its back. I shook my head and headed for the Dining hall. The smells that had started to waft from the kitchen sent my mouth watering. No one else was around so I went into the kitchen.

"Hello Ms. Morgan," Helga, one of the chefs, greeted me. Helga was a rounded woman with sparkling blue eyes and an everlasting pink tint to her face. She was like a second mother to me – always going on about the fact that I never eat enough and that soon enough I'll be "all bone."

"Hi Helga," I couldn't help smiling as she fretted over a burnt piece of toast and scolded one of the other chefs about how the toast always had to be a 'golden brown' not a 'deep-gold russet colour.'

"Ms. Morgan, what is happening to you? You're wasting away! Soon you be as petit as the 'upermodels on the Television!" Helga had been born in Switzerland, grown up in Sweden, learnt to cook in France and had been in America for four years – sometimes one of her many accents would come through mid-sentence.

"Helga, what I eat in a day is triple what a model eats in a week!" I defended myself to no end. All Helga did was force four pieces of toast, a tub of strawberry yoghurt, a glass of orange juice and an apple at me.

She pointed her spoon at me – "eat up Ms. Morgan, before it gets to cold!" I giggled at her and being extremely dramatic and Bex-like, I made a big Dramatic show of taking a bite of the buttered-toast. Helga nodded, obviously pleased at me. Naomi giggled and Gerald rolled his eyes.

Naomi, Harold, Albert and Gerald – Helga's apprentices – fluttered about the room, striking up random conversation with me as I ate my breakfast. Naomi was lean and a little over five-feet tall, but boy could she talk. Naomi was very much like Helga. Harold and Gerald had been inseparable since they hit puberty (literally). They had been brought up in the same orphanage; eventually Harold had been adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Friltip and soon after Gerald had been adopted by the Parkinson's – neighbors to the Friltip's. They had hated each other's guts until Harold was fifteen and Gerald was thirteen – which was when Gerald and Harold had started going out. Five years on and they still had a steady and open relationship. They seemed to be telepathic, Harold would always know what Gerald needed or what he wanted help with and vice-versa with Gerald.

"So, Cammie, darling what's been happening with you lately?" Gerald asked me. I sighed, "Well…"

Harold chimed in, "Boy problem?" I nodded to him.

"Oh! Come on Cammie, you can tell us anything!" Gerald stated.

"Well it started three days ago when his boy kissed me…" I told them everything and after I had finished Naomi and Albert had joined our little circle.

"Oh M G Cammie! Is this boy you're talking about the green-eyed, black haired hottie that I am continually checking out while supposedly bringing out the desserts?" my eyes widened and I nodded up at her, speechless.

"I knew it!" she screeched to me – did I mention that Naomi is slightly knocked up in the head? I mean, seriously she must have a split-personality or something. Albert was also gaping at her. Albert was one of the most attractive, good-hearted, honest and shyest guys I've met, but he is totally in love with Naomi and she doesn't even notice!

"Ok Nay, fantasyland doesn't happen until you are alone in your bedroom, hugging a picture of the guy you are stalking," I giggled at the four of them.

"Just because the only guys who want to go out with me are either; stalkers, mentally challenge or cheats doesn't mean that I am incapable of getting a boyfriend. For all you guys know, I might have wanted to ask Albert out tonight!" Albert's mouth was now fully open now. Naomi looked at him and blushed.

"Sorry Al, just couldn't think of any other guy to use,' on seeing his crestfallen expression, all the colour drained from her face.

"Oh god Al! I didn't mean it like that! Of course I like you and all! You are, like, my best friend ever and, like, I would never mean…" Albert's face had turned pale when Naomi had called him her best friend.

Helga chose this moment to come over. She had obviously been listening the entire time, because she was smirking at some unsaid thing. She came up and stood in between Al and Nay.

"Albert, I think now might be the time," Al glanced at Helga, clearly unsure. He nodded once then led Naomi off into a corner.

Gerald, Harold and I watched them. Using my lip reading skills I clearly understood what was being said. The couple turned to me and I started explaining. When we looked back again Naomi and Albert had started a really hot make out session. I turned to Harold and Gerald. They grinned at me. At the same time we all let out a piercing wolf-whistle.

Naomi turned to us, her hair looked like a birds nest and blushed madly – Al on the other hand looked extremely smug and happy. Behind me Helga whipped her hands onto the dish-towel she was carrying.

"A job well done I is thinking," I turned to her and grinned.

"Very well done indeed Helga," Harold agreed.

"Jolly good, I should say," Gerald added.

"My only question is…" Gerald started.

"Why aren't we allowed to do that?" Harold finished.

My laughter turned to a splutter and Gerald had to pat my back. I smiled at him and he grinned back, lopsided. I can see what Harold likes about him. Gerald is kind, good-looking, funny, stubborn and outgoing. Harold is shy, dedicated, headstrong, good-looking and serious – they complement each other nicely.

"Guys, we need to get back to the matter at hand!" Nay had returned and was acting like nothing had happened.

"So let me get this straight– One guy is in love with you and you used to go out with him and he wants to re-start that extremely dysfunctional relationship because he thinks that you still care about him- this guy is also a civilian and a bit of a dick. Another boy you just met likes you a lot, asked you out on a date that you didn't think was a date and during this date-that-wasn't-a-date you met previously explained ex-boyfriend who seemed to want to date asking guy's head in. Lastly, you have a totally mysterious, hot/sexy god who kissed you and left, then saved your life on numerous occasions, come back and tell you that guy who did the date asking is a totally bastard and that you shouldn't trust him – despite hot god's orders you went on a date-that-wasn't-a-date (hereby known as DTWAT) and met your ex and mysterious sex god. Ex wanted to bash both DTWAT guy and the mysteriously sexy guy. DTWAT boy was completely in the shadows that this meeting was causing you to feel an 11 on the 1 to 10 scale of awkwardness. But the sex-guy noticed and didn't do anything. After the meeting, no one was bashed - but you did get into a hot and heavy make-out jamboree with DTWAT boy. Correct?" I nodded at Nay.

"It wasn't a hot and heavy make out session!" I exclaimed.

Gerald and Harold sat staring at ma and Nay in confusion. Luckily Al came to the rescue – "Easier and less confusing explanation: So on one hand you have a guy who seems perfect for you, another that could be perfect for you and one other that you have no clue about whatsoever?" I nodded at him.

"I think that you should stay single!" declared Harold. "All in favor raise their hand," Gerald, Al, Nay and Helga all raised a hand.

"Problem solved!" Nay yelled out.

"Now, can I go back to kissing Albert?"

* * *

"You come back soon Ms. Morgan and eat more, okay?" Helga called after me as I entered the chaos that was breakfast. I nodded at her and waved at my friends. Harold and Gerald had linked hands and had started waving with their free hands; Nay and Al had become distracted by each other and had started another make-out session. Helga slapped Al round the head and brandished her spoon at Nay, who promptly went inside and finished doing whatever job she was supposed to be doing.

One Big Happy Family.

I was laughing to myself when I sat down with my friends. Macey was too busy explaining how eye-shadow is the better and more effective weapon in the Amazon rainforest. Bex was debating that lip-gloss was (don't ask me how). So I started a conversation with Eva (Liz was busy going over her COW extra-credit assignment).

"Did you hear that Michael Church and Kim Lee had been caught kissing behind the Poisons' section in the library?" Eva asked Mick, Courtney and I. We shock our heads and then Anna joined the conversation.

"Hey Mick, are you and Damien really going out?" Mick looked offended.

"Why would I go out with him, when Grant and Jules obviously like me?" Anna was the one who looked offended now.

"What's wrong with Damien?" I glanced at her- she was red-faced.

"Why Anna – do you like him or something?" Eva asked slyly. Anna gulped.

She opened and closed her mouth at least half a dozen times before answering – "I'm actually going out with him." We all gaped at her.

Anna? ANNA Fetterman had a secret Boyfriend? That we didn't know about? I was a girl SPY after all – and I didn't even KNOW?!

"Anna! Why didn't you tell us about this?" Eva screeched and half the students and a good percentage of the teachers looked at her. Anna's eyes widened and she tried to calm Eva down.

"Shh, shh – just calm down Eva! It's not my fault! We didn't want too many people to know! We wanted it to be a secret!" Anna's excuse was a good one, but still I felt horrible.

"I'm really happy for you Anna – I can tell that you really like him!" No idea if that's true, but it sounds really supportive and caring.

I excused myself and left the table. I could feel eyes on my back and when I glanced at Alex it wasn't him. I used a nearby pitcher of orange juice to look around and behind me. In the reflective surface of the pitcher I met Zach's eyes.

* * *

"Covers, legends and lies are our official life as spies," Mr. Solomon's eyes met mine as he lounged about on his desk. It was supposed to be casual, but I felt the seriousness of his talk. "But what is the unofficial story?"

No one raised a hand, no one coughed or moved, no one seemed to breathe and no one had an answer. Not even Zach or Alex.

I knew. But my gut told me to stay quiet and not draw the extra attention to myself. But I raised my hand anyway.

"The unofficial story is our families, friends, loved-ones… It is the life we lead away from our world," I felt the eyes of my class mates on me, but I kept contact with Solomon. He nodded and a hint of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Why is it unofficial Ms. Morgan?" I gulped.

"Because of our feelings for them, we put them in danger – the less people who know about us the better and safer everyone we know becomes," A smile appeared on Solomon's lips.

"Very good Ms. Morgan," I hoped the blood wouldn't creep into my checks – I look terrible when I blush.

"What Ms. Morgan says is one of the many reasons why we have an unofficial life… the others I'll let you work out for yourselves. In a week, we will be going on a field trip you Canada, here you will test some of your knowledge and learn a few tricks from your new classmates. Do not waist this opportunity ladies and gentlemen," Solomon sounded so deadly serious that I sat up a little bit straighter.

"It's a hard life for us to achieve children: One that all civilians get to lead every day without really thinking about it. In a way civilians are luckier then you… and in others they are completely un-lucky."

I couldn't help looking back at Alex. He was staring at me. I smiled and he smiled back, I focused my attention back to Mr. Solomon. In my mind I was feeling Alex's lips on mine… Snap out of it Cammie! I needed to tell someone. I needed Macey.

"My only word of advice: Be careful what you wish for, it might just come true," With that cheery and cryptic comment, Mr. Solomon left us alone.

My internal clock told me that we had 36minutes, 18seconds before our next class. So I grabbed Macey's arm and dragged her to a deserted corridor. Macey gave me a really dirty look and I felt extremely scared for my life.

"What is it Cammie? It better be important! I could be spending the next half an hour with Will," her voice dropped to an extremely threatening tone and my mouth closed up. This was a stupid idea! Macey wouldn't understand.

Macey must have noticed my facial expression, because her brow suddenly became furrowed.

"What's the matter Cammie? You can tell me anything you want to," I looked at her and it all tumbled out.

"So now I am continually thinking about his kiss and it's driving me crazy!" Macey had been quiet the entire time.

"What is the matter with me?" I ask her quietly. Macey held up a hand and gave it some thought.

"It seems that since you have been deprived of a healthy physical relationship in the past year and a half, your body wants anything resembling it," trust Macey to make it more confusing than it was before.

Macey sighs: "Your body likie kissy Alex."

I glare at her, she smirks.

"I'm sorry about not telling you about this whole problem Mace, I was just nervous about how you would react," Macey smiles at me.

"Hey Cammie, do you think that the reason behind Zach's behavior is that he is jealous?" I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Who knows Mace, who really knows," I wish that I knew.

"But Mace, you can't tell anyone – not even Bex or Liz! This is between you and me it's… our little secret, 'k!" Macey nods in response, not looking at all happy. I smile at her I try and say Thank You through my smile – I hope it works.

It does and some Macey's smiling back at me and I feel extremely happy.

"Thanks Macey, thank you so much."

As much as I hate to admit it, I really do feel guilty about not telling Bex and Liz about Alex: but no time to dwell on the past (or present…).

* * *

Time was moving at the normal speed here in Gallagher. The outside world was never spoken of, and we didn't try to bring the subject up. Friday and Saturday went by and soon enough it was Sunday.

"Cammie!" Liz wailed at me. Bex, Macey and I had confiscated Liz's laptop and let's just say no one throw's a better tantrum then when Liz loses a piece of valuable technology.

"Are you trying to make me fail!?" I rolled my eyes at Macey and she giggled. Bex was the one who answered.

"Look Liz- if we actually attempted to kill you, we would take you out to the Peruvian Rain Forest, leave you with a loaf of Bread and a flask of water, in the middle of a swamp… with crocodiles and a group of jungle cat's waiting nearby." Good old Bex.

"That or we'd shot you," Macey added to cheer up the suddenly dark Auror. I smiled helpfully at Liz, "We won't actually kill you though!"

Liz mumbled something under her breath (I distinctly heard the words: sleep, murder, laser and bra). I noticed a group of boys up a head and I casually announced the fact to my friends.

"Is that Jonas, Will, Jules and Grant?" They abandoned me in record time. I heard Bex become all flirty, Liz become all nervous and Macey become Macey-like. Stupid, love struck, hormonal, teenage Girls.

"See you later guys," no one heard me.

"You guys are the best friends ever – no doubt about it!" I mumbled, darkly to myself. I guess the rest of my Sunday afternoon is free! Continuing to muttered dark words under my breath, I walked along the edge of the forest, kicking stones and having the best fun ever!

"Hey Gallagher Girl," I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around to face the row of tree's behind me. Zach was leaning up against a tall, extremely old tree. Branches hung low, leaves touching the ground – he was so still that I almost missed him the first time I looked – like he was part of the shadows.

"Zach?" I said it more like a question. Zach un-hitched himself from the trees and steeped into the light. He stopped, about five feet from my statue like self. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Hey Zach, what's up?" Cool and completely un-nervous. Yeah, right.

I shrugged his broad shoulders and cocked his head to the side, "Nothing to report… and you?"

Don't look at his lips, don't look at his lips, don't look at his lips, Do NOT look at his lips…

"Sam old, same old and how are Grant, Jonas and Will?" keep a smooth and irrelevant conversation going for my own safety – check.

Zach smirked his smirk, "Oh – Jonas is going work and trying to outdo Liz, Will's trying to keep Macey interested and Grants… being Grant – you know, reading his secret play-boys by torchlight when he thinks that Jonas and I are asleep."

I gaped at him and his smirk grew wider, I wanted so badly to run away before I could make a fool of myself. I started planning all the possible escape routes and excuses – I left the hair curler on could work…

"Want to go for a walk Gallagher Girl," he cocked his head to the wild groves behind him and I nodded like an idiot.

We walked in silence for what felt like an hour. The birds fluttered around the tree-tops and the animals scurried across the moss-covered floor. If I had a picture I would have used it then. I glanced at Zach out of the corner of my eyes.

He wore a light tan jacket, jeans and sneakers - underneath his jacket I caught a glimpse of a grey t-shirt. I forced my eyes to his face and was surprised to find him looking at me.

"How have you been Zach?" I asked him quietly. He smirked.

"You've already asked me that Gallagher Girl – what I want to know is: how are you and your boyfriend going?" I stopped walking.

"I don't have a boyfriend – who said I had a boyfriend? We haven't heard anything about me having a boyfriend!" I demanded, he laughed.

"Down girl, down," I scowled at him and he smirked at me –that stupid smirk!

"It was being implied around the Blackthorne camp and Iver just kept adding fire to the flame," I scowled again.

"We're just friends Goode – nothing more and nothing less," I think I heard him mumble 'I wish it was less' under his breath but I carefully ignored him.

"Wait – who's we exactly?" I shrugged – none of your business.

He chuckled to himself quietly – "You never change Gallagher Girl." I poked my tongue out at him and paraded forward. It worked well enough, until I tripped on a tree branch. I braced myself for the fall, but Zach's arms had circled my waist and held me up.

"Easy Cammie, easy," when he knew I could walk again his arms left my waist and I suddenly felt cold. We kept walking in silence.

"What were your parents like?" the question caught us both of guard. I cursed to myself – stupid, stupid Cammie!

"What do you want to know?" he asked carefully.

"What did they look like?" I decided to keep the conversation going – but slowly get into it.

"My dad looked like me – same colored hair, same tall build, same skin… my mum was the most beautiful women ever – she had auburn hair, mum was tall, slim and had the most beautiful smile ever," Zach was off in his own world, re-living the happy past with his parents.

"Did she have your eyes?" He nodded and continued talking again.

"Mum was one of the fairest and smartest people I knew. Mum wasn't just book and spy smart either – she seemed to know things that most other people didn't take notice of, or consider important – she knew every birds call, the name of every tree and flower. She remembered the names of everyone she ever met and always tried to repay a good deed. Mum wasn't just a spy; she was a friend to many, a loved one and a mother in every right. Most people don't believe me when I tell them, but it's true – Dad would always be looking at her, completely awed by the love of his life."

"I overheard him telling a group of friends the exact same thing I just told you: 'Stephanie is a truly the most extraordinary and wonderful person I have ever met. I still don't understand why she picked me!' He asked mum once and her reply was simple and cryptic 'You saw me when no one else would Arthur.' But that was just them I suppose."

Zach finally came out of his memory and looked at me.

"What brought his on Gallagher Girl?"

"Zach, do you remember the last time you where at Gallagher and we planted bugs in your room," he nodded, "Well we kind of did the same thing again and I stumbled across a picture of you… and your parents."

Zach didn't say a thing and I became nervous, "Zach please say something! I didn't mean to find it and I haven't told anyone about it, not even Bex, Macey or Liz."

Zach turned to me and looked me over I stood still and waited for his anger, but nothing came.

"Promise me you won't say anything – to anyone!" I nod and he relaxes.

"We better get back to school. When the sun goes down, everything that goes bump in the night wakes up."

* * *

Dinner with mum. One of the most dangerous missions I'll ever go on – every Sunday night I get tested on my knowledge of poisons and deadly meals. I really hate mum's cooking sometimes.

"So Cammie, do you like your pasta?" Mum asks me innocently. I smile brightly and take a big bite of the semi-eatable meal. It's one of mum's best dishes.

Something really special is going on – mum has lighted a bunch of candles and we're eating in their light. The TV isn't on either and so far mum hasn't sprung anything dangerous on me yet.

"What's the special occasion mum?" I ask (I really hate suspense).

"Do I have to have an excuse for wanting a nice, candle dinner with my only daughter?" I look at her, sarcasm plain on my face.

She sighs and drops her fork on the table, it bounces off and clatters to the floor, mum pays no attention, her face is in her hands and she's leaning on the table for support. When she looks up, a thousand new lines have appeared on her face. I go to her and try to comfort her.

"Mum, is everything alright? I'm worried about you," mum doesn't look up; instead she points to her desk.

"On the desk, in the bottom draw on the left hand side is a box – bring it to me Cammie," I do as directed. The box has been wrapped in baby blue paper and tied with a silver bow. It looks like it has been wrapped this way for a very long time.

I bring the package to her, but she doesn't take it.

"Open it Cam - it's for you."

I stare at her, dumbstruck and fumble with the bow. It falls away easily and I slide the lid of the box. Inside is a circular box of some kind, engraved with crosses, moons, stars and intricately designed swirls. It's breathtaking.

"Mum…" she cuts me off.

"Open it up Cammie," I don't.

"Open it now Cameron, don't make me ask again or force me do it," she's pleading with me.

I take the delicate box out and lift the lid. I tune starts playing soft, beautiful, tender and oddly familiar – it's a music box. I start humming along and finish taking the lid off. I nearly drop the music box in shock.

"Mum, what is this?" Mum talks into her arms.

"Take the locket out Cammie, and read the writing engraved at the bottom," there's writing?

The locket is heart-shaped and made of silver. The actual heart shape is made from a group of entwining swirls, vines and lines. I can't even place the beginning of one swirl.

I carefully lift the locket out and lay it out on the table. The bottom of the music box is covered with red velvet. I take of the velvet and start reading the engraved writing;

"If you love something, set it free.  
If it comes back to you, it was always yours.  
If it doesn't, it never was."

"Mum…" I can't speak another word. I pick up the locket again and try to open it. I can't do it with one hand, placing the music box down at the last minute it slips and land with a thump on the table, the tune stutters for a moment and resumes playing. I gasp and check for damage – nothing different. I turn over the music box and find a tiny scrap of paper attached to its bottom.

I unfold the paper and try not to throw away the piece of yellowed paper with such familiar writing on it.

Dearest Cammie,

Happy 18th Birthday my darling daughter, you have grown into one of the finest young women I have ever seen.

If your mother gives this to you I must not be home for your birthday. You'll remember this music box from your youth - I want you to have it. My Great grandmother gave this to my grandmother, and in her turn she gave it to my father, who in his turn gave it to me and now I give it to you.

I also give you this necklace – which has been in our family for more than ten generations. It was thought to be lost until your grandmother found it in an old box.

As long as the locket doesn't break, I will be with you and loving you no matter what I face.

Happy Birthday Cameron Ann.

Love for ever your father.

I'm holding back the sobs that have a risen in my throat and holding back the tears that want to fall.

"Oh Daddy…" I let out a strangled sob and look to mum. Her face has risen and I see the trails that have been left by the tears she has been crying.

"He always wanted you to have it," her voice still sounds strong and her tears have stopped falling. I can't hold back my tears any longer and I crawl into her lap and start to cry into her shoulder.

"Why give it to me now?" I sob. My tears shake my whole body and I can feel mum's hand moving in a comforting circle on my back.

"Because, with everything that has happened I thought that now would be the best time," I let out a whimper and burry my face even deeper into her shoulder. Mum lets me cry and combs my hair.

"I miss him so much," I whisper.

"I know you do honey, it's not just you either- I miss him too." I whimper again and mum hugs me tighter than ever.

"He always loved us Cammie – never forget that," the sound coming from the music box is starting to slow now and I start to hum it again. Mum notices and starts singing softly.

"I dream of Dancing Bears and  
painted wings  
In a field of fallen leaves.

Where dreams are called to life,  
and hopes are remembered  
Where day and night are one and the same.

No one cries for lost ones,  
Anymore.  
Where day and night are one and the same.

Stars always shine from above,  
even in storms.  
This is where I want to be.

Just you and me for eternity."

The music box whirred and finally came to a stop. The exhaustion hit me like a soft breeze and I feel asleep in mum's arms, dad's music box started playing again and I recognized the tune from my dream.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!

I'm sorry about the song – I don't have a talent for that sort of thing, but I asked my friend and she loved it so I put it in.

Once again I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I included Zammie and Cammie's dad so I'm forgiven – right?

What is your fav line so far? Please tell me, I really want to hear!

Read and Review, (Longest Chapter so far!).

-Agent 006


	16. The Amazing Race

A/N: Hey Everyone!

How have you been? Good I hope!!!!

So I've been reading the Heist Society and LOVIN it!!! (Remember it only just came out in Australia!). The wait for this chapter is simple: it's getting hard to write.

To Amy 0: Your review was very helpful and quite funny. Everyone else seems to think that there isn't enough _Zammie_… Also you are right. I'm going to change the adventure/drama to something else and thanks for every thing else you said – this story is more of a trial in a way to see if I like writing for Fan Fiction and if people like my writing styles/ideas.

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns EVERYTHING!!!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Amazing Race.

Cammie POV

I woke up to a warm bed and no other noise. I sat bolt right in bed, scanning the room for my friends. A thousand thoughts rushed through my head at once; Are they alright? What happened to them?

What I saw puzzled me slightly – why was there only one bed? Last night came rushing back to me at once and I felt the moisture behind my eyes threaten to break free - The Music Box, the pendent and daddy. I brought my legs up to my chest and held them tightly and took ten calming breathes. I glance at the clock beside mum's bed, the glowing numbers showed that it was just past ten o'clock and that it was a Monday. Opps.

I groaned long and softly, I wanted to curl up and relax – but I was a spy and spies never get days off… or so dad told me on constant occasions.

I looked to the window and noticed that mum had left the music box on the window seat. I propped myself up on one window and made a face. I tossed back the sheets and made my way across the floor towards it. The morning light glinted off the box and the crystal like drops cast a rainbow across the bedroom walls.

I sat down carefully next to it and started turning the dial until I couldn't turn it anymore. The familiar and comforting tunes started playing and I closed my eyes and started humming. I remembered mums soft voice singing the lyrics I hadn't ever heard before, but had now become etched in my mind (a spy always remembers).

I started singing it and immediately stopped – my voice couldn't match mums. When my mum had started singing, her voice had been so soothing, delicate and filled with emotion that I wouldn't be able to match. I tried to start singing again and just thought about every good and sad memory I had.

I didn't realise that I was crying until the music jolted for a moment. I wiped my eyes and tried to start again. No one cries for lost ones anymore…

I stood up and started turning around in a slow dance. I closed my eyes and imagined mum and dad dancing together, maybe before he was to go away on a mission, and all the passion they would try to put into the dance. I swung and swayed, turned and moved to the soft music box.

I stopped dancing and knelt on the floor, trying to control the sobs that wanted to break free. The last notes of the melody echoed in the deserted room. I miss you Daddy.

* * *

When I finally made my way downstairs, I didn't hold the appearance of someone who's been crying for an hour. I tried to appear strong and happy – but one glance in mum's direction at lunch and I knew that she wasn't fooled. Macey, Bex and Liz hadn't noticed anything different which was probably lucky. Macey was tired, Bex was still half asleep and Liz was over tired and prickly. They all seemed occupied by something else entirely.

I mumbled something about going for a walk and left the table and all its bad moods. It was cold out, and I silently scolded myself for not bringing a jumper, jacket, hoddie or something to cover me up with. I rubbed my arms and kept trudging through the spring air and muddy ground. The sun was shinning brightly yet no warmth was released almost like the sky was a painted image that covered the real picture.

A cloud of steam was coming from my mouth and my teeth had started to chatter. I found a patch of dry grass under a tree and sat down, resting my head against the bark and closing my eyes. It was three in the afternoon and my aching muscles. Luckily enough for me, it was a 'day off' for everybody. Mum had made the announcements at breakfast. Mum had explained that because of all the problems and tough times that Gallagher had encountered recently, that it would be a good idea if everyone got to have a bit of a break.

I smiled slightly at mums careful planning and reasoning.

My alone time was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing, I peeled open my eyes and found Zach.

"Mr. Solomon and Agent Cameron want to see all juniors in Sub level two now," He spoke so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"Ok then, thank you Zach," he offered me his hand and I took it. Hoisting me up he smirked at me and I slapped him playfully. He acted offended and made a _tsk_-ing noise, moving his index finger at me. All the awkwardness vanished for a moment.

"Can't keep Solomon waiting now, can we?" I mumbled. Zach stopped smirking and nodded at me, leading the way down to SubLevel 2.

"Thank You for joining us Ms. Morgan," heat flooded my face and I sat down in the nearest seat, "Even though today is a holiday and relaxation time for the other students at Gallagher, you need to be ready for everything that I could throw at you – in other words Spies don't get a holiday."

"Agent Cameron will now explain the rest," for the first time I noticed Aunt Abby standing in the shadows of Sublevel 2. I hadn't seen her since she'd gotten hear and now she was explaining something to me.

"Thank you Joe. Hey guys," she waggled two fingers at us, "so, I am hear to explain your next assignment and or test! For the past couple of weeks, Head Mistress Morgan, Dr Steve, Mr. Solomon and yours truly have been discussing the right way to approach this and finally we have decided on the race."

I was extremely confused and a quick surveillance of the room showed that I wasn't the only one.

Aunt Abby smiled, "Everyone single one of you will be going on what we call the 'Amazing Race.' This is ho wit works; we divide you into to groups, you are then given enough money to sustain your group for two weeks, we give you a little card that has a set of directions on it that leads to a secret location. In the secret location you will find the next hint. Simple right? Wrong. At every location you will most likely find a ticket or coupon or something along these lines. You will then have to get to the airport, station, street, area, country etcetera. This race will take you round the world and to places that you haven't even thought of going to. Get my drift?" We nodded. Aunt Abby smiled.

"You have ten minutes to pack a travel bag and any essentials you might need. After you have come back down here there will be 2 sheets of paper. Search for your name and wait for your team mates to join you, when they have I will give you your first clue, money and direct you to your designated transportation. Your time starts now ladies and gentlemen."

I was one of the first ones out of my seat and the first girl to get back to our dormitory. I grabbed my largest sports bag and started stuffing underwear and sanitary needs in. Following my tooth paste, tooth brush, hair brush, toner, moisturizer, conditioner and shampoo was actual clothes. I could be sent anywhere. I chucked in two towels and a face washer.

I stuffed in two pairs of skinny jeans (black and dark blue), three pairs of mini shorts (denim), tracksuit pants, five t-shirts, one long sleeved shirt, two tanks, a jacket and a hoddie. I glanced at what I was wearing: grey shinnies, shirt, over-sized (but comfy) sweat shirt and my favourite sneakers (black converse). I quickly added another pair of runners, ballet flats and Ugg boots to my bag.

I walked to my bedside table and opened the first drawer: modified iPod, purse, hair ties, scrunches, ear rings and any other jewellery I had. I grabbed a bunch of hair ties and one scrunches; stuffed them in a side pocket of my bag and grabbed a specially designed necklace and matching earrings (the earrings doubled as two explosives, the ring had a secret compartment that contained a deadly poison and the necklace could be either a camera or a comms unit).

Macey, Bex and Liz had joined me now. Liz and Macey had started to hand out a bunch of special equipment.

"Ok then first of will be Bex," Liz handed Bex a plastic bag filled with obviously altered phones, iPod's and any other electronic device known to man.

"Blackberry, iPod nano - new version, pager and beeper – pager doubles as a tracking device, beeper is an immediate SOS sender and will give your current location via a special satellite all of the beepers/pagers have that unction, with the iPod nano I've tweaked it a bit – say a name into this area here," Liz pointed to the area, "and it will run a background check through files with clearances from 1 to 8. Sorry about that, but I couldn't get it up any higher. Anyway it runs through school databases, companies, FBI, MI6 and CIA as well as the German and French secret services and the Blackberry is for contact reasons plus I've added two special functions; unlimited internet usage (by unlimited I mean any database and any file even if its blocked and needs a password) and a homing beacon." I was pretty impressed and so was Bex.

"Bloody Brilliant."

Liz turned to Macey, "I've customized everything you wanted me to. The MotoSurf phone now has the homing beacon activated by the gold button. The iPod Classic has the same basics as Bex's and also has a voice activated locking and unlocking mechanism. The pager and beeper have been customized and made to look like Macey McHenry would own them," I tried to hide a smile.

"I have the Google phone which I've made faster and more efficient. I've given all the iPod's and phones a solar based power source – so it will take an extremely long time for them to power off. I've also tweaked my laptop a bit – you don't want to know what I did to it," Liz was the most dangerous one of us all when you really thought about it.

"Now Cammie – you have an iPhone, iPod touch, beeper and pager. You're iPod contains the same stuff as the rest of them and also I've given you something else- Your phone now contains all of my laptops files (or the ones I want you to have) and your own laptops memories. You should also know that I've added s elf destruct button to your iPhone," Liz sounded extremely proud of herself as she handed me the plastic bag marked Cammie.

"How long ago did you do all this Liz?" I asked her, honestly interested.

She shrugged her slight shoulders, "Just after the Winters-McHenry watch party fiasco I suppose."

I nodded; lips pursed and added the plastic bag to my stuff. I glanced at my stuff and nodded happily – my wallet contained exactly three hundred and eighty-six dollars (I'd been saving, plus Christmas was good) and I remembered that I had a good deal more in mum's room. I hoisted the strap over my shoulder and started towards the door. My hand on the handle, I turned around and glanced at the top of my bedside table.

The music box, pendant and a picture of dad, mum and I from when I was seven and had no front teeth, stared back at me. I walked back over and gently placed the box, pendant and photo in my bag. Dad's old Swiss army knife was in my back pocket and it felt comforting.

Making my way down stairs I realised that my bag actually wasn't that heavy and that I was the only one down stairs, save a couple of boys. They greeted me and I raised a hand and smiled back. Making my way to the front and Mr. Solomon's desk I noticed a sign stuck to the edge of the table with sticky tape. It read sign in and was in Solomon's neat and tidy scrawl.

I picked up the pen and scrolled my eyes across the three lists. One of the senior classes seemed to be taking part as well. My eyes passed over the third list and made their way over to the fourth and final one and finally picked out my name. I did my signature next to it then went over the lists again trying to find my friends.

Group One (Blue):  
Courtney Bauer  
Michael Church (Second)  
Selena Hunter*  
Damien Iskander  
Toby Kell*  
Xavier Outen-Walls  
Quin Staples* (Group Leader)  
Amanda Timothy

Group Two (Green):  
Eve Alvarez  
Daniel Amstar*  
Simone Connors  
Gregory Delliat* (Second)  
Anna Fetterman  
Tanya Gander*  
Julian Matthews (Group Leader)

I was extremely happy that Eva and Anna had been put together and also that Anna could be with her Boy friend too. I could just picture Anna and Simone holding a little one ten years from now. IF we actually live to be that age was the only negative in that picture. Eva, I knew had a crush on the Gregory kid (he's from Blackthorne). I went on to the third group still not finding my best friends anywhere.

Group Three (Red):  
Corey Chambers*  
Sonya Elemi*  
Alexander Iver (Group Leader)  
Ella Kim*  
Kim Lee  
Mick Morrison  
Willem Reads (Second)  
Tina Walters

That was going to be a problem group. Tina and Kim would just flirt and stare at Alex and Will all day. My heart stopped thumping, if they were the groups then that means… I quickly scanned the last group and nearly yelled in frustration.

Group 4 (Gold):  
Jonas Andrews  
Rebecca Baxter  
Zachary Goode (Second)  
Macey McHenry  
Cameron Morgan (Group Leader)  
Grant Newman  
Elizabeth Sutton

I'm with Zach and I'm leader? The only _female_ team leader too? Solomon must want me to die an early death. I stepped away from the table and to the group of boys I noticed before.

"Nice work Captain Morgan," Simone joked to me at the same time that Will, Jules, Michael and Damien patted me on the back.

"Come one guys! The people who really need a pat on the back here are Will, Jules and Mike over there!" We all turned to them and patted them on the back. Damien pounded Mike so hard that he lost his breath. We all laughed at that and started a normal conversation.

"How long do you think this will go for?" Simone asked. No one had any clue but we all put forward our ideas.

"Who really cares? You are so lucky that you don't have a senior on your team Morgan," Will commented.

"Why do you think that is anyway?" Jules asked me, I shrugged and sat down on one of the plastic chairs.

"Everyone back now?" Solomon asked the group. We all nodded and he started again.

"So meet the senior students who'll be joining you on this mission," Aunt Abby introduced them on by one. Selena was the prettiest, Gregory the tallest and Ella the shortest (But we at Gallagher all knew her as the world martial-arts champion). Mum explained that the tem leader wouldn't be making the decisions as such – but (since most groups had eight people) would be the overall decider. They would also be in charge of the clues and any extras given to us by the 'overlooker' (apparently the over lookers are teachers who have been assigned that certain group and make sure that they don't get completely lost. They would also help direct us to clues if we needed it).

"Could the team leaders and seconds please come to the front," I stood up and made my way along with Zach, Alex, Will, Jules and Michael. Mum and Aunt Abby made us stand at attention next to our second in commands and we waited for our slips of paper.

"Mr. Staples, come collect your first direction for the blue team," Quin stepped forward and was handed a little silver box and Dr Steve showed Quin and his team the way to there transport. Gregory and the Green team followed them. Solomon waited ten minutes before continuing.

"Don't worry about the time ladies and gentlemen – we start the timer when all the transports leave. I did mention that who ever finds all their clues first and brings back a piece of evidence showing that they did the job wins, didn't I?" Solomon then gestured to Alex and gave him his directions. It was just us now.

"Ms. Morgan, please take the envelope," he waved a hand towards the last envelope on the only remaining silver platter. It had been tide together by a gold ribbon.

I carefully opened it and cleared my throat.

"_The beauty is extraordinary and can be seen from the circular tower top, the mist maid for ever watches its marvels and the unseen is as beautiful as the seen_."

We had arrived at the Helicopter now and the pilot waited for my instruction on where to go. I glanced at my team as the buckled in and I could see the wheels turning in their heads.

"The mist maid?" Liz mumbled under her breath, laptop out already.

"Circular tower top?" Jonas also mumbled his laptop out too.

"So, what do you think Captain? Any brilliant ideas?" Grant smiled at me, but in his eyes I could tell that he was thinking about the choice of captain.

I was quiet for 15 seconds before I answered his question, and even then it wasn't Grant I spoke to and gave directions.

"Niagara Falls, Canada – please," the please was an after thought to the pilot and he smiled at me for it.

"Why the Falls? How do you know that that is actually the right location? You could have asked us about it Cam," Bex seemed very angry and I could understand why. I was getting ready to answer but Zach did it for me in a quiet, barley auditable voice.

"Since the 1950's a boat called the Maid of the Mist has given tours in the falls. The falls also have a great tower called the Skylon, and its top is circular and it gives an extraordinary view of the falls," I nodded along with Zach and smiled to him in thanks, he didn't seem to notice.

"You still could have told us," Bex did seem happier though. Sighing I turned out to look at the ground past before my eyes. Already they doubted me.

"So, I was thinking that we should go over the supplies that we have and how much money Solomon and Cameron gave us – do you agree Captain?" Zach asked me. I nodded and let him take over the inventory- I had been thinking along those very same lines not moments before he spoke.

Liz and Jonas started rattling off their reports and talking over each other. I quickly counted the money up and was so surprised to find out how much we had that I nearly dropped it all.

"How much Cam?" Macey asked.

"One thousand dollars flat, plus a couple of ID's – real and otherwise and some special equipment that Solomon's given us," I showed the two bags to Liz and Jonas who snatched them out of my hand before I could say antidisestablishmentarianism.

"Ok then so we have 4 packets of gum containing ten pieces of previously explained gum that is used for fingerprinting. 4 more packs of gum that became explosive once you've chewed it for five seconds and 4 other packets of gum for normal gum-chewing purposes. They're also in four different flavours."

"We also have a state of the line lock piking set that shouldn't be available for spies till July," Jonas added on.

"Seven pairs of specially designed sunglasses that at a push of a button become rear-view glasses. Night Vision Goggles, a couple of different wigs, contact lenses and noses too. They really set us up Cammie," Liz finished off. I nodded to her in answer and started thinking again.

When we finally arrived, I turned to them and filled them in on my ideas.

"So I'm guessing that our next clue will be in the caverns and bedrock tunnels behind and under the falls – that would explain the last sentence of the clue," I stopped talking when Marvel, the pilot handed me a silver key.

"I'm supposed to give this to you and say: 'We will be watching and so will others,'" he shrugged his shoulders, "don't have anything else though –good luck kids." The chopper took off with out another word.

I glanced at the key: 585 had been engraved on to the surface.

"It looks like a locker key of some sort," I headed inside the big building and to the lockers. Scanning the numbers I found the matching numerals and slipped the key into the lock. It clicked with satisfaction and squeaked open. Inside was a gold duffle bag.

Zach reached in and picked up the bag, I felt his body heat press against my back as he reached in. I tried not to re-act to the suddenly close contact.

"Sorry," he mumbled to me quietly. I wanted to tell him not to be – that I liked the feeling, but my conscious told me not too and for once I listened to it.

"Its tickets of some sort – for the Journey Behind the Falls tour," he smirked up at me.

"That's twice Gallagher Girl – ready for the third?" I glared at Zach and kept on moving. The tour was supposed to start in less the five minutes, so I gathered them up and we made our way towards the boat.

"May I see your tickets?" the girl with a terribly fake smiled asked. Bex shoved me in the gut and hissed into my ear to get a move on

"I really wish she'd stop staring at Grant," I giggled and took a seat.

The tour started and at the first opportunity I started asking the guys if they had any other ideas. They didn't. I sighed in frustration and stalked towards the tour guide.

"Is this the deepest part of the tunnel miss?" I used my best good-girl innocent voice and she lapped it up like a cat with milk.

"A very good question, the deepest part of the area is actually off to the left of us," she motioned to the other cave off to the left.

"Follow me please," she started the tour again. We lingered behind and slipped under the No Entry tape and off into the tunnel.

We had been walking for something like half and hour when the tunnel dropped down. I heard Macey curse and started thinking quickly.

"Liz, do the iPod's have a repeller cord?" I asked hopefully. Liz thought about it for a moment then her eyes brightened over.

"Yep," she said popping the 'p.'

I searched my pockets or the iPod and started to hit buttons. I heard a swift 'z' sound and saw the cord. I pointed it into the ground and started hooking it up to my belt. Just like when mum took me abseiling when I was eight I slowly lent over the edge of the hole – I started my climb down.

The hole was deeper then I thought and just as I started to worry about the depth I finally saw the floor. I heaved a sigh of relief and placed my feet firmly on the dirt and rock carpet. Un-clipping the harness, I used my eyes to go over the room and any danger it might have hidden inside.

My searching came to a stand still when I noticed the white envelope sitting snugly on a marble boulder. Smiling, I carefully made my way towards it. Nothing happened. I picked up the envelope and let out a whoop.

"Everything alright Cam? Any problems yet – do you need backup?" Bex called from above. I could just picture her hand itching toward her iPod.

"Help me up would you?" I heard the happiness in my own voice as I called. Climbing up, the envelope safely tucked under my jacket, I mentally worked on my speech. Nothing special, just this envelope…

Two hands greeted me at the top and hoisted me up. Grant was even stronger then I though.

"Did you get it? Was it down there?" Bex wasn't even letting e breathe properly. I smiled at her and triumphantly held up the gold envelope.

"Does it look like I got it Bex?" Liz squealed and Macey high-fived Grant.

"Yeah Baby, yeah!" Grant boomed. I smiled at him.

"Let's get back to the hotel and crack open this bad boy," I felt like a bad spy movie rip-off.

* * *

"What doe sit say Cammie, what does it say," Liz chorused to me, laptop at the ready. We had showered, dressed and ate and now we'd organized ourselves into a rough circle on the floor to our hotel room.

"Are you ready?" I challenged them, keeping them and myself in the dark for a little bit longer.

"Just open I Cam," Macey sounded as level-headed as usual, but I could tell that she was as excited as the rest of us.

I slipped the seal of the envelope and drew out the slip of paper that held our next move.

'_The laughing echoes all round, not a boy or a girl. The sight of The Rock in the morning sun dazzles most and outstands all. Sand is the earths blanket and the pounding of the Arinya is the melody that lulls it to sleep'_

"Well this is confusing," I admitted honestly. The other nodded in agreement.

"What laughs that isn't a boy or a girl?" Grant demanded, Bex shrugged at him and they started talking amongst themselves.

"Liz, Google the word Arinya and see what it comes up with," Macey directed. Liz and Jonas went straight to it.

"Not you Jonas – try The Rock instead," Jonas nodded and typed out the appropriate letters and hit the enter button, the Laptop hummed appreciatively and started searching.

"Macey what do you think it means?" I asked her, Macey just held a hand p and turned to Liz, eyebrow raised.

"A bunch of Animal parks and computer programs – nothing that gives any real clue," Liz tried something else. Her tongue poked out at the right side of her mouth in concentration.

"Jonas?" Macey asked.

"I have related articles and groups from America, Africa, New Zealand and China – as well as some relation to the Armageddon," he scanned a couple of pages, I quietly looked over his shoulder and Macey did the same to Liz.

"Wait – check out this one in New South Wales," I directed the mouse to the website. It was just some town.

Grant and Bex had stopped talking.

"Why don't we look at different deserts? I mean that would explain the sand blanket thing," Bex asked. Jonas brought up another search engine and started the search.

"Wait, there are over 20 deserts around the world – most of which are hardly classified any way. That could take a while to sift through," Liz halted our work.

"She's right! It could take hours cross referencing the different deserts to other clues we might find!" I ran a hand through my hair.

"See if Arinya is the word for something in a different language," Zach finally spoke up. I nodded to him.

"Good plan – Liz, can yo do that for us," I wasn't really asking.

"I got something – Kuja," she thought about something, "it's still not English but I'll try narrowing it down again."

"Got something Cammie – The Rock is another name for Ayers Rock in Australia," he scanned the page he was working off.

"Uluru is the Aboriginal name for it," Jonas added.

"Liz, cross reference Kuja and Arinya with the Aboriginal language and see what you get," we had gotten warmer.

"Kuja is a Kangaroo!" Liz sounded excited.

"Get me the co-ordinates for Uluru!" Getting warmer.

"Co-ordinates; 20' 41" S 131 degrees 01' 57" E! It's just outside the town of Alice Springs in the Northern Territory, Australia." Jonas and Liz shouted at the same time – this was turning into a competition for them.

"Are there any flights out of here to Northern Territory?" Hot.

"A flight leaves from Ottawa to Darwin - 4 o'clock tomorrow morning," Right on top of it.

"Book seven tickets on that plane Liz – cheapest fares you can get if you could be so kind," Jonas and Liz linked systems and made the necessary arrangements.

"It's autumn over there, so keep the nice clothes on top guys," I called out to my friends as they whisked away to start organizing their bags. I opened up the internet on my phone and started browsing for a way of transport to Alice Springs.

I scanned through all the rubbish and over-priced buses, boats and helicopters and found the perfect thing for us.

"Guess what guys – I've mad reservations for us on a tour Bus called Priscilla – it will take as to Alice Springs straight from Darwin!"

"Who the hell calls a bus Priscilla," Macey mumbled.

Bex, Liz, Zach, Jonas and Grant went back to packing and just nodded in return.

"After we land will be 1430 hours ahead…so will land at about…" I did the math and gave the answer to my friends.

"Get ready for the best thing what will ever happen to you Australia." I heard Grant yell out from the room he shared with Jonas and Zach. A thump followed his announcement then a string of curses in Italian.

Definitely be ready Australia – anything can happen when you meet Team Gold. Anything beyond my wildest dreams for certain.

* * *

A/N: Ta DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you like it guys – It's leading up to something big that I hope takes a lot of you buy surprise! I think another evil laugh is needed here!

Ok then a couple of side notes: the * next to the names on the group lists are the senior students I've added in. The Australian co-ordinates are true (because we just studied it in SOSE). Ther is no such bus that i am aware of called Prisicilla that actuaaly runs from Darwin to Alice Springs - that was own creation.

Read and Review.

-Agent 006


	17. A Sunny Day

A/N: Before you come after me with pitch forks – I've brought a PEACE OFFERING! Chapter 17! You can put away the forks now.

I'm baaaccck! (Trying to be eerie and suspenseful here and yes I realise that suspenseful isn't a word, but my friends and I made it up together!) BTW my two Bf's are here with me in the studio – say hello guys

BF1: (Known as Bob (even though I'm a Girl!!!!)) – What's up guys- its Bobizzle here talking to you live from the Computer!  
Bf2: (Known as Flo) I want to be BF1!!!!  
*Groans* I've been dealing with this ALL DAY!!!!! So here is the next Chapter for Danger isn't a Game! You take everything away from me Bob!!!!!

Give us a shout out guys! After you've read and reviewed this Chapter for our Friend guys!) Sorry about that, Bob wrestled the keyboard away from me -Seriously, friends are annoying.

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all and everything – Yeah and She ROCKS HARD CORE FOR IT!!! I agree Flo!!!

GO AWAY!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 17: A Sunny Day

Cammie POV

_The air was rushing past my braids and my legs flew wildly as I climbed closer and closer to the sky. I giggled madly as Daddy pushed me again._

"_Stop daddy, stop it!" I screamed to him, "I'm gonna fall off and hit my head!" _

_Daddy caught the swing and I jumped of gleefully._

"_Did you see how high up I was?" I asked my Daddy as he bent down to his knees to pick up his fallen sunglasses. _

"_Sure did baby! But I thought that big four year olds wanted to go up as high as their daddy's could push them on swings?" I looked at him seriously._

"_Not all girls daddy – just the silly ones!" I reply, with all the seriousness of a four and a half year old. Daddy grins at me and lowers his voice. I start screaming immediately._

"_No daddy! Don't you dare tickle me again!" He laughs at me and raises his arms high and runs towards me. I can't get away fast enough._

"_Stop it daddy, stop it!" I shriek at my daddy as he tickles me. Daddy laughs at me and stops but still keeps his arms around me in a side hug._

"_You sound so much like your mummy Cammie-Annie," I frown at him._

"_I want to be like you though daddy! Not like mummy!" Daddy's smile turns down at the corners. _

"_You don't want to be like me Cammie." _

* * *

The hotel room seemed to shudder and I was awake and on my guard instantly. I darted my eyes around and when I was absolutely sure that nothing suspicious was going on, I relaxed back into the arm chair. Bex elbowed me in the ribs and I glared at her.

"Good dream?" Bex asked me.

"Good memories," I replied curtly. Bex nodded in understanding.

"Was it the sock-monster one, or the park one?" she asked. I held up two fingers and she nodded. Liz and Jonas sat at the dinning room table, comparing data files on their laptops. Macey was getting her beauty sleep while Zach and Grant had gone to the gym (or something like that).

I glanced at the clock – ten eighteen in the morning. I groaned and started thinking out loud. Bex ignored me and so did Jonas and Liz. Pricilla left at eleven and arrived at Ayers Rock (or Uluru, as the locals we had met called it). It arrived at Alice Springs (with stop overs) four days later. Pricilla travelled hard and did the major sight-seeing on the way back (it took an additional eight days apparently).

"Are you guys all packed and ready for an adventure," I used my best English accent and Bex groaned.

"Please don't tell me that you are seriously playing an English tourist? You known that you suck at it Cammie!" I was hurt – being told that you 'suck' at a cover story isn't the best feeling.

"Well excuse me," I dragged out excuse me, "but who hit your buzzer?" Bex threw a hand- woven pillow at me. I ducked at the last moment. It hit the fake-gold lamp with a thump and the lamp moved to the right and stopped.

"Anger management issues," I growled under my breath.

"Boring, bland and overly paranoid," Bex mumbled under her breath. We glared at each other for a few more moments then broke out laughing. Macey walked into the room at that point, gave us a look over, turned to Liz and asked: "What drugs are you putting in there cereal every morning?" She was assaulted with sequined pillows.

"God, can't you guys take a joke?" She demanded. More pillows and a very annoyed Macey later and we had started to discus our plan.

With a quick check of the clock, I announced that our bus left in fifteen minutes. Macey scrambled to finish packing her clothes, make-up, shoes and the souvenirs she'd brought into the surprisingly small bag and met us at the front entrance.

"All aboard!" the bus Driver (Joe) yelled into the crowd of travellers (us, an elderly couple and a screaming family including nine children aged between 4months and seventeen).

Macey strolled onboard and grabbed a window seat in the best smelling-and-most-comfortable part of the bus and Liz flopped onto the seat next to her – Zach and Grant sat down behind them and Jonas made his way towards the back of the bus and sat in the corner doing (most definitely illegal) hacking/searching and/or 'browsing'.

Bex and I claimed two seats at the back of the bus, close enough to Jonas and his Laptop, so that we could talk and work in private without drawing to much attention to ourselves. I was curious about something so I turned to Jonas.

"Can I use your laptop for a quick sec Jonas?" I asked. Jonas glanced at me, thought about the question and hesitantly handed-over his Laptop. I smiled all sweetness and spice.

My fingers flew across the keyboard and I hit the search button. The laptop began to hurr as it checked, compared and browsed through thousands of internet, website and Top-Secret information. I watched the screen and waited for something to happen. The laptop stopped humming and I turned my gaze to the screen.

Fruits and Vegies are us… Tours of the Ancient Egyptian Pyramids…The Book of Morgana…

Bex (who was rather rudely reading over my shoulder) pointed out a search result I missed.

"Try the C.I.A database – Level eight," she directed the mouse towards the correct link and we waited, quietly as the screen came to life. I sifted through the mission reports and kill list and clicked the one link that might answer my question: Un-successful missions.

October 28 2003

MISSION: CLASSIFIED

AGENTS: Morgan, Mystery C and Topaz, Chelsea S.

Mystery is MIA. Topaz is believed Legally Dead.

I gulped back a scream and clicked back to the original page and quickly asked Jonas if I could print this out via… anything really.

He rolled his eyes like I was mentally challenged – "Is Albert Einstein a complete idiot?" I looked at him, quizzically.

He let a breath out, "The answer is 'Yes' by the way- I proved his E=MC2 theory wrong earlier this year and found a miss-calculation in his theory of Relatively ," I gave him a _and-the-point-is_ look and he gave me instructions on how to print out what I needed. I followed them and some enough I had all the paperwork I needed.

I glanced at Bex and she nodded pulling out a file from her bag. I slipped the papers into the bag and smiled at her.

"So Cammie – it's time for truth or Dare!" I could have sworn that in the moment it took for her to say that I could have run all the way back to America.

"Not again Bex!" I groaned – it was a dangerous game playing Truth or Dare with Rebecca Baxter – the English girl her dreamt of beating James Bond to a pulp and taking his Double-00 rank, while she tortured him.

"Truth or Dare Cammie?" Bex sang to me. I folded my arms across my chest, slid down into the soft leather of the bus seat and answered all the questions my Best Friend thought up - I wished she would get eaten by a group of anorexic-hyena's or just drop dead.

* * *

The bus had been going at a steady 100kilometres for six hours and forty-two minutes. Bex and I had spent five and a half of this playing truth or dare. I'd caught Jonas listening in on our conversation more then once (try thirteen times and counting).

"Back up a minute – you like _Justin Bieber_ Bex?" Jonas had let slip that he'd been listening, but it was actually really funny to hear him say those five words. I started to laugh through my covered mouth and Bex nodded her head.

"Who doesn't like Justin Bieber? He's hot and have you heard his songs? They're so deep and meaningful on so many levels!" Bex defended her celebrity crush with such a passion that I wanted to slap her round the head and yell Never Going to Happen!

"But he sounds like a girl!" I added to the debate. Bex turned her Death glare on me, but I didn't back down.

"How can a guy who writes so many hot songs, with such a deep emotional meaning to them, be a joke to you Cammie?" Bex demanded. I shook my head at her. Not bothering to verbalise my comeback.

"He's like, fourteen, Bex," Jonas sounded disgusted by Bex's interest in a 'younger man.'

Bex looked ready to slap/punch something (mainly Jonas and I). "Justin Bieber is SIXTEEN!" She yelled at us – some of the children glanced at us.

"Justin Bieber is Awesome… Justin Bieber is a Legend… Justin Bieber is Hot… Justin Bieber is Bloody Brilliant… Justin Bieber is a sweet, kind, deep, meaningful being who is the perfect example of what a Perfect Boyfriend should be..." finished with her rant, Bex crossed her arms, smugly in front of her and declared war at Jonas with her eyes.

"He also sounds like a girl," I added, happily. Bex let a strangled noise escape her lips and was about to start on us again when Jonas spoke up.

"I mean, honestly Bex – no offence intended – but has he even hit puberty yet? – from what I heard he's like 5 feet tall…" My laughter escaped its prison and I was finding it hard to breath. I now had more respect for Jonas then ever – he was a brave man to tell Bex something she could bet him up for. A round of applause filled my head, as the invisible spectators cheered Jonas on.

"Justin Bieber is five three! Last time I searched it – which was only a week ago mind you Brainiac," Bex and Justin Bieber equals Bex becoming a stalker… "Also, at least Justin is better then Nick Jonas!" I stopped laughing and glared at her.

"At least Nick doesn't sound like a girl…"

* * *

"Welcome to Ayers Rock!" the bus driver announced over the scratchy microphone. The family of eight cheered loudly and exited the bus. It had been three days since the Justin vs. Nick fight and Bex was back to being my Best friend.

As we hooped off the bus, we linked arms and acted like star-struck English travellers (lots of giggling, whispering and flirtatious movements are needed for this sort of cover).

"Oh my… it's so super big!" I acted the part of a completely… let's just say I was trying to act air-headedly.

"Oh my gosh Carmen, you are right about its size!" Bex giggled, mindlessly.

"I know Rosie! Isn't it so cool?' I made sure to make so extra long for added affect.

"Carmen, over here!" Macey called pout to us in (with a French accent).

"Hurry up you little sillies!" Liz added (with a Spanish accent). Bex and I giggled to each other and skipped over to them.

Some of the older boys from the family touring with us (Brazils…Basils…Brails…) had started to watch us as we giggled and Macey decided to take our cover to the next level. Slinking up to the boys, Macey started to twirl with a piece of hair and flutter her eye's a bit.

"Hey there, my name's Melanie – what's yours?" Macey flirted. Bex just stood beside her, biting her lip …lets just say the guys couldn't stop staring at the way she played with the hem of her white shirt or the way Macey continued to fan herself.

"I'm Rosie Fitzgerald, but you can call me Rose," Bex introduced herself perfectly. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Grant turning a nice shade of pink.

"Joe, Liam, Tristan," he pointed to each of the boys in order and left himself for last. I noticed that Liam was twelve and Tristan seemed about fifteen, while Joe was seventeen at least. A boy and a girl noticed the conversation and came over curiously.

"Hi, I'm Kylie and this is my twin Trevor… we're with them," Kylie and Trevor seemed sixteen. Trevor at first glance was shy and Kylie was out-going… first impressions are a good thing in this case. The rest of the children sauntered over.

Joe was oldest at seventeen, Kylie and Trevor came next at sixteen, Tristan was fifteen, Phoebe – thirteen, Liam twelve, Rami nine, Shayne was three and the baby of the family was Jennifer at four and a half months.

"So, Rosie, want to be my climbing buddy for today?" Joe asked cockily. Bex smiled at him and nodded. Trevor asked Macey who agreed immediately (he was actually good looking). Kylie paired with Liz, Tristan asked Zach and he was extremely happy when the older boy agreed to be his partner. Jonas and Grant paired together leaving me by myself.

I caught Grant's look and slowly moved my head up and down in agreement – you search around and will be the distraction.

The tour guide had started showing them around the big Rock and I slipped away to the other side. It was the perfect place to start my climb – no one could see me.

* * *

I slipped on the climbing gear I'd found in the back seat of a Ranger Rover (including leather gloves which I put on and found, happily, that they fight my hands nicely) and started the free climb to the top. I had done my research and discovered the Ayers Rock is 348 metres high and 2.2miles long (or as Australians say 3.6 kilometres long) and 1.9kilometres wide. It extended several kilometres/miles down and no one knows the exact digit. I was two hundred metres up when I felt something vibrate in my back pocket.

I found a secure hold and grabbed a nut out from my belt and slipped it into a crevice in the rock face and pulled tight. I slipped out my 'phone.'

**How r u goin C? Have u found it yet? Hurry up would u?**

**-D**

I sighed at the screen and deleted the message. I really didn't need any distractions at this height. I took out the nut and started climbing again – it was becoming progressively easier. My phone vibrated twice more and I continue to ignore it.

Hoisting myself up onto the top of Ayers Rock I took a couple of shallow breaths and stood up, flexing my sore limbs. I looked around trying to find something that pointed me into the right direction. I decided to start on the left hand side. Trotting over to the edge of the rock I lay down on my belly when I caught sight of the tour group. I swore, quietly (nothing bad – I promise).

I swiftly took out my 'phone' and started typing out a text. I watched Bex – her phone was on silent. The back pocket vibrated and she ignored it. I cursed again and called her. After three more calls she decided to pick up her stupid phone.

"Hello, Rosie Fitzgerald speaking," I cursed again and started my assault. "What the heck is going on down there? I am on the top and unable to look around because I might be seen! Why didn't yo warn me about this?!" I was whisper-shouting and Bex was frowning at her phone.

"Because I didn't know if you had reached the top yet stupid!" I shut-up and looked down at her.

"Well now you do – so do something about it please!" I hung up on her and slithered back from the edge. I listened intently as Bex asked a question about something twenty metres away. The tour guide led the group away and I started my search.

I wasn't the only one up on top of the rock. A lizard was baking in the sun and I manoeuvred around it. Its reptilian eyes caught mine and its blue tongue flickered out. I didn't make any sudden movements and started a staring contest with it.

The lizard broke the gaze first and lazy got up and scurried towards a hole. It waited for me to join it at the entrance before climbing in. I quickly took the measurements and dubbed the hole big enough for me to fit through. I jumped in and landed in a crouch.

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the new light. The faint beam of sunlight illuminated the drifting dust particles my fall had disturbed, giving it a hazy glow. I heard the lizard behind me and turned around to find it sitting on a gold envelope, smugly waiting for me. I smiled to it and went to pick up the next clue. Its clawed foot lashed out at me and I gasped as the claw nipped the only skin showing between my gloved hand and jacket.

It opened its mouth and I was surprised to find a mechanical box inside.

"Identification needed," the voice even sounded mechanic. I gaped at it and the lizard/robot thing spoke again. "Identification needed."

"Ah… Cameron Morgan?" the lizards eyes flashed red. "Identification needed."

I thought about it, "Chameleon?"

"Identification needed."

"Gold team leader?" the yes flashed green and the lizard hopped off the envelope. I grabbed the gold sheet before the lizard changed its mind.

I hit the ground just as I heard the tour group. I quickly un-tangled the climbing belt and placed it back in the Ranger Rover.

"Miss, May I ask what you are doing away from the tour group?" the tour guide, who's optimistic name tag read, Hi! My name is Hannah, with added smiley face.

I put on my cover instantly. My eyes widened in pretend relief and I placed on my accent.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry about all this. But I wanted to use the bathroom, but I couldn't find it. I went searching for it on a little adventure," I giggled slightly, "and when I discovered it I couldn't find you guys again! I was so super worried that I was completely and utterly lost that I decided to wait here and hope that you would show up with the other nice people!"

My story was believed and Happy Sammy returned. "Oh well I'm so super duper sorry that you got lost. Next time why don't you take a bathroom buddy, ok sweetie?" How old did she think I was, eight?

I smiled embarrassed, "That might be a terrific idea!" I smiled at the tour guide and she started touring again. Bex caught my eye and mouthed something to me. Did you get it?

I nodded, enthusiastically, pretending to agree with whatever Ella (or what ever her name tag said) was saying.

* * *

"So, Bex will you do the honours?" I asked her later that night.

She cleared her throat and waited for us to be silent (even though we'd been quiet for the past eight minutes, sixteen seconds).

"_Roses are Red,  
Violets are Blue.  
You guys are stupid,  
this isn't the clue!"_

Liz gaped at her, "Is that what it says! How could we be wrong about this though all the clues pointed here…?" Liz was having a mild episode.

"I'm joking Liz, cool your jets or what ever it is that you do," Bex rolled her eyes and started reading.

"_The Guardian will never rest. He shall not sleep, but for ever more learn new wisdom to pass on. The duty to guard the 3 started before time and will never end. Always forced to watch the sun set and never allowed to see the rising sun, even after he dies."_

Bex glanced around.

"Do you guys have any ideas or thoughts about this? Even a sudden brainwave or maybe a vision as to the answer of the next puzzle? Because honestly - I've no idea!" We all looked around.

"Liz, Jonas…" I didn't need to finish before they'd snapped open their laptop bags and started typing away at the keys. For what felt like hours all we could hear was the taping or fingers on keys as Jonas and Liz searched.

"Nothing what so ever! This is so stupid!" Liz fumed as she glared at the screen.

"I've only got video games and movies over here Cammie. Nothing that could be an actual landmark! Nothing relates in the slightest to 'Guardian' and 'rising sun!'" Jonas sounded annoyed and I could understand the feeling.

"What if it's not an actual 'Guardian,' it could just be a clever way to express the meaning, place or story behind a landmark, city or place…" Zach sounded so decided n the matter that I took over searching. Liz sat down grumpily and started typing away on her mobile.

Hour turned into hour as we searched and scanned through completely irrelevant pieces of information. More then once, I caught Grant, Bex, Macey and Liz dozing off (they even slept at one stage). Zach, Jonas and I continued our fruitless search.

The clock was creeping towards four in the morning when I let out a moan and started to stretch and move my aching muscles. I wiped bits of sleep from my eyes and focused on the bookcase. My eyes drifted to a book about the history of the wall. Could there be a certain myth that has all the elements that our clue talks about.

I roll my shoulders around and start flipping through the book. I quickly graze through the book, casually flipping the pages. Zach has started to look at me like I'm nuts and I ignore him and turn back to the book. Ancient Rome…. Ancient Greece…Ancient Egypt…

I stop at the Egyptian section and stare at the heading that tortures my eyes. The Guardian Sphinx.

I literally dive for the laptop and rapidly type in the Guardian Sphinx. _The Sphinx was once believed to have been built to protect the Giza pyramids… it was later proven false and the guardian was turned from our minds as we focused on ageing the gre…_

"Jonas, come look at what I've got," Jonas hurried over and swore quietly under his breath. "Why didn't I think of that…" he lashed out for his laptop, but Zach was already working.

"The Sphinx is blah, blah, blah – la de dad dab and presto!" he cleared his throat; "the Pyramids of Giza and the Sphinx are great monuments that have been around since ancient times. The Sphinx was built to sit in the shallow depression to the south of the pyramid of the Pharaoh Khafre at the west bank of the Nile River near the city of Cairo – that's our setting sun."

_The will always rise in the East and set in the west Cammie – that's how you'll always know which direction is north…_

"It was built in front of the three pyramids at Giza – they are our '3' – many different restoration attempts have been made. The mystery surrounding its famous missing nose is still in the theory and nothing can be done yet to prove that the nose and then it gets extremely boring and educational!' Zach finished taking and turned to face Jonas and I.

I raised an eyebrow and he smirked his smirk towards me, "I think that you should go book a flight out of here captain, don't you?"

* * *

"Hurry up with those bags Grant!" I yelled to Grant for the eightieth time that morning. Grant yelled something extremely colourful back and got a slap from Bex. It was a perfect Sunny Day and a cloud dotted the light blue sky.

"Ouch Bex! Do you really have to do that?!" Grant demanded. I chose that time to tune out the conversation.

Our plane left three days from now and we had booked some rooms in a little hotel in Darwin. The city was bustling and hurrying and it was a refreshing change from the cold nights and hot days out in the Australian out back.

"Hurry up Cam! We only have six more hours of daylight and shopping isn't an easy and off-we-go thing!" Macey screamed up from the busy road.

"Plus, you're tiring out our bag-carriers!" All the boys groaned at that and thudded back down the stairs.

"Cheer up boys! They might go into a Victoria's Secret!" I heard the dull echoing of twin thumps. Zach and Jonas had slapped Grant at the back of the head. Again.

I laughed silently and puled on a pair of runners and met the group down-stairs.

"Thank you Cammie!" Macey exclaimed. Bex snorted and whistled for a cab. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong with these cabs?" she exclaimed. A man laughed from behind us.

"Let me show you who it's done here, Paris." Bex's face flushed red as the man successfully got us a ride. Bex mumbled something as she got in and the man laughed, loudly. We chorused, thank you and directed the driver. A group of black clad men got into a cab behind us and sped off into the other direction.

"Oh!" Liz announced as she looked at the different scenery and views. Our cover was a group of close friends spending time together in Darwin on a holiday. Jonas and Liz snapped pictures on their phones, Zach browsed through pamphlet and Grant was bouncing his head along with a song playing in the cab. Another way to Die… how charming.

"The shopping was fun, even if the boys did groan a lot. We had walked along a beach and had started to climb a bunch of stairs to a viewing deck. A man dressed in a pair of black jeans and black jacket was already up there. He noticed our entry and stared at us for a long moment and went back to playing with his phone.

I flipped open my phone and started taking pictures of the view. The man got in the way of one of my photos and when looked at the photo I noticed an ear piece in his ear. He seemed to be a business man who couldn't be bothered to talk on his phone and used that funny ear piece instead.

Bex dragged us all down stairs and I casually glanced back as I closed the door. The man had started to text again.

* * *

"Hurry up slow-poke!" Grant called up; I ran down the stairs and nearly collided with Jonas.

"What's the hold up for?" I questioned. He secretly gestured across the street to a small, yet busy coffee shop. He tugged on his left ear – it was a signal to look left inside the coffee shop.

"See the man in that suit? He must be pretty toasty in that," my stomach started to churn. I'd seen that man before – an hour ago when we had been eating. I felt the colour drain from my face as he pulled out his phone and checked a message. I quickly snapped a picture with my phone and led my friends down an alley way and onto another street.

I checked the photo and hit the right buttons to enlarge the man's right ear. He wore an ear piece like the man on the viewing deck.

"Oh no..." I looked at my friends. "We have to get out of here now!" They looked at me like I was crazy and I shook my head. "No time to explain – just move!"

I started at a sprint down the street and pulled up. One of the men from the cab four hours ago stepped out of a side shop. I noticed the sign that marked the store closed being turned over. I did an about-face and ran the other direction. Another man.

"Empty your pockets kids," a man appeared besides us and spoke like we'd been best friends for years.

I turned out my pockets and let my equipment drop to the ground. The others did the same.

"Now if you kids would be kind enough, why don't we give you a lift home?" He gestured to the white, un-marked Holden van behind us (with an illegally dark window tint and nice tan leather seats). Mum had always told me never to talk to strangers.

"Love too, but we can't! Our parents want us home pronto!" I glanced at my watch. The man thrashed out so suddenly that I didn't notice. Liz was in his iron grasp with a gun to her ribs in no time.

"Get in the van," the charade vanished to be replaced with an expression of pure venom and hate. He hissed the words at us like a cobra.

"I started towards the van and raised three fingers. I waited about thirty seconds to make sure my friends saw. I lowered one finger casually, then another and waited until we had been brought in range of the other men.

"Now!" I shouted. I added affect by punching the nearest man in the face. Grant, Macey and Liz had taken another while Bex, Jonas, Zach and I started on our own. I ducked as a fist hurtled towards my face and swept the man's feet from under him.

He rolled to the left and swung his legs up to kick me; jumping back he launched himself to his feet and started towards me. My left fist swung as my right came to meet his gut.

He caught both fists and twisted, I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain. I gulped and tried something I'd never done before – not even in training (except when we had been doing gymnastics…). I jumped up and did a move Bex and I had been mucking around with one day and accidentally exhibited. I donkey-kicked the man in the stomach and his hold on my hands loosened, I yanked them out and placed them underneath me, I landed with a groan and I heard my wrists crack with the added pressure.

"Duck Cammie!" Grant yelled at me, I ducked as his fist flew towards the man standing behind me with a knife. Grants fist collided with the guys chin and I heard him yell in fury and pain.

"I owe you one," I gasped towards him as I took the opportunity to massage my wrists. He grinned at me.

"I'll remember that for next time," he grinned at me. We split up and I started defending myself against an oncoming attacker. I knocked him out with a perfect hit and turned to find Grant in a pickle.

Time to return the favour.

I rushed towards him and kicked the black-clad man. He stuttered for a moment and I flipped him over my shoulder. I turned towards Grant when I noticed another man charging. He saw me draw my fist back and moved at the right moment.

My fist connected with the mans nose and I heard a sickening crack as I broke it, blood started pooling at the bottom of his nose. He fell to the concrete.

"Enough of this!" Then I heard the echo of a gun being fired.

In movies when something happens that really changes everything is in slow motion; Real Life isn't like that - it goes at normal pace. What happened next was a perfect truth of this.

I heard the gun from behind me and spun around to face the falling figure of Bex, Macey had started to scream and Liz was sobbing. I looked to the man dressed like a civilian and holding a gun to the still body of my best friend, hands unwavering.

Bex had fallen with such a terrible grace and innocence that I hoped this was just a dream - that she really wasn't lying there. But even my mind couldn't come up with something like this, or be so cruel.

"Get that girl into the van now!" the elderly man yelled to his crew. The hurried to do what he asked - my heart contracted as these dirty, fifthly, disgusting men touched my best friend in the entire world like she was a rug doll and I started towards them at a run, yelling words I'd never said before.

Two strong arms encircled my waist and held me back; I clawed at them and screamed in fury.

"No! Let me go after them! They just shot her... let me go!" My voice broke on the last word and I fought even harder.

"Cammie stop this now! It's too late to go after them - you'll just end up like Bex," Zach hissed in my ear, never loosening his hold on my waist. I watched, powerless, as they raised Bex into the back of the van. Her arm hung loosely at her side, her head rolled forward.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" My voice didn't sound like it belonged to me - it was so high pitched and frantic. The tears fell down my face uncontrollable and the continuos, violent movements of my body rocked into Zach's.

The van started spluttering and I screamed even louder and fought even harder against the prison Zach had made for me. My best friend started moving away from me and I let out an anguished cry. I fell limply into Zach's arms and grabbed his shirt as I sobbed, no tears falling from my eyes. Bex was gone – and I hadn't been able to do anything about it.

Liz sobbed behind me and Macey's face had turned to a sickly and ghostly shade of white. Zach was the only thing that kept me on my feet.

"Get them back to the hotel room now!" I vaguely heard Zach yell before I tuned out the world around me. _Bex is dead… and I couldn't do anything to stop it…_

I didn't notice that we had arrived back at the hotel room. I was only brought back by the sound of the key clicking in the door lock. I glanced around the room and took in the faces of my friends. I couldn't bear the silent and deathly still room and fled into the bedroom.

Two bunk beds faced each other on opposite sides of the room. I didn't crawl into the one I had claimed; instead I gripped the bed sheets tightly in my fists and lay atop Bex's bed.

Why hadn't I done anything? _Because you couldn't do anything – not without getting yourself killed in the act!_

Why hadn't Zach, Grant, Jonas, Liz or Macey done anything then? Because they had been too scared of being hurt! This is their entire fault that Bex is dead!

_Would they be grieving in that room if they had wanted her dead Cammie?! All you're doing is blaming everyone else for the mistakes others made – those men are the mistake makers, because they couldn't have known any better!_

Stop defending them! You wanted Bex to die out there! It's my entire fault, because I couldn't act fast enough. I wasn't strong enough, fast enough or smart enough to do anything! Because of me Bex is dead! It should be me dead, not her!

_Stop it Cammie! Just stop it_! I was caught off guard by the sudden anger and frustration. I stopped dead and waited.

_You can't be a super hero Cammie – you're only human. _I was too tired to do anything else. I finally drifted off into a disturbed rest.

* * *

When I woke up a pale beam of sunlight was coming through the window. I blinked a couple of times and yawned. Why was I in Bex's bed? Yesterday came crushing back into my thoughts and I started shaking. The sobs raked my body like an earthquake.

I glanced around the room and my eyes stopped on the familiar shape of my music box. I stared at it unblinking for forty-eight seconds before a powerful rage over came me. I got up and stormed over to the box. Picking it up, I tossed it across the room and onto Liz's bed.

"This is all you're fault! Because you aren't here, because you left me Bex is dead! It's your entire fault that my best friend is dead!" I screamed at the box, uncontrollable tears that hadn't fallen before poured down like rain. I fell to my knees and cried – I hadn't cried like this since _he'd _left me alone.

Mum hadn't been the same since. Those first weeks after had been torture. No one smiled or laughed. I started my time at Gallagher, not speaking to anyone – spending long hours alone, sitting in the corner of the library, cuddling a torn and battered photograph. Then one day, a strange girl appeared in my room.

"Hi there, I'm Rebecca Baxter and will be best friends for ever as long as you call me Bex!"

Bex had arrived and she became my escape from the funeral. Bex had made me laugh – she'd understood what I was going through and that I missed my daddy a lot.

In a way, dad had brought Bex to me. The tears halted and I heaved myself up from the flour and made my way to the music box. It wasn't damaged – in my blind rage; I'd nearly lost my only connection with Bex and Dad. I stared at the box. When the door opened and then started to close abruptly again I spoke.

"You don't have to go," my voice was a cracked rasp. I tore my gaze away from Bex's bed and my music box to met Zach's pale green eyes.

"I heard you screaming and just though I'd check on you to make sure you're alright…" he trailed off and continued to look at me.

"Are you alright Cammie?" He asked me gently. I opened my mouth to answer yes, but instead I spoke the truth – nothing a spy would do.

"I miss her Zach. She died because I wasn't good enough… I wasn't good enough to save my best friend," I started laughing and Zach's face become worried, "and I want to be a spy and save people I don't know! What a joke that is! If I can't even save my best friends, how am I supposed to save thousands of people I've never met before?"

Zach knelt besides me, not making contact as he sat on the mattress besides me.

"It's not your fault! You could have done a million things and Bex would have still been shot," he didn't admit to her being dead like I had, "fate has a plan for you and Bex – this is obviously part of the great things you will do! Don't ever think that you're not good enough Cammie! Don't you ever!"

I had started to cry again. He wiped away a tear as it trailed down my face.

"You can't change the past, but you can plan for the future," Zach sounded so far off, even his eyes had glazed over. I took a deep, calming breath and laced my head in his lap. His trance broke and he looked down at me.

I closed my eyes and started to even up my ragged breathing.

"I miss her so much Zach – and I wish it had of been me instead," Zach looked angry now.

"Bex wouldn't think so. Bex wouldn't want so to mourn her like we are. She'd want us to live the rest of our life and remember all the happy and joyous times she spent with us – not the memory of her death. Bex would want us to get on, to hold our heads high and get on with what we do."

"She'd want you to push aside all the memories tainted with anger, sadness and grief. Bex would want you to get on. Bex wouldn't want to see you sad, no matter what the situation. I bet she'd be disappointed if we didn't even try and finish what we had started because of her," I thought about what he was saying and nearly whimpered as I understood that he was right.

"No one could have stopped this – not you, not Grant or I, not Solomon, not even your dad," my eyes drifted shut and my breathing became even. Zach noticed the change and quietly began to stroke my hair, thinking I was asleep.

I savoured the moment for Bex's sake.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! Now before you came after me with those sharpened pitchforks and already flaming torches, understand that I've already been yelled at By Bob and Flo. They even tried to wrestle away the keyboard from me and delete what I'd written. They are now in the corner of my room, Bob started to cry and Flo's comforting her/him.

I want you to know that the long wait was due to the fact that his chapter was so extraordinary hard to write. I had to stop and start repeatedly to actually be able to continue writing. Cammie's feelings had become so raw and rooted that it was hard just to think about what she was going through.

Read and Review in Bex's memory.

-Agent 006


	18. Two People Talking

A/N: G'Day Everyone!!!  
Sorry for the wait, I've been on Holidays!!!!!

So, I realise that the Last Chappie caused a revolution, uprising – what ever you want to call it (hostile take-over?). But, I think that the Little Cammie/Grantie will be a good enough apology!!

Plus, would half of you keep reading if I didn't keep you on the edge – I mean, who could be next?

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher… I'm just twisting the tale a bit.

* * *

Chapter 18: Two People Talking

Cammie POV 

_The room was dark and cold. Water dripped from the stone roof and joined the growing puddle. Moss covered parts of the stone walls, the four walls held no truth or identity except from the old cot in the corner and the discarded tray of mouldy and off food; the cell was as barren as a desert that hadn't seen rain in three centuries. The only sounds that cold be heard were that of the chattering rats that made their home here and quiet breathing in the only inhabited cell._

_Jail bars covered one wall and a window the size of a photograph that was crudely craved on the opposite side of the cell. The only patch of sunlight was thin and wavering. Where it joined the floor, a single man, curled into a ball, turned his head upward and let the sunlight kiss and caress his face._

_The man should have been handsome, tall, lean muscled and smiling – but the days, weeks, months or years spent in his personal prison had made his face haggard and etched with lines that shouldn't of been there._

_Echoing down the stone hallway, the steady rhythm of booted-feet started. A door was opened and shut again. The footsteps grew closer and closer until finally four strong, imposing, well-armed men arrived at the cell's doorway._

"_Get up," the taller man barked to the sickly human in the corner of the cell. The captive held his face up and took in the last few rays of sunlight and grudgingly turned to face the men. His sapphire eyes raked the armoured men over one by one, they had all become suddenly on edge. The man who had spoken before spoke again, in a voice used to being followed._

"_Get up before I have to force you up," he snarled. The man's eyes moved to him and he struggled up. He should have looked so different – but reality is cruel – the man was covered in bruises, new and old._

_The two other men reached out and grabbed him by the upper arm, in a way supporting the beaten and defeated man._

"_Now, isn't that better?" the leader laughed cruelly._

"_Now how about this time you sing like a nice little canary stuck in a cage and save us all the trouble of beating it out of you again?" One of the men asked. The other two barked with laughter._

_The man looked up at them with dead eyes. He spoke to the men in a voice cracked and quiet, which had become withered and old with a terrible lack of water and disuse. "No matter what – you'll have to kill me first."_

* * *

"…Dreams are seedlings of reality" – James Allen

* * *

What a nightmare. It had felt so real. But Bex wasn't dead, she was alive. No way in heaven would she have died.

I sluggishly dragged myself out of bed and tripped over to the mirror. I nearly fainted at the girl who greeted me – her ponytail was half falling out, her t-shirt and jeans were wrinkled. Her face was a disaster area, eye's red and slightly puffy, skin deathly pale and her eyes…

My eyes.

Pictures flashed before my eyes – Bex falling with such a grace that it was eerie, Macey and Liz sobbing and screaming.

My throat closed up and I ground my teeth together. Bex…

I made my way back to Bex's bunk, not really seeing anything and lay down. The pillow was so warm and the bed sheets slightly damp from a mightmare i'd had last night. Wait…

I sat up and banged my head on the wood above my head; I bit my lip and tried not to curse. Zach was sitting against the wall, dead to the world. His chest heaved up and down steadily, while he moved silently into a more comfortable position.

I hurriedly changed clothes, always making sure he stayed asleep. When I was done, I checked the digital clock; Five to six – in the morning. I'd been sleeping for roughly fifteen hours. I shivered self consciously and left the room. I cleaned my teeth with a never before seen dedication. I tried to make myself look more put together to no end and gave up. The sun hadn't even showed its warm face yet.

A chilly breeze melded with my body and I went to the source of the wind – someone had left the balcony door open. I padded towards it and started tugging on it when I spotted the dark outline of a person.

"Grant?" I asked quietly. He didn't turn around, but raised a hand in recognition. I went out onto the balcony and shut the sliding door behind me.

"Isn't it a bit early to be out here alone?" I asked. I saw his shoulders move upwards then come down again.

"How long have you been out here anyway?" I asked again, his shoulders rose again and I faintly heard a whispered answer.

"All night?" He nodded, stopped, and then shrugged.

I sighed and timidly took a step towards him; he heard me and turned his face even further away. I didn't know what to say – Grant had always seemed so happy and nothing seemed to stop him talking. I knew the reason, but I wanted him to open up about it.

"Grant, please, talk to me," I sounded like a terrified mother trying to get my only son to open up.

Grant tensed for what felt like minutes, but was only ten seconds and finally spoke.

"Why her?" I froze and tried to think up a reply. Grant had gone along the highway and arrived at the destination hours earlier then expected. Now he was expecting me to say something and all I could do was open and close my mouthy repeatedly.

"It just was," smooth Cammie – real smooth.

"But Bex wouldn't want us – you and me – to stand around on balconies all day. She'd want us to go out and…" I stopped and finally I was able to whisper the rest of my sentence, "live."

Grant bobbed his head. I noticed his grip on the railing tighten, "It's just so hard Cammie! I miss her so much. Sometimes it even feels like there's this huge whole in the middle of my heart - it's the place Bex entirely and always will," Grant's voice cracked each time he mentioned her name.

I drew a breath and stared at him. Grant, a boy who no one took seriously, a boy who everyone thought joked around because he knew nothing else and couldn't take anything seriously. Here was that boy, mourning and taking in the world like it was all just a nightmare… that he'd never be able to wake up from.

"That shows that you care," I replied, trying to control my voice so that it wouldn't break up. I walked towards him, slowly and carefully and then I stopped and stood behind him.

"Grant, its okay to miss someone, It's how a person knows they're human - it's natural," I placed a hand on Grant's shoulder and he loosened up.

"I guess you'd be the expert on human, huh Cammie?" he joked weakly. I laughed without humour and patted his shoulder gently.

"Bex adored you Cammie and I do too. What you did for Macey when the Circle of Cavan had cornered you on the rooftop was such a courageous and selfless thing to do, I really was shocked to speechlessness," I let a small smile spread across my lips.

"Tell me about Bex," he paused, "you know – about how you met and became BFH's or what ever it is you girls call it," I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Is BFF the acronym you're looking for G-man?" he shrugged and I laughed quietly.

"I'd been at Gallagher for a couple of days and I was really lonely and extremely shy – I was scared that know one would like me to be honest – I was sitting in my room, by the window and glaring at the three spare beds when this tornado blew into my room. Bex was beautiful then too and I was immediately jealous."

"I hid behind my hair and demanded 'Who are you?' Bex smiled brightly at me and looked around the room – 'Hi there, I'm Rebecca Baxter and will be Best Friends for ever as long as you call me Bex!' I was extremely nervous, but I liked this hyperactive little English girl and soon enough we became the best of friends," I laughed at the memories that came spilling into my head.

"For some reason, I don't think anyone could ever hate you Cammie," Grant told me. He sounded slightly different and when I looked closer I noticed that his grip had tightened again. I placed a hand on Grant's shoulder and he finally looked up at me. His face looked so haunted and empty that I wanted to cry out for help. He managed a smile and turned away to look out over the quiet city.

His shoulders started to shake viciously and I heard his hallow sobs. I pulled Grant into my arms and gently patted him on the back and stroked his arm in the most comforting way I could. I knew he was trying so had not to break down right in front of me.

"It's ok to cry."

Grant sobs grew more and I sat us down in some of the deck chairs. My mouth felt dry and my nose was slightly runny, but my eyes refused to tear up, only a selective few drops ran down my face. I had to be strong for the both of us.

Grants sobbing stopped and we broke apart. He wiped a shaky hand across his face and managed a strained smile.

I smiled kindly (I hoped). I turned my head to the sky and watched as the sun started to raise its sleepy head.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I whispered. He nodded and joined me at the railing.

"Bex and I used to always do this – she loved the different colours and the raw beauty of it," I looked at him and he nodded, understandingly.

"I guess it signalled a new day, a new challenge, a new moment to remember for her," Grant spoke with such a conviction that I tried to remember that he'd only known her for a short period of time.

"For Bex, it meant new hope," we looked at each other.

"For us, it will be different. I think that every time we see the sun rise we remember all the good times," Grant nodded in agreement.

"Amen."

* * *

The Sun had finished its rise to the sky. Grant and I hadn't moved from the two deck chairs we'd sat in since the sun had started rising, it was know 8.47.

Grant and I had just been talking about little things – favourite foods, drinks, colours, actors, actress, models, magazines, TV shows and movies.

"Back up for a second – Jonas told you that I liked Nick Jonas!?" I was horrified and that made Grant laugh, honestly for once.

"He told me about the whole Jonas versus Bieber fiasco… wish I could have been there to see Bex's face when he said that Justin sounded like a girl!" Grant made a good impression of Jonas' face and I laughed.

"You're a Rihanna fan right," he nodded and I smiled, "Jonas is a…" I thought about it, "Lady Gaga?" Grant nodded and I couldn't help laughing. Lady Gaga and Jonas wasn't the first thing I would have guessed… Lady Gaga Jonas does have a ring to it though…

"Zach likes Leona Lewis or was it Alicia Keys, no wait, it could have been that other chic –what's-her-name," Grant thought about then finally gave up.

"You don't know a lot about him huh?" I asked. Grant looked at me and I watched his eyes as they took in my whole appearance.

"We know enough to realise that he's human and not some spy-robot," Grant did some really bad pretend ninja moves to show me what he meant and I looked at him gravely. He looked at me and I answered as seriously as I could – "Never, ever became a Ninja - no matter what they bribe you with."

Grant nodded and looked back out to the sun and sighed.

"This is what she'd want you know – for us to be happy," Grant nodded and sighed again.

"So, stop me if I'm wrong: Bex's full name was Rebecca Stephanie Baxter, for her Grandmother. Her favourite food is-was ravioli, her favourite colour was green but more of a jade-emerald green, her favourite song was So What by Pink, favourite actor Orlando Bloom, favourite actress Drew Barrymore, used to stalk Justin Bieber and used to have a crush on Johnny Depp, her fear was snakes. Her favourite season was autumn because of all the colours and her birthday was 21st of August. Her favourite chocolate was tolberone and her favourite flower was the sunflower because it always made her smile, but she had a soft spot for snapdragons, jasmine and violets."

I smiled at him; he'd remembered everything I'd said about Bex, even the part about why she loved sunflowers.

"You got it big guy, your prize is a 1milllion dollar car," we laughed. From behind me I heard a faint knock in the glass dor and Grant turning around to let the knocker know it was alight for them to come in.

"Liz is making waffles – how many do you guys want?" I turned around to Jonas and looked at grant who shrugged.

"Liz should know how many I like and Grant will have…" I let him finish, "six!" he boomed. Jonas smiled at him like the Best friend he was and called out the number to Liz.

"I'm glad you're back to normal Grant," Jonas turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Who are they taking it?" I whispered so Macey or Liz wouldn't hear.

"Slowly and bit by bit. Macey's a bit upset because she wouldn't of been able to do anything any way – I think it's guilt about how you guys helped her when the Circle was after her," I nodded – that would be Macey.

"Hey you want to join us Jonas?" Jonas nodded and pulled up one of the woven deck chairs and plopped down in it. Grant elbowed me in the ribs.

"Cammie just loves a good Jonas, don't you Cammie?" I grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked Grant with it as Jonas started laughing.

"At least I don't hide playboy magazines under my pillow every night before bed!" Grant stopped laughing and Jonas continued cackling.

"Who did you know about that?" Opps.

"Everyone knows G-man, everyone knows."

We sat out there for awhile just talking and sometimes just staring at the town below. I didn't even notice Macey come out until she quietly asked if she could join us. We all agreed straight away and Macey took the chair next to Jonas.

"Are the waffles nice?" I asked. Macey nodded and took another bite at her waffle.

"Everything is going to be ok Mace," Macey nodded as her big blue-eyes filled with tears.

"Hey none of that Peacock – you won't attract any worthy male-birdies that way," Grant patted her on the back as she glared at the use of her code-name. I hid a smile behind my hand and poked Grant in the shoulder.

"The male-birdies are the ones with the colourful feathers loser," he shrugged and mumbled something about an honest mistake, causing Jonas and Macey to laugh. At least Grant had listened to my talk about getting on with a life that Bex would have been proud of.

Macey chewed thoughtfully on her breakfast as the rest of us continued chatting. Liz hesitantly knocked on the screen door and asked if Grant and I wanted our brekkie out here. We nodded and told her to sit down next to Jonas who glared at us and like a true gentleman, held out a chair for her. Grant and I quietly whispered 'oh.'

"Hey has anyone seen Zach?" Liz questioned. I felt the blush start on my neck and slowly make its way up to my cheeks.

"He could have gone out for another walk like he did last night," Jonas said. Grant shook his head and disagreed with it.

"I was out here all-night and morning and he never showed up or went anywhere," everyone was silent for one minute twenty-two seconds.

"Ah, last night, when I stormed off into our room Zach showed up and talked to me about it and he ended up falling asleep on Bex's bed," I was so embarrassed, luckily enough they didn't get the chance to go on about.

"Wait, Macey and Liz, where did you too sleep last night?" They looked slightly guilty – not a good thing.

"Well after you stormed off, we all just sat there for awhile. About three hours after you slammed the door behind you we heard yelling and shouting, plus a couple of good thumps. We decided that leaving you alone would be the best option, Jonas offered the spare beds in his room and we slept in there. Grant obviously wasn't going to go to bed and Zach was still out on his walk so we didn't think much of it," Macey explained. I nodded and apologised to them (so did Grant).

I went inside for a cup of orange juice, excusing myself as politely as I could. I'd been so stupid last night! I was too old for tantrums like that! I downed the cup in one gulp and filled it up again with water. Liz had done a great job of cleaning up. You could hardly tell that a bunch of teenagers had been in this room, let alone anyone at all.

I sipped my water and ran a hand through my dirty hair. I quickly ran a hand over my face to check for any water or dampness. I heard the light padding of footsteps but couldn't be bothered to turn around. I heard the sound of the sliding door open and a chorus of 'Hi Zach's.'

I went into the bedroom and tided up like a professional. I took off our sheets and put on the hotels. I made the beds with perfect nurse-corners then fixed up the positioning of light and any other fittings (no chances after what happened yesterday… or the day before that).

I went into one of the page-boy bags and pulled on a pair of sterile gloves and a bottle of something Liz designed that could wipe away finger prints and sweat and/or extra oil. I also picked up a sponge and a cloth that Jonas had designed that could had a specially designed sticky formula that when used picked up hair or nails, without getting the carpet, pillow, bed sheets or drawers damp.

"Want any help wiping the place down?" Grant asked. I turned around and chucked my friends a pair of gloves and sponges.

"Get into groups and each take a room," Grant moved with Macey and Liz and Jonas stood next to each other.

"Grant and Mace take the boys room, Liz and Jonas you guys have the bathroom since Liz has done the kitchen already. One, two, three break," I joked. Grant laughed and the others stared at me like I was crazy. I pointed to there designated rooms and glared at them to go.

I made my way to the kitchen to double check Liz's handy work, only to find Zach in there already.

"Thought you might need some help checking stuff, so I started in here and finished," Zach smirked at me and I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"You can help me with the last room and the deck outside," I grumbled.

We had finished in half then time it would normally take three people. The bags had all been lined up and we each grabbed one and headed to the back door and alley way. I'd left our change on the kitchen bed for the cleaner to find. I only glanced once back at the Crowne Plaza Hotel and that was to make sure that no one followed us.

* * *

"We still have five hours till the plane leaves for Egypt," Jonas said with a look to his watch.

"I think we should go take a look around where they took Bex," Macey spoke clearly and with an air of someone who had spent the past week debating wether or not to do it.

We nodded in agreement and headed for (hereby known as the Scene of the Crime). Wattle Street and then cut through one of the shops alleyways. The SotC hadn't even been cleaned up. Glass still dotted the street and faint blood stains could be seen on some of the cars and on the ground.

"We need to look around and try and find something that could help us track down Bex and those men,' I explained as I started to search through a nearby bin (wearing gloves of course).

"Cammie, Bex is dead. What will looking around in a dirty bin do to bring her back?" Macey asked me.

"She's not dead," I snapped. Macey looked taken aback and Liz's eyes widened to a new big.

"If you guys think she's dead then you keep thinking that. But Cammie and I want to believe something else, so don't go destroying what we believe in with your own personal beliefs and sadistic thoughts!" Grant came over and started to help me look around in the bin. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Mace didn't say another word for the rest of the search and I felt really guilty about how Grant and I had snapped at her. It wasn't her fault that she didn't believe in the same things we did, but she really should have thought through that she was saying before attacking me like that.

We'd been searching for roughly an hour fifteen minutes (1hour 14minutes 41seconds) before something came up.

I was searching by one of the blood spluttered cars when I noticed something glistening in the sun. I knelt down onto all fours and tried to wiggle underneath the Toyota. Someone lightly touched the middle of my back and I wiggled back out.

"Let me get that for you," I didn't get a chance to reply before he started to stretch a hand out under the car and search.

I heard him let out a quite triumphant noise and I bent down low to see if he had got it.

"Did you get it?" What a Brilliant thing to say Cammie, the Award for the best stupidest comment goes to Cameron Ann Morgan! Cammie do you have anything to say for yourself? Well, I'd like to dedicate this award to my brilliant brain – for always thinking of these amazing comments! Here's to you brain!

Gosh I need mental help……

"Cammie you need to look at his," I slid over to him and took the little ear piece out of his hands. On it was a little symbol that haunted some of my memories and dreams.

"Circle of Cavan," I whispered, I felt him nod and turned to look at him. His face had a streak of oil on it and was lightly coated in dust. I gripped the ear piece tighter then needed and took a collection of deep breaths to calm myself.

"Cammie, what is it - what have you found?" Liz asked, her voice trembling slightly. I wordlessly held up the ear piece and showed it to her. Liz moaned quietly and passed it on. When it finally finished its circle and I had it back safely in my shaky hand, Macey spoke.

"It's not what you think Cammie! They did not shot Bex because they thought it was you," Macey spoke like a mother to her beat up and sobbing child.

"What other explanation can you find then Mace? Did they just decide that today they wanted to fire a gun at a bunch of teenagers on a walk around town, going out to get McDonalds!?" I tried not to raise my voice and I was extremely successful.

"Don't you dare play that god-forsaken card Cammie," Macey was threatening me now?

"What do you want me to do then Ms. McHenry? Would you like me to call up your private jet and fetch you a cup of tea?" Before anyone says anything – yes I knew it was low. Did I care at that point in time? – No, I really couldn't have cared less about anything.

Macey gave me a poisonous stare and stomped off towards the alley way and Jonas followed quietly. Liz looked at me and hurried after them. Grant and Zach, still covered in grease and grim, stared at me in surprise.

I glared at them and Grant raised up both hands in a don't-get-angry-at-me way. I growled under my breath and crossed my legs in front of me and hugged them close to my body. Who did they think they though they were anyway? - Freaking George Clooney, or Brad Pitt or that other guy– Tiger Woods.

"Just let her calm down Grant," I heard Zach mumble, all my anger fizzed out just as quickly as it had hit me.

"I'm sorry guys- I shouldn't have said what I did – I was just so…" I knew that they would fill in the blanks easily enough. Zach and Grant kept quiet for a bit longer.

"We understand Cammie, but you really need to apologise to Macey not us," Grant and Zach spoke the last few words together and I looked up at them. Zach in shadow and Grant in sunlight.

I wordlessly got up and headed towards an alleyway, Zach cleared his throat and I swung around and walked towards the right alley way.

"Shut up," I spoked before he could. I felt him smirk behind me and I turned my eyes heavenward. Macey was waiting at the end of the alley and immediately I started apologising. Macey tried to speak countless times but I kept on going, getting everything I could off my chest.

When I finally stopped Macey smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and whispered one more 'I'm so sorry' and she chuckled richly.

"I'm sorry to Cammie – I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," we hugged again and hopped into the taxi that pulled up. Zach was in the front seat (it was one of those big taxi's) and told him the airport. He nodded and turned into the wave of cars heading along the busy street.

* * *

Jonas and Liz had their heads close together and had started typing/hacking/illegally downloading on the internet trying to get us some tickets for a tour around the Giza Pyramids and the Sphinx. We had no contacts, no family or friends, no nothing to get us by or help us out, so we all had worked for hours trying to get the tickets (without luck).

"How's it going back there," I mumbled so the driver wouldn't hear. Liz shook her head at me and went back to helping out Jonas. Grant and Macey both nudged me at the same time and pointed to a car parked three hundred metres in front of us.

"I gripped the back of the drivers seat and demanded that he stop the car now (I did it nicely though). I sprinted up to the car and quickly took in its appearance and nearly yelled in happiness – It was the van from the shotting. I took in the rear doors opened hurriedly and the dint in the front (it resembles a fully grown mans head).

I quickly looked in the back of the van and noticed two things: No body and No idea or clue of which direction these men had gone. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and tugged at my scalp. Poor Bex.

Macey called me back to the taxi and we told the driver that we could walk the rest of the way to the airport. Zach counted out his money and he speed off before anymore crazy teenaged girls could tell him to stop the taxi and go investigate an abandoned van.

* * *

We hurriedly got to the right plane and dibbed our seats before anyone else was boarded. I was siting next to Macey, while Liz sat besides her, the boys had grabbed the seats across the way from us. Jonas and Liz had furiously begun typing again.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool plane window and tried to clear my mind and just relax. It was working until I heard Liz cry out. I turned to face her groggily and she triumphantly showed me the seven bookings for a Giza Pyramid tour.

"Hey Jonas – you owe me thirty-two bucks!" She announced joyfully. Jonas groaned and started fumbling through his jeans pocket and counted out the paper notes and coins. He handed it over to Liz, who started to go over the money making sure it wasn't fake or counterfeit (same thing). She even bit the coin.

Spies –what are you going to do?

* * *

_I lay in a bed of long grass and tall flowers. The sun beat down on my face and bare skin; I closed my eyes and felt the serenity that was the field around me. I curled my right leg up slightly and the dress came up slightly. _

_In the trees that surrounded my field, exotic and beautiful birds sang in a chorus that sounded so perfect. The wind blew quietly and the long blades of grass moved with it and added their charismatic tune to the chorus. _

_A smile appeared on my lips and a laugh escaped my lips. I opened my eyes and watched the cloudy sky move above my head. A nightingale flew down to the ground and cocked its head as it watched me laugh. I smiled to it and it hopped towards me._

_It began to sing and the other birds stopped to listen and then picked up its tune and join, I hummed along to its tune and felt the warm sun on my head. I glanced up to the sky and watched as grey clouds came and covered up the happy sun and cast a dark veil over my field. _

_Around me the birds stopped singing._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I would have gotten it up sooner, but I was on HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No technology or outside world contact and when I got back my poppa had to go to hospital because he was bleeding internally. He is fine now and kicking up the dust on his Harley. Not really, but he is out of hospital and feeling better.

He has to go back for more tests tomorrow, so I hope you can all wish him luck and a steady recovery!

The Chapters are starting to take a different turn aren't they? How is the man in the cell? Why is Cammie's field becoming a darker place? What awaits them in Egypt?

Please tell me if the chapters are going fast enough, to slow or to fast!

Read and Review!

-Agent 006

* * *

PS: My name is still TOP SECRET!

* * *

Thank you guys once again for all your support! LOVE YOU!


	19. Egypt

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys and dudes… I've been detained.

My life is going normally and Cammie's is going…. Spying-ly.

READ THIS:

Before you start reading the Chapter know this – the cover stories and the gang's appearance are not supposed to be stereotypical – I want them to look like this because I always pictured them in cover like THIS! So don't take anything personally, I did the cover story after I had the physical appearance in my head and the covers just flew out of my mine – I wanted Jonas to look like I describe him and I just wanted him to be German, because I read a book in history about Germany and thought – wouldn't it be interesting to see Jonas as a German?

I hope that you guys appreciated the Grant/Cammie Talk; it's hard to write something that you have no idea about! Now I realise that some of you are still plotting an uprising behind my back and I just have one thing to say in front of the jury:

Wait! This IS A RE-WRITE! I have edited some bits and pieces!

READ!

Disclaimer: O' the twisted tales that we weave! O' the toil and the strife – Ally Carter Owns All.

Chapter 19: Egypt.

Cammie POV

_I lay in a bed of long grass and tall flowers. The sun beat down on my face and bare skin; I closed my eyes and felt the serenity that was the field around me. I curled my right leg up slightly and the dress came up slightly. _

_In the trees that surrounded my field, exotic and beautiful birds sang in a chorus that sounded so perfect. The wind blew quietly and the long blades of grass moved with it and added their charismatic tune to the chorus. _

_A smile appeared on my lips and a laugh escaped my lips. I opened my eyes and watched the cloudy sky move above my head. A nightingale flew down to the ground and cocked its head as it watched me laugh. I smiled to it and it hopped towards me._

_It began to sing and the other birds stopped to listen and then picked up its tune and join, I hummed along to its tune and felt the warm sun on my head. I glanced up to the sky and watched as grey clouds came and covered up the happy sun and cast a dark veil over my field. _

_Around me the birds stopped singing._

"Cammie, Oh Cammie it's time to wake up sweetie!"

"God Dammit Cammie wake up!" My face kissed the ground with an agonising smack. From around me I heard the laughter of my team with the exception of one. I groaned, rubbing my back and my forehead, mumbling words of revenge.

I looked up into Macey's bright eyes and felt the sudden urge to hit her with some type of processed food product (I was still tired!)

We had arrived at the Cairo International Airport and they had decided to wake me up. I love my friends!

I glared at her, then at Liz in turn. Liz shrugged her petite shoulders and grinned. I sarcastically smiled back, deciding that words didn't seem right thing to express my emotions. I scanned the crowd of tourists who had started to unbuckle seat belts and round up small children into little herds.

We all got up at the same time and picked up our carry-ons and exited the plane. We waited by the baggage carousel and watched for our bags. Mine came out last. Liz suggested getting some food from the Stereo Restaurant.

We all agreed enthusiastically and made our way to the counter and scored a table for eight. The Boys waited politely for us to order, then ordered themselves. I waited for the waiter to go before speaking to the group around the table.

"Time and Date?" I asked quietly.

"7.41am, Friday May 28th, 2010," Zach replied without missing a beat. I glanced at him, but his face was unreadable, like always.

"When is our Tour again?" I new the answer, but I wanted to hear them say it.

"Summit Tours, _Pyramids & Sphinx_ or Tour 2 $25 dollars per person – total cost of $US 175 dollars," he paused, "If we all know each other, of course."

I smiled, satisfied and a little proud of the way Jonas and I seemed on the same train track ride, going to the same classified destination, on the same classified mission.

"Jonas?" He nodded to me and started to search through my page-bag as I turned to the group of highly trained spies.

"So, during the time when we attempted to unlock this next direction, I made up a nice bunch of cover pages which I then sent to all of you – I hope you've checked your phones recently – I made each of you five individual cover-stories which I merged with ones that the mum and Solomon so kindly gave all leaders since there will be no contact with the school until we return."

"Liz will take her cover three, Macey cover one, Grant cover one, Jonas cover four, Zach cover two and I will take cover five. I'll give you the next few minutes to memorise them," the group set to work and I scanned mine again.

Name: Esmeralda Belia-Rose Monroe  
DOB: April 18th 1995

Physical Attributes  
Hair: Short, Black  
Eyes: Green  
Skin: Pale

Languages: Spanish (First), English

Background

Family:

Mother: Erendira Gracia Monroe  
Age: 38  
Heritage: Spanish

Father: John Roberts Monroe  
Age: 44  
Heritage: American

Dog: Harvey

The rest was just about my personality (stubborn, shy, courageous, and curious) and other details. I had an ID, a couple of 'wallet photos' including one of my dog; a golden-lab called Harvey, a pack of gum (the chewable and surveillance kind), a couple a matches (emergency purposes only), lip gloss (that was actually a knock-out gas), two credit cards (fake, but can be used for off-limits areas they come in use), Bex's special lock-pick set and other bits that would come in use.

I went over each of their cover stories and remembered the different connections – Liz was Gwendolyn Spiers, born 31 of December 1995. Macey was Cassandre Carolyn Thames, born 7 of July 1994 and spent half her life in France. Grants cover was Brandon Connolly the Second, born 5 of January 1993.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. Macey had finished changing and was now Cassandre. Her hair was a shoulder length white-blonde colour, the contacts she was wearing made her eyes appear a blizzard blue colour and the make-up she had on made her usually nicely tanned skin a silky white colour.

"How do I look Cammie?" she asked with a French accent (she was already deep in colour and had changed her voice tone). I smiled at her and Macey did a little twirl for me. Jonas and Liz walked out together and I was a little surprised at how well Jonas did.

"Alwin Adelwijn, born 27 of May 1994," he spoke in a crisp German accent and his blonde wig, blue eyes and extra-pale (sickly) looking skin. Liz laughed like the 14-teen-year-old she was supposed to be.

"Oh stop it Alwin!" She giggled. I looked her over and smiled to myself – she looked perfect. Light Brown hair that fell to two inches above her hips, Hazel eyes (more on the blue side) and a light tan on her skin.

"Are you serious Cammie?" Grant demanded from behind Macey, Liz and Jonas. They moved aside so I could see him.

"What's wrong with it?" I demanded pleasantly. He gestured to the clothes I'd given him – a checker-flannel top, and khaki-shorts.

"I hate flannel tops!" He cried out, all I did was shrug and hand him his Dark Brown wig. The contacts in his eyes had changed their colour to a russet brown. His already tanned skin was a shade darker. He cursed in Italian (finally getting into his cover - not) and put on the wig. I raised my eyebrows in wait.

"Brandon Connolly the Second, born 5 of January in the year 1993," I coughed politely. He cursed again, this time in Greek.

"Happy?" He demanded with an Australian accent. I nodded and he sighed.

"So dad's Canadian and my mum is Australian?" He asked me. I nodded again and he mumbled something under his breath. I slipped into the change rooms and got dressed silently going over the last cover story.

Demetres Castor Lysias, born 8 of April in 1993. Family….

I continued thinking about the last cover and slipped on my last cover piece – eye contacts that would make my eyes into a light green colour. I looked over myself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction – I looked amazing with green eyes.

I exited the cubicle and looked around at the group. Zach had appeared in his 'outfit' – short brown hair, rosewood eyes and darkened skin colour.

"Can we get to business now, or are we going to play 'ken-dolls' all day?" I scowled at him and Macey laughed. Zach turned to Grant and looked him over with his eyes.

"I thought you hate flannel?" he asked quizzically. Grant made a noise and stormed off. Jonas called after him and Grant turned around and went in the right direction.

"Have you all traded stories?" they nodded, "then start acting people!"

Grant opened up a pamphlet and started showing it to Jonas. Liz started to look around in wonder, while I plonked myself down on a chair and pretended to text somebody. Zach slung an arm around Macey's shoulder and they headed off in another direction – playing the girlfriend/boyfriend angle to perfection.

The plan was too met up at the tour in two separate groups – Jonas, Liz, Grant and I as one and Macey and Zach as another. We decided that six teenagers were too suspicious. This way we could also throw off any unwanted tails. Zach and Macey could handle themselves; Grant and I could handle Jonas and Liz as well as an attack.

"Come on guys!" Liz - Gwendolyn gushed in an English accent. Grant and Jonas/Brandon and Alwin came towards her and I – Esmeralda rolled her eyes at them. It had been two hours since Macey and Zach had split away from us and things had gone swimmingly.

"If you guys continue to gush at every tourist attraction, we'll never make it too the tour!" Esmeralda stated, obviously bored. I personally was ecstatic to be in someone else's skin, to be away from my troubled life and into Esmeralda's normal one.

They all sighed and followed me towards the tour bus; we gave the driver our ticket and snagged seats up the back. Gwendolyn snuggled into Brandon's arm in away two in love kids would and Alwin looked on envious (all part of the cover). He slung an arm around my shoulders, which I removed stubbornly.

"You know I have a boyfriend!" I scolded as two elderly ladies walked by, quietly chuckling at the four friends waiting earnestly for the bus to leave. Out the window I memorised the face of everyone who came onboard and searched my memory just in case I'd seen them before. When two familiar faces did come into view I frowned.

A white-blonde head bobbed through the crowd on the back of a tall boy. Some boys around them turned to look at the beautiful blonde girl and nearly all the girls within a mile radius had their eyes glue to the tanned boys face.

"Hurry Demetres or will miss it!" the girl cried out in an accented voice – French.

"I'll try Cassandre!" Demetres replied back.

Cassandre let out an accented laugh and kissed Demetres on the head, as they piggybacked through a group of junior and senior boys. Cassandre gracefully jumped off Demetres back and they linked hands. Demetres gave the bus driver their tickets and tugged Cassandre along.

Macey kissed Zach on the cheek and they sat down at the front of the bus.

"They're good," Grant whispered in my ear. I bobbed my head slightly and laughed like he'd just told me a funny joke.

"Of course they are – they're trained for this type of thing – we all are," I whispered back, keeping my lip movement to a minimum. I was reassuring Grant of something – I just knew it like some sixth instinct.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him quietly again. He made eye contact with me via the stained and grimy window.

"Because they seem to do it naturally – and their drawing a lot of attention to them selves," he replied in a monotone. I nodded in understanding and whispered to him quickly in Farsi – those old women sure are curious little girls.

"It's part of the cover – draw attention to them and not to us. Will be doing most of the surveillance and they'll be a kind of decoy, or distraction," He moved forwards in his seat and moved his mouth closely to my ear.

"And you're okay with that?" it wasn't supposed to be a question – but it came out as one. I shook my head.

"I never said I was Grant," Grant looked at me for 38seconds and when he finally turned away I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned my attention back to the bus and pushed the thoughts of Cassandre, Demetres, Gwendolyn, Brandon and Alwin from my head and focused on the problem at hand.

The man at the front had been on the same flight as us with his wife, the lady sitting across the way from him, and now they seemed to have gotten into a fight of some sort because they hadn't even recognised each other.

A group of teenaged boys, similar in age to Brandon, had arrived with two minutes too spare and had now decided to make a lot of pig-headed noise. Esmeralda scoffed at one who tried to hit at her.

When will this stupid game end!

"Thank You for choosing to travel with…" I really hate this hostess; she spent the entire time flirting with every male thing on the bus between the age of 16 and 46!

"Come on Es! We will miss the tour group!" Brandon called to me. I blushed and ran towards the group and wedged myself between Gwendolyn and him. I started to chew my gum obnoxiously and followed the tour leader.

From behind me I heard giggling – Cassandre. The other tour takers turned to them (most of them teenaged boys) and some glared while other ogled.

"Seen in front of us are the Great pyramids of Giza. Behind me is the pyramid of K…" I signalled to Grant who nodded and signalled to Liz and Jonas, with that the ball started to roll. Grant edged slowly through the ground until he was close to Macey.

"Hey babe, you look so good that I could just eat you up right here and now," he raised an eyebrow suggestively to her. Macey rolled her eyes at him and called out for her boyfriend.

"You know that I have a boyfriend don't you?" she demanded in accented English. Grant shrugged his massive shoulders and slipped an arm around her waist.

"I bet that your boyfriend isn't as good as I am girl," by now half the tour group was watching Grant and Macey and not the woman guiding the tour. Macey was ripped out of Grant's arms and Zach replaced her, staring down Grant like an angry boyfriend would.

"Since I'm nice and want to enjoy such a fantastic day, I am going to ask you nicely – once – if you would be kind enough to leave my girl alone," Zach smiled pleasantly and took Macey by the waist and tugged her lightly. Grant placed hand on Zach's shoulder and spun him around.

"Until you rudely interrupted I was having a nice conversation with her," Zach's arms tensed and then Liz arrived on the scene.

"Brandon, what are you doing?" she demanded, eyeing Zach appreciatively (a nice touch). She wiggled herself in between them and placed both hands on her designer canvas high-waisted shorts. Macey peeked over Zach's shoulder and started to look over Grant and this 5'3 girl.

"Just having a little fun, is all Gwen," Grant replied crisply. Zach shrugged off his hand and glared at him.

"Is harassing my girl, what you call fun?"

Liz gasped in shock and shoved Grant roughly in the chest. Tears sprang to her eyes and I had to admire Liz's field-agent side. She started yelling at Grant in fake betrayal and astonishment.

"I'm gone," I whispered to Jonas, "now's your cue – so go and get 'em tiger." With that I was gone without a trace. I slipped of the wig and shrugged out of the light jacket I'd been wearing and started to towards the Sphinx.

In the distance I heard Jonas ask "what the hell is going on here? Brandon why is Gwendolyn crying and why is that guy about to kill you with his bare hands?' I chuckled inwardly for some foreign reason and picked up the pace.

The Sphinx cast a monstrous and dark shadow over the sand as I walked towards it. I had no idea if the clue was on this side, or the other side, or on top of its head – from here out I was going by pure gut feeling.

"_The Guardian will never rest. He shall not sleep, but for ever more learn new wisdom to pass on. The duty to guard the 3 started before time and will never end. Always forced to watch the sun set and never allowed to see the rising sun, even after he dies."_

I groaned and rubbed my neck and started circling the statue – better to start somewhere then nowhere. Nothing in between its giant paws.

The hieroglyphics looked amazing this up close (not on the Sphinx). The Ancient Egyptians had such a way with how they communicated that a code had been invented based on their hieroglyphics – The Pharaoh Code (I can't tell you its real name, that's classified).

I decided that while I was there I could look around at the 'mysterious Sphinx' – no words in any language, no pictures, no nothing – it was a mystery. This close up it looked to be over six-thousand years old and I really didn't want to make contact with it because of fear that it would crumble beneath my finger tips.

The toe of my boot hit something with a thud. I tumbled over, quickly recovering with an army roll and into a crouching position. I carefully made my way towards the upraised section of sand and started to move it aside. My fingers brushed something cool and my digging became more rapid. Finally I was scraping a heavy slab of stone. It looked the same as what the sphinx was made of.

I heaved, but the thing wouldn't budge. I tried again and again with the same result. After my seventh attempted I wiped some sweat of my brow and sat down in the sand, catching my breath.

"Need some help?" I raised my head, but didn't turn around and moved towards the slab and started to heave again. Another pair of hands joined me and together we lifted the slab. I smiled up to them and hoisted myself down into the hole. I dropped down and my landing echoed off the walls.

I started to move forwards and took in my surroundings. The tunnel seemed ancient, like it hadn't seen daylight or a breathing species in thousands of years. I waited for the similar echo of someone landing and started to move forwards. Hurried footsteps approached me and finally joined mine.

"Nice job Chameleon," I laughed and moved a bit faster, I clicked on a small chain-torch and directed its beam in front of us. The tunnel made a quick turn to the right further ahead. I focused the beam on Liz's pale face and raised my eyebrows. She nodded to me and we continued moving into the belly of the beast.

I re-focused the beam of light back to the ground just in time. I swung an arm out and caught Liz before she could tumble over the hole's edge. I looked at her and then back down to the pit. It was roughly a 400foot drop to the watery-murk that was the pits bottom. Swimming silently beneath the murk's top, 14 Nile crocodiles swam. I bought the beam of light to the top of the pit and tried to deduct the distance from my present position to the other side of the pit – 5 or so meters. I exhaled quietly and did the math in my head. The probabilities seemed close to zero besides the basic long jump (my personal best was five meters thirty-four. Liz's on the other hand was something along the lines of three…). We could try the Murdoch scheme, expect we need a piece of wood and more people. Maybe the Jimmy-Jam? Not enough people. Swan dive? Need at least 50metres of rope. The Ally-Oop could work, but I really don't think Liz will agree to that one. Or maybe the one Aunt Abby told me about just before dad died – except I need at least two hundred meters of flat, straight running space and a specially trained monkey.

Besides me Liz was mumbling something about velocity and the force of x over 2.18904. I turned to her and waited as patiently as I could. I was trying to keep a coll-exterior while inside I was worrying about the torch batteries and getting out of this place. When Liz finally came around she had this evil glint in her eye that scared me quite a bit more then it should of. I waited again, bobbing up and down on the balls of my feet and clenching and un-clenching my fists. Breath Cammie, Breath!

"I've been thinking Cam; could there be any remains of other path-ways or exit/entry points? If so, I think I can get us out of this jam," I immediately ran the edge of the pit, searching the ground for out-of-the-ordinary rocks or scuff points in the ground. I was nearing the end of the pit to soon.

"I can't find anything Liz," I called out. I heard Liz mumble something and turned around. I slipped on the edge of the pit and started to fall. I reached out instinctively for something to hold me up. When my hand found a smooth rock I almost let it could. I heard Liz's hysterical crying out and started to hoist myself up. Liz's hands came down and lifted me up. We both collapsed n a heap, breathing heavily. I was up in 1minute 18seconds and scanning the wall.

The whole wall was covered in smooth rocks similar to the one I grabbed. I ran my hand over the closest one and felt the smooth texture of it. Wait a minute…

"Cammie I know what we have to do!" Liz's excited cry nearly sent me toppling again. She shoved me out of the way and grabbed one of the rocks and stepped out with her right foot. I held my breath for 3.5 seconds and waited for Liz to fall. She didn't. Her foot grazed a tiny pathway, no wider then two or so centimetres. She reached out with another hand and started gliding across the open air. I took a closer look at the wall and noticed the little jut continued along the whole wall. Straight away I was following Liz along the wall-face, grabbing rocks and moving my feet carefully along.

Only when I made it to the other side did I hug her. Liz's muffled exclamation stopped the hug and sent my mind back into field-mode. I hurried along at a light jug now, illuminating the pathway with extra care and precision.

We kept moving for another half an hour without meeting any other obstacles. When we stopped it was only for one reason; dead end. Liz started chattering away nervously and I stayed silent. I new we had been on the right track and I new we had to keep on going in this tunnel – it was made for a reason and wouldn't have a dead end!

My mind hurred over all the Egyptian Pyramid tunnels and tomb layouts I could recall and remember from memory. Tutankhamen, Rameses… Nothing I came up with helped in the slightest or related to our situation. I sat down heavily and placed my head in the palms of my hands. Think Morgan, think! I slumped against the wall in defeat.

Get comfy Cammie; you're going to be here for a while. I couldn't get comfortable though – something was pushing into my back. I turned around and pounded the spot, as if it was a pillow that wasn't fluffy enough and slumped against it again. I closed my eyes and though. I was pulled out of my mind by a falling feeling you usually get in dreams. Snapping my eyes oped, my head hit a dirt wall and my body started rolling down a huge incline, almost like a Water-slide.

I heard Liz squeal as she fell along with me. I curled into a ball and tried to minimize impact pressure (it worked in some ways) and waited till I either stopped or got knocked-out. The stopping came first.

I stood up and painstakingly rubbed my aching limbs and back.

"Liz?" I called out blindly. I heard a muffled replied from Liz, I used her voice as my guide towards her. I quickly asked the questions that would tell me if she was injured or had concussion. Nothing.

"I have the torch Cammie," with that she illuminated a whole new world. The antechamber we had fallen to was so breathtaking, in both design and fantasy. I light my lighter and dropped it in the oil basing I found. With a pop a huge column of fire lite up and travelled along different channels to surround the walls and floor. The roof was a hundred or so feet above our heads and huge pillars made of marble held it up. Egyptian gods and goddesses had been engraved on the pillars; if I had looked more closely I would see some Greek Gods and Goddess had been added to the original carvings.

Life-like marble and stone statues sat in between pillars, a huge throne adorned the far wall from us and a chamber leading off from the one Liz and I had arrived in held a boat and cat statues. But what was most breathtaking was the huge pile of precious gems and gold that littered the floor. Huge piles lay at the pillars base and statues feet. The walls had hieroglyphics and images painted on to them telling stories that I would never know the tale of.

In front of the throne, a table made of pure gold and covered with a silk cloth showed a crown of gold, jewels and precious metals, more valuable then anything its equivalent in the world. I looked more closely at the throne. It was also made of pure gold, behind it a seven foot tall statue of Ra, the Sun god, twin statues on either side of the throne had been craved in the image of Osiris. The throne itself had been embedded with hundreds of gems: Red Diamonds, Fie Opals, Garnets, Red Rubies, Topaz and Jasper, as well as Rose Quartz.

"Can you believe this Cammie?" Liz asked from besides me as we walked along the un-jewelled path. I shook my head, mouth slightly open in awe and disbelief.

"It's…its incredible!" she whispered to me. I nodded again and turned a slow circle around. Sarcophagi made of gold and lapis lazuli, model boats of gold, rugs and carpets of the finest make, jewels I didn't even know the name of. All in one secret place that so many had searched over time and time again. No one, I guess, had been brave enough to dig through the walls or move that little extra pile of sand.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" my voice echoed off the walls and bounced off the models and statues. I ran forwards, footsteps echoing louder with every step. I wanted to see the crown.

It was incredible. The gold had been bended and weaved in with the jewels themselves – the craftsmanship was un-heard of even in modern times. I wanted to touch it, but fear kept me back and the piece of gold ribbon out of the corner of my eye. The clue sat next to the crown on a purple velvet pillow, I'd been distracted by everything around me I'd forgotten to look for it.

I picked it up, careful not to touch the crown. I unravelled it and took a deep breath before reading.

"_It's richer by far than any treasure chamber in the world. A Wilderness greater then any plain or desert in the world. As old as time itself and as grand as any man-made structure, one misstep can lead to death. All behold the Lungs of the World. The __Quechuan guards the next clue."_

The silence overcame my better senses and I started to become nervous. So many different thoughts rushed through my head as I though about the Sphinx, the clue and this ancient treasure chest.

"Cammie I know what the answer is!" Liz shouted in happiness, jumping up and down like a four-yea old with a lollypop.

"We have to go to the Amazon Rainforest Cammie! That's where the clue is pointing us!" Liz jumped up again and tripped on the silk train. She steadied herself against the table and smile dup at me. She raised her arms up to hug me and the world turned upside down. She grazed the crown.

The walls seemed to shake violently and the table started to rock. I grabbed Liz by the arm and whisked her towards the back of the chamber, dodging falling rocks as I ran. Behind the throne I saw what I'd hoped to see: a small door no more then two feet high, edged in gold and lapis lazuli – a door to our freedom.

The ground shook harder now, and the piles of treasure had been spread along the floor no longer in neat areas. I thought we could be safe, but I noticed something that most doors have but what we needed: a key to open the lock.

I shoved Liz behind a sturdy pillar and dashed back to the table. I lifted up the silk cloth and carefully shifted through the small pile of coins to the left of the crowns stand. I placed the crown back on its stool and started to look the floor over. The shaking got even more violent. I tried the throne next. I felt over the sides for any secret panels or levers to open the door, I searched for anything that could save Liz and I. I turned around and surveyed the mess I'd created. My eyes slowly came up and rested on something neither Liz nor I had spotted before: Another throne, smaller in size but just as grand.

I dashed through the debris and falling stones. When I finally arrived at the other throne I quickly took it in. The throne was made of silver and behind it was a statue of Ratet, Ra's wife, and on either of its side twin Isis statues. The throne had been embedded with Precious Opals, Harlequin Opals, Aquamarine, Lapis Lazuli, Turquoise, Pearls, Moonstones, Sapphires and Blue opals. A Single Diamond the size of my head held centre stage at the top of the Throne. This throne was even more elegant then the golden one and like with the gold throne a silver table with a silk cloth covering it had been placed in front of it.

On this table there was a Silver crown on a stool like the gold crowns, made just as beautifully but with more elegance and gems similar to what has been embedded in the throne. Besides the stool was a silver velvet pillow with a delicate, petite key. I grabbed it and rushed back to Liz. I slid the key in and turned it. The lock clicked and I pushed Liz inside, racing back I placed the key back on the pillow and sprinted back towards the door. Liz was calling for me to hurry and I tried, without much success. A huge rock clipped my shoulder and sent me spiralling to the left. I landed in a pile of hard and pointy diamonds. They cut my skin like knives and stinging tears sprang to my eyes. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain, from both my shoulder and my now ripped skin.

"Cammie!" Liz was hysterical. "The door is closing up and I can't hold it back!" I heard her groan from the effort of keeping the door from shutting completely. I painfully stood up and limped towards her. My shoulder was roaring and I gripped it with my right hand and continued my slow sprint towards the door. With a huge effort I jumped through and with a pleasant slam it shut behind me.

Liz and I gasped and groaned; I placed an ear to the door and listened. Not one sound echoed behind the door.

"Come on Liz; let's find our way out of here."

An hour and a half later we hadn't made any progress. We had been walking for ages in the dark without success. Liz was out of breath and I was in so much pain that my vision was starting to blur with tears. Liz grabbed my hand and stopped me. Another dead end. Like all the other we searched for levers, secret handles, and secret passageways.

"It's no use Cammie!" She panted, sliding down the wall to sit in the ground. I kept on looking.

"It isn't like we are going to magically dig through the walls, or find a mystical portal to Kansas," she paused and kept on going. "I mean, honestly – what other options do we have?" I pulled the switch and with a sickly groan the wall started to shift. Liz scrambled up to join me, even though I couldn't see her, I knew that her mouth would be wide open. The wall stopped with a thud and I carefully stepped through into another passageway. Liz followed and we continued walking until I saw a faint beam of light around a corner.

Liz and I started to jog, and then sprinted full out to the light, bending around corners until we were blinded by bright light. It took thirty-eight seconds before my eyes adjusted and when they did I cried out in happiness. The tunnel had led us out behind the Pyramids of Giza. Liz and I did a strange happy dance and jumped up and down.

"That's not something you see everyday is it Brandon?" Liz and I spun around and rushed towards Jonas, Grant, Zach and Macey.

"You do realise it's been twenty-two hours since Cammie snuck off to go search for that stupid clue? I was about to send out a missing persons add on the Milk Cartoons," Macey was looking at us, one hip cocked and a hand resting on it.

Liz and I cast confused looks at each other – Twenty-two hours?

"Well we do have some good news," Liz started, "Pack your bags kid lets - we're going on a little trip to the Amazon rainforest," I finished.

Later that night I was showered, patched up and alone in a foreign hotel room in a foreign country staring at a blank laptop page. I took a few breaths then clicked on the link.

MISSION: CLASSIFIED

AGENTS: Mystery, Morgan C and Topaz, Chelsea S.

Mystery is MIA. Topaz is believed Legally Dead.

I went over the report. Last known destination was Brazil, last check in was four hours before they allegedly went MIA. The rest was all about a Program called Nightwing; I couldn't hack into no matter what I tried. From what I could deduct a level 9 clearance was needed – even my mum only had a level 6. I clicked on the link to Mysteries classified profile and let my mind go blank as I read.

Name: Matthew James Morgan

DOB: 19/11/65

Codename: Mystery

Languages: French, Spanish, Farsi, Thai, Russian, Arabic, German, Korean, Italian, Japanese, Greek, Dutch, Bulgarian, Indonesian, Mandarin, Turkish, Hindi and Romanian.

Physical Attributes

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6'1

Weight: 110kg

Background: CLASSIFIED

Psychological Assessment: SEE PQX99. Respects authority of those above him in skill and rank. Known to be reckless and falls to pride.

Physical Assessment: SEE NDH42769

Connections and Known Associates: SEE TRI172

Alias: SEE CJM006

Besides all this was a picture of my dad. He looked similar to how I last saw him: serious and un-smiling. His file didn't have much that I didn't already know, so I turned back to the original page and clicked on Chelsea S, codename Topaz.

A pretty chestnut-auburn lady looking serious, yet beautiful was staring at me through the computer. Her pale skin seemed to glow and her lips looked pinkie-red and plump. She seemed to be staring at the camera like she knew something that they didn't.

Name: Chelsea Stephanie Alicia

DOB: 1/3/1969

Codename: Topaz

Languages: French, Farsi, Spanish, Italian, Mandarin, German, Dutch, Russian, Arabic, Thai, Japanese, Romanian, Korean, Filipino, Indonesian

Physical Attributes

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'5

Weight: 55kg

Background: CLASSIFIED

Psychological Assessment: SEE PQX114

Physical Assessment: SEE YTA078

Connection sand Known Associates: SEE TRI467

Alias: SEE SAC078

I sighed at the screen and decided to try one last thing. I went searching for the last known mission for both of them. When the search came up fruitless I shut the laptop and curled under my covers and let sleep wash over my aching limbs and calm my spy-mind.

_I sat up and waited for the birds to start singing again, but when nothing came I opened my eyes and started to look around. The trees wouldn't move, the breeze had gone as silent as the birds and my nightingale bobbed its head nervously._

_I spoke soothing words and stood up. Behind me a branch cracked. I turned around and waited for another sound. I didn't hear a thing. My eyes searched the area for any sign of movement. _

_To my left a bird chirped a warning and I turned to see a ghostly figure, dressed in white pants and a white button up shirt head towards me. The figure looked like he could have come straight from a wedding, except for the fact that his pants were coloured white. His white tie had been loosened and hung around his neck, his shirt untucked. His face was in shadows but I could see everything else about him like I could see the nightingale next to me._

_His shirt had been unbuttoned and I saw part of his lightly tanned chest, his shirt sleeves had been pushed up to just above his elbows and his hands had faint scars all along them. _

"_You can come out now, I won't hurt you," I called in a soft voice. Just as he was about to step into the light the birds cried out in many warnings and the trees caught fire._

A/N: Tee Hee! Sorry it's been so long guys!

Who is the strange man? What will await them in the Amazon Rainforest?

So many questions and yet, so little time… not really, but I really do hope you like this chappie!

HAPPY ANZAC DAY!  
Read and Review.

-Agent 006


	20. The Amazon

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile.  
First and foremost – Thank you for all the support you've given this story and me so far – it's been inspiring!

Sorry it's been awhile – I just lost interest in the amazing race, but don't worry I have something planned that no one will be ready for – I promise! And Yes! Cammie was reading her dad's file! Did anyone guess who the other file was for?

This will be the last chapter involving the amazing race, but at the end you'll probably all hate me!

Disclaimer: I own three Gallagher Girl Books and a book about thieves, but Ally owns the vision (and the papers).

* * *

Chapter 20: The Amazon

Cammie POV

My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted with the interior of a rather cheap motel room. Liz and Jonas had started an argument over who should get to use the new system that they had downloaded onto my laptop (I'd refused to let either one of them have it on their systems – it would have been world war 3 in the making).

"Cammie! Tell Jonas that I get to use the system first!" Liz screeched and stumbled towards me. I raised an eyebrow as Jonas came puffing up behind her and shoved her, rather rudely, out of the way.

"Don't Cammie! I'm the one who found the system in the first place!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop!" Macey yelled at the two of them and then pointed to a couple of chairs in front of her.

"Now, would you two be king enough to shut up for a moment so that Zach can discuss our next step with you," Macey nodded to Zach who started speaking immediately.

"So, we've managed to pull a couple of strings and found a river that takes us deep into the Amazon. We've asked around about other tourists who had taken an interest in the rainforest and we have received some interesting results," he turned around and tapped a few buttons on the touch-screen pad. An image was instantly projected to the bare back wall. A tall, blonde, curvy girl about seventeen appeared along with 3 boys and 4 other girls, all out of the security cameras line of sight, but still audible on the enhancement program.

"This is Felicity Williams, aka Joanna Fells, aka Georgia Tames, aka Tina R. Fetterman. In the background are her school friends, all from a British boarding school called Williams Finishing. Their names are Frank Wemton, Harrison Pickens, Harvey Day-Lewis, Dawson Clifton, Monica Day-Lewis, Willow Jones and Zelda Hews. Real names: Corey Chambers, Sonya Elemi, Ella Kim, Mick Morrison, Willem Reads, Kim Lee… and Alexander Iver."

"This image is dated May 1st, one week ago in two hours 28minutes, 3seconds. From what the eye-witness told me four hours ago – they left rather quickly and in a hurry. He heard them mention they had made plans to head towards an American/Canadian area – he wasn't certain and his English was 'hello,' 'My name is Jeremy,' and 'Can you tell me where the bathroom is?' – If I'm right in assuming they had just gotten a clue for Niagara Falls. I'm guessing that the Gallagher has limited the areas for the safety of the alumni taking part in the test. Since the Red, Blue and Green teams have a larger group of members; it would be simpler to have a certain number of destinations that the clues led to, then to have each team go to separate locations – it would show the ability to deduct messages and code etc," Note to self: Zach Goode is amazing at giving briefings to a team.

"Our next breakthrough came when I was trying to deduce the possible places the others might have gone, in deducing this I discovered that the other team had spent a good amount of time in one place: Cuzco in Peru," A new map flashed across the projection.

"From I've gathered it seems to me that they had a contact or associate in Cuzcu, probably one of Mr. Iver's. They must have gotten what supplies and bedding they needed their and used that area to go to and from the forest." Another map flashed across the screen.

"So, I personally think that this would be our best route," I studied the map on screen and was surprised by how good this whole plan was turning out.

"We will be taking a boat down the Madre de Dios River until we get to this location here," He pointed to a spot inside the Amazon. "It seems a good place to hide the message and it's out of most travelers' ways. The only problem is a native tribe that inhabits these parts the Nartapanawa people. They seem to be extremely territorial and those who have tried to make contact haven't had the best of luck. Including this information, this area is the most likely and the other team had been spotted heading in that general direction," The projections stopped and the room was encased in darkness.

"We leave at 2000 hours."

* * *

"¡Fruta fresca! ¡Consiga su Fruta Fresca aquí! ¡Precios de ocasión! Consiga su fruta Fresca..." The streets of Lima had been packed full already. People tried to sell their goods to anyone who was silly enough to stop for a moments rest. The street merchants yelled at the top of their lungs trying to get people attention.

We stayed as close together as possible, trying not to get separated. Liz was rattling of strange and irrelevant facts about Peru and Lima, while Jonas was trying to tell Zach and Grant something. I was waiting by Macey as she haggled with a merchant over a strange pendant.

"¡Esto es mi final otro señor, lo toma o lo deja! ¡Todo se baja a su elección!" The man looked furious, but agreed to the price she had set.

"Gracias señor," Macey flashed him her four hundred mega-watt smile and came to my side.

"I see you did well," she laughed at me and pulled me towards the others. Zach was trying to explain something to Jonas, while Liz was telling Grant the population of Lima (6.9 million). My eyes scanned the busy crowd as I watched for any suspicious activity. Nothing had caught my attention yet, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed.

Viaje Agencia. I tugged on Zach's shirt sleeve and pointed to the big sign. He nodded and we dragged everybody inside. We entered the shop and a little tingling sound announced our arrival. The shop was relatively packed, but not overly busy.

"Hola señor, me llamo Azucena. ¿Cómo le puedo ayudar yo hoy?" The girl behind the desk asked, cheerfully. She was pretty and had a bright smile and she wasn't much older than us.

Zach smiled at her and took over lead vocals for the group.

"Hola allí Azucena. Yo me preguntaba si usted me podría decir acerca de un lugar pequeño llamé Cuzco," his Spanish was fluent and it seemed effortless. I felt slightly jealous at his ability.

Azucena seemed confused, but another of Zach's smiles thawed her out and she started to tell Zach about everything.

"If we're not careful she'll jump him. All he needs to do is find us some tickets, not bag a hot date for tonight," Jonas grumbled behind me. I laughed at him and focused on Zach's conversation, pretending to browse through an issue of _Los Viajeros Indican a Perú. _

My eyes flicked up over the top of the covers and I caught the girl, Azucena, leaning over the desk and talking to Zach in a soft whisper. I knew that he was getting nowhere fast, I decided to speed things along a bit before they needed privacy.

"Leandro -,el padre y el crisantemo le necesitan para apresurarse. Ah lo siento de interrumpir - me llamo Cisne, yo soy la hermana de Leandro. Espero que él no le perturbara. Quiere hablar de algo que es Perú exterior. El una vez papá de conviced a por un jet privado y lo vuela a Bandar Seri Begawan para un picnic. La momia estuvo tan enojada que ella ahd para perder su viaje alrededor de las islas griegas que ella no lo permitiría cerca de su atlas. ¡Derrote cinco semanas de mi vida!" I spoke fluently a without missing a bet Zach pretended to have a fit over a miniature figurine of an aero plane. Azucena looked at him with a look of pure shock.

"¿Así, preguntó mi hermano por los billetes que necesitamos? El papá consigue impaciente y soy afaird que él quizás lleve su atlas otra vez," she nodded and told me the price I nodded and handed over the cash. I grabbed Zach lightly and soothingly by the arm, as if was my brother, Leandro.

"¡Venga en el tigre, el Crisantemo ha conseguido un nuevo atlas para usted! ¡Gracias por todo su fallo de ayuda!" Zach turned around and slipped her his 'number,' winking he turned around and left with me.

"So, I have an obsession with places outside Peru do I?" I slapped him on the arm and walked off. I heard him mumble behind me and rub his arm. I smiled broadly at the group and showed them my buy. Macey and Grant high-fived, while Liz and Jonas started to 'text' on their phones all I did was smile and check the flight times on the tickets.

* * *

Grant put the key into the lock and turned it slowly, listening for the click. He pushed the door open and took a step back. Nothing happened. Macey pushed through and paraded into the room. She executed the throw-your-bag-onto-the-bed manoeuvre and started to examine the room.

"It's a bit bland," bland was an understatement. The walls where a cheery shade of grey and the furniture was a sheik shade of black, "but it'll do for now!" Why did she sound so cheery?

"Ok guys!" I announced when everything was quiet. I waited for Macey to finish fixing up her make-up and when I had the groups full and undivided attention I started again.

"So, you all know that our next move is to find transport into the jungle –"

"It's a Rainforest, Cammie."

"So, you all know our next move is to find transport into the rainforest, something that is safe and trustworthy. This is going to be a tough find, considering that the Circle of Cavan is still after me. But, apparently it isn't impossible." I sat down and Liz took over immediately.

She started to babble and drone on about the Lady of the Forest (our boat) and how it was operated by a group of ex-agents that had to retire for their own safety. She explained about how far we needed to go in and how they had the information about Tina's group of agents. It was pretty basic and unimportant stuff (to me who already knew about it).

"So, that's our plan and it will be put into action tomorrow at 0830 hours, when the boat leaves," Liz finished and everyone went about their own thing. Macey browsed through a _Cosmo _and Liz played against Jonas in a phone game of some sort. Zach and Grant talked quietly amongst themselves.

"When are we going to tell them about it? We're so close now – it would mean everything if we told! Solomon said…"

"Solomon isn't here Grant! Things have changed since he talked to us about it! Bex is gone, missing in action. We have to wait till Solomon tells us the rest before we take action!"

"But Zach! All you've said is just another reason for telling – Bex is gone! We can't just –"

"That's right Grant, Bex is gone. Who do you want to go next?"

Grant didn't answer and a focused harder on their conversation without making it obvious that I was listening.

"See Grant – you have no answer. We wait for Solomon."

"Zach-"

"We wait, Grant."

Zach turned away and I quickly focused on Liz and Jonas. I pretended to laugh at their childlike fighting, while out of the corner of my eye I watched Zach type something on his phone. I tried to watch his fingers move across the keyboard, but he typed quickly… maybe if I went over there and pretended to ask him something, while sneaking a peek at his screen.

"Hey," I stood by his shoulder. He looked up, face showing nothing interesting, just the cool, intellectual, cocky look I'd seen him give time and time again. He quickly shut off hi phone and placed it in his jeans pocket.

"Yes?" He asked.

"About that plan of yours – I've just forgotten where you think the message is? Can you run it by me again?" I acted innocently, slipping into a clueless cover that always seemed to trick the best of spies.

He explained the latitude and longitude again.

"Is that all?" He asked when I hadn't left. I smiled and shook my head.

"No thank you," my earring 'dropped' and I sighed. I bent to pick it up and Zach eyes followed my every move. I showed him my treasure and walked off. I smiled to myself, while inside I puzzled over what I'd seen on his screen: Message sent to Trickery.

Trickery was Joe Solomon's codename.

* * *

Why I Hate Monday Mornings  
By Cammie Morgan

1. Because on this particular Monday morning it was cold, chilly and foggy.

2. I was extremely sleepy.

3. When 1 and 2 are happening, it really sucks when it starts to rain.

The boat ride was awkward, cold and slightly uncomfortable. I was squeezed between Zach and Grant, Macey and Liz had taken up the back seats and Jonas was up the front by the captain (even though the boat didn't even qualify as a boat).

It's just passed mid day now and we have been hiking in the mud and rain for just over three hours. Usually I don't mind hiking, but when Liz sees a spider the size of her hand and Macey runs out of bug spray it kind of ranks in the top 5 worst situations I've been in.

Plus the bugs where big and green and Macey swears they're slimy and when Liz's spidery new friend decided to hitch a ride on her hat… Do the math.

"How much longer do we have to do this, Zach?" Macey didn't even try or attempt to hide the whine in her voice. I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled.

"Not much longer sweetie," Liz started to giggle behind me and Jonas choked on the muesli bar he had been eating.

"Watch it Zachary, I have buttons and at the moment you're pushing a lot of them," Macey smiled sweetly and Jonas choked again. Zach grinned and hacked at another branch, he was doing a good job of clearing a pathway.

I shut off the conversation and looked at the raw beauty that surrounded me. The trees seemed to go on endlessly, the whistling of the trees sent shivers down my spine. Branches heaved and groaned with each gust of wind and the thousand year old limbs seemed so grand and mysterious. It was beautiful.

I heard a toucan call for its mate and I saw a Scarlet Macaw attack a flour dwelling insect. It was incredible. I was so absorbed by what I was seeing that I didn't notice the piece of fruit that was about to hit Liz's head.

"Ouch!" she cried out, jumping back a mile and hiding behind Grant. Macey laughed and picked up the offending fruit and offered it to Liz.

"I think you've made a new friend," he pointed up to the canopy and I noticed a tiny figure hanging from a vine.

"It's a capuchin monkey!" Jonas exclaimed. The little thing must have heard him, it turned tail and started t o fly across the canopy.

"Hey wait!" Jonas took chase and followed it, forcing the rest of us to go. Zach and I yelled after him, trying to get him to come back. When we heard him shout out, we thought he was in trouble. Grant sprinted ahead of the rest of us and I kept close to Macey. Liz was puffing behind us and Zach was keeping pace with Liz.

I pushed aside green leafy plants and jumped over small brooks. With a last jump a landed on a path. I ran along it, my feet pounding against the jungle floor. The strange and extraordinary animals scuttled across my path. When I heard Grant's voice, I picked up the pace. Finally I broke through some thicket and my feet stopped.

There before me was a group of grass roofed houses. Old, animal skins hung from branches and some rough wicket baskets dotted the ground. The place was abandoned, but what I saw still amazed me. A tribe of Amazonian's once lived here; they had collected food and skinned animals with their crude and effective stone tools.

"Can you believe it Cammie?" Jonas exclaimed as Grant whistled. I shook my head and Jonas nodded like he knew I wouldn't have said anything else.

"Search the area and try and find the next message," I called out to them. I quickly headed to the biggest hut and pushed aside the leopard print curtain. They even had hammocks to sleep in. And tables and crude wood chairs.

I carefully shifted through the hut, looking for something more modern – a piece of paper. I found nothing. I placed everything back exactly how it had been before I'd arrived and quietly left the hut. I scouted around the out skirts of the village.

"Found anything Cammie?" Grant called out to me. I jogged over to him and asked the same question.

"Nothing at all! But I still can't believe that we've found a village way out here! It makes me wonder…" I left him to ponder the subject. If only Bex could be here to slap him on the back of the head.

I smiled at the mental picture and laughed. My happiness was intruded by an ear piercing scream. I rushed towards the general direction it had come from. Zach and Macey had beaten me to it.

"What happened?" I demanded. Macey's eyes had widened and Zach's face looked dark.

"Jonas was bitten by a snake. Whatever it was, it's long gone and Jonas is having seizures. I think that what ever got him was venomous. We need to get him to a doctor, quickly and before time runs out."

"Where is he?" Liz's small voice asked. Her face had gone even whiter and her hands had started to shake. Macey wordlessly pointed inside the hut. I followed her as she went in.

Liz took one look at Jonas, then took two steps towards him and sunk to her knees besides him. She grasped his shaking hand in a surprisingly steady one of hers. Her face was set, but her bottom lip quivered.

"Jonas? Jonas, it's me, Liz. I'm here, Jonas."

I lent against the doorway and watched little Elizabeth Sutton graze Jonas's cheek. Macey stood besides me and watched them too.

"Cammie, you need to look at this." Zach's voice called from outside and it seemed to calm, even for him. I left the hut, with Macey right besides me walked up to Zach. He didn't say anything, he just pointed to a group of fog covered trees. Out of the fog, a figure moved towards us.

Then another.

Then another.

The Tribe of Amazonian's walked towards us, chanting in a language no one knew. They walked towards us, not afraid or shocked to see us. It wasn't right. A tall woman came and stood before us and gestured to the hut where Jonas was. She didn't wear a top, just a necklace made of teeth and claws.

"I think they want to help Jonas," Macey whispered. Zach and I looked at her, then back towards the group of Amazonian's. Should we leave the life of our friend in their hands? I wanted to make the right decision, but was there even a right decision when someone's life was at stake. I scowled myself. _Jeesh, Cammie. This is _Jonas _- if you can't decided, ask the one person who cares the most about him. _

"I guess we will just have to ask Liz."

"What?" Macey demanded. Zach and Grant didn't say anything. I pleaded with Macey and tried to persuade her over to my side (kinda like Star Wars, when Anakin turns to the dark side because he wants to save Padme).

"Ask me what?" Liz's small voice seemed to do the trick. Macey's face melted and she nodded to me.

"These people want to help Jonas – we think they must have the antidote. We can't decide so it's up to you to decide," Liz nodded and started gnawing at her bottom lip.

"Let them come and do whatever they can."

The tribesman – tribeswoman - came forward and strolled into the hut, with Liz close behind her. The rest of us waited outside. Liz, Jonas and the woman stayed inside for 30minutes 28seconds. Zach and Grant had attempted to speak with the tribe (it didn't work) and Macey and I paced; first Bex and now Jonas? Someone was out to get us! _Ah, Cammie darling, Jonas was bitten by a snake._

Why couldn't I shut up?

"It is done," a crisp, cool voice said in accented English. The woman had come out of the tent with an ecstatic Liz and a dizzy Jonas.

"You speak English?" Grant asked, dumbfounded. The woman nodded, with a hint of a smile on her lips. Zach and Macey elbowed him in the ribs.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you – Thank you!" Liz was over the moon and I could tell that the woman was trying hard not to laugh at her.

"It was all we could do – a promise had to be kept and now it has been kept. The other strangers will be pleased," she spoke again, her voice becoming more and more accented.

A tall man stepped forward and handed her something wrapped up in a dirty animal skin.

"This is for you." She handed me the animal and I unwrapped it eagerly. It was a piece of paper tied with a gold ribbon.

"We shall leave you now. But be warned – if you follow us to our sacred place, we shall kill you," on that cheery goodbye, they turned and walked back into the fog.

We all stood in silence.

"What happened in there Liz?" Macey asked. Liz shook her head, viciously and looked over to Jonas.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell. But, it was a miracle!"

Zach unsheathed his sword and started hacking away at some bothersome vines. It was time to go. We had been inside the Amazon for little over 5 hours. Grant hoisted one of Jonas' arms around his shoulders and helped him as they followed Zach. Liz was close behind. Macey was next and I pulled up the rear.

Liz was murmuring quietly to Jonas as he swaggered his way through the path Zach was forging. I marvelled at their unique relationship. They might not have kissed yet (according to Liz), but there was a special bond that was tighter and deeper then I honestly never knew they were able to show.

Macey and I had started to sight see when something caught my attention – another path going through the thicket. I tugged Macey in the direction of my discovery and we went investigating. Grant gave us a puzzled look but put it aside as a girl thing.

I knelt down in the tangle of flattened grass, moss, leaves and branches – did I mention bugs? – while Macey kept a look out for any deadly or shifty looking snakes –slash-bugs-slash-spiders. I brushed aside an extra flat section and noticed the distinct markings of footprints. But, these foot prints belonged to a cat – an admittedly big one, by the size of its _paws_.

"Macey," I hissed, standing up. Macey's hand smothered my mouth and I gave her the Bex-glare, or my version of it. Macey placed a steady finger to her lips and pointed in front of us. I guess she found my cat.

Macey took a step backwards, while the cat still wasn't looking at us. It was covered by the shadows of an exceptionally tall tree. It pawed the ground and lowered its head to sniff at whatever poor animal had been caught. I felt sorry for whatever the poor creature was. It's part of the circle of life, but I still can't tell you how hard it was to watch the cat close its jaws around the poor animal's neck. There was a sickening crack as its powerful jaws broke the bone of the animals stick like neck. I heard its last muffled cry for help and then it was quiet. Macey and I were still moving steadily backwards, luckily the feline hadn't seen or heard us yet – better yet, _smelt_ us. Macey had started to mouth a prayer or something; I wanted to laugh at the way she looked. I was about to turn around when everything went downhill.

"Cammie! Macey! I found them guys, there over here!" Macey and I whirled back around and glared at Liz. She looked offended.

Behind us, the sound of meat being torn from the animal stopped. I spun around and looked into the eyes of one of the biggest cats I've ever seen. The animal's calculating eyes looked me up and down then moved to Macey. It cocked its head to the side and brought its jaws back in a feral snarl.

"Run!" I yelled. Macey and I stumbled away, clumsily as we jumped and ducked branched, bushes and the occasional animal. Liz stood there wide eyed and her mouth opened and shut, no words came out though. Macey and I yanked at her arms and dragged her after us. The path Zach had hacked was clear and easy to run along. But still we stumbled over the stray branch and yelped as sticks poked and prodded us. I risked a look behind us. The jungle cat, Leroy, was following the path and gaining on us. Leroy's legs powered and I saw the muscle bunch and loosen as he ran. Why did I call the cat Leroy? Maybe it was to take my mind off the fact that we were being_ chased_, through the _Amazon_ by a _100 pound cat!_

We took a sharp bend, narrowly avoiding a decent sized tree. Leroy wasn't so lucky, I heard him snarl as he slammed into the tree. We took another turn and slid under a huge tree trunk. The tree had fallen a long time ago, but it was still as big as ever.

When the path stopped abruptly, I'm pretty sure we all panicked. Liz was in frenzy and Macey was madly pushing aside long grass, moss and slapping the bugging bugs away from her. I almost didn't hear the sound of a repeller cord as someone covered my mouth with a hand and flew me to the top of a tree.

Zach placed a finger to his lips and fell backwards, off the tree's limb and effortlessly picked up my back pack. Liz waved at me, frantically from a tree branch across from mine. She pointed down and my head exploded. In my moments of uncontrolled freaking out, the gold ribbon-wrapped note had fallen from my pack and was now lying on the ground thirty feet below me.

I grabbed the nearest vine and tested its strength. Without a word, I pulled on my gloves and slid down the rope.

"Cammie," Zach hissed at me from his perch at the top of the tree. Ignoring him, I crouched down and made my way towards the gold ribbon. I cast one last calm and collected look at my friends and sprinted to it. After picking it up and triple checking that it was safely in the belt did I look up again - my old friend Leroy was twenty meters away and staring me down.

I gulped and tried to make myself look less – threatening. Leroy pounced.

I felt two strong arms encase my waist and then I had the sensation of flying as Zach once again lifted me up and flew me to a tree. Leroy hit the tree with a loud thump. Whimpering, he left as alone.

"Yeah, Bitch, yeah!" Grant and Macey cheered.

"Leroy was a boy-cat," I pointed out obnoxiously.

"Who the hell is Leroy?" Whoops.

"You named the cat?" Zach looked at me in disbelief and I shrugged it off.

"Can we go home now?" Liz demanded from across the tree, Jonas cradled in her arms like a baby. They looked at me expectantly. I slipped the note out of me belt and opened it. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the group around me, trying to keep my face blank. Liz's bottom lip trembled and Grant looked liked he could jump off a cliff.

"It's time to go home, my little chickens," and I showed them the homecoming invitation.

"_There no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."_

"Wait, which way is home?" Jonas asked quietly.

We all looked at each other then at Zach. He looked around and then he looked back towards us.

"It's this way," he started walking and attacking the shrubbery. Behind me, I heard Macey mumble something to Grant that cracked me up.

"We are so lost - what is with guys and thinking that they know the way when obviously it isn't. Usually about now, I'd say 'Why don't we stop and ask for directions,' but considering that the closest living thing is the monkey that's been following us ever since we left the path, I say: We. Are. So. Screwed."

Then the idea hit me. I opened Grant's back pack and started to dig around.

"What are you doing Cammie? At the moment, the back pack is attached to my _back_!" Boys are so whining!

I made a terrible impression of a trumpet sound and pulled the banana out of his bag. The monkey came down immediately and landed on my shoulder. Zach, Liz and Jonas had joined us and I heard Zach mutter something that sounded exactly like 'So, is the monkey's name Petunia?'

"You want the banana. You can have the banana if you can show us back towards the path," the monkey's eyes widened and I was reminded of Abu in _Aladdin._

"Cammie, the possibility of the monkey understanding a word you say is 1 in a..." that's when the monkey jumped from my shoulder and started running - climbing - up a tree and swinging along the vines. I smiled at Liz and chased after the monkey. We had been running for fifteen minutes when the monkey finally stopped. It scurried down and held out a hand, expectantly for the banana I'd promised. I handed it over and smiled, brightly at Zach and Liz.

"Now, we can go home."

* * *

When the familiar towers of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women finally came into view, I finally started to relax. The familiar town of Roseville arrived and passed as the helicopter drew nearer and nearer, I started going over what I was going to say when they asked about Bex. How do I tell my CoveOps teacher and my Headmistress/mother what on the mission I was put in charge off my best friend gets killed by a bullet meant for me? I gulped down the lump that had formed in my throat and stuck out my chin as the chopper landed. Take it as it comes Cammie, take it as it comes.

"Welcome back to Gallagher Academy," My mother greeted us like a queen and I was surprised by how right it felt to see my mum in front of the double doors. This was my home, Dorothy was right.

I stepped forward and opened my mouth to speak but a voice in the shadows cut me off.

"Ms. Morgan. You can tell us everything later, after you've done the paperwork requiring your attention," Solomon handed me a stack of papers and Macey laughed behind me. I glared at her and followed her and Liz up the first flight of stairs.

"Do you think that they now?" Liz whispered in out room. It was so quiet without the rest of the junior class and I missed Tina's usual questioning and Kim's modeling of her new shoes. I even missed Anna Fetterman's accident prone shouts and yells.

"Will find out as soon as I'm done with this," I picked up the paperwork.

"Shouldn't we be debriefed?" Macey asked blue eyes wide and calculating.

I shrugged and attacked the paper work again. By the time I'd be finished, I would definitely have corporal tunnel syndrome. Lucky for me, the whole trip Liz had hounded me to record everything we did as soon as we returned with another hint. God Bless Elizabeth Mary Sutton!

Macey and Liz had fallen asleep an hour before I'd finished, and now I walked the hallways alone and carrying at tonne of papers in my hands. I hadn't seen the boys since we'd arrived, but I guessed they had taken the same route as Liz and Macey. I shook my head in wonder and knocked on my mum's door. The handle turned and the door swung open.

"I see you haven't changed into uniform yet honey." I smiled at mum and gestured to my worn out jeans and tank top.

"I had to finish my death sentence first," I dumped the paperwork ceremoniously onto to her desk and she smiled up at me.

"It's a tough life."

Silence.

I took the plunge, "Mum…" She held up a hand and managed a weak smile.

"Bex's disappearance wasn't your fault. It happens to the best of teams, sometimes agents just don't come home – it's a risk that walks hand in hand with what we do. Bex knew this and you do too," I did. Dad had gone missing on a mission and hadn't been heard from again, "but, six of the seven came home – at the moment that's all that matters."

She hugged me and I nodded into her warm embrace.

Someone knocked on the door and we broke apart. Mr. Smith came in and I left. I trudged along the hallway and was at the base of the stairs when my world turned upside down.

"Cammie?"

* * *

A/N: Da, da, DAAAAAA! I realize that you hate me, but get over it! Be grateful for one thing –I'm back with a chapter 12 pages long (on word). No promises (on when I'll update again), but at least it's an update and I'm sorry for the cliffee.

Read and review (Please! *puppy dog eyes)

-Agent 006


	21. The Story of Survival

A/N: Waz up my homies, peps and bffls?

Sorry it's been awhile, but hey I don't have the luck of the Irish (I'm part Irish so don't get to offended. I'm also part Dutch, Spanish, English, Welsh, Scottish, French, German and part lots of other European places). So, on Sunday the 27th of June I bought my copy of Only the Good Spy Young.  
I Was Blown Away. It Was Amazing/Awesome/Incredible.  
But, I will stick to my story and I won't bend anything to include any of the revelations in OGSY. So, on with the shoe – I mean show. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Yes, I know it's July now and not June, but you get the point!

Disclaimer: I own four spy novels and a book about thieves. Ally Carter owns the Series and Books themselves.

Chapter 21: The Story of a Survival

Cammie POV

"Cammie?"

I froze and I swear that I stopped breathing. I spun around at the base of the stairs and I felt my jaw drop and my eyes get that hot and stinging feeling that usually comes before the tears.

Not believing my own eyes, I took ten careful steps towards her, then ten more. I went up to her in an exaggerated slow movement (I was in shock) and when I reached out and touched her arm, only then, did I believe my eyes. "Bex?" I whispered,

"Is it really you?" she was wearing the clothes I'd last seen her in two weeks ago, but now they had been ripped and smothered in dirt and the dark stains of old and new blood. Her face was covered in green, purple and yellow bruises. Her upper lip was raw and her neck had the faintest, upraised scar on it – like a knife had been held against it. She walked with a limp and she favored her left arm even though she was right-handed. When I looked closely at her right arm, I felt a surge of anger go through me. Someone had injected a needle into her – countless times.

I moved my eyes over her and then bought them back to her face. She looks so tired, so …. Haunted.

I feel the broken nails of Bex's fingers dig into my arms and I see the urgency on her face.

"What is it Bex? What do you need to tell me?" I ask her as if she was a child and I, the mother telling her the reason for the death of her father. Bex wouldn't answer, she just continued looking around the room, as if checking to make sure she wasn't followed by anyone. It made me scared. Her breathing is heavy and her eyes seem to sag. The bags under them show the sleepless nights she's had. I want to hug her tight, but her face is telling me otherwise. I need to get her to my mum, or Solomon.

"Cammie, I have to tell Cammie," she staggers into my arms, going limp and closes her eyes.

"Bex," I shake her, "Bex," I try again.

"Bex!" I scream her name and hold look at her face. Her chest heaves in an even rhyme – she's alive. I hear footsteps behind me and look around to see my mum and Mr. Solomon running towards me. Mr. Solomon gets to me first, his face shows nothing but by the way he stands motionless besides Bex and I, he doesn't believe it either. Mum arrives and kneels besides us, her face is emotionless and her movements show nothing. Mum gently pry's my arms away from Bex and hugs me. Mr. Solomon picks up Bex's limp body in his arms and carry's her away. I start to hyperventilate and mum helps me walk in the opposite direction to Bex.

"I want to be with her. Don't take her away from me again – please mum," mum looks at me with her big, beautiful eyes and nods stiffly.

Bex is lying in the 'infirmary' and Mr. Solomon is sitting besides her, looking at her face in awe and disbelief. He hears our entrance and stands up. I take his seat and grasp Bex's hand in my own. I'm not going to leave her again. Mum and Solomon have started to talk amongst themselves and it seems to be getting pretty heated. Mum points a finger at Bex and then says something to Solomon. He runs a hand through his black hair and nods, wordlessly. She nods in reply and he gets out his touch phone (latest edition, with all the bobs and whistles a spy phone needs) and puts it to his ear and starts talking. After this conversation ends, he hangs up and types in another set of numbers and waits for someone to answer. He leaves the room and starts to talk to whoever is on the other end.

Now it's just Bex and I. I couldn't careless. At least Bex is here and alive.

"How is she?" I turn away from Bex and look in the doorway. Macey and Liz are awake and standing there, tousled and in their pyjama's (Liz's have ducks on them and Macey's are covered with Elmo).

"She hasn't woken yet. But, she's been sound asleep for six hours. Mum thinks that means she's healing." I hope she's right. Macey and Liz are gazing at Bex's form, like she's a dream. Liz's eyes are staring to glaze over with tears and a single teardrop trickles down Macey's cheek.

"She's real… She's real."

Liz starts to sob, quietly and Macey puts an arm around her shoulders. They make their way forward carefully and stand either side of my chair. Macey puts her free hand on my shoulder and Liz does the same.

"Tells us everything."

I tell them about going down and seeing my mum, about going into the grand hall and then everything to do with Bex. I don't mention the mysterious phone calls that Mr. Solomon made and about the way he acted after he had gone over Bex. They're pretty good and only interrupt a few times (I only had to actually stop once, after Liz burst into tears). Macey seems as confused as I am about Bex's cryptic looks and conversation. Liz doesn't seem to be paying attention to that part.

"What's this," she mumbles under her breath. Macey and I stop our conversation and turn to her. Her head is over Bex's left hand and her fingers are tugging something out of Bex's inclosed fist. I hear her gasp and I come around to look at what she's found.

"I know what she wanted to tell you Cammie – and you aren't going to like it," Liz carefully strokes Bex's hand and gives the ring to Macey.

"Cavan," she hisses under her breath. I snatch the ring away and look at the exact replica of the ring I saw on the roof in Boston. I feel a new rush of anger sweep through me.

"_They_ did this too her?" I whisper.

Macey and Liz are silent for what felt like a millennia. I leave my post beside Bex's bed and let Macey and Liz hold her hands and stay besides her. I need to ask two very clever spies, some rather blunt questions. I put on my uggboots and a jumper before heading to the door. I thought Grant would be here by now? The doors are locked and I instantly reach for a bobby pin and start picking the lock.

"Cammie!" Bex screams out my name. Behind me, Macey and Liz are making grunting sounds. I rush back to the bed and realise that Bex is awake and tying to fight off two of her best friends ever – to get to me. I touch Macey's shoulder and then Liz's. They let go and back of slowly. Bex is breathing heavily and her eyes are wild. I place a hand on her shoulder and she flinches.

"It's only me, Bex, it's only Cammie." Bex's eyes come back into focus and rest on my face. Footsteps are rapidly approaching the bed, but out of the corner of my eye, I see Macey stoping Mr. Solomon and my mother. She's talking to them quickly and quietly and Mr. Solomon's green eyes never leave my face as I try and soothe Bex.

"Is it really you, Cammie? Or is my mind playing tricks on me again?" I take her hand and place it on my cheek. She nods, like she's just enforced some big secret and I smile. I tear trickles down my check and she wipes it away.

"I shouldn't tell you if you're already upset, you might become even sadder and that wouldn't be fun for anybody," she's talking like a little girl and I nod like a small child.

"You can tell me anything Bexy, you're my best friend," the use of my childhood nickname for her gets a rough laugh. She starts a coughing fit and I signal Liz to bring a cup of water. The tap runs and turns off. Liz places the cup in my hand and I coax the liquid past Bex's cracked and freshly bleeding lips.

She pushes the cup away and sits up a little straighter. I bring the chair closer to her bed. "What did you want to tell me Bex? Is it a big secret?" I'm trying to lighten the dark mood, but Bex's gives me her Bex-glare and I shut up.

"I guess I should start at the beginning, shouldn't I? But where and when is the beginning to start from I wonder?" she pauses and thinks about it. "I'll start at the shot out. Yeah. That's a good place to start."

"I remember Grant calling out 'Hurry up slow-poke!'I remember Cammie nearly going for a strike against Jonas. 'What's the hold up for?' you questioned. Jonas pointing across the street to a small, yet busy coffee shop. Jonas tugging on his left ear.

"'See the man in that suit? He must be pretty toasty in that,' when I looked across the street to the man, I realised that I'd seen that man before – an hour ago when we had been eating. You sent that picture around and I remember feeling sick to the gut. I ran and tried to gather everybody up. But you and Jonas had disappeared. When I got everyone together that man came and told us to empty our pockets_. 'Empty your pockets kids,' _I remembered everything about that man, from the specially made crocodile boots t he gun he had held against my back.

'Now if you kids would be kind enough, why don't we give you a lift home?' the man was talking to us and trying not to draw attention. The unmarked white van," Bex shivered. "He grabbed Liz and told us to get in the van. You got pulled toward the van and raised three fingers. I caught sight of them first and started passing the message along, getting everybody ready. 'Now!' You shouted. I remember every tiny detail about that fight. About the way they lashed out, about the way it felt when he punched me and kicked me. I remember the grunts and groans that the man I was fighting breathed. 'Duck Cammie!' I remember Grant and you fighting side by side, back to back. Grant yelled at me, I even remember the detailing on the knife he threatened you with. I heard that disgusting crunch when you broke a man's nose, Cammie." I gushed with pride at her smile. Bex's face turned dark and I knew in my heart what part came next.

"Then there was that gun shot." Bex shivered and curled herself into a ball. I grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Enough of this," she whispered. "I fell," her eyes had glazed over and I knew she was deep in her memory now. "I hit the pavement. My shoulder ached. My vision blurred over. I was burning up. The pain, even breathing caused a fire to stir inside me. The bullet he had shot paralysed me, but didn't kill me. There was something in it that made me so tired, it made me fell like I could sleep for a hundred years. 'Get that girl into the van, now!' That man was one of the ones that tortured me Cammie. He and a strange woman, the woman from your Boston clip," she shivered and a quiet sob came out of her.

"The last thing I remember was floating and you broken cry of 'No' it was bone chilling Cammie. What that sounded like. Everything went black and I woke up a day or so later, in…" she paused and took a deep breath to clam herself. "I woke up in there hideout." Bex shivered, at another memory.

"What they did to me Cammie, it was horrible. I remember so much, so much pain," she stopped mid sentence and I lent forward.

"Tell me Bex, and then you can rest easy."

"Two men the size of elephants came in to my cell a short time after I woke up. They flanked a woman, she could have been called beautiful but her face was a mask of hate, cruelty, anger and something else – something evil that I can't describe without need to scream. She came in and smiled at me, 'You must be Ms. Rebecca Baxter, yes?' I stuck my chin out and didn't reply. She would shrug and say something quietly to one or both of the men. 'You've caused a bit of a problem for me Rebecca, dear. You see, I don't need you and my boss isn't a very forgiving person. But, he was nice enough to forgive me for bringing him you instead of the one we need. But,' I remember my stomach tying itself into a tight knot and waiting for her to continue. 'But, he has been persuaded by my point of view on the subject. So, instead of the one we need, we shall be using you instead.'"

"That's when she slapped me across the face. 'Unless you tell us what we want to know, we won't be nice.' I spat at her and she struck me again. 'Take her to the chamber.' The two men picked me up like a rag doll and dragged me to a windowless room, with only a chair. That room was horrible. Pictures had been craved into the bare rock and they," she stopped and started sobbing. "They locked me in that room for three days and three nights with no food or water. It was pitch black and I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. But, I could see the pictures. On the fourth day, a man came and dragged me out to another windowless room. They started interrogating me. I didn't tell them anything."

"One of the ways they tortured me was by sticking a pin into my skin until I went numb and couldn't feel it anymore. I could hear screaming and shouting coming from the cells where they kept 'traitors' and enemy agents they had captured. I cold see the bloody faces of others like me; prisoners until they had no more use of us."

"Then one night, I heard something slid under the metal bars of my cell door. 'Get out of here Rebecca, while you still have a chance' it was a man and he had gotten me my cell key. I hurriedly unlocked the door and tried to find his cell. 'Don't bother, Rebecca.'"

"'How do you know my name?' I remember a worn out laugh that used to be a daily habit, but was now something that never escaped his lips. 'Your father would be proud of you.' Footsteps came and I knew that if wanted to get out, I'd have to leave. It took me seven hours to get out of those tunnels and into fresh air. My internal clock wasn't working, so I didn't know anything about my bearings. Eventually I found a town."

"I had been trapped inside a group of hills for two weeks. It was April 30th. I managed to hitch a ride, but when I discovered that I was in Canada," I cut her off. "Canada?" Bex gave me a hard look and I apologised. Circle of Cavan had a torture facility in Canada?

"I got passed the border, it wasn't that hard really. I was in Montana/North Dakota/Minnesota when a met a group of teenagers between the age of sixteen and eighteen. I can tell you what each one looked liked if you want. One girl, about your age Cammie, with strawberry-blond hair, vibrant green eyes and pale white skin seemed to be the leader. A boy, maybe eighteen, had blonde hair, gold eyes and an extremely even tan seemed to be the oldest. Another boy with auburn hair, grey eyes and golden skin was the tallest at about six 'three and was seventeen. One more girl with black hair, pale white skin and blue-grey eyes was the youngest. Two more boys, one who was definitely seventeen; light brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and the other one, probably seventeen again had blonde hair, hazel eyes and walnut coloured skin finished of the group. They offered me a ride and took me to the border."

"I walked for awhile and started hitch hiking across the rest of America. Through out the whole time, I felt like I was being followed, but I couldn't pick out a tail. I hoped I was just being paranoid. I had two close calls with circle agent in Illinois and Kentucky, but no other problems. I finally reached Gallagher and then collapsed from exhaustion."

Bex had finished her narrative and my internal clock told me that it was closing in on midday. Bex's eyes had shut and she was breathing evenly now. I turned around and faced the others, their faces mirrored my own.

"Torture?" I whispered to Mr. Solomon. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I brushed away the tear that had fallen from my eyelashes.

"Bex was so brave and strong. It's a miracle she made it to Virginia without… Well, Bex is the bravest girl we've met and I'm proud to be her best friend." Liz stuck her chin out and Macey gave her a watery smile.

"Someone should go tell Grant that she's back. He'll want to see her when she wakes up again," I got up and headed for the door.

"The Blackthorne students that have finished the test have gone back to school, Ms. Morgan. They are needed to finish their own training and testing before the end of the semester." I turned to Solomon and he turned back to Bex. He didn't even say good bye.

Bex was slowly getting better and she was starting to open up her memories and experiences in the Circle of Cavan's Canadian base. Every time she mentioned the torture they put her through – just to get information about me. It made me sick.

The other teams had slowly started to appear and the only team left was Tina's. Mum and Solomon told me that a trained agent had been tailing us the whole time, making sure we didn't get killed or worse captured by enemy agents and organizations (– when did dying became less dangerous then being captured or kidnapped by the enemy? …I'll have to Google it later).

A week passed and then another, time was slowly starting to match the pace it felt. The end of semester was coming closer and soon we'd be seniors. Liz was fretting over all the work she'd need to catch up on and all the assignments she would need to complete blah, blah, blah.

Things had slowly started to return to norm. Or what the norm was for a group of teenaged girls pretending to be normal. It had been three weeks since Bex had returned when she was finally released. No one outside a select few of the teachers knew the real reason for Bex being in the infirmary for three weeks and mum had refused to tell the CIA.

"We don't need any extra security and all the added staff would cause a stir in Roseville," mum had snapped at me when I'd asked. Lately she'd been high strung and her eyes had huge circles under them. Solomon looked no better. Ever since Bex had mentioned the Cavan's facility in Canada, Solomon had been disappearing for hours on end. When ever he had shown his face, it had looked haunted.

"Hey Cammie, what happened when I was out of action?" Bex questioned me. I looked away from the window I'd been day dreaming from and turned my eyes to Bex's face. Her skin was slowly starting to recover its old glow and her eyes had returned to there usual brightness. Her skin had finally lost most of its bruises, but in return it had been riddled with new battle scars.

"Nothing that we haven't already told you… Why?" Bex's eyes flashed and she smirked at me and batted her eyelashes.

"I didn't mean the mission, Cameron Morgan."

I spluttered and spat out the water Id been drinking, spraying the window and dribbling all down my front. I knew that my eyes had widened and that I was staring at her with a look of pure terror and shock-horror.

"I beg your pardon!" my voice raised a couple of octaves. _You are such a good spy Cammie, she'd never guess…_ Shut up! I was having an argument with my self and I immediately wondered at my own saneness.

Bex sighed, dramatically and blew a stray hair out of her face and looked at me with big, innocent eyes that I knew where fake and hid her feelings of victory and the smug smile that twitched at the edge of her mouth. "I'm not blind Cammie."

I didn't reply. Bex took this as an opportunity and started again. "Honestly Cammie – my little, innocent darling girl - I can tell by the way you act and look around him. The way you avoid his touch when it's offered, the way you lean closer when he talks to you, those secret looks you shoot him and think that no one can see you. Whenever he whispers into your ear – which he does a lot, mind you – and the way you try and contain the shiver that threatens to control your body. You try and avoid him at the same time you try and get closer. I see all that, Cammie and I see the way you like him."

At that moment I realised that Rebecca Baxter was one of the best spies in the world. She stopped and noticed things, she grasped with what they really meant but didn't interfere with the way they turned and moved. She did what most spies in the world struggle with – she watched but didn't try and change.

"I do like him, a lot more then I should," I was surprised and frightened at my own words, yet a heavy weight seemed to be lifted from my shoulders. I slumped against the wall.

"He likes you to Cam, but he hides it better. But I still know. He acts like you're just another girl, when really he watched you intently. It's like he's afraid that you'll turn into a puff of smoke, or that someone will come and take you away. It's almost like he _knows _that the way he feels about you will end in disaster and hurt, so he tries to keep it locked away," my mouth dropped and Bex's eyes seemed to cloud over.

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but I know that I'm right. He may not love you – but he cares about you a lot more then Liz or Macey," her eyes moved up and down my face, "just think about it, okay?" She hefted herself up, wincing and limped off towards the great hall.

My mind prodded and poked the thought of Zach caring for me. I was like a cat, estimating the size and danger of its next prey. I was afraid to poke too hard or build up unwanted feelings in case Bex was wrong, but still the way Zach had kissed me crept back and sent shivers rocketing up my spine. I wondered about who less knew or suspected my feelings for the mysterious, Blackthorne boy.

I scolded myself; you don't have feelings for him you just don't want to see him hurt. But still, I did avoid Zach and I always want to shiver when he whispered into my ear and his hot breath tickled my ear and the back of my neck. Did I look at him and hope no one would notice? I discarded the idea immediately.

My head pounded with the voices that echoed and bounced of the walls, with the thoughts that screamed in my head saying they needed answers. My feelings threatened to explode; all the anger towards the Circle of Cavan most dominant. The feelings of desperation, frustration and weakness that came hand in hand with all the things that had been hidden and kept and forbidden from me. I hated this feeling of weakness that was triggered every time I thought about the Circle of Cavan and all the people who they had hurt; who I wasn't allowed to help and avenge.

I rushed past all the girls dressed in identical uniforms and outside into the warm air. I sprinted past the girls lying in the sun and the security guards doing their mandatory rounds. I ran past the tree line and left the crowded and suffocating halls behind me and ran deeper into the wild wilderness. I came to stop at a familiar tree and started to climb.

I sat up there for a long time, just thinking in the calm serenity. The sun caressed my face and warmed my confused heart. It melted the layer of ice that had built up around my thoughts and helped the tense muscles in my shoulders relax. Peace and Quiet.

Finally my thoughts came to a halt and a single thought was left sitting in my mind. There were only two options left for me; one that would mean nothing and another that meant so much. One would mean sitting and the other would mean standing on my own two feet, letting no one help me like some little lost girl.

What I would chose… It would change everything about my life.

* * *

Solomon left tonight with the information from Bex. He's gone to search for Cavan – alone. I heard them, him and my mum, as they fought over it. She didn't want him to leave, but he was adamant. He said that he owed it to Matt. After he left my mum started to cry again. I hated him for making her cry. I told him that too. It was just after dinner. I had caught him leaving. I ran up to him and said: "I hate you. You lied to me and you lied to my mum. You promised that you would stay. Now you've broken that promise."

I ran before he could reply.

* * *

Late that night I lay awake in bed, trying to map out and form my brilliant and ludicrous plan. I had the means and why's, but I hadn't yet discovered the how. The most important thing is always the how. My dad used to tell me that a person would always be able to do something, but to do it depended on one thing; Reason.

I had my reason and it was good enough for me. I had my personal talents and gifts; I had my training and my mind. But still, I couldn't figure out how I could pull this off. Aunt Abby would know -she always seems to have a stable pal, back-up plan and plan s under her belt. I always had trouble doing the plan part, just like my aunt always had trouble with the why part.

I couldn't ask anyone else, they wouldn't understand.

Not even my friends would understand.

I let out a frustrated breath of air and sat up. Bex lay in her bed, snoring lightly and a look of such peace was etched out on her face that I momentarily forgot what she'd been through. Macey looked like Macey – the air whizzed past her 14 carat diamond nose stud and not a hair was out of place on her head, I could hear the music from her headphones. Liz looked as fragile and delicate as a china doll.

I smiled to myself. How different my friends were from each other, but yet so close you'd suspect them related. With blonde Liz, basically black haired Bex and Macey as the brunette to finish the group. Liz calculating, Bex strong and Macey level-headed – Yin and Yang times three.

My mum had once compared us to the four elements: Bex had been Fire, Liz had been Water and Macey had been Earth. I'd asked why I was air and mum had replied; 'Because fire is as passionate as Bex, because Liz is as steady as the tides, because Macey is as collected as the Earth – you are as loved as air.'

I'd never thought about that, I'd been to busy worrying about the red dress mum had me wearing for the dance. But now that I thought about it, she was right on all accounts except my own. Bex was passionate, Macey was calm and collected, Liz was steady - But I wasn't loved, I was as invisible as air.

That's when the plan hit me. I'd use my air talent – I'm the Chameleon and Chameleon's blend in with the background. I would blend in and use my reputation. It was risky and dangerous, but I had set my entire being to the task and I wasn't going to give up and let someone control my life forever.

This would be my first step towards my freedom.

**5 THINGS THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT ME – CAMMIE MORGAN.  
A list by Cammie Morgan**

I was a pavement artist

People tended to like me and trust me when they talked to me. It came with looking like the 'Girl Next Door'

My Mother was the head mistress of the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women

I had access to my mum's secret files.

I have a really guilty conscious

I hate being the daughter of the headmistress. People always think that you're in the loop. You never are.

But seriously, if I was in a loop do they really think I'd tell them anyway? I wasn't anything like Tina. I didn't care much for gossip or for rumours. I cared for the truth and I cared about the lies. I am a spy. I am a good student.

Soon I won't be the latter. My plan was starting to form and it would be taking action late tonight. It was going to be tough, but I was sure that I could handle it. My back-pack was packed, all my extra cash had been rounded up and I had a wide selection of disposable phones (Macey's old ones) and quite a lot of hair pins.

My equipment had been packed, I'd tinkered with the nap patches and now a select few could kill on contact (purely for live or die situations) and my collection of special chewing gums and mento's had been thrown in with the rest of my stuff.

My clothes had been packed and underwear folded. I'd added the 'necessities' for my personal needs and hidden five of my twenty-five alias at the bottom of my suitcase. It had all been hidden under my bed behind other suitcases.

All I had to do now was the hardest part of my whole mastermind plan.

"Cammie… earth to Cammie, oh Cammie!" Liz yelled the last part in my ear. I jumped a mile and cast my shocked eyes onto Liz. She sighed and waved a hand in front of my face. When I batted it away, she finally decided that I was listening.

"Do you know where Solomon is today?" She was speaking Thai with a French accent. I looked towards the long table at the front of the room. She was right, Solomon was absent and my aunt sat in his place.

My mother stepped up to the podium and the room became silent. That was my mum; either commanding the room with her presence or with her astonishing beauty. My mum's eyes racked over the crowd of spies sitting in front of her.

"Today, I just have a short announcement. Professor Solomon is away on … leave and Agent Cameron will be filling his place as CoveOps teacher. Actually, I'll also be taking the sophomores and the senior class while Professor Cameron," I tried not to laugh at that, "will take the junior class. Sorry for any inconvenience.

"I also have one other announcement. It relates to the recent events that have transpired at the CIA and NSA. Ten double Agents have been found in some of the CIA's highest ranking offices." This was news; I sat up straighter and listened carefully for any double meanings hidden behind my mum's careful words. "The problem has been dealt with, but I and the stuff would like to implore you to be careful with where you place your trust and alliance."

No one dared to move. I saw a girl try and hold back a cough that threatened to escape from her body. No one was breathing, no one was moving. "The times are changing and alliances are shifting. Our friends are being discovered to be our enemies and our enemies are now our friends. We, the sisters of Gillian Gallagher, may rest easy. Everyone behind these walls at the present moment are the friends that we may rest upon. The people sitting next to you are the ones you can trust. The outside world may be under suspicion, but we have each other."

"This is a time to make new friendships and to build trust. This is a time to act for the future," my mum stopped and looked at each girl in turn, or she seemed to at least. "We are sisters and we are family. This is all I have to tell you, so please, enjoy the rest of your day and think on the words I present you with."

My mum went back and sat down. The hall returned to the usual chatter, maybe a few octaves lower then normal. I never tore my eyes away from my mum, she whispered to Abby and they both stood and left the hall. I watched their retreating figures until I couldn't see anymore.

My stomach churned as my guilt started to spill into every inch of my body. I hadn't even executed my plan and I all ready felt bad.

"Cammie are you feeling all right?" Bex asked me, brow furrowed. I shook my head and placed a hand over my stomach.

"I think I should go back to bed. I'll see you guys later?" I stood up and looked at each of them, memorising their faces in turn.

Macey rolled her eyes and smiled at me, "Toodles, Cam darling."

The other started laughing and I took a mental picture. I smiled at them and left, waving a small good bye before climbing up the staircase and heading to one of my favourite secret rooms. I pushed the stone that opened the door I needed and silently crept inside. The stone shut behind me and I was encased in darkness.

I followed the rickety stairs up to my secret room. I finally sat down and let what I was going to do sink into my every bone, muscle and thought.

I opened my right eye and quickly took a peek. Macey's nose ring whistles, Bex was snoring and Liz didn't make a sound. Everything is going according to plan… at the moment. I opened my other eye and took a bit look, checking to make sure Liz was actually asleep (because I'd caught her late night studying with a torch and the bed covers before).

I turned onto my back and looked at the ceiling. I took a breath and sat upright, pushing the covers aside and letting the cool air kiss my hot skin. I slowly put my feet over the side of the bed, it creaked slightly at my shift in weight and I shifted my eyes to the three sleeping forms of my friends; they didn't stir.

I placed my bare feet onto the floorboards and stood up. I'd checked to make sure that the floorboards around my bed didn't creak the day before. I padded over to the window and opened it. The freezing air bit at my face as the wind blew slightly. I padded back to the bed and pulled out my ankle high runners and tugged them on.

I lay on my belly and took out my backpack. I slipped my black trench coat over my white singlet top and thin, white long sleeved top. I wrapped my favourite azure coloured scarf around my neck. I pulled on my white beret and slipped on my fingerless gloves.

I looked over myself in the mirror. The necklace my father had left for me glittered at my neck and the earrings, a gift from Josh, flashed on my earlobe. I looked ready.

I cast a glance back at my friends and bit my lip. I turned away and hoisted myself onto the window ledge. In exactly one minute the guards would change shifts. I had a seven and a half minute window to act in. I anchored the rope to the window and double checked that my specially designed 'harness-belt' was tightly hooked up.

Five.

Four

Three

Two

One

I repelled quickly, the rope hissing as I fell. I felt like I was flying, I was a bird flying away from the nest for the first time. It was over to quickly. I landed lightly and silently on my feet in a crouch. I unhooked everything and pulled the anchor out.

Six minutes 41 seconds. I started running in a low crouch, my eyes scanned the ground to both my side, to my front and I even shot the occasional look behind me. I ran across the open grass and quickly rounded the building.

Five minutes 23 seconds.

I knelt behind a bin and took a fleeting look. No one around. I sprinted again, keeping in my low crouch and reached the tree line just as the security guard started his rounds.

Four minutes 01seconds.

My heart pounded with the adrenaline and my head was a rush of high electricity. I kept to the trees that lined the driveway. I was almost there.

This was the most dangerous part of my escape. I had to manoeuvre the traps and security guards, try not to trip any alarms and get through the front gate – without being a) seen, b) caught or c) getting killed my accident.

Pretty straight forward when you think about it.

Two minutes.

My feet kicked at some lose stones and I tried to ignore the ghostly shadows that danced across the grass as the moon cast its white light on to me and the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

I was nearly there.

A Hundred Metres...Ninety… Ninety Five.

I heard a low whining sound and I came to a sudden halt, jumping behind a tree and pressing my body against the coarse bark.

"What's the matter Jojo? Did you get something?" It was bubblegum guard and one of the dogs, Joanna.

I waited patiently as my precious time ticked away. Eventually I heard them leave and I was left to the pounding of heart and my steady breathing. I peered out from behind my tree and scanned the ground in front of me. I took a deep breath and sprinted the last fifty metres in the open.

I passed through the gates and kept running, putting as much distance between me and the guards. I could see the outline of the two towers in the distance as the moon reflected the Gallagher Academy as something eerily unhuman.

I spread my arms out wide, feeling like a bird flying as I experience freedom.

A/N: TA DA!1

DO you like? Well do ya?

It's been awhile, but it's here now. It was my birthday in July so we are going to sing happy birthday to me. Ready?

_Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear SecretAgent006-ix  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Hip, Hip – HOORAY  
Hip, Hip – HOORAY_

Thank you!

Read and Review!

-Da Birthday Girl


	22. Making My Way In The World

A/N: Hi guys, It's me.

I'm so sorry about the wait – but I have been the victim of writers block. I was stuck at a crossroad in the story. Go one way, or the other? Ten or so weeks later still no difference. Last week I plotted out the way both roads could go and I went with the one that best interests the story. So, here's the chapter that I settled on.

I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 22: Making My Way In The World

Cammie POV

_I waited patiently as my precious time ticked away. Eventually I heard them leave and I was left to the pounding of heart and my steady breathing. I peered out from behind my tree and scanned the ground in front of me. I took a deep breath and sprinted the last fifty metres in the open. _

_I passed through the gates and kept running, putting as much distance between me and the guards. I could see the outline of the two towers in the distance as the moon reflected the Gallagher Academy as something eerily unhuman._

_I spread my arms out wide, feeling like a bird, flying, as I experience freedom._

* * *

Roseville was a different place entirely. The streets where dark, the only light cast from the full moon and the street lights placed at intervals along the main road. I'd only ever been in Roseville when it was light and people around to see me (or not see me, since I'm the Chameleon). But tonight something was different. It was almost too quiet.

A shiver ran up my spin as I imagined all the movies Bex and Macey had made me sit through where the main characters are entering the haunted house where their best friend had been murdered by the psychotic axe wielding murder and the formerly stated axe-wielding mass murder tries to kill them. It's quiet as they enter the house and search the lower floor. They go upstairs and see the master bedroom door with scratched all along the front. The bravest girl (with her crush/boyfriend/guy-who-likes-her) she pushes the door open and it doesn't even creak. They enter the room and BAM! Murder jumps out.

I tried to stay as close to the lights as possible but staying as much in the shadows as I could. I needed to be invisible, now more than ever before. One false move could lead to being grounded or expelled by my mother, Rachel Morgan Head mistress of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Or the Circle of Cavan would capture me before I had time to find out what they wanted with me.

From Bex's information, the Circle's Base of operations was somewhere on the Canadian/Montana border. I'd plotted a course and even pre-booked tickets for the appropriate buses, trains, planes – whatever could get me there the fastest. I was also trying to stay as Chameleon-like as possible and not bring any unwanted attention to myself. It wasn't going to be easy, but the conversation with Bex kept playing in my mind. She'd been so out of it. She hadn't flinched or cried. She was strong. But I'd stayed by her side when she had had the nightmares.

_The grand father clock had just announced that it was two in the morning. I had been drifting in and out of consciousness since ten. But I would wake up an hour later to Bex thrashing in bed, sheets tangled around her like snakes constricting their prey. I would attempt to settle her down, it would work until the grandfather clock announced the next hour. Then it would begin again. She hadn't cried out once, but her face would contort with pain and fear. It made my stomach churn just thinking about what they had done to make Rebecca Baxter fear them, even in sleep. I wanted to see her cry, just so I would know that she was still the Bex that had told me we would be friends forever before I had even known her name. _

_It started as soon as the last chime had echoed in the abandoned room. Bex started thrashing against the sheets. Her body convulsed just like if she had been shocked. I knelt by her bed and pressed a cold-compress against her feverish forehead and shushed her, like my mother used to do when I had just had a nightmare. This time, it didn't work. Another spasm rocked her body, this one worse than all the others._

_Her breathing was laboured and coming in quick bursts. Tears had left silvery trails down her flushed checks, reminding me of a snails in sunlight. Her mouth open and she let out a cry of pain. It was a first, I'd always been able to wake her or calm her down before now. My hands shook as I carefully and gently mover some hair out of her face, making soothing sounds. She jerked away from my touch violently and grinded her teeth together. My hand was frozen over thin air. _

_She let out another cry of pain and her head jerked like someone had punched her in the jaw. She wasn't dreaming- she was reliving her days with the Circle in her prison. Her breathing was laboured and she was in cold sweat. I didn't know what to do. All the stories about waking the sleepwalker flooded into my head in a massive tidal wave. _

"_I won't tell you anything!" She screamed. I looked around, hoping that someone had heard her and come and help. No one came. I didn't want to leave her alone in case something happened, but I needed outside help. Please someone come!_

_Her head jerked again, this time towards me. Her face was a mask of pain and fright. I needed to do something, but what? She jerked froward, just the way she would if someone had punched her in the stomach. Her breath came out past her teeth in a hiss of pain._

"_Never," she hissed at me. _

"_Bex, you need to wake up! It's only a dream Bex – I'm here, Cammie is here!" I was lying. It wasn't a dream. Not to her, anyway. "Please Bex!" She screamed out suddenly and cradled her broken arm to her chest. They had just 'broken' her arm. I was scared now. Who wouldn't be when their best friend was like Bex was?_

"_I won't tell you anything! I'm a Gallagher Girl! Cammie is my sister! I took the oath! You'll have to kill me first!" Bex whispered. I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around and launched myself towards Mr. Solomon and mum. _

"_Help her, please," I whispered. _

They had had to give Bex a pretty decent sleeping drug and she hadn't stirred again all night. And she'd slept without dreams. It had been torture to watch her suffer. But now, I was going to even the score – The Circle of Cavan wouldn't know what hit them.

I shifted my messenger bag around into a more comfortable position onto my shoulder and pulled out the black hoodie I'd hastily thrown in when I had been packing. Shrugging out of my trench, I pulled don the hoodie and zipped it up. Pulling my trench back on, I pulled the hood up and over my head, pushing the stray hair back from my forehead. A light rain started to fall and I walked towards the bus stop. Hands in my pockets, I pulled out my iPod and casually unwound the cord from around the touch's screen. Putting the ear buds in my ears, I pretended to listen.

The bus pulled in at exactly six past midnight, I got on and paid the old bus driver. He gave me a once over, eyes searching for any bulge that looked suspicious and allowed me on. I went to the back and slid into a window seat. I had a good view of the road and the bus door. I blew out and settled in.

I had searched the buses route and calculated the route I would take to the border. Anything after that was a very un-spy like game of guess and try. It could get me killed, that I was certain of, but I had enough courage and trust in myself. I was a _spy- _a _Gallagher Girl _through and through. It was in my blood, same as my mother and my father. Same as Zachary Goode, the spy who came and went, just the way we are always told to.

But, still, something deep inside me was certain that I hadn't seen the last of Mr. Z Goode just yet – and that every time I saw him he was lying to me. I also had a strange feeling, that finding out that secret and bringing it to the light was going to be the death of me – one way or another.

I felt my iPod vibrate in my pocket. Snapping into spy-mode, I scanned the bus. Two men, in brand-spanking new Armani suits and polished ten-thousand grand shoes were trying to get onto the bus. I looked at the briefcases that they carried and tried to remain invisible. The briefcases were black leather and had the Circle of Cavan symbol branded just over the locks.

I nervously tugged on my platinum blonde, page boy wig. The wig has been a last minute idea, just before I went to 'bed.' It was very _Salt. _Hopefully, they hadn't seen the movie. Or a _James Bond_ flick. Or a _Charlies Angels_ movie. Hopefully, they hadn't seen any spy or espionage movies. Even _Get Smart. _I had my pepper spray.

**Three Reasons Why Being a Spy Undercover Totally Sucks**

**You can't act like a spy**

**You have to act like your cover (In my case; an innocent teenager that hasn't had any self-defence classes. Ever)**

**You can't beat up the bad guys**

All in all, I wasn't in a very good position. They probably had guns. And explosives. And swords. And daggers. And knives. And guns. Did I mention guns? While all I had was pepper spray, an iPod, a flip-phone, an illegal pocket knife, a lighter and a very chick Black wig. Plus, I was about a hundred pounds lighter than the short guy with the moustache. Summary; I could take them with both hands tied behind my back and still have enough breath left to run five miles.

Who was I kidding?

The men, with there suspicious looking Circle of Cavan briefcases, sat down at the front of the bus. I found a book wedged under the seat with a picture of a metal dragon on the front and started reading like I had no idea that those two men could kill me. I hadn't been free for more than an hour and already I was in a life and death situation.

* * *

The men on the bus got off seven hours after they got on. I had finished the book and nearly finished re-reading it when they started to shift uncomfortably. The agent with salt and pepper hair, tanned skin, muscles that resembles a football player, towering over the rest of the bus at about six feet ten picked up his top of the line mobile and started dialling. It started to ring after he had gotten out the one-five-triple three. I strained hard and tried to hear as much as possible. Leaning over the seats like a normal teenager, I pointed my normal-looking iPod in there direction and taped in a string of commands, after a burst of static I heard the private conversation.

"_Agent McEwen, it's been ten days. Have you found the girl yet?" _

Agent McEwen looked rather uncomfortable now. "No sir – the agent managed to avoid our tails and arrived successfully back at the enemy's Headquarters. We sent in two men, but they tripped an alarm and have been detain in the prison underneath the school," there was a prison underneath Gallagher? Why hadn't it been mentioned before? Why hadn't I found it yet?

"_Agent McEwen, I don't want your excuses – you have failed and that's not good enough. We need that girl! One way or another we will have the Shadow Thief's secrets! He and his _partner_ were the biggest threats to the leader! Even bigger than those stupid, incompetent CIA and SAS Agents - Emmanuel Grigori, Nathaniel Maximum and Aria Harrison - ever were. We only kept the secret after we bombed the towers," _Agent McEwen looked very uncomfortable. He was sweating like a pig in the desert.

"I though the Trade Towers were the terrorist group – "Agent McEwen was cut off, by harsh and cold laughter. So Cavan planned and executed the 9/11 bombings? That was definitely something they never taught at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. What else had they kept hidden from the population of spies-in-training?

"_Fool! Only a select few ever knew about the plan – and an even fewer knew that we actually executed it ourselves! The three agents had been getting close to discovering our plan – our real plan. We took care of them. End of Story," _Agent McEwen looked as stunned as I felt. It was a comfort to know that he wasn't in the loop either.

"_Shadow Thief is trying our patience. We need those answers now! We can't wait another eight years for him to break! Our window of opportunity grows closer with each passing day! We need to strike at the perfect opportunity, and it approaches us. You are through – I will send the Crouching Tiger and the Minotaur to do what you have failed at,"_ Agent McEwen started to say something but the mysterious man on the other end cut him off, _" McEwen! That's an order!"_

The call disconnected and the bus pulled silently into the station. Agent McEwen and his anonymous associated looked at each other, transmitting a silent message and got off the bus. I couldn't relax until the bus had been moving for twenty minutes. When I finally did, my mind was roaring with questions. Who was the Shadow Thief? Who were Crouching Tiger and Minotaur? What were they after?

The bus stopped again and a girl who looked about my age took the seat in front of me. She looked around or close to my age, give or take a year... or two... or three. She had this really strange, champagne coloured curly hair and big, green-blue coloured eyes that seemed to swirl. Her bag was big and a royal purple. It matched her knee high boots, which she had pulled up over dark- grey skinny jeans, and her purple scarf. Her white sleeveless blouse was pretty and her cream coloured cardigan finished her 'look.' Macey would like her, even if her clothes weren't designer brands or super-expensive. I don't know why I was paying more attention to her then to any other passenger, but I got a bad feeling.

Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and  
wouldn't you love to love her?  
Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and  
who will be her lover?

All your life you've never seen  
a woman taken by the wind  
would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
Will you ever win?

She is like a cat in the dark and then  
she is the darkness  
she rules her life like a fine skylark and when  
the sky is starless

Rhiannon: Fleetwood Mac.

I was surprised someone her age would even know the song – I only knew it because of Grandpa and Grandma Morgan. They always played the 'oldies' station. I knew all the Eagles and Queen and Prince and Meatloaf and Pink Floyd and Led Zepplin songs. I wondered if she had grandparents like mine.

The girl was going through her bag and had successfully located and pulled out her slide phone when the music cut off. "Freaking extra large bags. Stupid sisters who find obsession in accessorising shoes with handbags and handbags with scarves! Who really wants to be a perfect little fashonista anyway," she mumbled as she fiddled with the phones settings and buttons. I'm pretty sure she was the only teenager I knew who didn't know how to use a cell phone. I wondered which rock she had been living under for the past sixteen years.

Her iPod touch dropped down out of a front pocket and fell to the floor. "Bugger it!" she hissed as she lent to pick up the touch. Checking the screen for any cracks, she shoved one of the buds in her ear and put her pass code in. 7-8-5-3-8. The screen flashed on with a pretty cool shot of a blood red rose half covered in fresh snow. It was cool.

She flicked through her music and I caught more seventies, eighties and nineties stuff then Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Justin Bieber, Usher and Katy Perry; she had Queen, Pink Floyd, The Police, Led Zepplin, Aerosmith, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Chris Isaak, Michael Jackson, Pat Benatar, Bon Jovi, Kiss, Norah Jones, The Beatles and more. The Only recent stuff I noticed was by Bridezilla and E.S Posthumus. She was a classics girl. She flicked through and finally settled on her 'Top Twenty Five Most Played' play list. She flicked through that and decided on one I'd heard before; Born to Be Wild, by Steppenwolf.

She rearranged her bag and pulled out a worn paper back copy of The Lord of the Rings and flipped open to the page she had booked-marked. Settling in, she started to read. Her bag was on the edge of the seat, carefully balanced on the edge so it wouldn't fall off and skid down the aisle to the end. A pair of silver Ray Ban aviators were perched don her head, pushing back her hair and effectively keeping it off her face. She looked way to calm and relaxed. Her phone beeped, loud and obnoxious like it expected better. She mumbled, checked the page number, closed the book and slid it open. I read the text over her shoulder.

_Good Luck Foxy Mama,  
- The King_

The text made next to know sense, but the girl looked suddenly serious. She fired back a response so quickly I didn't see more then a few letters flash on the screen. Sliding the phone back, she shifted around in her bag, dumped the phone and pulled out some gum and started to chew.

The phone was pretty good, top-of-the-line I'm pretty sure. I wonder who she was with and wether I could hack it and get some background on her. She made me uncomfortable. That phone just didn't fit in with her image. I could probably track her through that aim card easily.

The though hit me like a tonne of bricks. How could I seriously overlook something like this? It could get me killed! Stupid, stupid Cammie!

I fumbled for the phone I grabbed just before leaving Gallagher and hurriedly pulled it apart. The small sim card lay in the palm of my hand, mocking me for awhile. My friends – Liz, would be able to find me using this tiny little thing. I looked at my phone and pictured the girls slid. Same brand. Same model.

Lady Luck was favouring me today. Carefully, as not to disturb her, I slipped my hand into her bag and grabbed her slide. I slid my hand out and pulled it apart carefully. Using some special equipment I had swiped from Liz's in progress pile, I deleted all my information from the phone I was using and, using Liz's ingenious equipment, I downloaded all the information on her sim onto the one in my old phone. Once I heard the beep, I switched the sim cards and replaced mine with hers.

I slipped her phone back into her bag and breathed a sigh of relief. The bus pulled into the stop and the girl gathered up all her stuff and stumbled to the front. A man in his late thirties tried to slap her butt, but she danced around his hand. She turned around and walked backwards. Half way down the isle she flipped him off. He glared at her and she gave a little wave and an air kiss.

She reminded me of Bex, Macey and Liz if they where one person. My chest felt empty and I was choked with guilt. I'd left them all alone. Hopefully they would understand that.

* * *

It's been two days since I left the Gallagher Academy. So far, I haven't had many run in's with enemy agents (many equals none). But, still I have a tingly feeling like I'm being watched by someone. I spent two nights in Chicago because of that creepy feeling at the back of my neck. I lost valuable time and I've been making up for it ever since.

"_Then one night, I heard something slid under the metal bars of my cell door. 'Get out of here Rebecca, while you still have a chance' it was a man and he had gotten me my cell key. I hurriedly unlocked the door and tried to find his cell. 'Don't bother, Rebecca.'"_

"'_How do you know my name?' I remember a worn out laugh that used to be a daily habit, but was now something that never escaped his lips. 'Your father would be proud of you.' Footsteps came and I knew that if wanted to get out, I'd have to leave. It took me seven hours to get out of those tunnels and into fresh air. My internal clock wasn't working, so I didn't know anything about my bearings. Eventually I found a town."_

The memory came back in a twisted fog. Bex had been describing the Circle of Cavan's base and how she'd escaped. The mystery of her saviour was still just that – a mystery.

I'm in a small town in Montana. Lying low and staying hidden. A stray teenaged girl isn't a site you see to often anywhere. Especially when she has a bag and her head doesn't match her eyebrows. My platinum blonde wig resembles my eyebrows a little better then the brown one did… and the black one. I lost one of my contacts in a hustle with some drunken idiot's so I've now got one green eye and one blue. Luckily, it's not an uncommon thing to see people with two different eyes.

But besides that, I haven't had a proper shower in four days and I'm running low on options. Plus, it's really unlucky that I have a split lip from those stupid, idiotic drunks. Whenever I've been asked about it I say that I had an accident and tripped. You can tell that they don't believe me. At all. But, that's there problem not mine.

I've also made a thrilling discovery. All alleyways, no matter where you are – smell like cat pee.

Add that on top of my many clues and leads, I have absolutely nothing except Bex's story to go by. If the Circle of Cavan aren't on the border this whole trip would be for nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. And that would suck.

A light rain had started and I the wind had picked up, making it cold and wet. The streetlights had been turned on, but they did nothing but make the place lightly eerie and ghost-like. In the distance, a terrible neon purple and green sign flashed on. _The Two-Sided Coin. _A strange name for a bar, especially considering it had flyers for weekly strippers pasted in the windows so you couldn't see inside from the street.

I opened the door and a bell chimed above the door. I stood in the doorway; dripping all over the wood floors and took in my surroundings: Pool tables, poker tables, card tables, and a huge bar that stretched along the entire back wall. It was a normal enough bar. I kept my eyes averted from the stage… and the pole dancer. A group of overly drunk and touchy-feely men hooted and cat-called at the girl in the middle of the stage, dressed in nothing but a lacy bra and something that resembled boy-legs. She couldn't be any older than twenty-one.

I tried to hide the look of disdain that threatened to cross my face. I needed to fit in, be another face in the crowd. I wasn't the only teenager in the crowd. A group of four boys and a girl sat in a booth farthest from the door, half-hidden in shadow. They laughed, quietly and a few of the older looking boys nursed some beer bottles.

One caught my attention. He had jet black hair and light brown skin, like he spent a lot of time out in the sun. His hair was messy and just fell into his eyes. From where I was standing, it looked like he had two holes in his left ear and a ring through his lip. All the teenagers seemed relaxed and were speaking in hushed tones. A brown paper bag passed from one of the boys to the girl. Drugs.

I sighed and wandered over to the nearest card table. I slid into a seat and looked at the dealer. He raised an eyebrow and pointed to a sign pinned on the inside of the door. No ID, no game. I sighed, and pulled out my 'wallet' and slapped my, fake, ID down on the table. The dealer picked it up and gave it a once over.

"So, Channel," he sounded like he didn't believe it. I acted like I couldn't care less. "You know the rules?" I nodded, curtly and tossed all my left over money at the guy. He counted it and swapped it for the appropriate chips. He dealt the cards and the game started. We placed our chips in and played.

I was holding a queen of hearts and a ten of spades. Confident in my hand, I stayed. The dealer had a nineteen. I won.

As the game played out, I was winning more and more. I wasn't a gambler, far from it actually, but I was starting to become more and more confident and started making restless bets. I moved from table to table, eventually settling on a poker table. Here, a tall man wearing a Gucci suit and two men with tattoo's covering every spare inch of skin had been playing. The suit-man had been cleaning everybody else up and the tattoo guys had just left in a furry having been completely cleared out. It was nearing ten o'clock and the bar was packed. A woman wearing the skimpiest outfit ever created and with terrible bleached blonde hair sat down. Two guys that had been trailing her all night quickly grabbed the two seats on either side of her. I took the second to last chair.

After I lost my first few hands, I knew something was up. He knew exactly when to fold and when to hold and when to up the pot. It was like he could see my hand. Growing restless, I tried to figure out his game. Using my spy-senses, I tried to deduct the reason behind there ESP. I played another round, and watched them carefully. The rich man in the Gucci suit gave it away.

He spared a glance in my direction when he thought I wasn't looking. But he didn't look at me; he looked just above my head. Smiling to myself, I accidentally dropped my cards and bent to pick them up. I cast a glance up and caught site of the mirror hanging directly behind the seats belonging to me, the skimpy woman and her entourage. I slapped my forehead. It was so obvious!

Now all I had to do was figure out a way to cover the mirror.

I sat back up in my chair and got comfortable. We played out another few hands, each of us winning one. A crowd had gathered round our table. The pole dancer had been replaced by three stripped about two hours ago. As the clock hit the hour, the curtains closed. The group of men, who had been ogling the strippers, grumbled and came to join the crowd. In a stroke of luck, they stood in front of the mirror.

The Gucci man couldn't say a thing without recognising that he'd been cheating. He was cleaned up immediately.

I left the table with a healthy fund, having made an extra two hundred bucks of my table games. Feeling confident, I decided to try my hand at another table. Here, they where betting big money and what ever else they could – cars, condo's, horses, drugs. I sat down in the empty chair and the cards were dealt.

After about an hour, poker started to bore me. I went over to the pool tables. I now had four hundred and fifty dollars. It was enough money to get me to Canada and the Circle. But, I was having fun and learning bits and pieces about the strange goings ons of some slimy individuals. I'd heard some news that sounded like it could help me on my vengeance mission.

At the pool table, I cleaned everybody up. My first challenge came in the form of the black-haired boy. I was talking a tricky shot when I caught his stare. He was looking at me from his corner booth. Noticing my attention, he cocked his head and smirked at me. He crooked a finger in my direction. My cheeks flamed and I hastily turned away, slamming my cue into the ball and completely messing up the shot.

I didn't look his way for the rest of the game. When I was setting the balls, I covertly glanced back over to his booth. He was gone. I sighed in relief and frustration. Why is it that normal boys did this too me?

"Looking for someone, sweet-heart?" I jumped a mile and spun around, pulse erratic. The black haired boy smirked at me again, hands up like I was some jumpy animal. His breath and been warm against my neck.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered. His smirk widened and his eyes shone, dangerously. I couldn't help but notice that they where the colour of blue-fire. He picked up a cue stick and tossed a wad of cash onto the table. He titled his head towards the table, still smirking. "Are you in or out?" I placed my own money on the table. I broke the balls.

He studied the table. "Three-ball corner pocket." He pushed his cue forwards with a short, quick thrust; the white hit the three and it dropped into the corner pocket with a clack. He cleared three balls in quick succession before he spoke again.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked, leaning against his cue. His fire eyes watched me, unwavering. I stopped mid thrust and looked up at him. His eyebrow rose and his eyes shone with an emotion I didn't want to pinpoint.

"Making cash," it sounded like a question.

He laughed, soundlessly. "You don't look like the kind of girl who needs cash, Channel." The goose bumps became more prominent on my skin and a cold shiver ran down my spin.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, slamming the ball into the side pocket. It dropped in and bounced against the other balls. The boy smiled at me for the first time and slid his hand into his jeans. I cocked an eyebrow, mimicking his laid back and questioning movement. He pulled an ID card out of his back pocket and slid it onto the table. It was my fake one.

"How did you get this?" I lunged for the card, but he picked it up a split second before I did. I dangled it between two fingers, teasing me.

"You dropped it," he said simply.

I glared at him, trying to put as much ice as I could into the look. He didn't seem to care. He took his next shoot and sunk another ball. He looked up at me through a curtain of his hair as he leant over the table.

"It's not really your name, is it? You can't be eighteen – maybe sixteen, could be seventeen. But definitely not eighteen," I gaped at him, speechless. Was he Blackthorne?

"You can't go and make allegations like that. I don't even know you!" I managed to choke out, after about a minute of silence. The boy laughed under his breath. Glancing up at me, his eyes measured me and moved up and down my body.

"Call me Jem, sweetheart."

I gave him my hardest look. "Don't call me sweetheart." He shook his head and didn't say anything for awhile. I cleared a couple more balls from the table.

"What can I call you than? Channel isn't your name," a group of tall men entered the bar. They were well built and towered at around six-seven. I saw a bulge in there jackets and realised that they were carrying weapons, guns and pistols.

"Do you prefer Chameleon?" He lent over the table and lined up a shot. His pool cue shot forward in a swift movement and executed a perfect bank shot, sinking the ball. His well fitted t-shirt pulled up around his biceps and I caught something that looked like ink on his skin.

The men opened there jackets and pulled out there guns and pistols. One man even had a huge gun, a sniper, perhaps. The guys on the closer tables stopped playing, but the rest of the bar hadn't noticed yet.

"Wait, what did you call me?" I demanded.

The smallest man pulled out his mobile and started speaking rapidly. I couldn't hear what he was saying from over here.

"Or is it Cammie today?"

I spun around to face him just as three things happened. One – A stripper on stage noticed the men and they guns and started to scream, shrilly. Two – The short man snapped his phone shut and raised his hand up. Three – Jem wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to the ground, knocking over the pool table and creating a sort of shield just as the men started firing. The balls went everywhere, slamming into the ground and other players alongside with the bullets.

Chaos erupted inside the _Two-Sided Coin. _The strippers started screaming bloody murder and blood coated the floor, walls and even the ceiling in seconds. Eight bullets ripped through the pool table-shield, one going right through and moving through my hair. I twisted my body around so that I could see Jem.

He seemed calm. Jem slowly pulled up his shirt, showing a honed stomach with a pack. He pulled out a .375mm Glock 33 Handgun. He flicked the safety off, as cool and collected as a cucumber as I gaped at him. He looked down at me and smiled. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Who _are_ you?"

Jem just looked at me like I was crazy – even though he was holding the gun. His face turned serious as another bullet ripped through the table. His hand forced my head down and his body pinned mine. I was on top of my bag and something was digging into my hip. I covered my head with my hands as plaster from the rough fell down around as like the rain pouring outside.

"Listen closely, Cammie. My name is Jem Connors and I'm just like you. They are the Circle of Cavan and they are after someone – a _Gallagher Girl_," his eyes flickered around the room at random, estimating and plotting the best escape routes, "I'm going to start a diversion and you are going to do one thing: _run._"

His blue-fire eyes settled on me. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart." He jumped up and fired. I crouch-ran around the dead bodies and through the plaster and over-turned tables. I hated this feeling of hopelessness. I slipped out through a door behind the door marked Employees Only. I ducked through the door and sprinted through the lounge. A group of people had huddled behind an over-stuffed arm-chair.

Not even sparing them a look, I tried the door with Exit in glowing green neon over the top of it. It wouldn't budge. I took aim and kicked. The door shuddered and I repeated the action. It gave way and I was out like a rocket.

At the end of the ally-way, I ran into a group of men wearing suits and holding very large guns. I kicked and struck out at them, dodging blows and well placed kicks. It was over in seconds and I was across the street. Police sirens echoed in the distance. I needed to get out of here. I found a good looking black-Mercedes with its back window open. I pulled myself through the window and into the front seat. The black leather was damp from all the rain and my wig was ruined. I ripped it off and chucked it out the window. I tried to remember every thing Macey had taught me about hot-wiring cars.

The engine roared to life and I sped off. I drove for three hours before pulling over. I rummaged around and found a map. The border was an hour away and luckily I was in the same town Bex had gone through while escaping.

Putting the car into fifth gear, I floored it all the way to Canada.

* * *

It was five before arrived at my first Canadian town. It was quiet and was exactly what I thought it should look like. I hid the car in a deserted car-park. Making sure no one was looking, I changed out of my torn and blood soaked clothes and into black leggings, black leather combat boots and another black singlet. I pulled on my tan leather jacket so I didn't look… un-trustworthy. I took out some Napotine patches both tampered-with and normal, chewing gun that doubled as explosives and the normal kind, my iPhone that was stocked with all the high-tech equipment I would need and my lock-picking kit.

I asked around town. I asked the locals everything that I needed to know and they were happy to answer all my questions. Soon, I was directed to an abandoned warehouse, nestled in a picturesque hillside. It looked un-touched to the un-trained eye. I approached from the north forest, following a well used path. Eventually it turned south away from the hillside. My eyes searched the ground, looking for something to point me in the right direction.

Finally, I found a hidden pathway. The grass had been beaten down and lay squashed against the dirt. I followed this track and eventually came to what looked like an old railway. It had been blocked off. I started the waiting game. I lay on my stomach, doing an army crawl towards a set of bushes. An hour after I arrived, at exactly nine o'clock the blocked off entrance started moving like a garage door.

I ducked down and watched as three camouflaged jeeps, carrying armed men left. I waited until I couldn't here the engines anymore and I started towards the concealed entrance. The doors had started to move again and were closing slowly. When I was twenty metres away it was only a foot or so above the ground. I dived under just as the doors shut.

Breathing heavily, I brushed myself up and looked up. The roof was fifty feet high and the tunnel was big enough to fit three army tanks in, side by side as well. It stretched on for about four hundred metres before it diverged into two sperate tunnels. I hid behind a stack of crates and crept along; ducking when-ever someone came close.

The people either wore; white lab coats, suits or what looked like an armed forces uniform. I was running out of crates when the first person spotted me. All the doors had a specially designed access system that needed a hand print and an ID card. She was one of the women wearing suits and had come round to get something out of a supply closet. She played with the lock and the door opened. I followed her inside and knocked her out with a Napo patch. I swiped her ID card and dragged her towards the hand scanner.

"Access Granted. Bryce, Gwendolyn R. Clearance Level: Charlie Nine."

I dragged her body into another closet and quickly changed clothes with her, pulling her waist high dress pants, white blouse and jacket; they were a size or so too big, but the pants were long enough to hide my combat boots. I took her ear piece and slipped it in my ear.

She had glasses, which I took and put on. Looking at myself one more time, I left the room and walked out in the open. It worked. It went against my Chameleon nature, but it worked. No one gave me a second glance. People greeted me and I waved back. The one person who noticed my different hair colour believed me when I told them that I had had it coloured for a friends wedding.

I searched any deserted rooms I found, I looked through every file I could lay my hands on. Nothing gave me any clue as to what the Circle wanted me for. I was going through another file, with no new results. Disgusted, I placed the file bag and ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

I walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me; two scientists's flashed me a questioning look but didn't ask any questions. I stormed down the hallway and entered a circular room with chairs placed in a neat circle. I left and tried the next door.

A piercing alarm started echoing in the hallways and a robotic voice spoke. "Code Black, Code Black. This is not a drill."

I moved with the rest of the crowd, following them through the swirling matrix of tunnels and passageways. The group was slowly starting to split up, heading in different directions depending on there rank, position or job. I stumbled through and open doorway and found myself in a huge pentagonal room.

Seventeen men and women, all with guns pointed directly at my head, had circled around me. I moved my hands up so that they were equal with my shoulders. Directly in front of me, two men parted ways and a group of five men and women stepped forward. The one that spoke first was the last person I would ever expect to find in a Circle of Cavan base.

"Hello Cammie."

* * *

A/N: Is this good? Teaser for whoever guesses the persons name right!

Once again, dreadfully sorry for any inconvenience regarding my update! How long has it been? July? August?

Sadly, I make no promises about when I can update next, since I'm busy with school and such.

But, on a more cheery note: Danger isn't a Game has been nominated in the Second Official Gallagher Girl Winter 2010 Awards! Here's the link: /forum/THE_2ND_OFFICIAL_GALLAGHER_GIRL_AWARDS_WINTER_2010/80300/

If you like this story and want to see it represented, go there and vote for it! It's a tough competition, but I couldn't be happier that it's been put in the running! Danger isn't a Game is my first story on FanFic!

I also have written another story, The Night My Life Changed! It is a slash between two female characters and my BFFL, 'Flo' co-wrote it with me (she did the make-out scene).

Read and Review!

- Agent 006


	23. The Circle of Cavan

A/N: Hi everybody, it's me Agent 006! I'm so super sorry that it has been two and a half months since I last updated this story but I have had a lot going on.

My Grandfather, Poppa - died in late November after a long stint in the hospital. He left behind a beautiful wife, my darling Grandmother and adoring children and grandchildren. Poppa, I love you so much and wish you could still be here with us.

I was halfway done when Poppa died and couldn't find time or the passion to write. When I came back to the computer, I had to re-write the chapter word for word. This is the new chapter, written through hard times and a trying Christmas. I hope you guys got what you wanted from Santa Claus and celebrated the New Year in style.

I have tried to make Cammie's re-actions as realistic as possible, if I haven't done it justice though I'm terribley sorry!

Thank you to my best friend, Flo who helped right a certain scene in this chapter (she's had more experiance making out with people - BOYS!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a confused heart.

**WARNING: Language, Graphic Desciptions and same gender pashing!**

Chapter 23: The Circle of Cavan

Cammie POV

_A piercing alarm started echoing in the hallways and a robotic voice spoke. "Code Black, Code Black. This is not a drill."_

_I moved with the rest of the crowd, following them through the swirling matrix of tunnels and passageways. The group was slowly starting to split up, heading in different directions depending on there rank, position or job. I stumbled through and open doorway and found myself in a huge pentagonal room. _

_Seventeen men and women, all with guns pointed directly at my head, had circled around me. I moved my hands up so that they were equal with my shoulders. Directly in front of me, two men parted ways and a group of five men and women stepped forward. The one that spoke first was the last person I would ever except to find in a Circle of Cavan base._

_"Hello Cammie." _

* * *

"Hello Cammie," Alex says casually, like we are two old friends who just happened to run into each other at the local supermarket. In any other situation I would be happy to see Alex – unfortunately, he was at the Circle of Cavan base controlling the room like he was the leader.

I opened my mouth and closed it again, speechless and shocked. Alex looked exactly the same; jeans, converse, a really well fit t-shirt and a leather jacket over the top. A baseball cap was on his head, covering the buzz cut that all Blackthorne boys wore. His eyes sparkled, only now I wasn't quite sure with what emotion. He looked good – his light-brown hair was slightly longer then last time, his lean-muscle was even musclier (is that even a word Cammie?)

Alex covered his heart with two hands and his face clouded over with hurt. He was acting, of course but I hated the fact that not a month ago I had believed his looks and words. I glared at him, using Bex's if-it-was-possible-this-look-would-kill-you glare. The top felt to tight even though it fell lose around my boobs. I don't have big boobs – but Agent Bryce did.

"Seriously Cammie, I thought you'd be happy to see me again! Last time we met, if I remember correctly we kissed!" I didn't move, taking on the emotionless mask I was taught to use in these sort of situations. Inside, I was screaming and yelling. Who the heck did he think he was anyway? What kind of spy was I if I hadn't even realised that he was part of the organisation that was trying to off me?

His face turned sour as he scowled a look I'd never seen the fake Alex use. He had always been cheerful and happy-go-lucky. I kept my eyes focused on him as he had a quick conversation with two of the bigger men in his guard. They nodded at all the right times and saluted before jogging away to carry out what ever orders he had given.

"Alexander Iver – I should have known," I heard myself saying in a cold voice that totally wasn't me.

Alex turned around and faced me again, smiling the smile that used to make my heart beat just a little bit faster. He walked towards me and pushed a piece of hair out of my face and behind my ear. The action took me off guard, and I jerked backwards. His face clouded over again in an emotion I couldn't place. It was a hybrid of anger and resentment, with a dash of frustration.

"Cammie, I'm not at all disappointed in you! Not even the great Joseph Solomon even suspected me as the traitor! If it hadn't been for the mysterious Zach Goode, I probably would have had more suspicion placed on me!" I cocked my head at the mention of Mr. Solomon and Zach.

Alex noticed and smiled. "Did they not tell you then? That they suspected Zachary Goode as the traitor?" the laugh that followed was more of a bark, "it's true. Mr. Goode was number one. He has the background after all – parents both Cavan agents, you know."

My mind went into over drive at this new piece of information. I remembered the picture on Zach's bedside table back at Gallagher. The smiling and happy family was still in a small and private part of my mind… that beautiful and breathtaking woman sitting next to a man who was equal parts mystery and danger…

And the little boy missing one of his front teeth, he wore a smile that didn't speak of anything other then the happiness and bliss that he was experiencing.

_A glossy-picture lay on the bedside table; it showed a picture three people. There was a tall, tanned and handsome man with his arm around the slim shoulders of an outstandingly beautiful woman. She had curly chestnut-and-auburn hair that fell to her. The both had their arms around a little boy, about six years old and missing one of his front teeth. They seemed so happy, frozen in that one picture._

_The man was exactly like Zach; from his face to the messy way he did his hair (which was the same colour as Zach's) and the way his smile promised that he knew something that you didn't. The woman was tall, pale, thin and had a strong built; she had the most adoring and ecstatically happy smile on her face. Her green eye's glowed brightly – Zach's eyes._

"His parents…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence without sounding like a broken-hearted teenaged girl (because, for some strange reason that's the exact way I felt). Alex seemed happy by my surprise, shock and disappointment. He nodded, smiling nicely at me.

"Kane and Chelsea Goode were two of the best agents the Circle of Cavan ever had. Situated so high up in the CIA that not a single person suspected them of the treachery they were committing. They would pass my father any information he wanted and needed if he asked them too," He sighed, "unfortunately; Chelsea valued her little boy over her vows to the circle."

"It was a very dark day in the circles dark past. Her treason destroyed Kane and he was killed in a mission by a rouge bullet meant for someone of lesser status. When news of his death reached Chelsea and dear, little Zachary… well, she's dead now and that's all that matters in the present."

Alex shrugged. I hated him for being so cold-hearted and the way he could de attach his emotions when ever it pleased him. The group of muscle men around him didn't show any sign of emotion either, they stood at attention and didn't utter a single word. Alex clapped his hands together and started to rub them together, like you see Scrooge do in a _Christmas Carol_.

"Now is not the time for talking though," two muscle men grabbed my upper arms and jerked my hands behind my back roughly. Muscle man one pulled out a cord of rope and fastened my wrists together, being as rough as he could. Muscle man two gagged me.

"I have made some rather special arrangements for you Cammie – only the best for such a pretty girl!"

Without another word the two muscle men pulled me along towards a big stone doorway that had been craved out of the rock face. A few terrible oil-torches had been mounted on the wall and lit. Water dripped down from the roof and onto the dirt floor. Rats rushed across the floor and chains hung from the ceiling.

We followed the tunnel for ten minutes. It led to a big, circular room. Metal bars had been placed evenly along the walls, signalling the cells. No windows and no natural air or light. As we passed through the cells I noticed a woman in her late twenties. She used to have curly and bouncy blonde hair, but weeks of the cell had made her hair a dirty-blonde. It hung limp around her shoulders, covered in dirt, sweat and dried blood. Her skin was stretched tight across her face. I could see her cheek bones clearly. Her eyes looked like they had sunk into her skull. She wore a grey t-shirt that stopped at mid-thigh and nothing else. Any bare skin I saw was covered in dried blood, old and new bruises of every colour and fresh cuts. She cradled her left arm to her chest. If she had been naked, I would have seen her rib cage. She was bent over and I saw her spine as the tight skin attempted to stretch. Her name was Tiffany Carroll. She had been missing for three months after being attacked on a mission. She was CIA and one of my mum's best friends.

Suddenly, Tiffany lunged for me. Her skeletal arm slid through the bars and grabbed my wrist with a surprisingly iron-like grip. Her nails dug into my skin and clawed my arm, creating long gashes down the sides and around my wrists. I wanted to scream out, but the gag effectively stopped all noise. One of my guards noticed me struggling against Tiffany as she tried to speak. The sound was feral – barely human. He grabbed Tiffany's arm and twisted it. She let out a piercing and inhuman scream that echoed off the walls. Any further back and the man would break it.

It happened in slow motion. The man smiled, baring too-white teeth. His smile was cruel and to me it seemed possessed. With a laugh, he jerked Tiffany's arm back. It snapped and I saw the bone move and break. Her shrill scream was a thousand times worse then nails down a chalk board. It instantly bought on image of a man talking through razor blades… it sounded like someone with a mouth full of razor blades and broken glass. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I struggled against my bonds. I opened my mouth and tried to scream through the gag, all that came out was a muffled sound. The man who held me noticed my futile attempts of running away from the monster that that laughed besides the broken body of a once great woman. He snarled at me and slapped me across the cheek. The sound echoed through the room. I fell to the floor and curled into a ball. The tears fell more freely now and my body shook with the size of my sobs.

I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Tiffany. She cradled her newly broken arm against her chest and looked at me with dead eyes. Her mouth opened as she screamed again. Her lips pulled back into a snarl and I saw her yellow teeth. She crawled into the very back of her cell, hidden in the shadows and I could only hear her whimper against the pain. It reminded me of the animal show Liz had made me watch weeks ago.

Liz.

A new wave of tears spilled down my face and stung as the mixed with the cut his ring had made across my cheek when he had slapped me. It mingled with the blood that crusted on my face from the freely bleeding gash on my forehead.

One of the men pulled me up with a fistful of my hair. My face contorted with pain, I couldn't do anything. He roughly and with out sympathy pulled me up and shoved me in the back. I nearly tripped over again, but I managed to right myself. I silently cried. They took me through two other circular chambers, each with the same amount of cells. Eventually we came to the end of the tunnel. This room was rectangular and three more pathways led off in different directions. I quickly counted the cells; Five.

More chains hung suspended from the ceiling, but his time they each held up a person. There were four men and a single woman. They'd had their heads shaved crudely. The gashes on their bald skulls brought on nausea. My gag was still in place, so when I heaved some went back into my mouth making me choke. My front was covered in my sick. The two men snarled at me.

They grabbed the back of my head and pushed me forward into the only empty cell. I rolled head first and slammed into the back wall. I hit my head and was instantly dizzy. The room swirled around me and another wave of nausea hit me. I refrained from heaving again. One of the men entered my cell and undid the gag. My breakfast landed on his shoes. He kicked me viciously in the stomach and clipped one of my ribs, I yelled out in pain and my head ache grew worse along with the dizziness. My rib didn't break, but I knew that it had been bruised.

He undid my binds while I sobbed and moaned in pain. He jerked my hands around to my front, jarring my ribs in the process. I hissed in pain, through my sobs and moans. He laughed at my discomfort and fastened both my hands together with a leather cuff. The leather was part of a metal chain that was connected to a bolt that was in the floor. I curled into the foetal position and shivered. He and his partner exited the cell and slammed the cell door shut. I heard the lock click. They laughed and taunted me, but I only heard the beginning before I fell to darkness.

* * *

_The sun caressed my face as I lay in the tall grass. The childish laughter of my friends and the babbling of the creek blended together and created a soothing melody. The cicada's buzzed and hummed along with the tune. I opened my eyes and sat up. I sat up and stretched out. Through the gap in the grass, I watched Macey and Liz splashing in the creek. Bex lay on the banks, tanning her already dark skin. _

_A small smile played on my lips. This had been the best summer break I'd ever had. The four of us had organised with our parents and planned the last two weeks perfectly. It had been the most amazing experience – pretending to be a completely normal teenager. We'd been staying in a small town and the people had been amazing (the location; classified). _

_Macey had noticed me watching and laughed. "What the hell are you doing Cammie-babe? Come have a swim with us! The water is great!" To illustrate the point, Macey flicked water at Liz. She screeched and soon they had a full out water war going on. _

_I stood up and flicked off my sandals. The sunflowers in the field reached my shoulders. They stood tall in the breeze and gave a sense of serenity and happiness to the place we'd discovered. I padded through the fields, slipping out of my white sun dress. I ran towards the water and jumped in – bra and all. Bex shrieked as water splattered her. My laugh ran out through the fields and the wilderness._

* * *

"Wake up the little bitch! Mr. Iver and Mr. Cavan want to see her now!" The gruff voice sounded like two pieces of sand paper rubbing together; raspy and not at all comforting. I felt a savage pain rip through my peace. I screamed out, caught off guard.

"That's enough sleep you bitch! Mr. Iver had been gracious and given you two days," _Had I really been asleep for that long?_ "And now he wishes to see you. Mr. Cavan also seeks and audience with the beautiful and talented" he gave me a once over and sneered, "Cameron Morgan, Gallagher Girl."

I opened my mouth to say something smart, but when I tried to speak it was in a rasp – my throat was too dry. He laughed out loud. Laugh is the term I'll use considering 'he barked out loud' doesn't sound right, even though his laugh was a bark…

"Get up little girl! We won't bite…" one of the other guards snorted while the third licked his lips as his eyes looked me over. "Speak for yourself Hound… I like the way this one looks. Are you a virgin girlie? You look like a virgin – and I like virgins best." They all laughed.

"But don't worry bitch – we have orders not to do that to you."

My bottom lip quivered as I tried to stand upright. I used the wall and clawed at the stone trying to pull myself up. My injured rib was throbbing and my lip had started to bleed. The iron taste of blood entered my mouth. I swallowed. The guards grabbed my roughly by the biceps and pulled me out of my cell. Throwing me to the ground and grazing my hand. One closed the cell door and the other checked the other cells. They pulled a metal collar over my head and locked it together with a small, delicate silver key. A leather cord attached to the back. It was a human sized dog collar and lead.

I pulled myself up and stood upright by myself. The achievement brightened my perspective slightly. The taller and lanker of the three stood out in front. The other two stood on either side of me. "Follow me Cameron Morgan… and if you even think of running away you'll end up just like them," he pointed to the people hanging suspended from the ceiling, blood running down their heads from the raw cuts on their now bald skulls.

I limped after them as I followed them through the twisting and turning matrix of tunnels that made up there 'prison.' I studied the walls and made a map in my mind in case I needed to make a hasty exit. Although a hasty exit was a one-in-a-million chance; I was badly injured, bleeding and bruised all over, the thought made me feel the slightest bit better.

We passed circular chambers that held more cells, most of them full of the many agents that had gone missing while on assignments. I remembered four of them from meetings with my mother.

Mum.

The throat constricted like a snake and my mouth tasted like ash. I missed her. I missed her warm hugs. I missed her comforting words. I missed her smile. I missed her angry voice. I missed every piece of her. I wanted to drop to the floor and blubber like a baby – but my eyes couldn't conjure anymore tears.

My ribs ached and I pulled up my shirt and noticed the mottled bruise that covered the entire left hand side of my bruised and broken body. I winced as I gently prodded it with my right hand. Definitely bruised.

It hits me like a wall. The smell is off burnt flesh and burning skin. I hear the screams carry through the big metal door. I gaze at the door when suddenly a human hand hits the small window. It doesn't look pretty. It slowly slides down and I hear one last scream when finally the sound stops. Another wave of dizziness crashes into me and I throw up all that's left in my stomach.

My two guards enjoy my discomfort and obvious disgust and fright. My bite my bottom lip hard as they open the big metal door. It starts to bleed again and the coppery taste is almost welcome. A black thing tumbles out and lands outside the door. Slowly it starts to move. The person lifts itself up onto all fours and crawls towards me. I back up and my hip slams into the dirt wall. I'm cornered. The thing crawls closer and closer. I see the flesh sizzle and even peel away in big clumps. I scream, and the sound is unlike anything I've ever heard in my life.

My scream continues even after the thing stops moving inches away from my blood crusted combat boots; even after it gets dragged away from me into another locked room. The smell of burning flesh still remains along with my memory of looking into the deep blue eyes in the completely burnt head.

I throw up again the last bit of bile left inside my entire body. I have the shakes now, as well as the splitting headache. _It's probably a concussion Cammie. _Hello again, conscious. If I really did have concussion, it would be the cherry on top of the terrible cake being served at the moment. The thought of food made me sick instantly.

"Hurry up bitch!" my guard yelled, pushing me forwards. I stumbled and righted myself on the door at the end of the hallway. The guards drag me back and pushed me to the ground.

I lay flat on my back and he straddles me. I instantly start to fight back. He smiles like a hyena about to take its prey. He grabs my wrists and ties them together in front of me and removes the uncomfortable collar from around my neck. He lets go of my hand and looks down at me and for a second I see him considering the orders he was given. I don't breathe.

He gets off me and sneers. Another group of grey-clad men and a single woman in a pair of tight fitting black leather pants and thigh high boots appear out of thin air and stand around me. The woman's hair is pulled back harshly from her pretty face. Two of the men pick me up and I let them steady me. The woman appears in front of me and gives me a once over with her steel-blue eyes. Her long, sharp nails grab my chin and turn my face this way and that, inspecting me.

When her eyes meet mine, the grip on my chin tightens and her nails dig in. She could actually be considered pretty. Her brown hair looks silky and her skin looks baby-bottom smooth. Her lips are plump, the bottom one way to thin. It can see three scars. Two are on her head, one along the hair line and the other through her eyebrow. The last scar is across her collar bone and done her slim, muscled shoulder. I lose track of it as it vanishes beneath her strapless top. I picture someone holding a knife or dagger against it

"This is Mystery's daughter," her voice is smooth, like honey. She has the classic sex-agent look going for her. I let myself envy her and her washboard abs (which I can see because her top cuts off just below where her bra should be). A guard grabs my left arm and another grabs my right and they follow the agent through the doors.

She has a utility belt around her waist and a gun holster around her shoulder. Inside is a deadly looking hand gun. I notice a strange shape in one of her boots. It's a dagger, hidden away carefully. _The heels on those boots must be six inches high_, one distracted part of my brain thinks.

I have the sneaking suspicion that I'm going crazy when the woman starts speaking in her honey-voice. "My name is Voirrey Sloane," she purred "I am the leader of Mr. Cavan's elite group of most-trusted agents, trained to protect him and to eliminate anyone who dares threaten him."

Her hips swayed and her long blonde ponytail swung. It fell to the middle of her back. The white top she was wearing showcased her well-honed muscles and the occasional scar. Her skin was pale and I couldn't see a single freckle on her body.

"Mr. Cavan and Mr. Iver hold my opinion in great respect. I am the one of the few who they intrust there plans too. I am there most dangerous weapon." She stopped and turned to face me, her steel-blue eyes moving over me. Her lip pulled back into a sneer as she turned around again.

"You will wait her. I will see if Mr. Cavan is ready for you," her voice had an accent that I couldn't place properly. It was most certainly European though.

Minutes passed and I became more and more alert as each one came and went. An hour came and went. Another woman came and gave me a plate full of food and a huge bottle of water. I scoffed it down in record time. I'd lost about ten pounds though. Eventually, Voirrey came back out and smiled at me.

"Mr. Cavan will see you at dinner. He says that six in the morning is a terrible time to meet new friends," her eyes were wide and innocent. She looked at the big guy over my shoulder.

"Mr. Cavan wants all her injuries looked over and he wants her to have a proper room and rest for tonight. She is not to be harmed, touched or spoken to in any form. Am I understood?" Her eyes became harsh again and the men actually stepped back.

"Yes, ma'am."

Sloane smiled at me and undid my bonds. She dismissed the men and led me through the big oak doors and into a decent reception area. A woman was perched behind the desk, wearing a tight, and little black dress. She looked up and she smiled at Sloane – suggestively?

"Good morning Ms. Sloane. How may I help you today?" Once again, the receptionists tone was suggestive and inviting. I wondered what else Voirrey Sloane did for Mr. Cavan…

"Nothing for the moment Heidi - I'm here on Mr. Cavan's direct orders. This," she jerked me forward and I fell against Heidi's desk. "Is Cameron Ann. Mr. Cavan told me that he has a special – room for her." Voirrey smiled and Heidi laughed. "Right this way, Cameron."

Heidi stood up and sashayed down a wide hallway. A dozen wood doors lead off. I memorised the hall, just in case. Voirrey knew exactly what I was doing though. "All those doors are locked from the inside, Cameron. Don't even bother with them!" She laughed and the sound was seductive.

Heidi stopped walking two doors from the end of the hall. She pulled out a big, bronze key from her pocket and slipped it into the lock. It opened with a very loud and obvious _creak_. She entered and Voirrey pushed me after her. I stumbled into the walls, cursing at the bonds around my ankles. I heard the door shut behind me.

The room was white and rose-pink. All the walls except the one the bed was pushed against were white. The vanity, desk, drawers and cupboard were all white as well. The bed posts were metal and the comforter and pillows a soft rose colour. The wooden floor boards were polished vinyl and a pink-rose rug was thrown over them.

"This is where Mr. Cavan and Mr. Iver want you to stay for the duration of your stay – if you co-operate, of course," Voirrey added as an after thought. Heidi giggled. I glared at them both.

Heidi pointed with a long, light pink nail. "Through there is the bathroom. The other two doors lead to Mr. Cavan and Mr. Iver's sitting rooms respectively. The door you just came through will be guarded twenty-four seven. Either Voirrey or I will be inside this room with you at all times."

She handed me some towels and anti-septic. "Go clean up. Mr. Cavan and Mr. Iver will meet with you shortly."

Hours later I was washed, cleaned and smelling like peaches. The bi-polar personalities of the Circle had me on edge. Something wasn't right.

Heidi kept whispering in Voirrey's ear and touching her bare skin. Voirrey kept a happy and pleased exterior but when Heidi wasn't fawning over her, Voirrey's eyes glistened in frustration and anger. She didn't like Heidi.

A guard came in at six and told Voirrey that Mr. Cavan would be ready for me in an hour. She nodded and dismissed them. "Heidi, come here." Voirrey used her honey-and-sex-voice. Heidi's eyes glistened and she sashayed over. Voirrey grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"You have been very helpful today Heidi. I don't know how to thank you properly," her fingertips ghosted up Heidi's arm and she slowly pulled her closer. Heidi shivered at the contact. "I can think of one thing though…"

Voirrey pulled Heidi down and she straddled her lap. Heidi's arms twisted around Voirrey's neck. Voirrey cupped her face and slowly moved her hand down Heidi's arm, pushing back the sleeve of her dress untill she could see the top of Heidi's bra. Heidi shivered again and sighed softly. Voirrey's other hand moved up Heidi's thigh and pushed her tight dress up her leg. Eventually Heidi's dress was up arpund her waist. I had a full on view of her lacey knickers. She pushed her hips against Voirreys and rubbed. Voirrey hissed and pulled Heidi's face to hers.

They started to kiss.

Heidi clung to Voirrey closely, running her hands up and down her back and ghsoting along her waist. Voirrey responded, moving her lips along Heidi's neck and onto her shoulder where she bit down hard and sucked. Heidi whimpered in pleasure and dug her nails into Voirrey's shoulder. When she stopped, Heidi moved her finger inbetween the gap between Voirrey's boob and started to undo the corset-like strings that did up her shirt. Voirrey stopped her and pulled her dress up around her shoulders. Voirrey mover lips onto Heidi's stomach, making her gasp and pant.

Before anything could get anymore x-rated, the clock chimed seven. Heidi sighed again kissing her pasionatley before slowly slipping off Voirrey's lap. She fixed her dress, pulling it down to it's right position and covering up her very lacey underwear. Without another word, Voirrey re-did the strings on her corset and lead me outside and down the corridor. I followed Voirrey through the twisting network of tunnels.

One man I'd never seen stepped out of the shadows and his arms twisted around Voirrey's waist. "I heard that you had to deal with Heidi again? Mr. Cavan holds you in great esteem," his voice dripped sarcasm and lust. Voirrey sighed dramatically.

"Heidi is trying – but Mr. Cavan needs her skills and she likes what I can give her. Without Heidi we wouldn't have a great deal of our enemy's agents imprisoned," she snaked her arms around his neck and brought him closer. "And besides Carter – you know exactly where I stand." To illustrate the point she kissed him. Carter kissed her back enthusiastically, moving his hands to cup her boobs. Voirrey grounded her hips into Carter making him hiss and kiss her harder. He picked her up and Voirrey's legs twisted around his back. Her hand slipped under his shirt and moved up his stomach and I wondered how many people she was sleeping with. Voirrey ended it first and licked her lips.

"You should be going," he kissed her again and left.

"Mr. Cavan also needs your talents Carter Inez; otherwise your filthy hands wouldn't be touching me."

I don't think she realised that I could hear her.

We walked for ten more minutes before finally arriving in front of two huge, metal doors. A light flashed above one and a thousand or so people rushed through them. On the side opposite to us, hundreds of computers and monitors had been arranged in something like a war room. A large table stood proudly in the middle of the room, showing a holographic projection of the United State of America.

Men in army uniforms milled around the far end, talking in hushed tones. Agents, dressed in leather like Voirrey milled around with geeks and workers, getting information, gadgets and weapons. At the far end of the room was a huge upraised platform. Voirrey and I climber the stairs, our steps making clipping sounds against the floor.

A group of six leather clad male agents stood around a smaller table with nine chairs. They greeted Voirrey by slight inclines of their heads. At the end of the table opposite me was Alex. He hadn't noticed my entrance and was engrossed in the conversation. I decide to take a look at who the Circle of Cavan was lead by.

Three men in their late sixties and seventies, all wearing uber-expensive suits and accessorises. Alex was the youngest (surprise, surprise). Out of the nine, only one was female. She was short and slim, with long raven-coloured hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. The other four men were very varied in their appearances.

The closest was in his late thirties, early forties. A full head of brown hair and very tanned skin (he also had a build… and was wearing hiking boots, jeans and a leather jacket like the remaining men around the table). The next was mid-thirties average in height, with blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin was tanned and he also had a build. The next man was black haired, had a beard and moustache. His skin olive-coloured and he was the tallest. The last man was average looking.

Voirrey took the next set of steps in her stride. Without looking up, one of the older men spoke. "Lady Fury, what a pleasure to see you again."

The others all looked up at the same time – Alex immediately fixed his gaze to mine and gave me the smile I used to love seeing.

"Mr. Heronson, the pleasure is all mine." She purred without missing a beat, placing a hand on her hip and biting her lower lip. The man's eyes moved along her body and sparkled. The male agents kept a straight face, but I noticed the disgust on their face as they watched the old man.

"I have bought Cameron Morgan, just like you asked." She stepped aside so they could see me properly. The blonde man looked at me quizzically.

"This is Christopher Morgan's only daughter?" he asked. She nodded and smiled at him, flashing all her pearly whites in what appeared… shyness.

"That it is, sir. I'd know her anywhere like any of my partners," she gestured to the agents around the table. Blondie smiled brightly at her. He stood up and his chair rolled backwards, He stretched out his back and rolled his head around. When he finally looked at me, I noticed the unfriendly and possessive look in his eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Morgan. My name is Ayden Cavan."

I gaped at him. This was the guy who had hunted me down since sophomore year? This is the man responsible for torturing my best friend and killing my father? This was the man responsible for wanting the end of modern society?

"Apparently you have met my nephew, Alexander?" He tossed an arm around Alex's shoulder and gave him a side hug. "He's spoken highly of you and your talents Cammie – may I call you Cammie?" When I didn't reply (I was trying to kill Alex with a look) he shrugged.

He stepped around the table and walked towards Voirrey. He kissed her cheek. "I must say Ms. Morgan – you are one hard Gallagher Girl to pin down!" He said, throwing an arm around Voirrey's waist. A bit of colour filled her pale cheeks and then vanished when she realised that her fellow agents where watching.

"Good lord – you look exactly like Chris." He breathed. Shaking it off, he turned to Voirrey. "Fantastic job Fury – we have been trying to get this one for months and you succeed in your plan of 'let-her-come-to-us.' Excellent!" He kissed her again and let her go.

He clicked something on the console imbedded into the table and a screen fell down from the roof. He tossed Alex a remote and a picture clicked on. It was my 'school photo.'

"Cameron Ann Morgan. Age Seventeen. Height; five foot five. Weight a hundred-and-ten pounds. Skin a pale ivory tone. Eyes – her fathers," he paused and another picture flashed on.

"Friends: Rebecca "Duchess" Baxter, Elizabeth "Bookworm" Sutton and Macey "Peacock" McHenry. Parents: Rachel "Emerald" Morgan, thirty-eight and Christopher "Mystery" Morgan, forty."

Another picture flashed on. It was me, way back when I was covertly dating Josh. Alex clicked and my whole life at Gallagher played in front of my eyes. The Smithsonian, Roseville – everywhere I'd been. It show cased Eva, Courtney, Tina and all my fellow sisters. A large body of the photos held Josh and I at various stages of our relationship. I could vaguely hear Ayden Cavan talking in the background. My attention was focused on Dee-Dee and I. Me at the Roseville Show… Until it finally showed my little trip across the country… then it came to the bar and stopped.

"Fury has had you tailed since Roseville. That little incident at the bar was the only time we nearly lost you," his face darkened and Alex clicked onto a video of the bar. I watched as it flickered between me and the strange Jem Connors. Goosebumps rocketed along my skin. Jem had been watching me since the moment I'd walked in – _and I hadn't noticed_.

"Fury did fail in one aspect though – she didn't catch the boy."

I shut down when the final picture flashed on screen. Zach.

"Zachary Goode. Age Eighteen. Height six foot one. Weight a hundred-and-sixty pounds. Zachary "Shadow" Goode was trained by Blackthorne and Cavan in the art of counter surveillance, among other things."

Silence.

"Now, Ms. Morgan. We know everything about your little romance with Zachary Goode. But, we were wondering how much you new about him." Ayden Cavan moved swiftly onto the table and braced himself on his hands.

"Did you know that his parents were CIA who turned Cavan? Did you know that his mother – Chelsea "Topaz" Stratham-Goode, was best friends with your mother and was your father's partner on the mission he never finished? Did you know that we killed Zachary's mother because she tried to save her little baby boy? Did you know that all my detail had to kill one of there own blood to get the job? Did you know that Mr. Stratham killed Zachary's mother because she was his little sister?"

"Did you know that Zachary Goode knew what happened to your beloved father?" With a flick of his wrist, the screen returned back to the rook. Voirrey snapped her fingers and the wall behind the table slowly started to move.

"Ms. Morgan – Zachary Goode – along with many others have lied to you your whole life. Me and my team here would like to help reveal to you one of the truths that was kept hidden from you your whole life."

The wall stopped moving and a brown haired man hung from it, suspended by chains. His face looked pinched and scarred. His face was a mess of bruises, cuts and wounds. He was probably six-one and would have been handsome if he wasn't ruined by injuries. He stirred and looked up. His eyes looked shallow and they searched the room, like any professionally trained agents would. Eventually the rested on me and I met them with my own.

Then I screamed and fell to the floor.

"Cameron, is that anyway to greet your father?"

* * *

A/N: SURPRISE!

I hope that was alright. Terribley sorry about leaving you with teh BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER IN FANFIC HISTORY! It probably isn't, but who cares!

As always, tell me your thoughts on all the stuff in this chapter!

Read & Review!

-Agent 006


	24. Matthew Morgan

A/N: SORRY!

It's been a while, I realised. BUT I was writing What Comes After Alone and doing school stuff...

You don't care, do you? Well, never fear. This is the last Chapter of Danger Isn't A Game. I will be publishing a Epilouge within the next two weeks and then you won't be hearing from me for awhile. If people want me to, I will be writing the sequel to Danger Isn't Game. It will be called Playing The Danger Game.

Their will be a pole on my Profile which I would love you to vote on! It will be a Yes-No-Maybe poll.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**WARNING: This Chapter wil contain some graphic descriptions nd some language. I am sorry for any inconveince.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Matthew Morgan

Cammie POV

_The wall stopped moving and a brown haired man hung from it, suspended by chains. His face looked pinched and scarred. His face was a mess of bruises, cuts and wounds. He was probably six-one and would have been handsome if he wasn't ruined by injuries. He stirred and looked up. His eyes looked shallow and they searched the room, like any professionally trained agents would. Eventually the rested on me and I met them with my own._

_Then I screamed and fell to the floor._

"_Cameron, is that anyway to greet your father?"_

* * *

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. Time itself seemed to freeze as I stared into an exact copy of my blue eyes in the worn and weathered face of man I hadn't seen in over seven years. Tears fell down my face, uncontrollable as a wave of emotion rushed into my beat up body.

Anger.

Rage.

Frustration.

Sadness.

Shock.

Surprise.

Love.

Sadness.

"Matt old boy!" The monster walked up to my…my…_my father _and tapped him on the shoulder. But my father's attention didn't – couldn't - be wavered as he stared at me. His eyes – my eyes- searched my face. They filled with emotions similar to the ones probably passing through my eyes – his eyes through the salty tears.

"Matt, I have brought your daughter to see you. Did you know that she thought you dead before she came here today? It's terrible, what with the Central Intelligence Agency lying to her and hiding the truth!" Ayden Cavan smiled gleefully as my fathers eyes flashed with anger.

"Alex – my nephew – was the only one willing to tell her! But those daft people didn't let him come by the chance!" Alex didn't look away from me at the mention of his name. "Ah! I see – Matt old boy, your darling daughter has got herself a boyfriend. His name is Zachary."

My father's eyes flashed again, this time with all the pain and suffering his tortured body could muster when Ayden Cavan told him about the lies I had been feed my whole life. But, when he mentioned the name Zachary, he stirred on the wall and tore his eyes away from me and focused their piercing gaze on Ayden Cavan.

"Zachary…" His voice broke on the name and was husky from disuse, "Chelsea?"

Ayden Cavan nodded enthusiastically at my father, Matthew Morgan. I couldn't think of anything else. My mind was a swirling matrix of confused thoughts. _Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Dad is alive. Mum lied to me. _

_Did mum lie to me?_

"Yes old boy, Chelsea's son – the one you used to play with while you where working here and feeding information to the Central Intelligence Agency," Ayden Cavan's face turned sour and his eyes flashed malevolently. "Your act was very persuasive, old friend. You pretended to be a turncoat – feeding us information the Central Intelligence Agency had used as leads but then gave up on because the trail was false. It was a clever ploy – the Agents would get the information, use it and if it meant nothing they would give it to you and you would pass it on to us."

"Your daddy is a clever man, Cameron." My fath - my dad's eyes flashed again when Ayden Cavan spoke my name. I sat on the floor, an empty shell. Everything that I had been told, everything I had been taught, was slowly sliding out from under my feet as the lies finally collided with the truths.

It was like my whole life I'd been living in a mirror or glass room, seeing and hearing only what people wanted me to hear. But, slowly a crack had formed in the glass and as the crack grew bigger more and more of the lies had come to light. The Circle of Cavan had been the last bit of pressure my glass prison had needed. My world had shattered into a thousand pieces and I could see it for what it really was… who the people in my fragile life really were. The world was burning around me and I hadn't noticed. All that was left of my glass prison was falling away ever slow and steady as the truths of my life were told.

"But, back to the problem at hand Matt," Ayden Cavan turned to dad and waited expectantly, "We have been kind to your daughter so far – but if you don't tell me what I need to know, that kindness will be taken away. You do remember Chelsea and Zachary don't you? We have no problems about torturing a child to get the answers we need. Especially if the person who holds the answers is in the room, watching."

My mind cleared. Dad. Me. Torture. Circle. Cavan. Alex. Traitor. Fighter. Gallagher Girl.

Voirrey yanked me upright and swiftly pulled the dagger out from her boot. She smiled at dad, holding it against my neck and pressing down just hard enough to get a trickle of blood. She licked her lips and dad snarled at her, pulling against the chains that held him above the table. Ayden noticed his sudden responses and smiled.

"Come now Matt – all you need to do is tell me where the Mortescence is," Ayden Cavan took two steps and was right in front of dad. He waited, smiling patiently and like a man who knew that he had won. But we Morgan's don't give up easily. We are fighters. We are stubborn. We are secret keepers. And I knew that look in my dad's eyes. I'd seen it in mums a thousand times before. I'd felt it enter my own when something I cared about was threatened.

Dad lunged forward and kicked Ayden Cavan in the chest. He fell to the floor and collided with his chair. Immediately, seven guns were trained on my dad's chest, right where his heart was. In her haste to pull her gun, Voirrey had loosened her grip on me. I ripped my arm free and gave her round house kick. She hissed in pain and spun around. I slid through her legs and kicked her leather clad butt. She fell to the ground in a heap, taking down one of her partners. They landed with a thud at the feet of a third agent.

I rushed forward, sliding under the long table and came out in-between Alex's legs. He cursed and tried to grab me. I was gone though. I grabbed the knife that had fallen out of Ayden Cavan's belt and jumped up. I grabbed one of dad's binds and slashed through it. I was just about to do the other one when I was pulled back by my grotty t-shirt.

"Tie her up with her father!" He yelled, wiping a hand across the corner of his mouth, effectively taking away the blood that was trickling down from it. I yelped as I was rudely thrown over someone's (Alex's) shoulder.

"Put me down you little traitor!" Yeah, that's me. Cammie Morgan, the best insult thrower ever.

"Come on Gallagher Girl – or do you prefer sweetheart now?" I froze, wondering where he was going to take this. He clipped something around my left wrist and tightened. I tried to move my wrist and I felt it scrape the inside of my wrist raw. Blood trickled down my arm, melding with the bruises and cuts slowly healing. He repeated the procedure with my other wrist.

I whimpered when my rib flared up with pain, trying to tell me that having my arm up was hurting it. I bite my lip, tasting blood again as I re-opened the tear in it. Alex looked at me, his head titled to the side. He sighed, pulling out a rag from his pocket and dabbed my lip. I jerked away and he tried again, this time holding my face steady with his other hand.

"So Cammie, which one do you prefer – Gallagher Girl or sweetheart? Because I'm guessing the reason behind our failed relationship was the fact that I didn't have a nickname for you. Would angel have been alright?" When I didn't respond, he continued. "I mean, really – I had black hair like the other idiots that you made eyes at. I had blue eyes like the British boy – Jem, was it? But anyway, you seem to like it when boys give you a cute nickname. I knew that I wasn't doing something right."

"Ever think that being a part of the terrorist organization trying to kill me was the reason why I didn't like you? Or maybe it was the way you turned traitor!" I hissed at him. His face darkened in anger, but his eyes portrayed something else… actual disappointment, maybe?

Alex sighed and gently prodded my rib. I snarled at him when the pain flared. He nodded and then ghosted his fingers up my sides, testing for more injuries. When he found nothing but scrapes and bruises he seemed happier. I continued to snarl at him and whenever his hands got to close to my face, I'd try to bite him. I felt like an animal, but I didn't care. He acted like he wasn't the traitor I now knew he was. He acted like he was my friend. It made me sick and furious.

"Nephew!" Ayden Cavan yelled. Alex hissed in frustration and ran a hand through his buzz cut. It reminded me of Zach and my heart constricted. Of course they would be similar – they apparently grew up together… at the Circle of Cavan base of operations on the Canadian/American border.

"Hurry along to your master," I hissed at him, with all the effort I could muster I spat out a mixture of blood and sweat. It splattered across his face and his eyes darkened with rage. Alex set his jaw and looked ready to…kiss me. When he kissed me. Does that even make sense or is this concussion getting the best of me?

Alex's lips on mine sparked the memories of the two of us at Gallagher that I really didn't need now. I had been happy with Alex, he had always made me laugh when I was down (which was most of the time, lets be honest). But then, the memories of the here and now flooded back into my mind. The torture, the lies – I had though him to be the only true thing in my life. He had proved me wrong time and time again.

I bit down hard on his lip, tasting copper in my mouth. Alex pulled back, surprise evident in his eyes. He wipes a hand across his freely-bleeding lip and I smirk, trying to be like Zach. Alex's eyes narrowed at me and he looked like he was about to say something when his uncle called to him again.

He touched his lips to my forehead, away from biting distance. He took the needle one of the female white-coats offered and smiled at me apologetically. The needle stung as it went in and I felt the liquid drug go into my blood. He gives me one last hungry look, before he turns around and leaves.

It's just me and my dad alone as the door shuts. Now, for the first time in nine years, I am alone - face to face- with my dad.

"Cammie?" his voice cracked slightly as he spoke and went up a few octaves, "is it really you or am I hallucinating again?" Dad asks, as he studies my face. I feel tears sliding down my cheeks again. This is the man who tucked me into bed every night and hummed my favourite lullaby. On my birthday and special occasions, he would play on the old piano in our little home and I would dance for hours and hours on end.

"Dad," my voice broke before I had even started to speak. "It's me – It's Cameron, your little boy." I use the old name for me. I used to always play in the mud and like football more then dolls. But when it came to ballet… but, for a long time mum would joke to him that I was Cameron – his little boy.

"What was my daughter's favourite melody? The one that I would play on the piano time and time again?" I cracked a smile. Only my father would ask a question in a situation like this. I flashed back to all the times we spent around that piano.

_The tune plays. I remembered this one from my favourite movie, Anastasia. I jump out of bed and look through my messy drawers. I find my favourite pair of toasty- warm stockings and pull them on. Next, I grab my favourite top, the one that my mummy brung me from Ingland. _

_I fly past mummy and run to daddy. He is sitting on the little stool in front of the piano. I used to sit on daddy's lap and turn the pages of his big book of songs. But, I am a big girl now and I sit besides him. Or I dance in the special slippers daddy brung me. They are from a place called France. _

"_Daddy, daddy, daddy!" I say. I try to surprise him, but he catches me right in the middle of my jump. _

"_Well what-do-you-know, we have a little girl!" Daddy tickles me and I start to laugh. _

"_Rachel! Rachel, come quick! You will never guess what I just discovered!" Mummy walks in, wiping her cake-hands on her jeans._

"_Cameron is a girl!" Daddy tickles me again, making me cry. _

"_Stop daddy, stop!" Daddy stops, but only after mum looks at him funny. He puts me back down on the ground and turns to the piano. _

"_Do you remember this one?" He starts to play the song again. I nod and start to twirl and dances like the pretty ballerina's I saw in the T.V last night. I love the ballet and I am going to be a world-famous ballerina when I grow up!_

"_Once upon a December," Mummy sings. I love it when we are all together!_

"It was called 'Once upon a December'- from the movie, Anastasia. Mum would also sing the lyrics and I would pretend to be a ballerina, like from Swan Lake." Then my dad did something I wasn't expecting – he started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Cammie…I am so, so sorry."

I didn't understand. My brain was still in overdrive trying to process the whole 'your-father-is-alive' bit. Why would he be sorry? He pretended to be a turncoat so that the Circle of Cavan wouldn't find something called the… Mortescence.

"Dad, does this have anything to do with the Mortescence?" But when I turned to him again, his head had dropped and he was asleep. A smile, but it's over shadowed by the pain. Maybe sleep isn't such a bad idea. You can escape in dreams. You can forget about reality.

Sleep escapes me every time, though. Just as I'm about to drop off, I hear something then I'm awake and alert again. Men in lab coats and army uniforms hustle in and out. When ever I can I get flashes of a watch and a quick flash of the time.

Eventually, everything grows quiet in the big room and only a few, very tired and over worked men stay behind as they stare at their computer screens and jot down information as it flits across the screen. A light on one of the many phones will start to flash and a tall, hawk-like woman will come and answer it.

My eyes dart around and I test my binds for weakness. All I find is the weakness in my own body. What little resolve I have left slowly starts to trickle away into some deep and dark place in the every outskirts of my mind. As the tiredness creeps into me and the sleep becomes even more elusive, the images start to flood back.

Blood. Bone. Gaunt Faces. Skeletal Hands. Blood. Screaming. Ripping.

I force my eyes to stay open, but the images appear in hallucinations. A small part of my fuzzy brain acknowledges the possibility that this may have something to do with whatever Alex drugged me with. That small part of my mind is overruled as I slip slowly into a choking darkness.

* * *

_My tired eyes open. A bright light assaults them and I close them tightly. I slowly open them and they adjust to the brightness quickly. The fluorescent lights hum above me and a single fly struggles around it. It's captivating and I can't take my eyes away. Peace. Quiet. Tranquillity. Then the screaming, yelling, anguished cries. It doesn't sound human. My eyes dart around and search through the salt that covers them, for the animal that is screaming. I hear the crack and feel the burning pain as the nine-tailed whip assaults my exposed back. More anguished screams in that animalistic voice. The whip cracks again and my blood drenches the floor and mingles with the blood already running like a river in spring. My burning eyes won't release any tears. Once more, the crack of the whip and the scorching pain as it connects with my back. I hear a man begging, pleading for it to stop. A laugh like nails down a chalkboard as the whip cracks and collides with my back so hard that I black out. I try to speak, only to find that my mouth is already being used. The animal that screams in agony is me._

"Wake up, little bitch!" searing pain through my cheek. The taste of copper runs rampant in my mouth. It trickles from my nose and adds to all the dried up blood on my face. Tired eyes open as bright light assaults them. Bruised and battered, I stumble forwards, blindly using the wall to guide me down the twisting corridors of cells. I slip in a pool of blood tumble, falling into it instead. Eyes open into a face the colour of old parchment. Gaunt cheeks, sunken eye sockets, open mouth that dribbles blood and lifeless eyes stare back. The bile doesn't come anymore. I dry retch and smell the stench of rotting and burning flesh. He has died in his cell, alone with nothing but the shadows to see him fall.

Iron hands pull me up after a booted foot kicks me in the ribs, breaking another. My arm still useless, hangs by my side. It looks dead, but I know it isn't. Dead things don't hold anymore pain. My nose is broken and my arm is as well. It was broken by a man that finds a twisted pleasure in torturing you slowly. He tortures you with every method known to mankind and ever method yet to be told. Three broken ribs, a broken arm and a broken arm, a black eye that has closed over…

After four weeks of this, I wished for freedom or for death.

"Hang her up over here so the traitor can see her bleed."

Wrenched up by iron arms and bound in iron clasps. My shirt is off and I'm wearing nothing but a bra and the worn leather pants I was given weeks ago. My scars are on shown and the fresh wounds from yesterdays whipping still bleed and puss. My arms are covered in burn blisters from the hot iron. Some have popped already. My hair hangs limply in front of my face. I cut it to just above my shoulders three days ago with a blunt knife because I had head lice. My ribs protrude because when ever I eat it comes back up again. No strength yet. Sleep is no escape; it is another hell with the image of a home I'm starting to forget.

"I am rather surprised, Matt. Letting your daughter be beaten till she's black and blue because you refuse to co-operate," Cavan makes a clicking noise with his tongue. Voirrey smiles, as beautiful as ever and laughs like a child. Her master smiles back at herm promising her what she wants. The man doesn't stir just stares mindlessly at me hanging in front of him. I shake my head. A guard sees and hits me with a baton.

Cavan sighs. He does this whenever he isn't getting what he wants. Usually, those who withhold information or don't meet his standards end up dead within twenty-four hours. He is responsible for more then eight-five per cent of the murders in his part of the world I would guess.

"Agent Watson," the agent in question steps forward and is handed the whip. Whipping is their favourite punishment. It gets the best response from my battered body and hits the point harder to my father. Alex watches from the shadows, a look I can't describe crosses his face. His whole body is tense. He always seems high-strung when they torture me. I hope he realises that this is only happening because of him.

I don't scream anymore, but my body delivers the message. I twist and shudder, I shrivel and I collapse in defeat when the whip is cracked in warning of its next assault. I learnt a long time against that I am powerless to stop it.

"Enough." They leave us alone again, father watching as his daughter cries. Before Alex leaves, he tries to talk to me. I ignore him, instead favouring to dry sob. He watched me like a hawk watching its prey. For a long time, I've wondered if they will try the only tactic left to get my father to crack. Rape.

"Cammie?" he whispers. He is the one that sounds broken. He takes out a bottle of something and a cloth. He walks around until he is behind me. I feel a stinging pain in my back and cry out in a broken whisper. Alex cleans the cuts on my back with something that has salt in it, before he leaves me alone again.

The shadows dance across the cell, showing the progress of time outside. A memory slips forward into my mind. It whispers a haiku that Liz once told me when we where outside, baking in the late summer sun at Gallagher. That spring, she had gone through a poetry stage. It had been trying for awhile, but now it was soothing.

Waves lapping the shore,  
Of the ocean . . .  
Smell of the salt water

I saw the beach. I smelt the air. I felt the freedom I hadn't known I had then. I immersed myself in the memory, pretending that it was happening right now, instead of in the past. Suddenly, the memory changed. A single beam of sunlight fell on one tiny half-bloomed flower bud. _That bud is you, Cammie. You are only half of what you can be. One day, you will be as complete as this bud will be beautiful. You mind me, now Cammie._

I missed my Grandma. I missed her singing to the radio as it boomed out the oldies. I missed how they would dance when they thought I was in bed. I would watch them for hours as the danced on the deck to a song from the fifties. I missed the poem that hung above the kitchen door.

I wished on a star  
That one day, you would love me  
My wish has come true.

Sometimes, I wish for freedom. Or a life.

* * *

_The woman wasn't human anymore. Her hair hung limp around her shoulders, covered in dirt, sweat and dried blood. Her skin was stretched tight across her face. I could see her cheek bones clearly. Her eyes looked like they had sunk into her skull. She wore a grey t-shirt that stopped at mid-thigh and nothing else. Any bare skin I saw was covered in dried blood, old and new bruises of every colour and fresh cuts. She cradled her left arm to her chest. If she had been naked, I would have seen her rib cage. She was bent over and I saw her spine as the tight skin attempted to stretch._

_She lunged for me. Her skeletal arm slid through the bars and grabbed my wrist with a surprisingly iron-like grip. Her nails dug into my skin and clawed my arm, creating long gashes down the sides and around my wrists. I wanted to scream out, but suddenly it wasn't her anymore. It was me and I was dying slowly._

"Cammie!"

_My skin was a grey colour and it was stretched over a skeletal face. My eyes had sunk back into my head and they were bloodshot and the white was more yellow. I was a walking skeleton. My cries had nothing left of my old humanity in them. I was a monster. I wanted to die, but they wouldn't let me. Why wouldn't they let me?_

"Cammie! Please, come back to me!"

_Alone. Always alone. My prison was quiet. No light shone through. The shadows didn't even dance. It was the kind of dark with no shadows. I was covered in dry blood, mine and others. I was naked, in the corner of my cell. Hunched in a ball and whining like an injured animal. They would be back. They would hurt me until I submitted. I was nothing but their entertainment. They would come and they would clean me. Then they would attack, like a pack of scavenger dogs. Alone. Always alone._

"You can't let me go on alone, Cammie."

_The darkness slithers into my body, it spreads its poison. It will keep on going till I am a lifeless shell. No one will hear my screams. No one will care if I die. What do we live for  
When all life gives is nothing__?__ Alone. Always alone… _

"Please Cammie."

I woke drenched in sweat and coughing up blood. It splattered against the stark white shirt that was in front of my face. I heaved, my chest felt heavy and I wanted to scream and shout and run away. I wanted to crawl into a corner, curl up into a ball and die. The dream was still there, running inside my head. I felt a hand fiddle with my bands and I heard the click as they were undone. I fell forwards, waiting to meet the floor when two arms encircled my waist.

"Come on, Cammie. We have to go, I have to get the two of you out before it's too late," the voice was familiar. The arms felt safe. The smell was like home. I felt like I was floating as those arms carried me out. My head rolled on my neck, making me dizzy. We stopped and I was set down, gently. I stood on my own and felt something sharp enter a vein just above my heart. Someone pulled my arm sthrough something and wiped the blood away from my face.

"It's adrenaline."

I was pulled into a pair of strong arms. My dad stood by the open cell door, watching for guards. His blue eyes burned as they watched me and our svaiour. He nodded to stumbled along. The hero, my dad and I. I felt my strength slowly gathering and I felt new life slip into my body. My dad was talking, asking questions as loud sirens went off around us. Hands braced my waist as we stopped just before a corner. The smell was familiar and I suddenly knew what was happening. We were breaking out.

"How did you find me?" I gasped as we sprinted down another seemingly endless corridor. The adrenaline in my veins was pumping steadily and I was running. Zach glanced back at me and smirked the smirk I loved. The one that made my heart beat like a rabbit's. He was still so beautiful. His hair had grown out and was long enough to fall into his eyes.

"It wasn't easy. I was told two weeks ago that you were missing and I set out to find you. You aren't an easy lady to pin down, Ms. Morgan," I nodded and we took off down one last corridor and slammed through huge double doors and into the hangar bay I first arrived through. It was a different place. Abandon except for a few unconscious guards and scientists. I couldn't help but feel impressed by Zach's handling of the situation. The nicotine patches stood out amongst the bland uniforms. I wondered what had happened to all my gear. My body felt a thousand years old and the images from my dream danced in my mind, tormenting me. I was pretending, for Zach's benefit, but inside I wanted to die.

Zach bent down over a limp body and pulled out a Glock 23 pistol. He carefully checked it for ammo and searched the body, taking all the rounds he could find. Satisfied, he handed it to me. I took it soundlessly and switched the safety off. He handed my dad the riffle with a stiff nod of his head. My dad stared at Zach for a long time.

"You look like just like them Zach."

Zach didn't say anything, just moved on to the next body and took another Glock. We made a mad dash across open space, both hands on our guns, completely ready to pull a trigger if needed. I had taken a knife from one of the bodies and the metal felt cool against my bare skin. It was laying flat against the wrist, held there by a special wrist strap and cover. We had barely made it to safety behind a row of boxes when Cavan entered with his attack force.

The shots started firing. It was a blur of movement and bullets. I heard a few screams and yells as bullets hit their targets. I felt one graze my upper arm, but I didn't flinch. Zach took down the guard before he could even blink. The closer they got, the more intense everything came. Shotting turned to fist fights. I used my knife and thought like a deranged woman. I was an animal. Suddenly, the firing stopped on their side. The silence was deafening. Bodies lay around us, most of them with slit throats. I was covered in their blood. My arm hurt and my ribs ached.

We stood back to back in a triangle. My dad and I were breathing in laboured gasps. Zach was still fine, not a hair out of place or a speck of blood on him. Cavan and Alex hadn't even fired or fought at all. Alex had a gun trained on Zach. Alex and Zach were having a silent stare down; their body language was what Doctor Phil would call hostile.

"Zachary? Is that you?" Cavan asked. One of the lights had been shot out and sparks where still falling to the ground around the three of us. An engine was leaking oil from a dozen or so different bullet holes. Zach stood their, breathing slightly laboured, not saying a single thing.

"Zachary? Come here and say hello to your uncle Ayden," Cavan was tormenting Zach with each word. His face had gone become stone. I recognised the look and was suddenly glad that Zach was on my side.

"You killed my parents," he stated. His voice held no emotion and his eyes where cold.

"You destroyed my family. You took away my life. You tortured my mother. You deserve to die, Cavan. You deserve to be tortured. You deserve to be locked away and given a fate that will have you begging for death."

Cavan didn't move he just blinked at Zach. Slowly he smiled. It was a cruel smile. A smile that is filled with promised of torture and death. A smile filled with spite and revenge. The guard's crept forward, ever closer while we waited in our little triangle.

"Your father said the same thing to me before I broke him into little pieces. You are a great agent, Zachary. One of our best. So, I will give you a choice. Drop your gun, step away from Matthew and Cameron and join me where you belong," Cavan spoke each word slowly. His voice was cold, it was exact.

"Fuck you." Zach said, in that eerie-calm way he has.

Cavan smiled again. "Then I will hunt down everyone you have ever loved, everyone you have ever felt a connection to, everyone who call themself your friend. I will kill them, one by one while you attempt to save them. When they are dead, I will come for you. And then you will suffer an endless existence of solitude. You will walk this earth alone, fearing people. You will not talk to anyone, because you'll know that I am behind you, waiting in the shadows – waiting to kill them, too."

Zach snarled, but didn't make a move to leave or fire. Alex looked like a statue next to Cavan as he froze up. He seemed torn and then I realised why.

"Very well then," hands came out of the shadows and grabbed me. The gun dropped from my hands and skidded along the floor. Zach made a move towards me, but was attacked by three fully armed men. I was dragged up to a staircase to the catwalk that ran over the length of the hangar.

I was thrown to the ground and a gun was pressed against my temple as I was hoisted back up. Down below was havoc. Zach and dad were in a fight for their lives. Zach was like a lion, fluid and deadly as he took down everyone in his path. Alex approached him and they started to circle each other. My father was being choked by one of the armed guards while another had a gun against his head.

A circle had been made around Zach and Alex as they fought. My mind went back to the masked fighting. They matched each punch, each kick, each move. They countered a counter attack and they didn't seem to be slowing down. Cavan watched with a steel glint in his eye. Zach had managed to get a hold on Alex and throw him away, but Alex curled and landed in a crouch. Zach had managed to grab Alex's gun and had it trained on Cavan. He didn't even flinch. He smiled.

"One of you will tell me where the Mortescence is," Cavan spoke as my dad and Zach stood watching me up on the catwalk, "or she will die!"

Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. Zach kept the gun trained on Cavan. Green eyes blazed as they flickered from me to Cavan to Alex and back to me. He lowered the gun. No one made a move towards him though, not even Alex. They watched him as he watched Cavan as Cavan watched me.

"Just like your father Zachary, you are weak and pathetic. Like you, he was unable to save the one who meant the world to him," Cavan's eyes glinted maliciously. My dads head lowered in defeat and Zach slumped where he was standing. We would all die here today. And it would be my fault. Zach's face turned up and his green eyes burned into me. I had never seen anything like what I saw on his face. I can't even describe it. It was defeat, anger, frustration, hate, weakness and it filled me with a burning revenge.

"I'm sorry Cammie."

I moved so quickly that it made me dizzy. I twisted, grabbed the wrist that held the gun to my head and yanked it. I heard the bones snap and the animal yell before I pushed them over the side. I didn't see the man hit the ground because I was already moving. I had the gun in my hand and was firing down. I heard the screams as my bullets hit their marks. I saw Zach move and fire at the man who held my father. I saw him pull out a detonator and I saw his jaw set. My heart pounded against my ribs. I was nearly at the end of the catwalk when I heard him speak.

"Do it, Zach!" my father's voice rose up above the cacophony below and it stopped me dead in my tracks. I lent over the railing, eyes wide mouth open with a cry on my lips. I looked at Zach, standing near the exit and I looked at my dad surrounded by circle members. I looked at his finger pressed on the button. I looked at his face as his eyes burned through the blood he was covered in. I watched him as he looked up at me with a tortured expression that would haunt my nightmares forever.

"No!" Cavan and I cried out at the same time.

Zach looked up at me again and then to my father. He stood on a high rise of boxes, looking like an avenging angel. I hadn't really noticed what he was wearing. Indigo levi's, boots and a white tee-shirt. He had put his leather jacket over my practically naked body when he had found me. His balck hair was a halo around his head and his eyes burned.

"Do it Zach!" my dad yelled, like a drill sergent in the army. It was a commanding voice that sounded like a bark. Zach looked away from me and towards dad. My dad seemed taken aback and I guessed that he was seeing Zach's parents in Zach's face. Zach set his jaw and his eyes burned brighter.

"Don't let your past destroy your future, Zach," he smiled at him with a adoring expression. "They would be so proud of you, Zach. Don't ever let yourself forget that."

I watched as Zach dropped the remote.

I saw bright light.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Read and Review!

-Agent 006


	25. Epilouge: The Wanderer

A/N: Hi everybody. I have 'edited' Chapters 19 and 24. I would suggest going to check them out, otherwise you won't understand some tings in this chapter.

Wow. It's been a long time, huh? So much has changed. I have lost beloved family members and you guys have stood by me. You will never know how much that means to me.

This is a momentous and, for me personally, a very bitter-sweet and relieving moment. I posted the first chapter of Danger isn't a Game on Christmas Day, 2009. Now, it's the 29th of April, 2011 and a Royal Wedding is taking place. So, in honor of these two occasions I will shout out the two readers who have seemed to be here since DAY ONE!  
**Lemonn-Limee:** You have been a continuous area of inspiration and constructive criticism. I LOVE YOU for that. Thanks for all the reviews and PM's you have sent me over the past 15 months.  
**ninjapenguins:** Thank you for everything.

Almost forgot - **Amy.**

My biggest shout out ever goes to **Amourenvie**.

She has been a correspondent, confident and someone who I could bounce ideas off and talk to about all things Danger isn't a Game. She was a respected 'beta.' Thank you for starting this whole thing. Thank you for continually replying honestly to my ideas and whatever idiotic ramblings I told you. Thank you for listening. Go and read her story, Instincts.

**IT WILL BLOW YOUR MIND!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all. Except that which I have created. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT!**

* * *

"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."  
-Marilyn Monroe

"That which does not kill us makes us stronger."  
— Friedrich Nietzsche

"Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."  
— Mahatma Gandhi

"Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away."  
— Maya Angelou

* * *

Chapter 25/Epilouge: The Wanderer

Cammie POV

"_Do it, Zach!" my father's voice rose up above the cacophony below and it stopped me dead in my tracks. _

_I lent over the railing, eyes wide mouth open with a cry on my lips. I looked at Zach, standing near the exit and I looked at my dad surrounded by circle members. I looked at his finger pressed on the button. _

"_No!" Cavan cried out._

_I watched as Zach dropped the remote._

_And I saw bright light. _

* * *

Most people are afraid of heights, small spaces, bugs, spiders and snakes – all the mundane things in life that make a person who they are. No matter what they say though, the one thing that every living organism in the world fears is the inevitable– Death.

But what's the point of fearing something that always lurks behind our happiness and that we all must someday accept? Death will welcome us all eventually, but we still fear it. Doesn't that make the greatest mundane fear in life something different?

My body was on fire. Everything burned, but the pain let me know that I was alive. It was dark, close to sunrise. I didn't know anything else besides those two things: I was alive and it was close to dawn. The grass beneath me was damp from the night's chill and I was in a field.

The field was the most beautiful and vivacious colour of green. The trees and bushes echoed the field's feeling of peace and serenity. Roses, lilies, tulips, poppies, daisies and orchids dotted the ground. I lay on my back, staring at the nothingness of the still-night sky. The trickling of the river and the rustling of the leaves in the tree's seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it.

The field's appearance was only interrupted by the huge, black pile of smoking debris. I sat up, slowly, feeling every muscle in my body scream their protests. My arms felt horrible, my ribs ached and the adrenaline still pumped in my veins. I swayed to my feet, feeling the blood oozing down my legs, arms and face.

I started to limp towards the burning building, screaming their names at the top of my voice. I hoped to hell, to heaven to every bloody thing in my world that they lived; that they weren't dead. But, that stupid voice in my head whispered the things I didn't want to hear. _They're dead Cammie. There was no chance that they survived; which is why Zach gave you that look. Stop being a stupid little girl, Cammie, and wake up to the real world._

No! You're wrong!

"Dad! Dad, where are you! You can't leave me here alone again! Dad!"

_Dead Cammie. Just like –_

NO

"DAD!"

Something rustled in the trees behind me and a branch snapped with added weight. I flinched and spun around, my hair whipping me across the face. The dried blood had made it into dreadlocks, along with the sweat. My eyes scanned the tree line, not seeing anything. Another branch snapped and those haunting thoughts crept back into my mind.

_The woman wasn't human anymore. Her hair hung limp around her shoulders, covered in dirt, sweat and dried blood. Her skin was stretched tight across her face. I could see her cheek bones clearly. Her eyes looked like they had sunk into her skull. She wore a grey t-shirt that stopped at mid-thigh and nothing else. Any bare skin I saw was covered in dried blood, old and new bruises of every colour and fresh cuts. She cradled her left arm to her chest. If she had been naked, I would have seen her rib cage. She was bent over and I saw her spine as the tight skin attempted to stretch._

_She lunged for me. Her skeletal arm slid through the bars and grabbed my wrist with a surprisingly iron-like grip. Her nails dug into my skin and clawed my arm, creating long gashes down the sides and around my wrists. I wanted to scream out…_

My screamed, sounding like the human-animals I had seen in those cells. I pushed my hands against my ears screaming louder and louder. I scrunched up my eyes and they burned with the salty tang of tears needing to be shed. I fell to my knees, the images I was trying to expel exploding into my head like fireworks on New Years Eve. It runs through my head, like a slide show.

_Chains hanging suspended from the ceiling. Each holds a person over the ground. There were four men and a single woman, their heads shaved crudely with symbols and icons. Pentagons. Hexagons. Fire. The gashes on their bald skulls bleed down over yellow eyes and grey skin pulled taught over a skull. _

Boom.

_The smell of burnt flesh and burning skin assaults all my senses. I hear the screams as they happen, carrying through the big metal doors. I gaze at the doors, wondering and hoping that whatever is in there doesn't get out. A human hand hits the small window. It slowly slides down and I hear one last scream when finally the sound stops. A black thing tumbles out and lands outside the door. Slowly it starts to move. The person lifts itself up onto all fours and crawls towards me. I back up and my hip slams into the dirt wall. I'm cornered. The thing crawls closer and closer. I see the flesh sizzle and even peel away in big clumps. I scream, and the sound is unlike anything I've ever heard in my life. _

Boom.

_Alone. Always alone. My prison was quiet. No light shone through. The shadows didn't even dance. It was the kind of dark with no shadows. I was covered in dry blood, mine and others. I was naked, in the corner of my cell. Hunched in a ball and whining like an injured animal. They would be back. They would hurt me until I submitted. I was nothing but their entertainment. They would come and they would clean me. Then they would attack, like a pack of scavenger dogs. Alone. Always alone._

Boom. Boom.

_An endless pit of horror. Human figures thrown in like an old toy into a toy box. There must have been a thousand of them, and they were all in various states of dismemberment. Blood slicked the walls all around them in such quantities that it appeared to have been painted on. It was a pile of corpses – a high, ugly mountain of bodies. Some of them naked, others partially clothed – some had their heads ripped off, others their arms, others still had their entire torsos gnawed in two. Bloodied bones littered the area; some still covered the chunks of rotting flesh. More bodies were thrown in, some still alive. Thrown in like discarded and old toys in a toy box. I noticed for the first time, that a few of the bodies were of young children – infants. I even saw one crying as it crawled across the bodies, trying to escape._

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The screaming stopped just as the images shut off.

I knelt in grass, hysterical. I was panting, sobbing, screaming. I wasn't sure what I was doing. My nails had cut into the flesh of my head and the cuts stung as they started to bleed. The little voice in my head whispered again. _Dead, Cammie. Just like Solomon will be_. My words came back in a roar, sounding like thunder. _I hate you. You lied to me and you lied to my mum. You promised that you would stay._

I shook the thought away, ignoring the tears and my pained body. I searched through the rubble. I shifted for an hour and I came across body after body; all Cavan agents. Zach had managed to blow up the whole base. I pocketed three guns, with assorted ammo. Exhaustion over came me eventually and I gave up. I was always taught to keep going, but my instructors never had this situation in mind when they spoke.

I wandered back to the field and sat down, loosely holding a gun as I rested my hands across my knees. My father's knife glints in the beginnings of the sun's light as it began its rise into the sky. I rested in the grass and watched, the tears spilling from my eyes.

Solomon. Dad. Zach.

Dead.

* * *

If someone asked me now about my greatest fear, I wouldn't answer death. My answer would be this: Living forever or being immortal.

To live forever would be more of a curse then a blessing; more of a curse than death. You would go through life – through each day taking everything for granted. If I or someone else lived forever, I or they would loose more than we would gain. They would fall in love and be happier than ever before in their life time. But, eventually, they'd be alone. For, that which they loved was mortal and mortality has to end eventually. And the end would grow closer with every breath their loved one would take.

An immortal person would have to watch everyone they loved grow older around them as time moved on. They themselves would remain on earth, the same. The world around them ever-changing. Comparing a person of immortality to a rock on the beach is accurate. The tide changes constantly while the rock could do nothing but let the wave's crash against it.

I'm the immortal. Zach, my dad… they're both dead and I'm left alone in this world with their memories, knowing that I will never see them again.

My grandmother once said that a blind person envies those who can see and a deaf man envies those who can hear. But she said that she envied both the deaf man and the blind man. A blind man hears more than those who can see and tries to fill the gap left by his blindness. A deaf man sees more than a person who can hear and he rejoices in the beauty of the world around him.

Those choices that I had to make have now been answered. My father's death, Chelsea Goode's death, Zach's death – they all won't be in vain. I will fight till my last breath. I will find the Mortescence and I will hunt down anyone who has ever been apart of the Cavan and I will kill them. I haven't found Cavan's body. I haven't found Alex's body. So I will hunt them down and pierce their hearts with my father's dagger to make sure that they are dead. The sun shines on my face and I get up off the ground and turn towards the horizon.

Zach was right.

A year ago he told me that someone knows what happened to my father. Someone knows why the Circle is chasing me. He was right…

Now I'm going to leave here and spend the rest of my life trying to find them.

I'll be back. And when I am, I promise that I'll have answers.

I start walking.

Robert Frost once said that 'in three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on.' Life does go on. I still go on. I will be the Avenging Angel. I will go on and on until my last breath. I don't know where I am going. I don't know where I am. I don't know how long has passed. I don't know who's alive and who's dead. I don't know whether I will live long enough to see my mother and my friends again. I know this though.

I am Cameron Morgan.

I am a Gallagher Girl.

I am a spy.

I am a survivor.

_All that is gold does not glitter._  
_Not all those who wander are lost_.

* * *

A/N: Stay Tuned. I hope to have a sequel up at the end of this year.

Please, Read and Review one last time for me?

-Agent 006


End file.
